After
by Dreamsstyle
Summary: Kurt est un jeune homme ambitieux et réservé. Il contrôle sa vie. Son petit ami Sam est le gendre idéal. Celui que son père adore. Lui, c'est Blaine,bad boy,sexy,tatoué avec un putain d'accents italien est grossier,provocateur et le repousse sans cesse mais il fait naître en Kurt une passion sans limite qui est réciproque. Entre Kurt et Blaine amour fou ou destruction ?
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

Note de l'auteur : Salut tous le monde, j'ai enfin du temps pour écrire et j'ai enfin fini la saga After donc je peux enfin commencé ma toute première fanfiction Klaine. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! : )

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Mon réveil va sonner d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit éveillée, comptant les lignes du papier peint et repassant mon emploi du temps dans ma tête. Certaines personnes comptent les moutons, moi je planifie. Je passe mon temps à tout organiser, et aujourd'hui, le jour le plus important de ma naissance, il y a 18 ans, ne fait pas exception à la règle.

\- Kurt...

Mon père m'appelle depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Je sors en grognant dans mon petit lit, étroit mais confortable. Je prends tout mon temps pour tirer méticuleusement les draps, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vais sacrifier à cette routine journalière. A partir d'aujourd'hui, cette chambre ne sera plus mon chez-moi.

\- Kurt !

\- Je suis levé !

En bas, le bruit des portes de placards qui s'ouvrent et de ferment en claquant indique qu'il est au moins aussi paniqué que moi. J'ai l'estomac noué et, sous la douche, je prie pour que mon angoisse se dissipe au cours de la journée. Jusqu'à présent, toute ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de tâches accomplies en prévision de ce jour, mon premier jour à l'université.

J'ai passé ces dernières années à anticiper ce jour avec nervosité. J'ai passé mes week-ends à étudier et à m'y préparer alors que mes amis sortaient, buvaient et faisaient toutes les choses que font les adolescents, assis en tailleur sur le sol du salon, pendant que son père papotait et regardait des heures durant des programmes de téléachat dans l'espoir de trouver des nouveautés pour améliorer sa cuisine.

Le jour ou ma lettre d'admission à New York University est arrivée, j'étais au comble de l'excitation et mon père a pleuré de joie des heures. Je dois admettre que j'étais fier de voir que tous mes efforts avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. J'ai obtenu une bourse suffisante pour n'avoir à demander qu'un prêt étudiant minimum.

En entrant dans la douche, mon corps évacue une partie de sa tension. Je reste là, debout sous le jet d'eau chaude, essayant de calmer mes nerfs, mais non, c'est tout le contraire, je suis tellement inquiet que quand je me décide enfin à me laver, il me reste tout juste assez d'eau chaude pour me donner un coup de rasoir rapide sur mon visage.

Au moment ou je m'enveloppe dans une serviette, mon père m'appelle encore une fois. Aujourd'hui, il ne maitrise pas sa nervosité. Je calcule que j'ai une petite marge de manœuvre et je prends tout le temps de me sécher les cheveux. Je sais qu'il a le trac pour mon premier jour, mais j'ai tout planifié heure par heure depuis des ne pouvons pas être deux à bout de nerfs et le meilleur moyen pour moi de l'éviter, c'est de suivre mon plan à la lettre.

Les mains tremblantes, je me bagarre avec la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Je n'aime pas cette tenue, mais mon père a insisté pour que je le porte. Je finis par triompher de la fermeture et sors ma chemise et ma veste préférés du fond de mon placard. Une fois habillé, je me sens un peu moins nerveux, jusqu'à ce que je remarque un petit trou sur la manche de ma veste. Je la jette sur le lit et enfile mes chaussures, car chaque seconde qui passe fait grimper l'impatience de mon père.

Mon petit ami, Sam, va bientôt arriver pour nous accompagner. Il aura 18 ans dans quelques mois, un an de moins que moi. Il est brillant, a toujours comme moi les meilleures notes ce qui me ravit et a l'intention de me rejoindre à NYU l'an prochain. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit cette année, surtout quand je songe que je ne connaitrai personne là-bas, mais je suis content, il a promis de venir me rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ma coloc soit sympa. C'est tout ce que je demande et c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas prévoir.

\- Kurt !

\- J'arrive papa, je descends. Je t'en prie, arrête de hurler mon nom comme ça !

Sam est assis à table en face de mon père, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Le vert de son polo est assorti au vert de ses yeux. Et ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés à la perfection.

\- Salut, l'étudiant !

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant. Il se lève, me prends dans ses bras et... je bloque ma respiration au moment ou je sens son eau de Cologne. Ouais, parfois il lui arrive d'en abuser un peu.

\- Salut.

Je lui renvoie un sourire tout aussi lumineux, essayant de cacher ma nervosité.

\- Chérie, nous pouvons attendre une minute que tu arranges tes cheveux.

Je vais vers le miroir et je hoche la tête papa a raison. Je dois être bien coiffée aujourd'hui, et bien sûr, il n'a pas manqué de me le faire remarquer.

\- Je vais porter tes bagages dans la voiture, propose Sam en me tendant sa main ouverte à mon père pour qu'il y dépose les clés.

Il me pose un petit baiser rapide sur la joue et sort de la maison, suivi de mon père.

La deuxième tentative pur arranger mes cheveux se conclut par un résultat plus satisfaisant.

Chargé de toutes mes affaires, je me dirige vers la voiture j'ai un nœud à l'estomac, mais je suis sûr que les deux heurs de voiture vont m'aider à m'n débarrasser.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que va être ma vie à l'université, et maintenant une question me hante encore plus que toutes les autres : _Vais-je me faire des amis ?_

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre est fini. Ce chapitre est le prologue de l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre Kurt rencontre Blaine et aussi sa nouvelle coloc ( eh oui c'est une fille je vous laisse découvrir qui c'est ). A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde, Merci à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire ma fanfic ça me fait très plaisir.

J'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai oublier de dire que Sam n'est pas gay il est bi. Bonne lecture ! : )

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que traverser le décor familier de l'Etat de New York a contribué à m'apaiser, ou qu'à la vue des panneaux indiquant New York University j'ai senti l'aventure commencer. En réalité, j'étais surtout occupé à planifier, de façon obsessionnelle. Je ne pourrais même pas dire de quoi Sam me parlait, si ce n'est qu'il essayait d'être rassurant et enthousiaste pour moi.

\- On y est ! S'exclame mon père au moment ou nous passons le portail en pierre, à l'entrée du campus

C'est aussi beau que dans la brochure et sur le site, l'élégance des bâtiments de pierre m'impressionne vraiment. Des centaines de personnes s'y croisent : des parents embrassant leurs enfants pour leur dire au revoir, des groupes d'étudiants de première année vêtus de pied en cap de l'uniforme de NYU, et d'autres qui semblent perdus et inquiets. La taille du campus est intimidante, mais j'espère que dans quelques semaines je m'y sentirai chez moi.

Mon père insiste pour m'accompagner avec Sam à la réunion d'orientation des étudiants de première année. Il se débrouille pour garder le sourire pendant les trois heurs de réunion, Sam écoute attentivement, comme moi.

\- J'aimerais voir ta chambre avant de partir. Je veux m'assurer que tout est comme il faut, dit mon père en sortant.

D'un œil critique, il examine attentivement le vieux bâtiment de l'internat. Il a le chic pour toujours voir le mauvais côté des choses. Sam sourit pour détendre l'atmosphère, et mon père se dérive.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu entres à l'université ! Mon fils unique, étudiant, va vivre tout seul. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Nous nous frayons un chemin dans le couloir, suivies de Sam qui porte mes valises.

\- C'est en B22... et nous sommes dans le hall C.

Heureusement, j'aperçois un grand B peint sur le mur et l'indique à mon père qui se dirigeait du côté opposé, Je me félicite de n'avoir pris que quelques vêtements, une couverture et certains de mes livres préférés.

Comme ça, Sam n'a pas trop de choses à porter et j'aurai vite fait de ranger mes affaires.

\- B22, souffle mon père.

Ses chaussures ne sont vraiment pas faits pour marcher.

Au bout d'un couloir qui n'en finit pas, je glisse la clé dans la serrure d'une vieille porte en bois qui s'ouvrent en grisant. Mon père pousse un cri. La chambre est petite, il y a deux lits minuscules et deux bureaux.

Au bout d'une minutes, je découvre la cause de la stupéfaction de mon père : un des murs de la chambre est couvert des posters de groupes dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, de musiciens dont les visage sont couverts de piercings et les corps de tatouages. Une fille aux cheveux d'un rose flamboyant est allongée sur l'un des deux lits, ses yeux sont soulignés d'un épais trait d'eye-liner noir et ses bras arborent des tatouages colorés.

\- Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire, un sourire que je trouve fascinant, à ma grande m'appelle Quinn.

Elle se redresse en s'appuyant sur un coude, découvrant un top en dentelle, ce qui vaut un petit coup de pied à Sam qui lorgne sur sa poitrine.

\- S...Salut. Moi, c'est Kurt, dis-je d'une voix étranglée, oubliant toutes mes bonnes manières.

\- Salut, Kurt, ravie de te connaître. Bienvenue à NYU, les chambres y sont minuscules, mais les fêtes géantes.

Le sourire de la fille aux cheveux écarlates s'agrandit. Elle rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée sur le visage des trois personnes qui lui font face. Mon père a la bouche grande ouverte et Sam danse d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Quinn vient jusqu'à moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Un instant, je reste figé, surpris par cette marque d'affection, puis lui rend son geste amical. Juste quand Sam laisse tomber mes sacs par terre, on frappe à la porte et je ne peux qu'espérer que tout ça soit qu'une plaisanterie.

\- Entrez, crie ma nouvelle compagne de chambre.

La porte s'ouvre sur deux garçon qui entrent avant qu'elle n'ait fini son geste de bienvenue.

Des garçons dans ma chambre qui est dans le dortoir des filles ? Dès le premier jour ? New York University n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Ou peut-être aurais-je dû trouver un moyen de sélectionner ma colocataire avant. Vu l'expression atterrée sur le visage de mon père, je comprends qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Le pauvre, il semble au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- salut, t'es le nouveau coloc de Quinn ?

Ce garçon a un mélange de mèches noires et bleues dressées en épis sur la tête. Ses bras sont recouverts de tatouages, boucles d'oreilles ont la taille d'une pièce de cinq cents et il est asiatique.

\- Euh...oui. Je m'appelle Kurt.

\- Moi, c'est Mike, t'inquiète pas, tu va te plaire ici.

Un sourire accompagne son propos. Il pose sa ma sur mon épaule. Son expression est chaleureuse et accueillante en dépit de son look de gros dur.

\- Je suis prête les mecs, dit Quinn en attrapant un gros sac noir posé sur son lit.

Mon regard se dirige alors vers le brun appuyé contre le mur. Il a d'épaisses boucles et des yeux de couleur noisette. Il a aussi des piercings dans l'arcade sourcilière et la lèvre. Mon attention s'attarde sur son t-shirt noir puis sur ses bras qui sont aussi entièrement recouverts de tatouages, ne laissant pas un centimètre carré de peau visible. Mais contrairement à ceux de Quinn ou de Mike, ils sont noirs, gris et blancs. Il est un peu plus petit que moi. Je sais que je le dévisage d'une façon inconvenante, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il se présente comme l'ont fait les autres, mais non, il garde le silence, lève les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé et extirpe son portable de la poche de son jean slim noir. C'est sûr, il est beaucoup moins sympathique que Quinn ou Mike. Mais, je dois le confesser, beaucoup plus attirant. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'empêche de détacher mon regard de son visage. Je sens confusément que Sam me regarde, et je finis par détourner les yeux, comme si c'était son côté choquant qui m'avait pétrifié.

 _Ce qui n'est pas faux, si ?_

\- A plus, Kurt, déclare Mike.

Et tous trois sortent de la chambre. Je pousse un long soupir. Dire que je suis mal à l'aise est un euphémisme.

\- Tu vas changer de chambre, et tout de suite, gronda mon père, à peine la porte refermée.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu vas bien, papa.

Je fais mon possible pour masquer ma nervosité. Moi aussi j'ignore comment les choses vont tourner, mais il est hors de question que mon dominateur de père fasse un scandale dès mon premier jour de fac.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera pas souvent là, de toute façon.

J'essaie de le convaincre, et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

\- Certainement pas, on va faire le changement immédiatement.

La colère qui déforme son visage détonne avec son look tiré à quatre épingles.

\- Tu vas quand même pas partager ta chambre avec une fille qui laisse entrer des garçons comme ça... des punks, en plus.

Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux gris, puis me tourne vers Sam.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît, attendons de voir comment ça se passe. Je t'en prie.

Je n'ose même pas penser au bazar que ça provoquerait d'essayer de changer de chambre à la dernière minute.

Sans parler de mon humiliation. Mon père observe la chambre une fois de plus, et s'arrête sur la déco dans le coin de Quinn en poussant un soupir théâtral. A ma grande surprise, mais sur un ton acerbe, il déclare :

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation avant que je m'en aille.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, après de multiples mises en garde sur les dangers que l'ont court dans les fêtes et auprès de certains étudiants, tout ça dans un langage plutôt dérangeant dans sa bouche, mon père est prêt à partir. Egaux à lui-même, il me prend un instant dans ses bras, me donne un petit baiser, dit a Sam qu'il l'attend dans la voiture et sort de la chambre.

\- Tu vas me manquer, me dit-il doucement en m'enlaçant.

Je respire son parfum, celui que je lui ai offert à Noël deux fois de suite. L'intensité a diminué depuis ce matin, mais je réalise, même si je m'en suis plaint plus d'une fois, que je vais regretter cette odeur et ces sensations de sécurité et de ma familiarité qu'elle me procure. Je pusse un soupir, le nez enfoui dans son cou, en me serrant fort contre lui.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais on s'appellera tous les jours, je te promets. Je suis triste que tu ne sois pas avec moi cette année.

Sam n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais ça me fais plaît qu'il ne me domine pas. Mon père me faisait marcher que j'étais petit, il disait que les personnes prennent un centimètre chaque fois qu'il mentent.

Sam effleure mes lèvres d'un baiser...Au même moment retentit un coup de klaxon provenant du parking. Il relâche son étreinte en riant.

\- C'est ton père. Il s'impatient.

Un baiser sur la joue et il sort précipitamment en criant :

\- Je t'appelle ce soir !

Resté seul, je rumine un instant cette sortie précipitée. Je commence à défaire mes valises, rapidement je range la moitié de mes vêtements soigneusement pliés dans une des deux petites commodes et suspends le reste dans mon placard. Je m'étrangle à la vue des des vêtements en cuir ou aux imprimés sauvages qui occupent l'autre placard, mais ma curiosité est la plus forte et je me surprends à passer les doigts sur une robe au tissu métallique, et sur une autre si fine qu'elle en est presque transparente.

La fatigue de la journée commence à se faire sentir, il vaut mieux que je m'allonge. Je me sens envahie par un sentiment de solitude, nouveau pour moi, que l'absence de ma colocataire n'arrange pas, même si ses copains me mettent mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sera pas là souvent, ou ce qui serait pire, qu'elle va souvent avoir de la visite. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé sur une fille qui aime lire et étudier ? J'essaie de me persuader que cela aura certains avantages, comme d'avoir la chambre pour moi toute seul, mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'aimerais ça. Pour l'instant, la fac est loin de correspondre à ce dont j'avais rêvé.

En même temps, je ne suis arrivé que depuis quelques heures. Ça ira mieux demain. C'est certain.

Je sors mon agenda et mes livres, en prends le temps de noter les cours pour le semestre et les éventuelles réunions pour le club de littérature, auquel j'ai prévu de m'inscrire. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidé à le faire, je préfère me faire une idée par moi-même, mais j'ai lu un certain nombre de témoignages intéressants. Je pourrais peut-être y rencontrer un groupe de gens ayant les même idées que moi. Je n'aspire pas à me faire des tas d'amis, juste quelques-uns avec qui échanger et partager un repas de temps en temps.

J'ai prévu d'aller faire un tour hors du campus demain, histoire d'acheter des trucs pour ma chambre.

Pas pour encombrer mon espace comme l'a fait Quinn, mais j'aimerais le décorer de quelques objets personnels pour me sentir un peu plus chez moi. Ce qui va compliquer les choses, c'est de ne pas avoir de voiture, alors plus vite j'en aurai une, mieux ce sera. Grâce à mes récompenses de fin d'études secondaires, et à l'argent mis de côté en travaillant pendant l'été dans une librairie, je devrais pouvoir la payer. Mais, pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter le stress de posséder une voiture. Et puis le fait d'habiter sur le campus donne accès aux transports en commun et j'ai déjà repéré les lignes de bus. La tête pleine d'image d'emploi du temps, de filles au cheveux roses et de garçon désagréables couverts de tatouages, je glisse dans le sommeil, mon agenda à la main.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Quinn n'est pas dans son lit. Je veux bien apprendre à la connaître, mais ça ne va pas être facile si elle n'est jamais là ! Peu-être l'un des deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient est-il sont petit ami ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère pour elle que c'est l'asiatique.

J'attrape ma trousse de toilette et me dirige vers les douches. Je sais déjà que le point noir de la vie en résidence universitaire, c'est les douches. J'aurais bien aimé que chaque chambre ait son propre cabinet de toilette... Bon, au moins elle ne sont pas mixtes.

Mais en arrivant à la porte, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il y a deux plaques, une féminine et une masculine. Horreur ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire qu'ils autorisent ce genre de choses, et que je ne l'ai pas découvert au cours de mes recherches sur NYU.

Je repère une cabine de douche libre. Me faufilant à toute vitesse entre des garçons et des filles à moitié nus, je ferme le rideau soigneusement, me déshabille et accroche à l'aveuglette moins du monde gêné par tous ces corps des deux sexes à moitié nus. La vie à la fac m'étonne de plus en plus, et ce n'est que le deuxième jour !

La cabine de douche est minuscule, j'ai à peine la place pour étendre les bras devant moi. Je me mets à penser à Sam et à ma vie à la maison. Perdu dans mes pensées, je me retourne et donne un coup de coude dans le portemanteau, faisant tomber mes vêtements sur le sol mouillé. Et l'eau de la douche qui coule dessus... Ils sont complètement trempés !

\- C'est pas vrai !

Je coupe l'eau, précipitamment. Enveloppé dans ma serviette, je ramasse ma pile de vêtements trempés qui pèsent une tonne, et me rue dans le couloir, espérant que personne ne m'a vu. Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, je tourne à la hâte la clé dans la serrure et ne respire qu'une fois à la porte refermée derrière moi.

C'est alors que je vois le garçon brun, tatoué et malpoli, allongé de tout son long sur le lit de Quinn.

\- Humm... Ou est Quinn ?

J'essaie de prendre un ton autoritaire, mais ma voix ressemble plutôt à un couinement. Les mains crispées sur l'éponge moelleuse de ma serviette, je baisse sans arrêt les yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle couvre bien ma nudité.

Le garçon me regarde en ricanant, sans rien dire. Je répète ma question, en essayant d'être plus polie cette fois.

\- Tu m'a entendue ? Je t'ai demandé ou était Quinn.

\- Aucune idée.

Puis il se tourne vers le petit écran plat sur la commode de Quinn.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, d'abord ? Il n'a pas de chambre lui ?_

Je me mords les lèvres en essayant de garder mes commentaires pour moi. Il n'a même pas remarqué que je ne porte qu'une serviette de bain. A moins qu'il s'en fiche...

\- D'accord. Heu, tu pourrais... heu...sortir, tu vois, pour que je puisse m'habiller ?

\- Arrête de te la raconter, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de te regarder, dit-il du'n ton méprisant en se retournant, les mains sur le visage.

Il a un accent italien prononcé que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Il faut dire que ce sont les premiers mots que m'adresse ce grossier personnage. Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa remarque désobligeante, je me dirige vers ma commode en soupirant. J'enfile précipitamment mon boxer, puis un t-shirt tout blanc avec une veste noire et un jean serré noir.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini ? Demande-t-il, ce qui me fait sortir de mes gonds.

-Tu ne peux pas être encore plus désagréable ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je hurle beaucoup plus fort que je n'aurais voulu, mais en voyant la surprise sur son visage, je devine que mes paroles ont atteint leur but.

Pendant un moment, il me dévisage silencieusement, puis, alors que j'attendais des excuses... éclate de rire. D'un rire profond qui serai presque sympa s'il ne se voulait désobligeant. Comme il continu de rire, des fossettes apparaissent sur ses joues et je me sens complètement idiot, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire.

D'un façon générale, j'évite le conflit, et ce type est la dernière personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de me bagarrer.

La porte s'ouvre et Quinn entre en trombe.

\- Désolée d'être en retard. J'ai une putain gueule de bois, dit-elle théâtralement en nous regardant l'un après l'autre. Et elle ajoute en haussant les épaules :

\- Désolée, Kurt, J'ai oublié de te dire que Blaine allait passer.

J'aimerais être sûr que notre cohabitation va bien se passer, peut-être même qu'une forme d'amitié pourrait se construire, mais le genre de ses amis et de ses soirées me laisse dubitative.

\- Ton petit ami est très mal élevé.

Oups, ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que j'ai eu le temps de les retenir. Quinn jette un regard au garçon et ils s'écroulent de rire, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se moquer de moi ? Ça commence à m'agacer.

\- Blaine Anderson, mon petit ami, Certainement pas et il est gay !

Elle s'étouffe presque puis finit par ce calmer et se tourne vers ce Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

Puis à moi :

\- Blaine a une façon... à lui, de faire la conversation.

Super. Donc, en gros, elle est en train de me dire sue ce Blaine est un grossier personnage. L'Italien hausse les épaules et zappe avec la télécommande.

\- Il y a une teuf, ce soir. Tu devrais venir avec nous, Kurt.

C'est à mon tour de rire à la proposition de Quinn.

\- Les fêtes, c'est pas trop mon truc. En plus, je veux aller acheter certaines choses pour lettre sur mon bureau et au mur.

Je regarde Blaine, qui, bien entendu, fait comme si nous n'étions pas dans la même chambre avec lui.

\- Allez... c'est juste une teuf ! T'es à la fac maintenant, une fête ce n'est pas dramatique. Et au fait, comment vas-tu aller au supermarché ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de voiture ?

\- J'ai l'intention de prendre le bus. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à cette party, je ne connais personne.

Blaine recommence à rire, ce qui montre bien qu'il ne nous prête attention que pour se moquer de moi.

\- J'ai prévu de passer la soirée à lire et à parler avec Sam sur Skype.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre le bus un samedi ! C'est blindé de monde. Blaine peut te déposer en rentrant chez lui...hein, Blaine ? Et puis tu seras avec moi à la fête. Allez, viens... s'il te plaît.

Elle joint les mains en un geste mélodramatique. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? Je ne la connais que depuis hier... Les avertissements de mon père me reviennent en tête. Quinn, d'après le peu que j'ai vu d'elle, a l'air gentille. Mais une fête ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Et non, je ne veux pas que Blaine me conduise au supermarché.

Blaine roule sur le lit de Quinn et me lance un regard amusé.

\- Oh non ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de sortir avec toi, répliqua-t-il, d'un ton, si sarcastique que j'ai envie de lui lancer un livre à la tête, et il ajoute :

\- Voyons, Quinn, tu sais bien que ce mec ne se pointera jamais à une fête.

Il a vraiment un accent pas possible. Ma curiosité, qui est assez insatiable je dois l'admettre, me pousse à lui demander d'ou il vient. Et mon esprit de contradiction me pousse à lui donner tort. Je souris aussi gentiment que je peux :

\- En fait, si, je vais venir. Ça peut être marrant après tout.

Blaine hoche la tête, incrédule, et Quinn pousse des cris aigus avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Yess ! Ouais, on va bien se marrer !

Quand à moi, je prie pour qu'elle ait raison.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini. Vous voulez sûrement savoir pourquoi Kurt est dans le dortoir des filles et pas des garçons. Bon ok c'est partie pour les explication : Le père de Kurt (Burt) à voulu que son fils va dans le dortoir des filles parce que il ne voulait pas que Kurt ai des problème avec les garçons comme il est gay et donc il a demandé au directeur de mettre Kurt dans le dortoir des filles. Voilà l'histoire.

Laisser moi une review ça me ferrai très plaisir.

A bientôt ! : )


	3. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Donc le voici enfin. Quand j'ai vu que j'avais enfin mes premiers reviews ça ma motivé de ouf pour écrire la suite. Laisser moi votre avis ça pourra m'aider à m'améliorer sur ma fanfiction ( _et les prochaines qui vont bientôt arriver )_ Bon je vous laisse enfin avec votre lecture.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! : )

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

À mon grand soulagement, Blaine se décide enfin à partir. Quinn et moi allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement de cette fête, j'ai besoin de plus de détails pour être rassuré et tant qu'il était là, j'étais trop nerveux. J'essaye de cacher cette anxiété en rangeant soigneusement mes livres sur l'étagère.

\- Ou se passe la fête ? On peut y aller à pied ?

\- En principe, c'est une fête de fraternité, dans une des plus grandes maisons d'étudiants du coin.

La bouche grande ouverte, elle rajoute une couche de mascara sur ses cils.

\- C'est en dehors du campus, impossible d'y aller à pied, mais Mike va passer nous chercher.

Je suis content que ce ne soit pas Blaine. Je sais qu'il sera là, mais l'idée d'être en voiture avec lui m'insupporte. Pourquoi est-il si grossier ? Moi, je respecte nos différences. Il devrait reconnaître que je le juge pas pour la façon dont il a abîmé son corps avec des piercings et des tatouages. Bon, c'est vrai, je le juge un peu quand même, mais en tout cas, je ne lui dis pas. Chez moi, les tatouages et piercings ne sont pas franchement dans la norme. En revanche, je suis toujours bien coiffé, les sourcils épilés, avec des vêtements propres et repassés. C'est comme ça, tout simplement. Quinn interrompt le fil de mes pensées :

\- Tu entends ce que je te dis ?

\- Excuse-moi...tu disais ?

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais laissé mes pensées dériver vers ce garçon mal élevé.

\- Je disais qu'on devait se préparer. Aide-moi à choisir ma tenue.

Les robes qu'elle sort sont toutes si inconvenante que je cherche la caméra cachée et la personne qui va surgir pour me dire que c'est une blague. J'ai un mouvement de recul chaque fois qu'elle en sort une et, apparemment, ma réaction la fait rire.

La robe, disons plutôt le morceau de tissu qu'elle choisit est une espèce de filet de pêche noir, qui laisse voir son soutien-gorge rouge. Seul un jupon noir opaque empêche de dévoiler son corps en entier. La robe couvre à peine le haut de ses cuisses, pourtant elle n'arrête pas de la remonter pour montrer encore plus ses jambes, puis tire dessus pour montrer encore plus son décolleté. Et ses talons mesurent au moins dix centimètres. Elle remonte ses cheveux flamboyants en une sorte de chignon laissant échapper quelques boucles rebelles qui retombent sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont soulignés d'eye-liner bleu et de mascara noir, je parie qu'elle en a encore plus que tout à l'heure.

Je sors mon smoking bordeaux préférée.

\- Ça t'a fait mal quand tu t'es fait tatouer ?

\- La première fois, un petit peu, mais pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. C'est un peu comme une abeille qui te piquerait encore et encore.

\- Ça doit être horrible.

Ça la fait rire. Je me rends compte qu'elle doit me trouver bizarre, probablement, et que j'éprouve le même sentiment envers elle. Cette réciprocité a quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant mon smoking.

\- Tu ne vas pas mettre ça, quand même ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon smoking ?

Surtout ne pas montrer à quel point je suis vexé ! Je passe les mains sur mon smoking, c'est le plus beau que je possède, mon préféré.Le tissu est doux et de bonne qualité, c'est le tissu dont ont fait des tailleurs.

\- Rien...c'est juste que...il n'est pas un peu trop...professionnel ?

\- Non...je l'ai porté à mon premier rendez-vous avec Sam.

Ne pas montrer que je suis vexé.

-Il est joli. C'est juste que je le trouve un peu trop habillé pour une fête. Tu peux prendre les tenues pour homme dans ma garde-robe, si tu veux.

Elle paraît sincère, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais essayer une de ses tenues minuscules.

-C'est gentil, Quinn, mais je me sens bien comme ça, dis-je en me coiffant.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone de Quinn vibra et elle attrape son sac.

\- Mike est arrivé.

Je lisse mon smoking et enfile mes chaussures blanches que Quinn regarde... sans faire de commentaires.

Mike nous attend devant le bâtiment, les vitres baissées de sa voiture laissant s'échapper du rock, à fond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer les gens autour qui nous regardent, alors je baisse la tête. Quand je lève les yeux, j'aperçois Blaine sur le siège passager. _Horreur._

\- Madame et Monsieur, dit Mike pour nous saluer.

Blaine me fusille du regard quand je monte après Quinn, et je me retrouve assis pile derrière lui.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on va à une teuf, pas à une église, hein, Porcelaine ?

Je vois un sourire ironique dans le rétroviseur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Porcelaine, s'il te plaît. Je déteste ce surnom.

Et d'abord, comment connaît-il le surnom que ma mère me donnait ? Je préfère ne pas l'entendre.

\- Comme tu veux, Porcelaine

Je me renfonce dans mon siège, levant les yeux au ciel. Surtout ne pas discuter avec lui, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Pour tenter d'oublier le niveau sonore de la voiture, je regarde par la vitre. Au bout d'un moment, Mike se gare sur le côté d'une rue, bordée de hautes maisons qui se ressemblent. Le nom de la fraternité est peint en lettres noires, mais je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer car une opulente vigne vierge grimpe sur le côté de cette imposante maison. Des rubans de papier toilette en vrac décorent les murs blancs, et le bruit qui vient de l'intérieur achève le tableau, typique des maisons d'étudiants. La pelouse est bondée de gens qui tiennent des gobelets rouges à la main, certains d'entre eux dansent, là, sur la pelouse. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon élément. J'ai la gorge serrée.

\- C'est super grand ! Il y aura combien de personnes ?

\- Une maison pleine. Magnez-vous, répond Blaine claquant la porte derrière lui.

Toujours assis sur le siège arrière, je regarde tous ces gens qui tapent dan la main de Mike mais ignorent Blaine. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je ne vois personne avec des tatouages comme lui, Mike ou Quinn.

Finalement je vais peut-être me faire des amis ce soir.

\- Tu viens ?

Quinn ouvre la portière et saute hors de la voiture. Je descends à mon tour et lisse bien mon smoking, une fois encore.

Blaine a déjà disparu à l'intérieur, ce qui m'arrange : avec un peu de chance je ne le reverrai pas de toute la soirée, et vu la foule qu'il y a dans la maison, je sens que je devrais y arriver. Je suis Quinn et Mike à travers le salon bondé, et on me tend un gobelet rouge. Je me tourne pour refuser avec un « Non, merci » poli, mais c'est trop tard, je ne l'ai pas la moindre idée de qui me l'a donné. Je le pose et continue à les suivre dans la maison.

Nous nous arrêtons devant un groupe de personnes entassées sur un canapé. À leur look je déduis que ce sont des amis de Quinn. Ils sont tous tatoués, comme elle, et avachis sur le canapé. Malheureusement, Blaine est là aussi, perché sur l'accoudoir, j'évite de le regarder pendant que Quinn me présente au groupe.

\- C'est Kurt, mon coloc. Il n'est là que depuis hier, alors j'ai pensé le distraire pour son premier week-end à NYU, explique-t-elle.

L'un après l'autre ils me font un signe de tête ou me sourient. Ils ont tous l'air très gentils, sauf Blaine, bien sûr. Un garçon au teint clair, très séduisant, me tend une main aussi froide que les glaçon de son verre, mais son sourire est chaleureux. La lumière se reflète sur sa bouche, et il me semble entrevoir un truc métallique sur sa langue, mais il ferme la bouche trop vite pour que j'en sois tout à fait sûr.

\- Moi, c'est Adam. C'est quoi, ta dominante ?

\- Anglais.

Blaine ricane, mais je ne réagis pas.

\- Génial, moi c'est les fleurs, ajoute-t-il en riant, et je fais comme lui.

 _Les fleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

\- Tu veux un verre ? Propose-t-il avant que je lui demande plus d'explications.

\- Oh non ! Je ne bois pas.

\- C'est tout Quinn ça, de ramener Mister Coincé dans une teuf, murmure un garçon minuscule au cheveux roses.

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu pour éviter une quelconque confrontation. Mister Coincé ? Je ne suis pas du tout « coincé », j'ai juste travaillé dur pour arriver ici et depuis que ma mère nous a quittés, mon père a bossé toute sa vie pour assurer mon avenir. Mais je tient à tout prix à éviter les drames. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire des ennemis, avant même d'avoir des amis.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, dis-je en tournant les talons.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Crie Quinn dans mon dos.

Je fais non de la tête et me dirige vers la porte. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? En ce moment, je devrais être en pyjama, roulé en boule avec un bouquin. Ou je pourrais être sur Skype avec Sam, qui me manque terriblement. Je préférerais même dormir plutôt que de me trouver dans cette party horrible, avec cette bande d'inconnus alcoolisés. Je décide d'envoyer un texto à Sam et pars au bout du jardin, le seul endroit à peu près tranquille.

De : Kurt

A : Sam

 _Tu me manques. La fac, c'est pas marrant pour l'instant._

J'appuis sur « envoyer » et m'assieds sur le muret de pierres dans l'attente de sa réponse. Une bande de filles soûles passe devant moi en gloussant, la démarche mal assurée.

La réponse de Sam ne se fait pas attendre.

De : Sam

A : Kurt

 _Pourquoi ? Tu me manques aussi Kurt. J'aimerais être avec toi._

Son message me fait sourire.

\- Et merde ! Désolé ! Dit tout à coup une voix masculine au moment ou je sens un liquide froid inonder le devant de mon smoking. Le type trébuche et se rattrape en s'appuyant contre le muret.

\- Au temps pour moi, marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant.

C'est de pire en pire. D'abord ce mec qui me traite de coincé, et maintenant mon smoking trempé de Dieu sait quel alcool... qui pue en plus. Je soupire, ramasse mon téléphone et rentre pour essayer de trouver les toilettes. Je me fraye un passage dans le hall bondé et tente d'ouvrir toutes les portes au passage. Sans succès. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui se passe dans ces chambres.

Toujours à la recherche d'une salle de bains, je monte les escaliers. Enfin, une des portes s'ouvre.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une salle de bains, c'est une chambre et, pire encore, une chambre dans laquelle Blaine est allongé sur le lit, le garçon aux cheveux roses à califourchon sur lui, sa bouché collée à la sienne.

Le garçon se retourne et me toise de la tête aux pieds. Je voudrais m'enfuir, mais je suis comme tétanisé, mes jambes refusent de m'obéir.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Dit-il, sarcastique.

Blaine se redresse sur le lit, le garçon toujours assis sur lui. Son visage est impassible, ni amusé, ni gêné le moins du monde. Il doit faire ce genre de choses tout le temps. Il a sûrement l'habitude de se faire surprendre au lit avec des garçons bizarres.

-Euh...non. Désolé. Je... cherche une salle de bains. Quelqu'un a renversé son verre sur mon smoking.

Cette situation est terriblement embarrassante. Le garçon embrasse Blaine dans le cou, je me détourne. Ils se se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là, on dirait. Ils sont tatoués tout les deux et aussi grossiers l'un que l'autre.

\- D'accord, eh ben, barre-toi, va chercher ta salle de bains.

Il a l'ai excédé. Je sors de la chambre, referme la porte et m'y adosse. Là, je déteste la fac, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'on peut trouver de marrant à une party comme celle-ci.

Au lieu de continuer à chercher une salle de bains, je décide de trouver la cuisine pour nettoyer mon smoking sans risquer de tomber sur un autre couple d'étudiants enivrés, dominés par leurs hormones, couchés l'un sur l'autre. Pas deux fois.

Je trouve la cuisine sans difficulté, mais elle est bourrée de monde ! Pas étonnant, la plus grande partie des réserves d'alcool est là, dans des seaux à glace sur le plan de travail, à côté de piles de cartons de pizzas

Je dois passer le bras au-dessus d'une fille en train de vomir dans l'évier pour attraper une serviette en papier et l'humecter. Mais en frottant mon smoking avec, des petites peluches du papier bon marché s'accrochent à la tache humide, ne faisant qu'empirer les choses. Énervé, je grogne en me laissant contre le bar. Mike s'approche de moi :

\- Tu t'amuses ?

Je suis soulagé de voir enfin un visage connu. Il me sourit gentiment et boit une gorgée.

\- Pas vraiment . Ça dure combien de temps ce genre de fête, en général ?

\- Toute la nuit... et aussi la moitié du lendemain.

Il rit et moi, je reste bouche bée. Quand Quinn va-t-elle vouloir rentrer ? Bientôt, j'espère.

\- Attends, qui va nous ramener à la résidence ?

Je commence à paniquer. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Je l'ai bien remarqué.

\- Je ne sais pas... tu peux prendre ma voiture si tu veux.

\- C'est très gentil, mais je ne peux pas conduire ta voiture. Tu imagines les ennuis si je l'abîmais ou si je me faisais contrôler avec des passagers mineurs en état d'ivresse ?

Je vois d'ici la tête de mon père payant la caution pour me tirer de prison.

\- Mais non, c'est à côté... vas-y, prends ma voiture, je t'assure. Tu n'as même pas bu, toi. Sinon, tu vas devoir rester. Ou alors je peux peut-être demander si quelqu'un...

\- Non, ça ira. Je vais me débrouiller, réussis-je à dire avant que quelqu'un augmente la musique au point que tout soit couvert par les basses et les paroles, enfin plutôt les hurlements de la chanson.

Plus la soirée avance, et plus je m'en veux d'être venue.

Finalement, après avoir hurlé « Quinn ? » genre dix fois, la musique s'adoucit et Mike hoche la tête en riant. Il fait un signe pour me monter la pièce d'à côté. Il est vraiment sympa... Pourquoi traîne-t-il avec Blaine ?

J'arrive dans l'autre pièce, et là, j'ai le souffle coupé en l'apercevant. Avec deux autres filles, elle danse sur une table dans le salon. Un type soûl grimpe pour les rejoindre et l'attrape par les hanches. Je me dis qu'elle va le repousser, mais non, elle se contente de sourire et se colle à lui.

 _D'accord._

\- Ils ne font que danser, Kurt, dit Mike avec un petit gloussement en voyant mon air choqué.

\- Ouais... je sais.

Ils ne font que danser, ils se pelotent et se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Je hausse les épaules comme si je trouvais ça normal. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais dansé de cette façon, même pas avec Sam, et ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble. Sam ! Je fouille dans mon sac pour écouter ses messages.

De : Sam

A : Kurt

 _T'es là Kurt ?_

De : Sam

 _A : Kurt_

 _Hello ? Tout va bien ?_

De : Sam

A : Kurt

 _Kurt ? Est-ce que je dois appeler ton père ? Je commence à m'inquiéter._

Je compose son numéro aussi vite que possible en priant qu'il n'ait pas encore appelé mon père.

Comme il ne répond pas, je lui envoie un message pour lui assurer que tout va bien et qu'il est inutile de l'appeler. Mon père va péter les plombs si il croit que quelque chose m'est arrivé dès mon premier week-end à la fac.

-Hééé … Kurt ! Tu t'amuses bien ?

Quinn a la voix pâteuse. Elle pose la tête sur mon épaule et s'esclaffe, visiblement complètement ivre :

\- Je crois... j'ai besoin... la pièce commence à ranger, Kurt... je veux dire à tanguer, dit-elle, hilare.

Brusquement, elle se penche en avant.

\- Elle va être malade.

Mike acquiesce et la soulève pour la poser sur son épaule.

\- Suis- moi.

Nous montons l'escalier et, au milieu du couloir, il ouvre une porte, trouvant la salle de bains du premier coup, bien sûr. Juste quand il la pose à côté des toilettes, Quinn se met à vomir. Sans la regarder, j'attrape ses cheveux et les écarte doucement de son visage.

Au moment ou je sens que je ne peux plus supporter de la regarder vomir encore, elle s'arrête et Mike me tend une serviette.

\- On va l'emmener dans la chambre d'en face et l'allonger sur le lit. Il faut qu'elle dorme pour récupérer.

J'acquiesce, tout en me disant que je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule dans cet état.

\- Tu peux rester avec elle, si tu veux, dit Mike comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Nous l'aidons à se relever et à traverser le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

Quinn pousse un grognement quand nous l'allongeons délicatement sur le lit. Mike s'éclipse rapidement en me disant qu'il reviendra plus tard voir si tout va bien. Je m'assieds sur le lit à côté d'elle et vérifie qu'elle est confortablement installée.

Sobre, à côté d'une fille complètement soûle, au milieu d'une fête qui bat son plein, j'ai l'impression de toucher le fond. J'allume une lampe et jette un coup d'oeil autour de la chambre. Mon regard est immédiatement attiré par la bibliothèque qui couvre un pan de mur. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette collection, mais je suis impressionné. Il y a beaucoup de classiques, une grande variété de livres, dont tous mes ouvrages préférés. Je prends sur une étagère un exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent à la reliure usée.

Je suis tellement accaparé par la prose d'Emily Brontë que je ne prête pas attention à la variation de lumière quand la porte s'ouvre ni à la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Je commence à reconnaître l'accent de la voix furieuse derrière moi. Blaine.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre.

Je me retourne et vois ses longues jambes foncer sur moi. Il m'arrache le livre des mains et le repose brutalement sur l'étagère. La tête me tourne. Moi qui pensais avoir atteint le pire, me voilà prise au piège dans le domaine privé de Blaine. Il se racle la gorge grossièrement et agite sa main devant mes yeux.

\- C'est Mike qui m'a dit d'amener Quinn ici...

Ma voix est à peine audible. Il avance et pousse un profond soupir. Je lui montre le lit.

\- Elle a trop bu et Mike a dit...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris !

Il passe la main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, visiblement mécontent. Pourquoi est-il si contrarié de nous trouver dans sa chambre ? À moins que...

\- Tu es membre de cette fraternité ?

La surprise perce dans ma voix. Blaine ne correspond pas du tout à l'idée que je me faisais d'un étudiant appartenant à une fraternité.

\- Ouais, et alors ? Ça t'étonne, Porcelaine ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler Porcelaine.

Il se rapproche encore, il y a moins d'un mètre entre nous, si je recule je vais m'encastrer dans la bibliothèque. Il a réussi à me coincer.

Son ricanement indique que son humeur semble s'améliorer, légèrement.

Je m'écarte de lui et me retrouve la tête pratiquement dans les livres. Je ne sais pas ou je vais, mais il faut absolument que je m'éloigne de Blaine avant de le gifler. Ou de fondre en larmes. La journée a été longue et je vais probablement d'abord fondre en larmes, puis le gifler. J'aurais bonne mine. Je le pousse pour passer devant lui.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester ici.

Je m'aperçois qu'il serra l'anneau de sa lèvre entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à se faire percer la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière ? Ça doit être douloureux, mais... mais il faut reconnaître que cet anneau met en valeur la forme pleine de ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que vous étiez potes tous les deux ?

\- En effet, mais personne ne rentre dans ma chambre.

Il croise les bras sur la poitrine et c'est la première fois que je peux voir distinctement la forme d'un de ses tatouages. C'est une fleur, au milieu de son avant-bras entièrement tatoué. Blaine, avec une fleur ? Vu d'ici, le dessin noir et gris ressemble à une rose, mais quelque chose entoure cette fleur, y ajoutant de la noirceur, gâchant la beauté et la délicatesse de sa forme.

Je pousse un petit soupir agacé.

\- Oh... je vois. Alors seuls les garçons avec qui tu flirtes sont admis dans ta chambre ?

\- Ce n'était pas ma chambre. Mais si tu essaies de me dire que tu as envie de flirter avec moi, désolé, mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses mots me blessent. Blaine, non plus, n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais moi, je ne me permettrais jamais de le dire en face.

\- Tu es... tu es...

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer mon exaspération. En plus, la musique qui transperce les murs me tape sur les nerfs. Je suis gêné, contrarié et épuisé ? Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui.

\- Si c'est ça... tu n'as qu'à la porter toi-même dans une autre chambre, et je me débrouillerai pour rentrer à la résidence universitaire.

Je me dirige vers la porte et, au moment ou je sors en claquant la porte derrière moi, j'entends un sarcastique « Bonne nuit, Porcelaine » qui couvre le bruit de la fête.

Quand j'arrive en haut de l'escalier, des larmes, que je ne peux pas retenir, ruissellent sur mes joues. Je déteste la fac, définitivement, même si je n'ai pas encore commencé les cours. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur une coloc si différente de moi ? À l'heure qu'il est, je devrais dormir pour être en forme lundi . Je n'ai pas mal place dans ce genre de fête, et rien à voir avec ce genre de personnes. J'aime bien Quinn, mais je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour gérer ce type de situation ni des types comme Blaine, qui reste un mystère pour moi. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se conduise toujours comme un abruti ? En même temps, je repense aux livres qui couvrent le mur de sa chambre... Il est impossible qu'un type grossier, irrespectueux et tatoué comme Blaine puisse apprécier ces œuvres magistrales. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer lisant... autre chose que l'étiquette d'une bouteille de bière.

En me tamponnant les joues, je réfléchis, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou nous sommes ni de comment je vais rentrer à la résidence. Plus je pense aux décisions que j'ai prise ce soir, plus je m'en veux et plus je stresse. J'ai vraiment agi sans réfléchir, c'est justement pour ça que je planifie tout d'habitude, pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas.

La maison ne désemplit pas et la musique est trop forte. Je ne vois nulle part Mike, ni Adam. Et si j'entrais dans une chambre au hasard pour dormir pas terre ? Il y a au moins quinze chambres à l'étage et, avec un peu de chance, l'une d'elle sera vide. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à cacher mes émotions et je ne veux pas que tous le monde me voie dans cet état. Je rebrousse chemin, entre dans la salle de bains ou j'était avec Quinn et m'assieds par terre, la tête sur les genoux.

Je rappelle Sam et, cette fois, il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Kurt ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Tout va bien ? Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Oui. Non. J'ai accompagné ma colocataire à une fête nulle et maintenant je suis coincé dans une maison d'étudiants, et je ne sais même pas ou je vais dormir ni comment rentrer.

Je sanglote. Ce n'est pas un problème vital, mais je suis vraiment furieux contre moi de m'être mis dans cette situation.

\- Une fête ? Avec la fille aux cheveux roses ?

Il a l'air surpris.

\- Ouais. Quinn. Mais elle est dans les vapes, dans une chambre.

\- Waouh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec elle ? Elle est si... enfin, ce n'est pas le genre de personnes que tu fréquentes d'habitude.

Le mépris que je perçois dans sa voix me tape sur les nerfs. J'aurai voulu qu'il me dise que tout allait s'arranger, que demain serait un autre jour. Quelque chose de positif et d'encourageant au lieu de ce sermon sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Sam...

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un secoue la poignée de la porte et je me relève. Je crie à travers la porte :

\- Une minutes !

Et je dis à Sam :

\- Je te rappelle, il y a quelqu'un qui veut utiliser les toilettes.

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de protester. La personne dehors commence à tambouriner sur la porte que je me dépêche d'ouvrir en grognant, sans cesser de m'essuyer les yeux.

\- J'ai dit une min...

Je suis stoppé net par deux yeux noisettes étincelants qui transpercent les miens.

Jusque-là, je n'avais pas remarqué le marron extraordinaire de ses yeux. Pas la peine de me demander pourquoi, puisque Blaine ne m'a encore jamais regardé en face. Des yeux noisettes fascinants, profonds et étonnés, qu'il détourne vivement que je le pousse pour passer. Il m'arrête en m'attrapant par le bras.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je hurle en me dégageant brusquement.

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- Fiche moi la paix, Blaine.

Sa demande était empreinte de curiosité. Si ce n'était pas Blaine, je croirais presque qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Il vient se planter devant moi et, il m'empêche de bouger. Je commence à en avoir marre.

\- Blaine, s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie, si tu as un tant soit peu de gentillesse, laisse-moi tranquille. Garde tes vacheries pour demain. S'il te plaît.

Je m'en fiche de savoir s'il perçoit la gêne et le désespoir dans ma voix. J'ai juste besoin qu'il me laisse en paix. Un éclair de perplexité passe dans ses yeux. Il m'observe un moment sans dire un mot.

\- Il y a une chambre au bout du couloir ou tu peux dormir, sit tu veux. C'est là que j'ai mis Quinn.

J'attends une minute qu'il dise autre chose, mais il se contente de me regarder fixement.

\- Ok, dis-je calmement, et il s'efface pour me laisser passer.

\- C'est la troisième porte sur la gauche, indique-t-il d'un signe de tête, puis il disparaît dans sa chambre.

 _C'était quoi ça ? Blaine qui ne dit pas une seule vacherie ?_

La troisième porte sur la gauche est une chambre banale, avec deux lits jumeaux. Elle ressemble beaucoup plus à une chambre d'étudiant que celle, plus spacieuse, dont bénéfice Blaine. Il est peut-être le leader de la fraternité ? L'explication la plus plausible c'est que tout le monde a peur de lui et qu'il a obtenu la plus grande chambre par la menace. Quinn dort sur le lit près de la fenêtre. J'enlève mes chaussures et pose une couverture sur elle avant de fermer la porte à clé et de me coucher sur l'autre lit.

Je m'endors la tête en vrac, et des images de roses floutées et des yeux noisettes furieux viennent peupler mes rêves.

* * *

Comment j'ai atterri dans cette chambre inconnue ? Il me faut un moment, au réveil, pour me souvenir des événements de la veille. Quinn dort toujours. La bouche grande ouverte, elle ronfle d'une manière totalement disgracieuse. Je décide d'attendre de savoir comment nous allons rentrer à la résidence pour la réveiller.

Rapidement, j'enfile mes chaussures, j'attrape mon sac et sors. J'hésite entre frapper à la porte de Blaine et essayer de trouver Mike. D'ailleurs, Mike est-il membre de la fraternité lui aussi ? Jamais je n'aurais deviné que Blaine puisse appartenir à un groupe social organisé, alors pourquoi pas Mike ?

En enjambant des corps endormis dans le couloir, je me dirige vers l'escalier et descends. Espérant obtenir une réponse, j'appelle :

\- Mike ?

Il y a au moins vingt-cinq personnes qui dorment rien que dans le salon. Le sol est jonché de gobelets rouges et d'immondices, pas facile de se frayer un chemin dans tous ce bazar. C'est là que je réalise à quel point le couloir de l'étage était propre en comparaison, malgré de commencer à faire le ménage. Ça va prendre la journée pour nettoyer tout ça. J'adorerais voir Blaine remettre tout en ordre et, rien que d'y penser, je rigole.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

Je pivote pour découvrir Blaine qui entre dans la cuisine, un sac poubelle à la main. Il passe le bras sur le plan de travail pour faire tomber les gobelets dans le sac.

\- Rien. Est-ce que Mike habite ici aussi ? ( Il continue à ranger comme si je n'était pas là. Je m'impatiente.) Il habite ici ou pas ? Plus vite tu me le diras, plus vite je m'en irai.

\- Ok, tu à toute mon attention. Non, il n'habite pas ici. Tu trouves qu'il a l'air de faire partir d'une fraternité ? Dit-il en ricanant.

\- Non, mais toi non plus.

Mon ton doit être cinglant car je vois ses mâchoires se contracter. Il me passe devant et ouvre un placard à hauteur de ma hanche, pour y prendre un rouleau d'essuie-tout.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un bus qui passe pas loin ?

\- Ouais, à environ un pâté de maisons.

\- Tu peux me dire ou c'est ?

\- Bien sûr. À environ un pâté de maisons.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur sa bouche, il se fiche de moi. Je grogne et sors de la cuisine. La courtoisie passagère dont il a fait preuve hier soir n'aura de toute évidence pas de suite et il va me retomber dessus dès aujourd'hui. Après la nuit que j'ai passé, je ne supporterai pas qu'il soit dans mon champs de vision.

Je vais réveiller Quinn, ce qu'elle fait sans difficulté, étonnamment. Elle me sourit. Je suis content qu'elle soit aussi pressée que moi de partir de cette fichue fraternité. Nous descendons.

\- Blaine dit qu'il y a un arrêt de bus au coin de la rue.

\- Pas question de prendre un putain de bus. Un de ces connards va nous ramener jusqu'à notre chambre. Il t'as dit ça pour te faire chier, c'est tout.

Dans la cuisine, Blaine est en train de sortir des canettes de bière du four. D'un ton autoritaire, elle l'apostrophe :

\- Blaine, t'es prêt à nous ramener, maintenant ? J'ai la tête qui va exploser.

\- Ouais, pas de problème, j'en ai juste pour une minute, répond-il, comme s'il n'attendait que nous.

Sur le chemin du retour, Quinn chante l'espèce de chanson de heavy métal que crachent les haut-parleurs et Blaine baisse toutes les vitres sans tenir compte de ma demande poli de les remonter. Gardant le silence, il tapote distraitement le volant de ses longs doigts.

\- À plus tard, Quinn.

Elle s'extrait du siège passager, lui fait un signe de la main alors j'ouvre ma portière.

\- Salut, Porcelaine.

Il a un sourire narquois, qui m'énerve au plus haut point, et il emboîte le pas de Quinn.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième chapitre est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai un peu galérer pour trouver comment faire passer le surnom de Kurt dans l'histoire normalement le personnage de Kurt dans le livre est une fille qui s'appelle Tessa et son nom complet est Theresa. Donc normalement le personnage de Blaine, Hardin l'appelle par son nom complet donc dites moi si j'ai bien choisi ou si j'ai choisi le mauvais surnom en m'envoyant une review. Dans cette histoire la mère de Kurt n'est pas morte, Burt et elle on divorcé. Normalement le prochain chapitre sortira pas avant mercredi.

À bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, comme promis je sors ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Vous aller rencontrer de nouveaux personnages, je vous laisse la surprise et Kurt va un peu se décoincer... Mais vraiment un peu. Merci pour vos reviews. Ça me fait super plaisir que vous aimer mon histoire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le reste du week-end passe plus vite et je réussis à éviter Blaine. Le dimanche, je pars tôt faire mes achats, avant qu'il n'arrive. En me baladant, je découvre une boutique Marc Jacobs. La devanture est vraiment tentante et , après avoir quand même un peu hésité, j'achète un jean et une chemise blanche.

À mon retour, il vient apparemment de partir.

En rangeant mes nouveaux vêtements dans ma petite commode, je repense aux paroles de Blaine : _Tu es au courant qu'on va à une teuf, pas à une église._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait à la vue de ceux-là, mais j'ai décidé que je n'ai plus à aucune fête avec Quinn ni dans aucun endroit ou je risquerais de tomber sur Blaine.

Il est insupportable, et ça m'épuise de me bagarrer avec lui.

Lundi matin finit par arriver, et je suis à cent pour cent prête pour mes premiers cours de fac. Je me lève super tôt pour être sûr de pouvoir prendre une douche, sans mecs autour et en prenant mon temps. Je m'habille d'une chemise blanche boutonné et d'un jeans noir, parfaitement repassés. Je prends mon sac sur l'épaule. Pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard, je m'apprête à partir avec un quart d'heure d'avance quand la sonnerie du réveil de Quinn se fait entendre. Elle appuie sur « snooze », je me demande si je dois la réveiller. Ses cours commencent peut-être plus tard que les miens, ou bien elle a décidé de ne pas y aller. L'idée qu'on puisse manquer les premiers cours me fait flipper, mais elle entre en deuxième année, elle doit avoir l'habitude.

Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir et je me dirige vers mon premier cours. J'ai bien fait d'étudier le plan du campus avant de partir si bien que je trouve mon bâtiment en moins de vingt minutes. La salle du cours d'histoire de première année est vide à l'exception d'un garçon qui, lui aussi, semble résolu à être à l'heure. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Peu-être pourrait-il devenir mon premier ami ?

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Sans doute en train de courir à travers tout le campus pour arriver ici à temps.

C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser. Son sourire suffit à me mettre à l'aise. Il me plaît.

\- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel.

\- Finn Hudson, dit-il dans un sourire tout aussi adorable que le premier.

Nous bavardons, en attendant le début du cours. J'apprends que, comme moi, sa dominante est l'anglais et qu'il a une copine qui s'appelle Rachel. Finn ne se moque pas de moi quand je lui dis, au cours de notre conversation, que Sam est en terminal au lycée. Je décide sans plus attendre qu'il est le genre de personne que j'aimerais voir plus souvent. Quand les autres commencent à arriver, Finn et moi mettons un point d'honneur à aller nous présenter au professeur.

Au fil de la journée, je commence à regretter de m'être inscrit à cinq matières au lieu de quatre. Je me rue à mon option de littérature anglaise _Dieu merci c'est le dernier cours de la journée_ et y arrive tout juste à l'heure. Ouf, Finn est assis au premier rang, le siège à côté de lui est libre.

\- Re-bonjour, dit-il en souriant que je viens m'y asseoir.

Le professeur commence par nous distribuer le programme du semestre et se présente brièvement. Il nous raconte ce qui l'a amené à devenir professeur, et son enthousiasme pour la matière qu'il enseigne. Ça me plait qu'à la fac, contrairement au lycée, les professeurs ne vous demandent pas de vous présenter, debout devant toute la classe, ou ce genre de chose, aussi embarrassante qu'inutile. Le professeur est en train de nous expliquer nos listes de lecture quand la porte s'ouvre en grinçant, et Blaine entre en trébuchant.

\- Super, dis-je à voix basse en grognant.

\- Tu connais Blaine ?

Finn semble étonné. Blaine doit avoir une drôle de réputation sur le campus pour que quelqu'un aussi gentil que Finn le connaisse.

\- Plus au moins. Ma coloc est une de ses potes. Ce n'est pas le type que je préfère.

À ce moment-là, je croise les yeux noisettes de Blaine et je me demande, un peu inquiet, s'il m'a entendue. Que fera-t-il si c'est le cas ? Franchement, je m'en fiche. Pourtant, je suis curieux de savoir ce que Finn sait de lui et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Ouais...c'est...

Il se tait et se tourne pour regarder derrière nous. Je lève les yeux au moment ou Blaine s'assied au bureau à côté de moi. Finn ne dit plus un mot pendant le reste du cours, les yeux rivés sur le professeur.

\- Ce sera tous pour aujourd'hui. Je vous retrouverai tous mercredi, dit le professeur Schuester avant de nous donner congé.

À la sortie, Finn et moi tombons d'accord pour dire que cela va être notre cours préféré. Mais il se rembrunit en voyant Blaine marcher à côté de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaine ?

J'espère être aussi grossier que lui, mais ça ne marche pas, ou bien je n'ai pas pris le ton qui convient, mais ma question semble seulement l'amuser.

\- Rien du tout. Je suis juste très heureux que nous ayons un cours en commun, dit-il d'un ton moquer en passant la main dans ses cheveux, qu'il ébouriffe et remonte sur son front.

Au passage, je remarque un tatouage bizarre en forme de signe de l'infini juste au-dessus de son poignet, mais alors que j'essaie de discerner le dessin qui l'entoure, il baisse sa main.

\- À plus tard, Kurt.

\- C'était à prévoir que tu deviendrais pote avec le garçon le plus nul de la classe, dit Blaine en regardant Finn s'éloigner.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est très gentil. Ce n'est pas comme toi.

Là, je m'étonne moi-même : ce garçon a le don de provoquer mes pires réaction. Blaine se tourne vers moi :

\- Tu es de plus en plus agressif chaque fois que nous bavardons, Porcelaine.

\- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois Porcelaine...

Ça le fait rigoler. J'essaie de l'imaginer sans ses tatouages et ses piercings. Même avec, il est très séduisant, c'est son cynisme qui gâche tout. Nous n'avons pas fait vingt pas en direction de ma chambre qu'il s'arrête brusquement en criant :

\- Arrête de me reluquer comme ça !

Il prend le premier tournant et disparaît avant même que j'aie pu réagir.

Après ces quelques jours épuisants, mais excitants, vendredi arrive enfin, et ma première semaine à la fac touche à sa fin. Je suis globalement satisfait de la façon dont les cours se sont passés, ça m'a bien aidé d'avoir le programme de mes différentes matières pour m'avancer dans mon travail. Ce soir, j'ai prévu de regarder des DVD, Quinn va probablement aller à une fête et je serai tranquille . Je prends mon sac au vol et pars de bonne heure ce matin. Histoire d'être en pleine forme en ce début de week-end, je m'arrête au passage à la cafétéria pour choper un café.

\- Kurt, c'est bien ça ?

Je me retourne sur le mec au cheveux roses de l'autre soir. Sebastian, je crois. Nouveau demi-tour vers le comptoir pour éviter d'entamer la conversation.

\- Ouais, c'est moi.

\- Tu viens à la fête ce soir ?

Il me fait marcher ! En soupirant je me tourne à nouveau, m'apprêtant à faire non de la tête, mais il reprend :

\- Tu devrais venir, ça va être génial.

Il passe ses doigts minuscules sur le grand tatouage de son avant-bras, qui représente une fée.

\- Désolée, mais j'ai d'autres projets.

\- Dommage. Je sais que Adam avait envie de te voir. Il parlait de toi hier, justement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, mais il se contente de sourire.

\- Quoi ? Ça m'étonnerait... mais même si c'est vrai, j'ai un copain.

\- Dommage, on aurait pu y aller à quatre, dit-il en souriant d'un air ambigu.

Ouf, la serveuse apporte ma commande. Je saisis mon gobelet trop brusquement et me brûle en me renversant du café sur la main. Je pousse un juron. J'espère que cela n'augure pas la totalité de mon week-end. Sebastian s'en va en me faisant un signe de la main et je lui retourne un sourire poli avant de sortir de la cafet'. Ses paroles me trottent dans la tête : _Y aller à quatre ? Avec qui ? Lui et Blaine ? Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble pour de bon ?_ Et Adam a beau être gentil et très mignon, mon petit ami c'est Sam, et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse le faire souffrir. C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlé cette semaine mais uniquement parce que nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de travail. Je me promets de l'appeler ce soir pour rattraper le temps perdu, et voir comment il s'en sort sans moi.

Après avoir mal commencé, la journée à l'air de vouloir s'arranger. Comme nous l'avions décidé, je retrouve Finn, adossé contre le mur de briques, qui m'accueille d'un large sourire.

\- Je vais sortir une demi-heure plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai oublié de te dire, je prends l'avion pour rentrer chez moi ce week-end.

Je suis content pour lui qu'il rende visite à sa copine Rachel, mais je déteste l'idée d'assister au cours de littérature anglaise sans lui, surtout avec Blaine, si toutefois il vient.

Même si je ne surveille pas ses faits et gestes, j'ai remarqué qu'il était absent mercredi.

Je me tourne vers lui :

\- Déjà, le semestre vient juste de commencer.

\- C'est son anniversaire et ça fait des mois que je lui ai promis d'être là.

Pendant le cours, Blaine prend place à côté de moi sans dire un mot,même quand, comme prévu, Finn quitte le cours une demi-heure avant la fin, ce qui me rend plus sensible à sa présence.

\- La semaine prochaine, nous travaillerons sur Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen, annonce monsieur Schuester à la fin du cours.

Je ne cache pas mon enthousiasme et je suis même pratiquement sûr d'avoir poussé un cri de joie. J'ai lu ce roman dix fois, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Bien qu'il ne m'ait pratiquement pas adressé la parole pendant tout le cours, Blaine sort à mes côtés. J'évite son regard, mais me revient en mémoire la collection impressionnante de romans dans sa chambre. C'est impossible qu'ils lui appartiennent ? Ou alors... ? Rien qu'à la façon dont il me regarde, je pourrais jurer de ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es folle amoureux de Darcy.

\- Comme tout les gays qui ont lu ce roman.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es incapable de comprendre le charme de Darcy.

\- Un homme aussi grossier et insupportable, un héros romantique ? C'est ridicule. Si Elizabeth avait une goutte de bon sens, elle lui aurait dit d'aller de faire voir dès le début.

Le choix des mots me fait rire, mais je m'arrête immédiatement, la main sur la bouche. En fait, je dois avouer que j'aime bien cette petite controverse, tout comme sa présence. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à me dire quelque chose de blessant, dans trois minutes au plus, et encore si j'ai de la chance ! Je lève les yeux et ne peut m'empêcher de le trouver beau avec son sourire et ses fossettes. Malgré ses piercings et tout le reste. Il ajoute en haussant les sourcils :

\- Alors tu es d'accord pour dire qu'Elizabeth est une imbécile.

\- Non, c'est l'un des personnages les plus forts et les plus complexes de la littérature.

C'est une réplique d'un de mes films préférés. Il rit et moi aussi. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, réalisant qu'il rit sincèrement en ma compagnie, il s'immobilise brusquement et son rire s'éteint. Un éclair passe dans son regard.

\- À plus, Porcelaine.

Il tourne les talons et repart d'ou nous sommes venus. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?_ Avant que puisse analyser sa réaction, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Le nom de Sam s'affiche sur l'écran et je me sens bizarrement coupable en répondant. Son ton est sec et distant.

\- Allô, Kurt. J'allais t'écrire un texto, mais je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de t'appeler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On dirait que tu es pressé.

\- Non, je vais rejoindre des potes au grill.

\- Ah ok, je ne vais pas te retarder, alors. Je suis trop content qu'on soit vendredi. J'attendais le week-end.

\- Tu vas encore à une fête ? Ton père est toujours contrarié, tu sais.

Attends, pourquoi est-il allé raconter ça à mon père ? Je suis ravie qu'il soit proche de lui, mais par moments c'est comme si j'avais un petit frère casse-pieds et rapporteur. Pas sympa cette comparaison, mais c'est un fait. Bon, je ne vais pas commencer à parler de ça maintenant.

\- Non, je ne bouge pas ce week-end. Tu me manques.

\- Tu me manques aussi, Kurt. Beaucoup. Rappelle-moi dans la soirée, ok ?

Nous échangeons des « je t'aime » avant de raccrocher.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, Quinn se prépare à une nouvelle fête, sans doute celle dont Sebastian m'a parlé, à la maison de la fraternité de Blaine. Je me connecte sur Netflix et parcours la liste des films.

\- J'aimerais trop que tu viennes. Je te jure que nous ne resterons pas toute la nuit, cette fois. Passer la soirée à regarder des films tout seul dans cette petite chambre, ça va être trop triste ! Pleurnicha Quinn, et je me mets à rire.

Elle continue de me supplier en se crêpant les cheveux. Trois tenues plus tard, elle se décide pour un robe noire qui laisse un peu de place à l'imagination. Cette couleur va vraiment bien avec ses cheveux roses, je dois l'admettre.

\- je sais... je dis pour lui faire plaisir.

Mais soudain, l'écran de mon ordi devient tout noir, j'appuie sur l'interrupteur et j'attends... j'attends.

L'écran reste noir.

\- Tu vois ! C'est le signe que tu dois venir. Mon ordi est chez Mike, je ne peux pas te le passer.

Les doigts dans ses cheveux, elle a un petit sourire moqueur. En la regardant, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester dans ma chambre, tout seul, sans rien faire.

\- Très bien, dis-je, ce qui la fait sauter sur place et taper des mains. Mais on rentre avant minuit.

J'enlève mon pyjama et passe le tout nouveau jean que je viens d'acheter. Il est un peu plus serré qu'à mon habitude, mais de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à la laverie.

J'enfile la chemise blanche boutonnée, qui vient de chez Marc Jacobs aussi. L'ensemble me plaît.

\- Waouh, j'aime trop ta tenue.

Je souris à Quinn.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de retourner là-bas ?_

\- Ok. C'est Sebastian qui vient nous chercher au lieu de Mike, il vient juste de m'envoyer un texto, il arrive dans une minute.

\- je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Quinn penche sur le côté pour me regarder dans la glace.

\- Quoi ? Mais si. Il est juste un peu vache et trop direct, parfois. En fait, je crois que tu l'intimides.

\- Que je l'intimide ? Moi ? Pourquoi je l'intimiderais ?

Ça me fait rire. Il est clair que Quinn n'a pas vu que c'est tout le contraire.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que tu es différent.

Je suis bien conscient d'être différent d'eux , mais pour moi ce sont eux qui sont « différents ». je continue à me regarder dans la glace.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, il sera occupé ce soir.

\- Avec Blaine ?

\- Non, avec Adam probablement. Il change de mec toutes les semaines.

Ce n'est pas sympa de dire ça d'un ami, mais Quinn se contente de sourire en ajustant sa robe. Et moi, je les revois en train de s'embrasser sur le lit.

\- Il ne sort pas avec Blaine ?

\- Ça ne risque pas. Blaine ne sort avec personne. Il baise avec un tas de mecs, mais il ne sort avec personne. Jamais.

\- Oh !

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

La fête de ce soir est en touts points pareille à celle de la semaine dernière. Il y a des gens ivres partout sur la pelouse et dans la maison. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté dans ma chambre à contempler le plafond, tout simplement ? À peine arrivés, Sebastian disparaît. Je finis par trouver une place sur le canapé. Ça fait au moins une heure et demie que je suis assis là que Blaine passe à côté de moi.

\- Tu es... différent. Ça te vas bien cette tenue, pour une fois.

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds avant de revenir à mon visage. Il n'essaie même pas de mettre un peu de subtilité dans la façon dont il m'évalue. Nos regards se croisent. Je soupire et rajuste ma chemise, regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir mis les vêtements amples que je porte d'habitude.

\- C'est une surprise de te voir ici.

\- Je suis moi-même un peu surpris.

Je m'éloigne mais, à mon grand regret... il ne me suit pas. Pourquoi ce sentiment ? La raison m'en échappe.

Quelques heures plus tard, Quinn est soûle, une fois de plus. Enfin, ni plus ni moins que tout le monde.

Adam propose d'une voix pâteuse :

\- Si on jouait à Défi ou Vérité ?

Leur petit groupe d'amis se rassemble autour du canapé. Sebastian passe une bouteille d'un alcool transparent à Mike qui en boit une gorgée au goulot et en verse à Blaine, dont la main est si grande qu'elle dissimule entièrement le gobelet rouge. Une autre fille au look punk se joint au groupe, ce qui donne : Blaine, Adam, Mike, Puck le coloc de Mike, Sebastian, Quinn et la dernière arrivée.

Je suis en train de me dire qu'un jeu de Défi ou Vérité quand on a bu va obligatoirement mal finir, quand Sebastian me dit avec un sourire vachard :

\- Pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas avec nous, Kurt ?

\- Non, je ne préfère pas.

\- Pour participer à ce jeu, il faudrait qu'il arrête cinq minutes de jouer les prudes.

La remarque de Blaine fait rire tout le monde sauf Quinn, et me met en colère. Je ne suis pas prude.

D'accord, je veux bien l'admettre que je ne suis pas « débridée », mais je ne sors pas du couvent non plus. Je jette un regard furieux à Blaine et viens m'asseoir en tailleur dans leur petit cercle, entre Mike et une autre fille. Il se met à rire et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Adam avant de commencer.

Dans les premiers tours, Adam est mis au défi d'avaler une cannette de bière d'un trait et Quinn de dire si c'est vrai qu'elle a des piercings aux tétons. Puis Blaine demande :

\- Défi ou Vérité, Porcelaine ?

\- Vérité.

\- Evidemment.

Il recommence à rire. Je ne relève pas, mais Mike se frotte les mains. C'est au tour d'Adam. Je déglutit avec difficulté, j'ai vraiment la gorge serrée.

\- Ok. Es-tu... vierge ?

Je m'étrangle, mais personne ne semble décontenancé par cette question indiscrète. Alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, je vois sur tous les visages une lueur moqueuse.

\- Alors ? Insiste Blaine.

Malgré la tentation de fuir à toutes jambes pour aller me cacher, je me content de hocher la tête.

Évidemment que je suis vierge, le plus loin que nous soyons allés, Sam et moi, c'est de nous embrasser en nous pelotant u petit peu, par-dessus les vêtements naturellement. Pourtant, personne ne semble réellement surpris par ma réponse, ils sont juste intrigués.

\- Alors, ça fait deux ans que tu sors avec Sam et vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ? Demande Quinn.

Je m'agite, mal à l'aise, et secoue simplement la tête. Pour faire diversion, je lance rapidement :

\- À ton tour, Blaine.

\- Défi, annonce Blaine avant même que je pose la question.

Ses yeux noisettes me scrutent avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis sur la sellette, que c'est moi qui suis mise au défi. Pas préparé à cette éventualité et faute d'y avoir réfléchi, je me demande bien ce que je pourrais lui lancer comme défi. Je sais qu'il est capable de faire n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas perdre la face devant moi.

\- Humm... je te mets au défi de...

\- De quoi ? S'énerve-t-il.

J'ai envie de le mettre au défi de dire quelque chose d'aimable sur chacun des membres du groupe, mais je laisse tomber, même si ça aurait pu être amusant.

\- d'enlever ton t-shirt et de rester torse nu jusqu'à la fin du jeu ! Hurle Sebastian.

Je suis content. Non pas parce que Blaine va enlever son t-shirt, bien sûr, mais parce que je n'avais pas l'idée et pas envie de lui donner des ordres.

\- C'est vraiment puéril, grogne-t-il, mais il passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Sans le vouloir, mon regard est attiré par le tatouage à l'encre noire qui s'étale sur la peau étonnamment halée de son torse. Des oiseaux ornent sa poitrine, et dessous un grand arbre aux branches nues et fantomatiques, occupe la totalité de la surface son abdomen. Il a beaucoup plus de tatouages sur les avant-bras que je ne croyais, et des petits motifs, sans lien apparent, sont disséminés sur ses épaules et ses hanches.

Quinn me donne un coup de coude, m'obligeant à détourner les yeux. J'espère que personne n'a remarqué la faon dont je le fixais.

Le jeu se poursuit. Sebastian embrasse Puck et Adam. Quinn nous raconte sa première expérience sexuelle.

Mike embrasse l'autre nana. _Comment ai-je pu atterrir au milieu de ce groupe d'étudiants rock and roll, inadaptés et travaillés par leurs hormones ?_

\- Kurt, Défi ou Vérité ? Demande Puck.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? On sait tous qu'il va prendre Vérité...

\- Eh non, Blaine. Défi !

Tout le monde est surpris, et moi le premier.

\- Humm... Kurt je te mets au défi de... boire un shot de vodka, dit Puck avec un sourire.

\- Je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

\- C'est tout l'intérêt du défi.

\- Écoute, si tu veux pas le faire... commence Mike, mais je jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Blaine et de Sebastian qui rigolent, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

\- D'accord, un shot.

J'image que Blaine va encore me lancer un de ses regards méprisants, mais quand nos yeux se croisent, j'y vois une drôle d'expression.

Quelqu'un me passe la bouteille de vodka. Sans faire exprès, je pose mon nez sur le goulot et l'odeur immonde du liquide me brûle les narines. Je fais la grimace en essayant d'oublier les rires dans mon dos. Il faut que j'évite de penser à toutes les bouches qui ont été en contact avec le goulot. J'incline la bouteille et je bois une gorgée. La vodka me brûle la langue et cette sensation se répand jusque dans mon estomac. Mais je réussis à avaler. C'est infect. Les autres applaudissent avec des petits rires. Tous sauf Blaine. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je croirais qu'il est furieux, ou déçu. Il est trop bizarre.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues, et ce, de plus en plus à mesure qu'on me met au défi de boire d'autres gorgées. je m'exécute avec le taux d'alcool dans mon sang augmente. Je dois reconnaître que, pour une fois, je suis plutôt détendu. Je me sens bien et tout paraît plus facile, même les gens autour de moi me paraissent plus marrants qu'avant.

\- Même défi, dit Adam en riant, et il boit une gorgée avant de me tendre la bouteille pour la cinquième fois. Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler les derniers défis et vérités qui ont été lancés depuis un moment.

Cette fois, je bois deux grandes gorgées de vodka avant que quelqu'un m'arrache la bouteille des mains.

\- je crois que tu as assez bu, dit Blaine en tendant la bouteille à Mike qui ressert.

Pour qui Blaine Anderson se prend-il pour me dire que j'ai assez bu ? Tout le monde continue à boire, pourquoi pas moi ? Je reprends la bouteille des mains de Mike et boit un autre shot en prenant bien le temps de faire un petit sourire à Blaine, avant de porter le goulot à mes lèvres. Adam commente :

\- J'y crois pas, Kurt ! Tu n'a jamais pris une cuite ? C'est cool, non ?

Je rigole. Je repousse le souvenir des sermons de mon père sur l'irresponsabilité. C'est juste pour un soir.

\- Blaine, Défi ou Vérité ? Demande Sebastian.

Il opte pour le défi, bien sûr.

\- Je te met au défi d'embrasser Kurt, dit-il avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

Blaine ouvre de grands yeux et, même si l'alcool rend les choses beaucoup plus excitantes, j'ai juste envie de m'enfuir loin d'ici.

\- Non, j'ai un copain.

Pour la centième fois de la soirée, je déclenche l'hilarité générale.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique avec ces gens qui n'arrête pas de se foutre de moi ?_

\- Et alors ? C'est juste un défi. Vas-y, fais le, insiste Sebastian en me mettant la pression.

\- Non, je n'embrasserai personne, dis-je d'un ton cinglant en me levant.

Blaine se contente de boire un coup sans me regarder. J'espère que je l'ai vexé. En réalité, je m'en fiche, j'en ai ma claque de ces échanges pourris. Il me déteste et il est bien trop grossier.

Je me mets debout, mais l'alcool me tourne la tête et j'ai du mal à garder l'équilibre. Pourtant je réussis à me contrôler et à m'éloigner dignement du groupe. Je ne sais pas comment je parviens à trouver la porte d'entrée au milieu de toute cette cohue. Dehors, un petit vent d'automne vient me fouetter le visage. Je ferme les yeux et savoure la fraîcheur de la brise du soir avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le muret de pierre, qui m'est familier maintenant.

Sans réfléchir, je sors mon portable et appelle Sam.

\- Allô ?

Le son de sa voix, ajouté aux effets de la vodka, me fait encore plus regretter son absence. Je remonte mes genoux sur ma poitrine.

\- Salut... Bébé.

Un ange passe.

\- Kurt, est-ce que tu as bu?

À son ton, il est clair qu'il désapprouve. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler. Je raccroche et j'éteint mon portable. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rappelle. Il m'a fait perdre ma bonne humeur provoquée par la vodka, encore plus rapidement que Blaine.

Je rentre dans la maison, d'une démarche mal assurée, indifférent aux sifflements et autres commentaires salaces, et trouve une bouteille d'un alcool brun sur le bar de la cuisine. J'en bois une longue gorgée, trop longue. C'est encore plus mauvais que la vodka. Ma gorge est en feu. J'essaie de trouver un gobelet contenant n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'enlever ce goût infâme. Dans un placard, je finis par trouver un vrai verre dans lequel je fais couler de l'eau du robinet. Cela apaise vaguement la sensation de brûlure, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. À travers la foule, j'aperçois le cercle de mes « amis » qui continuent leur jeu stupide.

Sont-ils mes amis ? Je ne le crois pas ? Ils aiment bien que je sois là, juste pour se moquer de mon manque d'expérience. Comment Sebastian a-t-il osé défier Blaine de m'embrasser, il sait bien que j'ai un copain. Moi, je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne passe pas mon temps à embrasser n'importe qui. Je n'ai embrassé que deux garçon dans ma vie, Sam et Johnny, un garçon de CE2, avec des taches de rousseur, qui m'a donné un coup de pied dans le tibia juste après. Est-ce que Blaine aurait relevé le défi ? J'en doute. Mais ses lèvres sont si roses et pleines, je l'imagine se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser... mon pouls s'accélère.

 _Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui comme ça ? C'est vraiment la dernière fois que je bois._

Tout à coup, la pièce commence à tourner. Malgré ce vertige, mes pieds me conduisent à l'étage, dans la salle de bains où je m'assieds devant les toilettes pour vomir. Mais rien ne se passe. Je grogne en me relevant.

J'aimerais rentrer à la réside,ce maintenant, mais je sais que Quinn ne sera pas disposée à partir avant des heurs. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Encore une fois.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me surprends la main sur la poignée de porte de la seule chambre qui m'est plus ou moins familière dans cette maison immense. Celle de Blaine. La porte s'ouvre sans problème. Il prétend qu'il ferme sa porte à clé. C'est faux. La preuve ! La chambre n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, sauf que le sol est beaucoup moins stable sous mes pieds. L'exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent n'est plus à sa place sur l'étagère, mais sur la table de nuit à côté d'Orgueil et préjugés. Je repense aux commentaires de Blaine sur ce livre. À l'évidence il l'avait déjà lu et compris, ce qui est plutôt rare pour quelqu'un de notre âge, surtout un garçon. Il a sans doutes été obligé de le lire pour l'école quand il était plus jeune, c'est sûrement ça. Mais pourquoi a-t-il sorti cet exemplaire ? Je m'assieds sur le lit, l'ouvre au milieu , parcours les pages des yeux, et la pièce s'arrête de tourner.

Je suis tellement absorbé par le monde de Catherine et Heathcliff que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Personne Entre Dans Ma Chambre » ?

Sa colère me fait flipper mais, en même temps, je ne suis pas mécontent.

\- D... Désolé. Je...

\- Dégage !

Je le fusille du regard. La vodka est encore présente dans mes veines, trop présente pour que je le laisse me hurler dessus.

\- Tu est vraiment obligé d'être aussi con ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de dégager, et t'es encore une fois dans ma chambre. Ça va comme ça maintenant. Dégage.

J'ai crié plus fort que je ne le voulais, mais lui hurle en s'avançant vers moi d'un air menaçant. Et là, face à un Blaine furieux, méprisant et me traitant comme si j'étais la personne la plus ignoble de la Terre, quelque chose craque en moi. Toute mon assurance se fissure. Et je lui pose la question qui m'obsède, sans que je veuille l'admettre :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Je l'ai dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La question est directe mais, pour être franc, je ne pense pas que mon ego, déjà bien malmené, va pouvoir encaisser la réponse.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je vous ai laissé le suspense ( oui je sais, je suis cruelle) d'après vous que va répondre Blaine ? J'ai voulu mettre Finn dans cette histoire je l'adore trop pour qui soit aussi mort dans ma fanfic. Le prochain chapitre sortira sûrement Samedi.

À bientôt ! :)


	5. Chapitre 5

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà ce chapitre avec un peu de retard à cause de panne de courant. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et Kurt et Blaine va un peu se rapprocher. Je vous laisse la surprise de ce qui va se passer. Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Blaine me regarde d'un air furieux, sur la défensive.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... parce que moi, je suis toujours sympa avec toi, et toi tu ne fais que te montrer grossier avec moi... Portant, tu vois, à un moment je pensais vraiment qu'on finirait par être amis.

\- Nous deux ? Amis ? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi c'est impossible ?

\- Moi ? Non.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, tu es bien trop coincé. Tu as probablement grandi dans un petit pavillon impeccable, exactement semblable à tous ceux de ta rue. Tes parents t'achetaient certainement tout ce que tu voulais, et tu n'as jamais manqué de rien. Et tu portes des tenues débiles, je veux dire, franchement, qui s'habille encore comme ça à dix-huit ans ?

Je reste bouche béé.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, espèce de connard arrogant ! Ma vie n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Ma alcoolique de mère s'est barré quand j'avais huit ans et mon père a bossé comme un malade pour me payer des études. Dès que j'ai eu seize ans, j'ai trouvé un boulot pour l'aider à payer les factures. Et il se trouve que mes vêtements me plaisent à moi. Désolé de ne pas m'habiller en pute, comme tous les mecs que tu connais ! Pour quelqu'un qui essaie tellement de se démarquer et d'être différent des autres, je trouve que tu critiques surtout les gens qui sont différents de toi.

Je hurle et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. En me retournant pour qu'il ne les voie pas, je remarque q'il serre les poings. Comme si c'était à lui d'être en colère.

\- Tu sais quoi, Blaine, je ne veux pas être ton ami de toute façon.

Je tends la main vers la poignée de la porte. La vodka qui m'a donné ce culot me fait aussi prendre conscience de la tristesse de la situation et de nos hurlements.

\- Tu vas où ?

Il est vraiment trop prévisible. Trop lunatique.

\- Prendre le bus pour rentrer dans ma chambre et ne plus jamais, jamais, remettre les pieds ici. C'est fini, je n'essaierai pas d'être ami avec vous.

\- Il est trop tard pour que tu prennes le bus tout seul.

Je pivote sur moi-même pour lui faire face et j'éclate de rire. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le suivre, avec ses sautes d'humeur.

\- Sérieusement, tu n'essaies quand même pas de me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis... je te préviens, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- En fait, Blaine, je n'ai pas le choix. Tout le monde est soûl, moi y compris.

Et c'est là que mes larmes arrivent. Pour comble d'humiliation, il faut justement que ce soit Blaine qui me voie pleurer. Encore une fois ?

\- Tu pleures toujours dans les fêtes ?

Il me regarde en baissant un peu la tête, mais avec un sourire.

\- Il faut croire. Chaque fois que tu y es, en tout cas. Et aussi parce que ce sont les seuls fêtes auxquelles je soit jamais allé...

\- Porcelaine.

Il a dit ça si bas que je l'entends à peine. Son visage est impossible à déchiffrer. La pièce recommence à tourner et je m'agrippe à une commode à côté de la porte.

\- Ça va ?

Peut-être, mais j'ai la nausée.

\- Assieds-toi une minute, tu iras prendre le bus après.

\- Je croyais que personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans ta chambre ?

Je m'assieds par terre en hoquetant.

\- Si jamais tu dégueules dans ma chambre...

\- Je crois que j'ai juste besoins d'un verre d'eau.

\- Tiens.

Il me pose la main sur l'épaule pour m'obliger à rester assis en me tend son gobelet rouge. Je souffle en repoussant.

\- J'ai dit de l'eau, pas de la bière.

\- C'est de l'eau. Je ne bois pas.

Je suis partagé entre la surprise et le rire. Blaine ne boit pas ? Tu parles !

\- Mort de rire. Et tu ne vas pas rester là, à jouer le nounours, si ?

Dans l'état où je suis, j'au juste envie d'être seul. Et comment mon euphorie retombe, je commence à me sentir coupable d'avoir crié sur Blaine. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je murmure tout haut :

\- Tu fais sortir ce qu'il u a de pire en moi.

\- Tu es dur.

Il a l'air de le penser.

\- Et, oui, je vais rester assis là, à jouer les nounours pour toi. C'est la première fois de ta vie que tu prends une cuite. En plus, tu as la mauvaise habitude de toucher à mes affaires quand je ne suis pas là.

Et il s'assieds sur le lit, les jambes en l'air. Le bord du gobelet sent la menthe et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au goût que doit avoir sa bouche. Mais, à ce moment-là, l'eau entre en contact avec l'alcool dans mon estomac et me provoque une nausée.

 _C'est vraiment la dernière fois que je bois, c'est juré._

Au bout d'en moment, Blaine finit par rompre le silence.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

L'expression de son visage me suggère de dire non, mais la pièce autour de moi ne s'est pas encore totalement stabilisée et j'ai l'impression que parler va peut-être m'aider à me recentrer.

\- Vas-y.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après la fac ?

Je le regarde, étonné. C'est vraiment la dernière question ç laquelle je m'attendais. Je croyais qu'il allait me demander pourquoi je suis toujours vierge, ou pourquoi je ne bois pas.

\- En fait, je voudrais devenir écrivain ou travailler dans l'édition, ce qui se présentera en premier.

J'ai tort d'être si franc avec lui, il va sûrement se moquer de moi. Sans commentaire de sa part, je m'enhardis et lui retourne la question, mais il ne répond pas. Finalement je llui demande, sans trop espérer de réponse.

\- C'est à toi, tous ces livres ?

\- Oui.

\- Lequel préfères-tu ?

\- Je ne m'amuse pas à faire un classement.

Je pousse un soupir en tirant sur un petit fil qui dépasse de mon jeans.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur Beaugosse sait que tu es encore venu à une fête ?

\- Monsieur Beaugosse ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Ton copain. Jamais vu un crétin pareil.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, il est très... très... gentil.

Blaine éclate de rire. Je me redresse, énervé. Comment peut-il ? Il ne connaît pas Sam.

\- Même dans tes rêves, tu seras jamais gentil que lui.

\- Gentil ? C'est le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit que tu parles de ton mec ? Gentil, c'est ta façon « gentille » de dire qu'il est chiant ?

\- Tu ne le connaît même pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu'il est chiant. Il suffit de voir son cardigan et ses mocassins.

Blaine explose de rire, ce qui creuse ses fossettes. Je dois me mettre la main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire avec lui aux dépens de mon petit ami.

\- Il ne porte pas de mocassins, d'abord.

\- Arrête. Ça fait deux and qu'il sort avec toi et il ne t'a pas encore baisé ? Je peux te dire que c'est un vrai tocard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Juste quand je me disais qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Il faut qu'il sorte un truc pareil.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, Porcelaine.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, Blaine.

Je lui lance le gobelet à moitié plein à la figure. Il reste interdit, exactement comme je l'espérais. Pendant qu'il éponge l'eau sur son visage, je me relève en chancelant, prends appui sur l'étagère et sors de la pièce en trombe sans prêter garde à un ou deux livres qui tombent par terre. Je dégringole l'escalier et me fraye un passage en direction de la cuisine. La rage qui m'anime est plus forte que ma nausée, et tout ce que je veux, c'est d'effacer mon esprit de son sourire mauvais. Je repère la chevelure blonde d'Adam dans la pièce d'à côté et me dirige vers lui. Il est assis à côté d'un beau mec très beau gosse.

\- Hé, Kurt, je te présente Nick, un copain.

\- T'en veux ?

Nick me sourit en me montrant la bouteille qu'il tient à la main. J'acquiesce et la sensation de brûlure familière me fait du bien, elle ranime mes sens et j'oublie momentanément Blaine.

\- T'as pas vu Quinn ?

Adam secoue la tête.

\- Elle est peut-être partie avec Puck.

 _Elle est partie ? C'est quoi, ce truc ?_

Je devrait m'inquiéter, mais la vodka fausse mon jugement et je me surprends à imaginer le beau couple qu'elle ferait avec Puck. Quelques verres plus tard, je me sens génialement bien. C'est sûrement pour ça que les gens boivent tout le temps. Je me souvient vaguement de m'être juré à un moment de la soirée de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool, mais tant pis.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suit, Adam et Nick me font tellement rire que j'en ai mal au ventre. Ils sont bien plus sympas que Blaine.

\- Vous savez que Blaine est un vrai connard ?

Un large sourire éclaire leurs visages.

\- Ouais, ça lui arrive de l'être.

Adam en profite pour me passer le bras autour de ma taille. J'ai envie de le repousser, mais je n'ose pas, et puis je sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal. Petit à petit, les gens s'en vont, moi aussi je commence à me sentir fatigué. D'un seul coup, je réalise que je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des bus toute la nuit ?

J'ai la voix pâteuse. Adam hausse les épaules et, juste à ce moment-là, la tête bouclée de Blaine fait irruption dans ma ligne de mire.

\- Adam et toi ?

Sa voix est chargée d'une émotion que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Je me lève et le pousse pour passer, mais il m'attrape par le bras. Il est sans limites. Cherchant des yeux un autre verre pour le lui lancer à la figure, j'ajoute :

\- Lâche-moi, Blaine, j'essaie seulement de me renseigner sur les bus.

\- Oublie... Il est trois heures du matin, il n'y a plus de bus. Voilà ce que c'est d'être alcoolo, tu es bloqué ici, encore une fois. À moins que tu ne veuilles renter avec Adam...

il y a une joie mauvaise dans son regard et je me retient de le gifler. Il me lâche le bras et j'en profite pour retourner m'asseoir dans le canapé avec Adam et Nick, exprès parce que je sais que ça va l'énerver. Il reste un moment à hocher la tête, puis finit par tourner les talons en soupirant. En espérant que la petite chambre de la semaine dernière sera libre, je demande à Adam de m'accompagner pour m'aider à la retrouver.

Malheureusement, dans la chambre, un des lits ets déjà occupé par un mec en train de ronfler, complètement dans les vapes.

\- Au moins, l'autre lit est vide, dit Adam en rigolant. Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi, je rentre à pied. Tu pourras dormir sur le canapé.

Malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui m'embrouillent, j'essaye de réfléchir à Adam qui, tout comme Blaine, change de garçon tout le temps. J'arrive à la conclusion que si je dit oui, il va croire que je suis d'accord pour l'embrasser... et... enfin... mignon comme il est, il a sûrement l'habitude d'obtenir des garçons plus qu'un simple baiser.

\- Je pense que je vais plutôt rester ici, au cas où Quinn reviendrait.

Il semble un peu déçu mais me sourit d'un air compréhensif et me serre dans ses bras en me disant d'être prudent. Je jette un coup d'oeil au ronfleur comateux, mais je ne croix pas qu'il soit près de se réveiller. Mes pensées reviennent à Blaine, à ses propos sur Sam et sur le fait que nous n'ayons pas encore couché ensemble. Peut-être que c'est bizarre pour quelqu'un comme Blaine, qui sort avec une garçon différent chaque semaine, mais Sam est un gentleman.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire l'amour. Nous partageons d'autres choses, comme... heu... on va au ciné ou on va se balader.

Tournant tout ça dans ma tête, je me couche mais ne trouve pas le sommeil, même en fixant le plafond et en comptant les raies du papier peint. De temps en temps, le type bourré dans le lit d'à côté se retourne. Je finis par fermer les yeux et m'endors.

\- C'est la première fois... je te vois ici.

Je fais un bond en entendant cette voix pâteuse dans mon oreille, sa tête vient de cogner mon menton, et aie ! Je me mords la langue. Sa main est posée sur le lit, à quelques centimètres de mes cuisses. Il halète, son haleine pue le vomi et l'alcool.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, mignon ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... on va juste s'amuser un peu.

Je manque de m'étouffer quand il me souffle dans le nez. J'essaie de le repousser, sans autre résultat que de le faire rire. Il se lèche les lèvres et une rigole salive coule sur son menton.

Mon estomac se soulève. Je ne vois qu'une issue , lui donner un coup de genoux bien placé, de toute mes forces. J'y vais franco en visant bien. Il bascule en arrière en portant la mains à son entrejambe, m'offrant une échappatoire. Quand je parviens enfin à déverrouiller la porte malgré mes mains tremblantes, je me précipite dans le couloir sous les regards ébahis des quelques personnes que se trouve là.

\- Aller, reviens !

C'est la voix répugnante du mec derrière moi. Ça m'étonne que personne ne trouve bizarre de voir un type poursuivre un garçon dans le couloir. Il n'est qu'à quelques pas de moi, mais heureusement il est tellement déchiré qu'il n'arrête pas de se cogner contre les murs. Mes pieds trouvent leurs chemin tout seuls et me conduisent vers le seul endroit que je connaisse dans cette putain de maison.

\- Blaine ! Blaine, s'il te plaît, ouvre-moi !

Je tambourine d'une main sur la porte et, de l'autre, j'essaie de tourner la poignée. Je hurle de plus belle :

\- Blaine !

Et soudain la porte s'ouvre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à venir me réfugier dans sa chambre, mais je préfère sans contester Blaine et ses sarcasmes plutôt que le mec bourré qui tente d'abuser de moi.

\- Kurt ?

Blaine me regarde, éberlué. Il se frotte les yeux. Il n'est vêtu que d'un boxer noir et ses cheveux sont en pétard. Bizarrement, je suis plus surprise de voir à quel point il est bien foutu que par le fait que pour une fois il m'a appelé Kurt, et non pas Porcelaine.

\- Blaine, je t'en prie, je peux entrer ? Il y a un mec...

je regarde derrière moi. En me bousculent, Blaine passe devant moi et s'arrête au beau milieu du couloir. Quand mon harceleur croise son regard, le cinglé terrifiant se transforme en agneau craintif. Il me lance un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre le couloir dans l'autre sens.

\- Tu le connais ?

J'ai la voix qui tremble.

\- Ouais. Rentre.

Il me tire par le bras et me fait entrer dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'il retourne sur son lit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ses muscles. Il n'a pas de tatouages dans le dos, ce que je trouve étrange puisqu'il en a partout sur la poitrine, le ventre et les bras. Et, au réveil, sa voix est encore plus rauque de d'habitude.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais... oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. C'est juste que je ne savais pas...

\- T'inquiète pas. ( Blaine passe la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés en soupirant.) Il ne t'a pas touché ?

Il n'y a aucune trace de sarcasme ou de moquerie dans sa voix. L'idée que ce malade aurait pu poser les mains sur moi me donne envie de pleurer, une fois de plus.

\- Non, mais il a essayé. J'ai été stupide pour m'enfermer dans une chambre avec un inconnu qui avait trop bu, donc j'imagine que c'est de ma faute.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de... situation.

Il dit cela d'un ton si gentil, en totale contradiction avec celui qu'il emploie habituellement, que je me dirige vers son lit en lui demandant silencieusement la permission de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tapote le lit pour m'y inviter. Je croise les mains sur les genoux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y habituer. C'est vraiment la dernière fois que je viens ici et que je vais à une fête, quelle qu'elle soit d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Et ce type... il était juste tellement...

\- Ne pleure pas, Kurt, murmure Blaine.

Le plus drôle, c'est que je ne me rends pas compte que je pleure. Blaine lève la main et instinctivement je recule, mais du pouce il recueille la larme que coule sur ma joue. J'ouvre les lèvres, surpris par la douceur de son geste.

 _Qui est ce mec ? Où est passé le Blaine cruel et grossier que je connais ?_

Je lève les yeux et croise ses yeux noisettes, dont les pupilles se dilatent.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu as les yeux si bleus.

Il parle tellement bas que je dois me pencher vers lui pour l'entendre. Sa main est toujours posée sur mon visage, et mon esprit bat la campagne. Il attrape son piercing entre ses dents en aspirant la moitié de sa lèvre inférieure. Nos regards se croisent et je baisse les yeux, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui se passe. Quand il retire sa main, je regarde ses lèvres encore une fois et je sens ma conscience et mes hormones entrent en conflit.

Je perds tout repère et, à sa grande surprise, j'écrase mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais impossible de m'arrêter. Quand mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, je le sens reprendre sa respiration. Sa bouche a exactement le goût que j'imaginais, ce léger goût de menthe que je découvre sur sa langue lorsqu'il m'embrasse. M'embrasse vraiment. Sa langue est chaude et caresse la mienne, et je sens le froid de son piercing sur le coin de ma bouche. Mon corps est comme enflammé, c'est une sensation totalement nouvelle. Blaine prend mon visage aux joues écarlates dans ses mains, puis il m'attrape par les hanches, s'éloigne un peu et me plante un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Kurt, dit-il dans un souffle avant de ramener vivement sa bouche sur la mienne pur y glisser sa langue à nouveau.

Mon esprit perd tout contrôle, un trouble nouveau s'empare de chaque centimètre de mon corps. Sans interrompre notre baiser, Blaine s'allonge sur le lit et m'attire par les hanches contre lui. Ne sachant que faire de mes mains, je les pose sur sa poitrine et je grimpe sur sur son torse. Sa peau est chaude et sa poitrine monte et descend au rythme de sa respiration, qui s'accélère. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes, mais avant que je n'aie le temps de reprendre ma respiration, sa bouche est dans mon cou et je frissonne sous les caresses de sa langue. Je sens son souffle chaud lorsqu'il m'attrape par les cheveux et me maintient la tête juste au- dessus de la sienne, sans cesser de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je gémis que ses dents frôlent ma clavicule, et un frisson traverse mon corps lorsqu'il se met à sucer ma peau, doucement. Je serais gêné si je n'étais pas si enivré, à la fois par l'alcool et par Blaine lui-même. Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Même pas Sam.

 _Sam !_

\- Blaine... arrête.

J'ai la bouche sèche, je ne reconnais pas ma propre voix, basse et sourde. Il continue.

\- Blaine !

Cette fois, ma voix est plus claire et plus ferme. Il lâche mes cheveux. Quand je regarde ses yeux, ils sont plus sombres mais plus doux aussi, et ses lèvres sont rouges et gonflées de m'avoir embrassé.

\- On ne peux pas faire ça.

J'ai très envie de continuer à l'embrasser, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Toute trace de douceur disparaît dans son regard et il se lève en me faisant retomber de l'autre côté du lit.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi.

\- De quoi ?

Blaine a chercher un t-shirt dans sa commode et l'enfile. Mon regard se porte sur son boxer, nettement plus tendu sur le devant. Je rougis et regarde ailleurs.

\- De t'avoir embrassé...

En réalité, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'excuser.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- C'était qu'un baiser. C'est pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

Ses paroles me blessent sans que je sache pourquoi. Je me moque qu'il n'ait pas ressenti la même chose que moi... qu'est)ce que j'ai ressenti, d'ailleurs ? En fait, il ne plaît pas vraiment, c'est juste que je suis soûl et qu'il est sexy. La nuit à été longue et je l'ai embrassé sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Quelque part au fond de moi, je refoule l'idée que j'ai très envie de recommencer. Voilà, c'est seulement parce qu'il était gentil avec moi.

\- Dans ce cas, on va dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ?

Quelle humiliation s'il allait le raconter à tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne me soûl pas et je ne trompe pas mon petit ami dans les fêtes.

\- Sois tranquille, moi non plus je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache. C'est bon maintenant arrête de parler de ça.

Et voilà son arrogance qui refait surface.

\- À ce que je vois, tu es redevenu toi-même.

\- je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un d'autre, ne va pas imaginer des choses parce que je t'ai embrassée, contre ma volonté au départ.

Aie ! Contre sa volonté ? Je sens encore ses mains dans mes cheveux, la façon dont il m'a attiré contre lui et la façon dont il a dit _Kurt_ avant de m'embrasser encore. Je me lève d'un bond.

\- Tu pouvais m'arrêter.

\- Facile à dire !

Ce ton méprisant me donne envie de pleurer. C'est trop humiliant, trop douloureux de l'entendre dire que je l'ai force à m'embrasser. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains un moment, puis m'avance vers la porte.

\- Tu peux rester ici cette nuit puisque tu n'as nulle part où aller, dit-il calmement.

Mais je fais non de la tête. Je le vois venir. Même si sa proposition me semble honnête, après il pourrait dire à tout le monde que je suis un garçon facile.

\- Non merci.

En arrivant en haut de l'escalier il me semble que je l'entends m'appeler, mais je continue. Dehors, une petite brise très agréable me rafraîchit. Je m'assieds sur le muret et rallume mon portable. Il est presque quatre heures du matin. Normalement j'avais prévu de me lever dans une heure, de prendre une douche et de me mettre à travailler. Au lieu de quoi, je suis assis sur ce mur à moitié écroulé, seul dans le noir.

Je regarde quelques fêtards qui traînent encore dans le coin et, pour me donner une contenance, je fais dérouler sur mon téléphone les messages de Sam et de mon père. Bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il lui raconte. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui...

Mais je ne peux même pas me fâcher. De quel droit ? C'est moi qui viens de le tromper.

Un peu plus loi les rues sont sombres et calmes et les autres maisons de fraternité paraissent toutes plus petites que celle de Blaine.

Après avoir marché pendant une heure et demie, le GPS à la main, je finis par retrouver le campus. Cette marche m'a totalement dessoûlé, mais vu l'heure, ce n'est plus la peine d'aller me coucher. Je m'arrête donc dans un deli pour avaler un café revigorant et je prends conscience qu'il y a un tas de choses qui m'échappent à propos de Blaine. Du genre : que fait un punk comme lui dans une fraternité de types BCBG ? Et pourquoi passe-t-il du chaud au froid si rapidement ? Ce sont des questions purement théoriques, évidemment, et je me demande même pourquoi je perds mon temps à penser à lui. À partir de ce soir, c'est fini, je n'essaye plus d'être son ami. Je n'en reviens pas de l'avoir embrassé. C'est l'erreur la plus énorme que je pouvais commettre. À la minute même où j'ai baissais ma garde, il a attaqué. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance sur son silence, mais j'espère que sa gêne d'avoir embrassé « le garçon vierge » le poussera à se taire. Je nierai jusqu'au tombeau si jamais on m'en parle.

J'ai intérêt à trouver une bonne explication pour mon père et Sam sur ma conduite de ce soir. Pas pour le baiser, ils n'en sauront jamais rien, mais à propos de cette nouvelle fête. Il faut aussi que j'aie une discussion avec Sam. Il doit absolument arrêter d'aller tout raconter à mon père. Je ne suis plus un enfant, mon père n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce que je fais.

J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre, ouf, j'en ai plein les pattes et j'ai mal aux pieds. J'ouvre la porte et frôle de peu la crise cardiaque en découvrant Blaine assis sur min lit.

\- J'y crois pas ! C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Où étais-tu ? Ça fait deux plombes que je tourne en voiture à ta recherche.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tout simplement proposé de me ramener tout à l'heure ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé, sachant qu'il n'avait pas bu ?

\- Je pense simplement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te balader seul la nuit.

Et comme je suis incapable de déchiffrer son expression, comme Quinn est Dieu sait où et que je suis seul avec lui, lui la seule personne qui soit un vrai danger pour moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que rire.

D'un rire hystérique, hoquetant, qui ne me ressemble pas. Pas parce que je trouve ça drôle, mais parce que je suis trop vidé pour faire autre chose.

Blaine fronce les sourcils, ce qui ne fait que redoubler mon hilarité.

\- Barre-toi, Blaine... s'il te plaît, barre-toi.

Il me regarde, la main dans les cheveux, ce qui n'est pas anodin. Ça fait peu de temps que je connais ce mec exaspérant qu'est Blaine Anderson, mais j'ai au moins compris qu'il faisait ce geste quand il est stressé ou gêné. En ce moment, j'espère qu'il est les deux.

\- Kurt, je...

\- Kurt ! Kurt Hummel, ouvre cette porte immédiatement !

Mon père. C'est mon père. À six heures du matin, alors qu'il y a un garçon dans ma chambre ! Sans perdre une minute, je passe à l'action comme toujours quand je dois affronter sa colère.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Blaine cache-toi dans le placard.

En chuchotant, je l'attrape par le bras et le fais descendre du lit avec une force qui nous surprends tous les deux. Il me regarde de haut, l'air amusé.

\- Ça va pas ? Il est hors de question que je me cache dans un placard. Tu as dix-huit ans, quand même !

Il n'a pas tort, mais on voit bien qu'il ne connaît pas mon père. Il tambourine de plus belle. Mais devant Blaine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans un geste de défiance, je sais qu'il est inutile d'insister, il ne bougera pas. Ok. Je me regarde dans la glace, je tamponne les poches que j'ai sous les yeux, j'attrape mon tube de dentifrice et m'en étale un peu sur la langue, pour masquer l'odeur d'alcool qui persiste même après le café.

Peut-être que les trois odeurs mélangées perturberont son odorat...

quand j'ouvre la porte, je suis tout prêt à l'accueillir, le sourire au lèvres. Et là je découvre qu'il n'est pas venu seul. Sam est debout à côté de lui, évidemment. Mon père a l'air furieux. Quand à Sam, il est plutôt... inquiet ? Blessé ?

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Mon père me pousse et se dirige droit sur Blaine. Sam glisse silencieusement dans la pièce, le laissant prendre les choses en main. Il fait des grands gestes dans sa direction.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas au téléphone ? Parce que ce...ce...ce voyou tatoué est dans ta chambre à six heures du matin !

Généralement je suis plutôt craintif et réservé vis-à-vis de mon père. Il ne m'a jamais frappé ni rien, mais il ne se prive pas de me faire remarquer mes erreurs, genre :

 _Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre ça, Kurt, si ?_

 _Je crois que tu aurais pu mieux faire pour ce contrôle, Kurt !_

Il passe son temps à me mettre la pression pour que je sois parfait, c'est épuisant.

Sam, lui, reste planté, fusillant Blaine du regard, et j'ai envie de hurler contre eux deux, eux trois en fait. Mon père me traite comme si j'étais encore un enfant, Sam a encore cafardé. Et Blaine... eh bien, c'est Blaine.

\- Alors, c'est ça que tu fais à l'université, jeune homme ? Tu restes debout toute la nuit et tu ramènes des garçons dans ta chambre ? Ce pauvre Sam se fait un sang d'encre à cause de toi, et nous faisons tout ce trajet en voiture, pour quoi ? Pour te trouver en train de te dévergonder avec un inconnu.

\- En fait, je viens d'arriver. Et il ne faisait rien de mal, intervient Blaine.

Je reste interdit. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui il a en face de lui. Mon père est un bloc inamovible, une force que rien ni personne ne peut arrêter. Au fond, ça pourrait peut-être faire un beau combat. Mon subconscient me souffle l'idée de m'asseoir avec un sachet de pop-corn et de profiter du spectacle... Mon père regarde Blaine d'un air mauvais.

\- Pardon ? Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole. Je me demande même ce que quelqu'un comme vous fait là, à traîner autour de mon fils

Blaine encaisse le coup sans broncher et reste à le regarder fixement.

\- Papa !

Je sais pas pourquoi je prends la défense de Blaine. Peut-être parce que ça me rappelle la façon dont je l'ai traité la première fois. Sam nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Es-ce qu'il sent que je vient d'embrasser Blaine ? Ce souvenir est si frais dans ma mémoire que ma peau frémit rien que d'y penser.

\- Kurt, tu ne te contrôle plus. Tu empestes l'alcool, et je ne serais pas surpris que tu subisses l'influence de ta charmante colocataire, et la sienne.

Il pointe un index accusateur vers Blaine.

\- J'ai dix-huit ans, papa. C'est la première fois que je bois et je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je ne fait que ce que font tous les étudiants. Je suis désolé pour le téléphone, je n'avais plus de batterie. Et je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tous ce trajet, mais tout va bien.

Après ce discours, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise devant mon bureau, épuisé par l'accumulation de stress et de fatigue de ces dernières heures. Mon père pousse un soupir. En me voyant résigné, il se calme quelque peu, ce n'est pas un monstre après tout. Il se tourne vers Blaine.

\- Jeune homme, pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant ?

Blaine me fixe comme pour obtenir mon assentiment. Je hoche la tête. Sam ferme rapidement la porte derrière lui en le suivant des yeux. C'est une sensation étrange, Blaine et moi, ensemble contre mon père et mon copain. Je sens confusément qu'il va rester à côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent.

Mon père passe les vingt minutes suivantes assis sur mon lit à parler. Il a peur que je gâche l'occasion d'avoir une éducation hors pair, et il ne veut plus que je boive. Il n'approuve pas que je sois ami avec Quinn, Blaine ou n'importe lequel de leur bande. Il me fait promettre d'arrêter de les fréquenter et je suis d'accord. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus voir Blaine de toute façon, et je n'irai plus à aucune fête avec Quinn, donc mon père n'aura aucun moyen de savoir si je suis ami avec elle ou pas.

Il finit par se lever et tape dans ses mains.

\- Bon, et bien puisque nous sommes là, autant en profiter pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner et faire un peu de shopping.

C'est une bonne idée, je meurs de faim. J'acquiesce et Sam sourit, appuyé contre la porte. Mon cerveau est encore un peu engourdi par l'alcool et la fatigue, mais min retour à pies, le café et le sermon de mon père m'ont dessoûlé. J'avance vers la porte, mais mon père toussote dans mon dos :

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses un brin de toilette avant d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

Il me gratifie d'un sourire condescendant. J'enfile des vêtement propres dans le placard. Sam ouvre la porte et nous tombons sur Blaine assis par terre, adossé à la porte d'en face. Quand il lève les yeux, Sam saisit ma main et la serre d'un geste protecteur. Je résiste à l'envie de la retirer.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ?_

\- Nous allons faire un tour en ville.

Blaine remue la tête plusieurs fois, comme s'il répondait à une question métaphysique. Et, pour la première fois, je lui trouve l'air vulnérable, et peut-être même un peu blessé. Je me sens gêné, quand Sam me tire par la main en passant devant lui. Blaine détourne le regard du sourire victorieux de mon père.

\- Vraiment, je n'aime pas du tout ce type, dit Sam.

\- Moi, non plus.

Mais je sais que c'est faux.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plus. ENFIN le Kliss ! Je sais je suis méchante Kurt à pensé à Sam ce qui a tous arrêter. Comment vous avez trouvé l'affrontement entre Kurt Blaine et Burt ( Sam ) ? Le prochain chapitre sortira pas avant mercredi.

À bientôt. :)


	6. Chapitre 6

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, voilà le chapitre 6. Désolé du retard, j'avais dit que je le sortirais sûrement mercredi 8 mais j'ai était très occupée cette semaine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour tout vos reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Et bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le petite déjeuner avec Sam et mon père n'en finit pas. Mon père continue d'évoquer ma « nuit débridée » et je demande inlassablement si je suis fatigué ou si j'ai la gueule de bois. D'accord, la nuit dernière n'était pas vraiment mon style, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour remettre ça sur le tapis encore et encore. D'accord, il ne veut que mon bien, mais est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que ça a empiré depuis que je suis à la fac, ou alors je le vois sous un jour nouveau après une semaine d'absence.

\- Où nous conseilles-tu d'aller faire du shopping ? Demande Sam entre deux bouchées de pancakes.

Je hausse les épaules. J'aurais préféré qu'il vienne seul pour passer du temps avec lui. Et puis, il faut vraiment que nous ayons une discussion tous les deux, il faut qu'il arrête de raconter tous les détails de ma vie à mon père, surtout les mauvais, et ce serait plus facile si nous étions en tête à tête.

\- Peut-être le centre commercial là-bas. Je ne connais pas encore bien le coin.

\- As-tu déjà pensé à ce que tu pourrais trouver comme boulot ? Me demande Sam.

\- je ne sais pas. Dans une librairie, peut-être ? J'aimerais trouver un stage ou quelque chose en rapport avec l'écriture ou l'édition.

Cela me vaut un large sourire de mon père, plein de fierté.

\- Ce serait formidable, un endroit où tu pourrais travailler jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de la fac et peut-être qu'après tu serais engagé.

\- Ouais, ce serait l'idéal.

J'ai essayé de ne pas avoir l'air sarcastique, mais Sam n'est pas dupe. Il saisit ma main sous la table et la serre d'un petit geste de conspirateur.

Le froid de ma fourchette contre mes dents me rappelle l'anneau de Blaine a dans la lèvre. Je m'arrête de manger un instant. Cela non plus n'échappe pas à Sam qui me lance un regard interrogateur. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de penser à Blaine. Immédiatement. Je prends la main de Sam et l'embrasse en souriant.

Après le petit déjeuner, mon père nous emmène au centre commercial. C'est immense et il y a foule.

\- Je vais dans le grand magasin. Je vous appelle en sortant.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Sam me prend la main et nous partons faire du lèche-vitrines. Mon regard est attiré par une boutique où les mannequins sont habillés exactement comme j'aimerais l'être. Je lève les yeux et lis Marc Jacobs sur l'enseigne, décidément ça va devenir ma marque fétiche.

J'écoute avec attention Sam me raconter son match de foot de vendredi et le félicite de son but décisif.

Sam sourire, blanc de blanc, est adorable. Il porte un cardigan grenat, un pantalon en toile kaki et des mocassins en cuir. Effectivement des mocassins, mais il sont classe et s'accordent tout à fiat avec sa personnalité.

\- Tu es très chic, aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on rentre dans cette boutique, j'aimerais acheter un chino ? Tu ne le trouves pas joli celui-ci ? Je lui demande en lui montrant la vitrine MJ.

\- Tu est beau comme tu es, Kurt. Mais si ça te fais plaisir...

je fais la grimace. Je sais que je suis affreux, mais il est bien trop gentil pour me le dire, je peux compter sur lui. Contrairement à Blaine qui, lui, n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Dans un effort désespéré pour me sortir ce grossier personnage de la tête, j'attire Sam contre moi en le prenant par le col de son cardigan. Je m'approche pour l'embrasser, mais il s'écarte en souriant.

\- Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

De la main, il désigne un groupe d'adultes autour d'un kiosque, en train d'essayer des lunettes de soleil.

Je hausse les épaules avec espièglerie.

\- Mais non. Et puis même ?

Aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche complètement. J'ai vraiment besoins qu'il m'embrasse.

\- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il doit lire ma détresse parce qu'il relève mon menton et m'embrasse. C'est un baiser doux et sans précipitation et sans passion. Sa langue frôle à peine la mienne, mais c'est agréable. Familier et chaud. J'attends que le feu s'allume en moi, mais rien ne se passe. Je ne peux pas comparer Sam et Blaine. Sam est mon copain, et je l'aime, et Blaine est un pauvre type qui a tout une liste de mecs avec qui il sort. J'essaie d'attirer Sam contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien. Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout.

Je secoue la tête en rougissant. A _h... au fait, je t'ai trompé hier soir._ C'est ma conscience qui parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

\- À propos, Sam, pourrais-tu arrêter de raconter mes moindres faits et gestes à mon père ? Ça me plaît beaucoup que tu sois si proche de lui, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse quand tu cafardes, on peut dire ça comme ça. Ça m'ennuie vraiment.

Ça me fait du bien d'avoir vidé mon sac.

\- Kurt. Je suis affreusement désolé. En fait, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus.

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse sur le front. Je le crois. Nous entrons dans la boutique où je craque pour le chino et un t-shirt bleu.

Le reste de la journée se passe mieux, surtout après la séance chez le coiffeur décidé par mon père. Pendant le retour au campus, l'ambiance est au beau fixe. Je leur dis au revoir devant la porte, promettant encore une fois de me tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui porte tatouage dans un rayon de cent kilomètres. En fait, je suis un peu déçu de retrouver ma chambre vide, en même temps, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir Quinn ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis tellement crevé et j'ai tellement de sommeil en retard que je ne prends pas la peine d'enlever mes chaussures avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit et de dormir à poings fermés jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quand je me réveille, Quinn dort dans son lit. Je passe l'après-midi à la bibliothèque et quand je reviens, elle n'est plus là. Lundi matin, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, je commence à me demander ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pendant tout le week-end.

Avant de me rendre en cours, je m'arrête comme tous les matins pour prendre un café à la cafétéria où Finn m'attend en souriant. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous dire bonjours que nous sommes interrompus par une fille qui nous demande son chemin, et nous ne trouvons le temps de nous raconter notre week-end qu'en rentrant en cours. C'est le moment que je redoute et que j'attends à la fois depuis ce matin.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

\- Horrible ! Je suis encore allé à une fête avec Quinn. Je suis sûr que le tien était meilleur. Comment va Rachel ?

Il fait une grimace puis son sourire s'élargit quand je mentionne sa copine. Finn me raconte que Rachel a déposé sa candidature auprès d'une nouvelle série tv à L.A et qu'il est très content pour elle. Tout en l'écoutant, je me rends compte que je lui ai même pas parlé de la visite de Sam samedi. Je me demande si les yeux de Sam s'illuminent à ce point quand il parle de moi. Finn me raconte combien sa mère et son beau-père étaient ravis pour Rachel, mais je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite parce que nous entrons dans la classe. Je parcours la pièce du regard, le siège de Blaine est vide. Nous nous asseyons et je réussis quand même à dire :

\- Ça ne va pas être trop dur pour vous deux si Rachel est loin ?

\- Nous sommes déjà loin l'un de l'autre, et ça marche. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'elle ait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, et si c'est L.A, eh bien c'est là qu'elle doit être.

Nous nous taisons quand le professeur entre.

 _Où est Blaine ? Il ne va pas sécher le cours simplement pour m'éviter, quand même ?_

Nous commençons l'étude d'Orgueil et préjugés. Le cours se termine avant que je m'en aperçois.

\- Tu t'es fait couper les cheveux, Porcelaine.

Je me retourne, Blaine se tient derrière moi, tout sourires. Finn et lui échangent des regards gênés et j'essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il ne va pas parler de notre baiser en présence de Finn, j'espère.

Ses fossettes, plus visibles que jamais, me disent que si, il en est capable.

\- Salut, Blaine.

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

 _Quelle suffisance!_

Je tire Finn par le bras.

\- Oui merci. Salut Blaine, à plus.

Il éclate de rire.

Dehors, Finn, qui a apparemment trouvé mon comportement bizarre, me demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. Mais je l'aime pas.

\- Toi au moins, tu n'es pas obligé de le voir souvent.

\- Euh... ouais, Dieu merci.

Il a une voix bizarre, et surtout que veut-il dire ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour le baiser ? Au bout d'un moment, Finn reprend avec un sourire nerveux :

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'associes avec lui, mais... le père de Blaine sort avec ma mère, si on peut dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le père de Blaine...

\- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, mais tu veux dire que le père d'Hardin vit ici ? Je pensais qu'il était italien. Et si son père vit ici, pourquoi Blaine vit-il pas avec lui ?

Je bombarde Finn de questions sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Il a l'air gêné, mais moins nerveux que tout à l'heure.

\- Il est de Rome. Son père et ma mère habitent près du campus, mais Blaine et son père ne s'entendent pas. Je t'en pris, garde ça pour toi. Déjà que nous ne nous aimons pas beaucoup, lui et moi.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tandis que mon ami recommence à me parler de Rachel, les yeux brillants, une foule d'autres questions se bousculent dans ma tête, mais je les garde pour moi.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, Quinn n'est pas encore arrivée, ses cours se terminent deux heures après les miens. Je commence à sortir mes livres et mes notes pour me mettre au travail, mais je décide d'abord d'appeler Sam. Il ne décroche pas, et sincèrement je regrette qu'il ne soit pas ici, à la fac avec moi, les choses seraient tellement plus simples et agréables. En ce moment, nous pourrions travailler ou regarder un film ensemble.

C'est parce que je culpabilise d'avoir embrassé Blaine que je pense à ça. Sam est si gentil, il ne mérite pas d'être trompé. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie, il est toujours là pour moi et il me connaît mieux que quiconque. Nous nous connaissons pratiquement depuis toujours. Quand ses parent ont emménagé au bout de ma rue, j'étais au ange d'avoir un voisin de mon âge avec qui sortir, et cette sensation a grandi a mesure que j'apprenais à le connaître et à comprendre que nous nous ressemblions. Nous passions notre temps à lire, à regarder des films et à jardiner dans la serre au fond du jardin, chez mon père. La serre a toujours été mon refuge. Quand ma mère avait bu, j'allait me cacher et personne d'autre qye Sam ne savait où j'étais. Le soir où ma mère nous a quittés, ça a été horrible. D'ailleurs mon père refuse toujours d'en parler, pour ne pas risquer de faire tomber le masque qu'elle s'est forgé. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien parfois.

Même si je l'ai détesté parce qu'elle buvait et brutalisait mon père, j'ai toujours un profond besoin d'une mère. Cette nuit-là, réfugié dans la serre pendant que ma mère hurlait et devenait folle, j'ai entendu la vaisselle voler dan la cuisine, puis quand ça s'est arrêté, un bruit de pas. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que ma mère vienne s'en prendre à moi, mais c'était Sam et, de ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé. À partir de ce jour, nous sommes devenus inséparables. Au fil des années, notre amitié s'est transformée en un sentiment amoureux, et ni lui ni moi ne sommes sortis avec personne d'autre.

J'envoie un texte à Sam pour lui dire que je l'aime. Avant de me mettre au travail, j'opte pour une petite sieste. D'abord, vérifier dans mon agenda ce que j'ai à faire. Ça va, je peux me permettre un court somme de vingt minutes. Cela ne fait pas dix minutes que je dors quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Pensant que Quinn a oublié sa clé, je vais ouvrir, à moitié endormie.

Naturellement, ce n'est pas Quinn, c'est Blaine.

\- Quinn n'est pas rentrée.

Je retourne me coucher en laissant la porte ouverte. Je suis étonné qu'il ait pris la peine de frapper, il a une clé que Quinn lui a donné au cas où elle perdrait la sienne. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'en parle à Quinn.

\- Je vais l'attendre.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

Il se laisse tomber sur le lit de Quinn. Sans faire attention à son ricanement, je remonte la couverture et ferme les yeux. Ou plutôt, j'essaie de m'abstraire. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dormir en sa présence, mais je préfère faire semblant plutôt d'affronter la conversation gênante et grossière que nous n'allons pas manquer d'avoir. Je fais comme si je ne l'entendais pas taper doucement sur la tête du lit de Quinn jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Non, je faisais une sieste de vingt minutes.

\- Tu mets ton réveil pour être sûr que ta sieste ne durera pas plus de vingt minutes ?

\- Ouais. Ça te dérange ?

Je prends mes livres et les pose soigneusement sur mon bureau, dans l'ordre de mon emploi du temps, ensuite je classe les notes correspondantes au-dessus des livres.

\- T'as des TOC ou quoi ?

\- mais non, Blaine. On n'est pas nécessairement fou parce qu'on aime les choses ordonnés. Il n'y a pas de mal à être organisé.

Ça le fait rire, bien sûr. Je refuse de le regarder, mais du coin de l'oeil je le vois se lever.

 _S'il te plaît, ne vient pas jusqu'ici. Ne viens pas par pitié._

Mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà debout à mes côtés et me regarde, assis sur mon lit.

Il s'empare de mes notes du cours de littérature et les retourne plusieurs fois avec ostentation, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet rare. J'essaie de les lui reprendre mais, bien sûr, cet enquiquineur lève le bras plus haut, je me redresse en tendant le bras au moment où il lance les feuilles en l'aire, qui retombent en s'éparpillant sur le sol. Il sourit d'en aire narquois.

\- Ramasse-les !

\- Ok! Ok !

Mais au lieu de s'exécuter, il attrape mes notes de sociologie et fait la même chose. Je me précipite pour les ramasser avant qu'il ne marche dessus.

\- Blaine, arrête !

Mon hurlement ne l'empêche pas de recommencer avec le reste de mes feuilles. Hors de moi, je me relève et le pousse violemment.

\- On dirait que tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à tes affaire, hein ?

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se moque toujours de moi ?_

\- Non ! En effet !

Je tente de le repousser encore, mais il fait un pas vers moi et, m'attrapant les poignets, c'est lui qui me pousse contre le mur. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et, brusquement, je me rends compte que je respire beaucoup plus fort. Je voudrais lui crier de me lâcher, exiger qu'il remette mon travail en ordre. J'ai envie de le gifler, de le foutre à la porte de ma chambre. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis paralysé contre le mur, hypnotisé par ses yeux noisettes qui enflamment les miens.

\- Blaine, s'il te plaît.

C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire. Pas assez fort. Je ne sais pas très bien si je le supplie de me lâcher ou de m'embrasser. Mon souffle n'est pas encore ralenti, je sens le siens qui s'accélère, sa poitrine se soulève puissamment. Une éternité semble s'être écoulée quand il retire une main de mes poignets, ne les tenant que de l'autre. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me gifler. Mais sa main monte le long de ma joue et repousse doucement une mèche de mes cheveux. Je pourrais jurer que j'entends battre son pouls quand ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, mettant le feu aux poudres.

C'est ce que j'attends depuis samedi soir. Si je devais plus ressentir qu'une seule émotion jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je voudrais que ce soit celle-là.

Je ne cherche pas les raisons pour lesquelles je l'embrasse encore, ni les vacheries qu'il va me sortir après. Je ne veux rien d'autre que me concentrer sur son corps contre le mien quand il lâche mes poignets, me coinçant contre le mur, et sur le goût de menthe que je retrouve sur ses lèvres. Sur la façon dont ma langue épouse la sienne. Mes mains glissent sur ses larges épaules, il passe les siennes derrière mes cuisses et me soulève. Instinctivement je croise les jambes autour de sa taille, stupéfait par le naturel avec lequel mon corps réagit au sien. J'enfouis les doigts dans ses cheveux les tirant légèrement, tandis qu'il retourne vers mon lit, ses lèvres toujours soudées au miennes.

La voix de la raison me rappelle que c'est une mauvaise idée mais je la fais taire.

Cette fois, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Je tire plus fort sur les cheveux de Blaine, ce qui le fait gémir. Lorsqu'à mon tour je gémis, j'écoute l'harmonie de nos râles, c'est le son le plus sexy que j'aie jamais entendu et je suis prêt à tout pour l'entendre encore. Blaine se rassied sur mon lit, et je me retrouve sur ses genoux. Il enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau, mais la douleur est exquise. Je me mets à balancer mon corps d'avant en arrière sur ses genoux et la pression de ses mains se fait plus forte.

\- Putain !

Son souffle est sur mes lèvres et je découvre une sensation inconnue quand je le sens durcir contre me sens durcir aussi.

Sa main trouve l'ourlet de mon t-shirt, et le remonte. Surtout qu'il ne s'arrête jamais ! Il détache ses lèvres des miennes le temps de m'ôter mon t-shirt. Nous regards se croisent, puis le sien descend sur mon torse et il se mordille la lèvre.

\- T'es trop sexy, Kurt.

Les mots osé ne m'ont jamais attiré, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, dans la bouche de Blaine ils deviennent extrêmement sensuels. Je me balance à nouveau sur ses genoux et il me prend dans ses bras et m'attire contre lui.

La poignée de la porte grince me sortant instantanément de ma transe. Je me lève brusquement en attrapant mon t-shirt. Quinn s'arrête net sur le pas de la porte en nous découvrant, Blaine et moi. Quand elle comprend ce qui se passe, elle reste bouche bée.

Le rouge de mes joues vient en partie de ma gêne, mais aussi de ce que Blaine vient de me faire. Elle nous regarde tous les deux avec un large sourire. Je jurerais que ses yeux pétillent de joie.

\- Putain, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- Rien de mémorable, répond Blaine en se levant.

Il va à la porte et sort sans se retourner, nous laissant en plan, moi interloqué et Quinn écroulée de rire.

\- C'était quoi, ça bordel ?

Quinn se cache le visage en prenant un air faussement horrifié. Mais sa curiosité l'emporte et elle ne

résiste pas :

\- Toi et Blaine... Toi et Blaine... vous vous pelotez dans les coins ?

\- Ça va pas ! Jamais de la vie ! On ne se pelote pas dans les coins.

Je me retourne et fais semblant de ranger des trucs sur mon bureau. Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés, deux fois. Et il m'a enlevé mon t-shirt, et j'étais assis sur lui, et... Mais ça ne vas pas plus loin.

\- J'ai un copain, je te rappelle.

\- Et alors... ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas rouler des pelles à Blaine. Putain, j'y crois pas ! Moi qui pensais que vous vous détestiez tous les deux. Bon, Blaine déteste tout le monde. Mais je pensais qu'il te détestait toi encore plus que les autres.

\- Quand est-ce que... comment c'est arrivé ?

Je m'assieds sur son lit et me passe la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'en sais rien. Enfin, samedi, après que tu as quitté la fête, je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre à cause d'un malade qui voulait me sauter dessus, et j'ai embrassé Blaine. On avait promis de ne plus jamais en parler, mais il se pointe ici et commence à m'enquiquiner, pas comme tu le crois, non, tu vois, genre il lance mes affaires dans tous les coins, alors moi je l'ai bousculé et je ne sais pas comment, on s'est retrouvés sur le lit.

Cela paraît trop nul quand je le raconte. Cela ne me ressemble tellement pas, comme dirait mon père.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça à Sam ? Encore une fois ?

\- Waouh, c'est super chaud !

\- Non, c'est terrible ! Et en plus, c'est mal. J'aime Sam, et Blaine est un abruti. Je ne veux pas figurer sur la liste de ses conquêtes.

\- Tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses avec lui... sexuellement parlant.

Je reste bouche bée.

 _Elle parle sérieusement là ? Est-ce qu'elle ferait ça, elle ? Attends... est-ce qu'elle l'a fait ? Elle et Blaine ?_

\- Ça va pas, non ? Je ne veux rien apprendre avec Blaine. Avec personne, d'ailleurs, à part Sam.

Je n'arrive pas à nous imaginer, Sam et moi, en train de nous embrasser comme ça. J'entends encore Blaine dire : _Tu es trop sexy, Kurt._ Sam ne me dirait jamais un truc pareil. Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais sexy. J'en rougis, rien que d'y penser.

\- Tu l'as fait, toi ?

\- Avec Blaine ? Non.

Je me sens un peu mieux quand elle dit ça. Mais aussitôt elle ajoute :

\- Enfin... je n'ai pas couché avec lui, mais il s'est passé un petit truc parce qu'il voulait voir comment c'était avec une fille. Mais ça n'a pas duré. On a été ce qu'un pourrait appeler amis « avec avantages en nature », pendant, disons une semaine à peu près.

Elle dit ça comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais je ne peux retenir un réflexe de jalousie. J'ai la bouche sèche et là, Quinn m'agace.

\- Oh... des avantages en nature ?

\- Ouais... rien de bien méchant. Juste quelques épisodes de baisers un peu poussés, deux trois caresses par-ci, par-là. Rien de sérieux.

Cela me fait un coup au cœur. Bon, cela ne me surprend pas vraiment, n'empêche je regrette d'avoir posé la question.

\- Blaine a beaucoup d'amis « avec avantages en nature » ?

je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question, même si je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Elle renifle et s'assied sur le lit en face de moi.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr. Je veux dire, peut-être pas des centaines... mais il est plutôt du genre... actif.

Je sens qu'elle a compris l'effet que ça me fait et qu'elle essaie d'adoucir la pilule, de ne pas en rajouter.

Pour la centième fois, je décide intérieurement de garder mes distances avec lui. Je ne veux pas être un « ami avec avantages en nature ». pour personne. Jamais.

\- il ne fait pas ça pour être méchant ou profiter des mecs. C'est plutôt eux qui se jettent à sa tête, généralement. Et lui, il leur dit clairement qu'il ne sort avec personne.

\- Pourquoi il ne veut sortir avec personne ?

 _Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de poser des questions ?_

Soudain elle prend un ton plein de sollicitude.

\- En fait, je n'en sait rien... Écoute... Je pense que tu pourrais vraiment t'éclater avec Blaine, mais je crois aussi que ça peut être dangereux pour toi. Il faut que tu sois sûr de ne jamais éprouver des sentiments pour lui, garde tes distances. J'ai vu pas mal de mecs tomber amoureux de lui, et c'est pas joli à voir.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

J'espère que mon rire ne sonne pas trop faux. Quinn sourit.

\- Tant mieux. Alors comme ça, ça s'est mal passé avec ton père et Sam ?

Je lui raconte la discussion avec mon père, passant sous silence la partie où je promets de ne plus être ami avec elle. Nous passons le reste de la soirée à parler des cours, de Puck et de tout, sauf de Blaine.

* * *

Et voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais le prochain chapitre sera sûrement long. Je suis en plein écriture dessus et ça avance bien. Il sortira dans une semaine (donc mercredi).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et...

À la prochaine. : )


	7. Chapitre 7

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, je suis désolé de mon long retard d'un mois mais je n'avais pas beaucoup le temps pour écrire mais je me suis rattrapé avec ce long chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Et bonne lecture : )

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

 **/!\ Rating M pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

le lendemain matin, je retrouve Finn à la cafétéria et nous échangeons nos impressions sur le cours Nick de socio. Il m'a fallu une heure hier pour tout remettre en ordre après la petite plaisanterie de cet enquiquineur de Blaine. Je raconterais bien la scène à Finn, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi, surtout maintenant que je connais la relation de leurs parents. Finn doit connaître un tas de chose sur Blaine, mais je ne veux pas lui poser la moindre question. Et je me fiche de ce que fait Blaine.

La journée passe vite et se termine par le cours de littérature où, comme d'habitude, Blaine s'assied à côté de moi. Mais aujourd'hui il ne semble pas disposé à regarder dans ma direction.

\- Ceci est notre dernier cours consacré à Orgueil et préjugés, annonce le prof. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce roman et puisque vous avez tous lu la fin, notre débat d'aujourd'hui portera sur l'utilisation de pressentiment chez Jane Austen. Diriez-vous que le lecteur s'attend à ce qu'Elizabeth et Darcy forment un couple à la fin ?

Certains étudiants chuchotent ou feuillettent leur livre au hasard comme s'ils allaient trouver la réponse immédiate. Seuls Finn et moi levons la main, comme toujours.

\- Monsieur Hummel.

\- Eh bien, la première fois où j'ai lu le livre, j'étais impatient de savoir s'ils seraient réunis à la fin, ou pas. Même maintenant, et je l'ai lu au moins dix fois, je suis toujours angoissé au début de leur relation. Darcy est si cruel et prononce des mots si haineux à propos d'Elizabeth et de sa famille que je ne sais jamais si elle pourra lui pardonner, et encore moins l'aimer.

Finn acquiesce, et je sourit.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit une voix, rompant le silence qui suit mon intervention.

\- Monsieur Anderson ? Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ? Demande le professeur, visiblement étonné de la participation de Blaine.

\- Oui. J'ai dit , c'est n'importe quoi. Les femmes veulent toujours ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas avoir. La muflerie de Darcy, c'est justement ce qui attire Elizabeth, c'est donc évident depuis le début qu'ils vont finir ensemble.

Blaine se tait et nettoie ses ongles comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par la discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, les femmes ne veulent pas toujours ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas avoir. C'est seulement parce qu'il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il aime Elizabeth que Darcy se montre désagréable avec elle. Une fois qu'il cesse ce jeu, elle comprend qu'il l'aime réellement.

J'ai parlé plus fort que je ne le voulais. Beaucoup plus fort, tout le monde dans la salle a les yeux fixés sur nous. Blaine soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de type t'attire en général, mais je pense que s'il l'aimait, il ne se montrerait pas si odieux avec elle. La seule raison de sa demande en mariage en fin de compte, c'est qu'elle n'arrête pas de se jeter à ses pieds.

Il a dit ça avec tant de conviction que mon cœur se serre. Enfin, on a un aperçu de ce qu'il pense vraiment.

\- Elle ne se je jette pas à ses pieds ! Il la manipule pour qu'elle le trouve attirant et il profite de sa faiblesse !

Et moi, je réponds avec tant de véhémence que toute la salle se tait pour de bon. Blaine est rouge de colère et j'imagine que cela doit être la même chose pour moi. Il hurle en agrippant le dossier de son siège :

\- Il la « manipule » ? tu n'as rien compris, elle est... je veux dire, elle en a tellement marre de cette vie monotone qu'elle cherche un peu d'excitation, et elle se précipite sur lui.

\- Oui, eh bien, si ce n'était pas un tel dragueur, il aurait pu l'arrêter la première fois au lieu de venir la retrouver dans sa chambre !

Les mots à peine sortis de ma bouche, je me rends compte que je me suis dévoilé. Des ricanements et des murmures de surprise fusent à travers la classe.

\- je vous remercie pour ce débat très animé. Je pense que nous pouvons clore la discussion là-dessus...

sans écouter le prof jusqu'au bout, j'attrape mon sac à la voilée et me rue vers la sortie. Au milieu du hall, j'entends la voix de Blaine hurler dans mon dos :

\- Tu ne vas pas t'échapper cette fois, Porcelaine !

Je sors, mais alors que j'ai déjà traversé la pelouse, il me rattrape et m'empoigne par le bras. Je me dégage brusquement.

\- De quel droit tu me touches tout le temps comme ça ? Si tu m'attrapes encore une fois le bras, je te flanque ma main sur la figure !

Je suis le premier surpris de la violence de mes paroles, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de ses conneries.

Pourtant, quand à nouveau il me saisit par le bras, je suis incapable de mettre ma menace à exécution.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaine ? Me dire à quel point je suis pathétique ? Te moquer de moi pour être tomber dans le panneau encore une fois ? J'en ai vraiment marre de ce petit jeu. Je ne joue plus. J'ai un copain qui m'aime, et toi tu es détestable. Tu devrais vraiment te faire soigner pour tes sautes d'humeur. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi. Alors, rends-moi service, trouve un autre mec pour jouer à tes petits jeux, moi, c'est terminé !

\- Je fais vraiment ressortir le pire en toi, c'est ça ?

Je me détourne et essaie de concentrer mon attention sur l'animation autour de moi. Le regard perplexe de certains étudiants s'attarde sur Blaine et moi un peu trop longtemps. Quand je me retourne à nouveau vers lui, ses doigts jouent avec un petit trou au bas de son t-shirt noir élimé. Je m'attends à le voir sourire ou même rire, mais il ne fait rien. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais croire qu'il est... blessé ? Mais je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui, je sais bien qu'il s'en fiche complètement.

\- Je n'essaie pas de jouer avec toi, dit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors quoi ? Tes sautes d'humeur me donnent la migraine.

Un petit groupe nous entoure et j'aimerais me faire tout petit et disparaître dans un trou. En même temps, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qu'il a à répondre.

 _Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me tenir à l'écart ?_

Je sais qu'il est dangereux et destructeur. Je ne me suis jamais montré aussi méchant avec personne. Il l'a cherché, c'est un fait, mais ça ne me plaît pas d'être méchant.

Une fois de plus, Blaine me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans une petite ruelle entre deux bâtiments, loin des badauds.

\- Kurt, je... je ne sais pas où j'en suis. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier.

\- Ouais... mais je te rappelle que j'étais ivre. Et hier, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier.

\- Ouais... mais tu ne m'as pas arrêté... Ça doit être épuisant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui doit être épuisant ?

\- de faire comme si tu n'avais pas envie de moi, alors que nous savons toi et moi que c'est le contraire.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de toi. J'ai un copain.

La véhémence avec laquelle ces mots sortent de ma bouche souligne leur absurdité et le fait sourire. Il vient plus près de moi.

\- Un copain qui t'ennuie. Admets-le, Kurt. Pas à moi, mais à toi-même. Il t'ennuie.

D'une voix plus basse et sensuelle, il ajoute :

\- Est-ce qu'une fois il t'a fait ressentir la même chose que moi ?

\- Q... Quoi ? Bien sûr que oui.

Ce qui n'est pas vrai.

\- Non... c'est faux. Je suis sûr qu'on ne t'a jamais caressé... pour de vrai.

Ses mots font courir en moi une sensation de chaleur que je commence à connaître. Je recule, mais il fait trois pas vers moi.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas ce que je pourrais te faire ressentir.

Je retiens mon souffle. Comment fait-il pour passer à ça juste après m'avoir hurlé dessus ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aime tant ce qu'il me dit ? Je suis sans voix. Le ton qu'il prend et les mots suggestifs qu'il emploie me rendent faible et vulnérable. Je suis comme un lapin piégé par un renard.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, en fait. Je le sais.

Il dit cela d'une voix grave et arrogante. Mais je me content de secouer la tête, incapable de faire autre chose. Son sourire s'élargit et je me recule instinctivement vers le mur. Il fait encore un pas vers moi, je prends une profonde respiration, pleine d'espoir. Ça ne va pas recommencer...  
\- Ton pouls s'accélère, non ? Tu as la bouche sèche. Tu pense à moi et tu ressens cette sensation... là en bas. Pas vrai, Porcelaine ?

Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, et plus il me parle comme ça, plus j'ai envie de lui. C'est bizarre de désirer et de détester quelqu'un en même temps. Cette attirance est purement physique, c'est étrange quand je songe à quel point il est différent de Sam. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que Sam.  
Je sens que si je ne dis pas quelque chose tout de suite, il va gagner. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait ce pouvoir, et qu'en plus il gagne.

\- Tu as tout faux.

\- Je ne me trompe jamais. À ce sujet, en tout cas.

Son sourire suffit à m'envoyer de l'électricité dans tous le corps. Je fais un pas de côté avant qu'il ne me coince complètement contre le mur.

\- Tu répètes que je me jette à tes pieds, mais là, c'est toi qui me coinces contre le mur.

Ma colère a rattrapé mon désir pour ce mec tatoué. Je m'assieds sur le trottoir pour lui échapper. C'est épuisant de discuter avec lui.

\- Mais c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas. Comprends-moi bien, j'en ai été tout aussi surpris que toi.

\- J'étais soûl et la nuit avait été longue, comme tu le sais. J'étais troublé parce que tu te montrais trop gentil avec moi. À ta façon, je veux dire.

\- Je ne suis pas si méchant que ça avec toi.

Cela sonne plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.

\- Si ! Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour être infect. Pas seulement avec moi, d'ailleurs. Avec tout le monde. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es bien pire avec moi.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas pire avec toi qu'avec le reste des gens en général.

Je me lève d'un bond. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible de discuter normalement avec lui, que je vais payer pour ma franchise. Je hurle, en rebroussant chemin vers l'allée principale et la pelouse.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à perdre mon temps.

\- Hé, excuse-moi. Reviens, s'il te plaît.

Je grogne, mais mes pieds réagissent plus vite que mon cerveau et je me retrouve à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'assied sur le trottoir.

\- Assieds-toi, m'ordonne-t-il, et j'obtempère. Pourquoi tu t'assieds si loin ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Il a l'air déçu mais se reprend vite.

 _Qu'est-ce ça peut lui faire que je ne lui fasse pas confiance ?_

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas soit éviter de se rencontrer, soit être amis ? Je n'ai pas l'énergie de continuer de me bagarrer avec toi.

Je pousse un soupir en me rapprochant un peu de lui. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'éviter.

Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine.

\- Je veux dire... je ne crois pas que nous puissions nous éviter puisque t'es le coloc d'une de mes meilleures amies. Donc, j'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à essayer d'être amis.

Je suis déçu. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que je voulais, non ? Je ne vais pas continuer à embrasser Blaine et à tromper Sam.

\- D'accord ? Donc on est amis ?

\- Amis.

Il me tend la main.

\- Pas « amis avec avantages en nature », je précise en rougissant.

Il rigole et reprends sa main pour jouer avec l'anneau dans son arcade sourcilière.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Quinn m'a tout dit.

\- À propos d'elle et moi ?

\- Toi et elle, et tous les autres garçons.

Je feins de rire, mais cela ressemble plus à un toux que j'amplifie pour avoir l'air naturel. Il hausse les sourcils, mais je ne dit rien. Il sourit comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose :

\- En fait, Quinn et moi... on s'est éclatés. Et ouais, il y a des mecs avec qui je baise. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, puisqu'on est amis ?

Il dit ça avec nonchalance, mais moi je suis choqué. L'entendre admettre qu'il couche avec d'autres garçons ne devrait rien me faire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas mon mec. Mon mec c'est Sam. Sam. Sam.

\- Rien, mais je ne vaux pas que tu croies que je serai l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ah, ah... tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard, Porcelaine ?

Il me fait marcher et je le bouscule. Jamais de ma vie je n'admettrai une chose pareille.

\- Pas du tout ! Je plains ces pauvres mecs, c'est tout.  
\- Ne te donne pas cette peine. Ils aiment ça, tu peux me croire.

\- Ok, ok. J'ai compris. On peut changer de sujet ?

Je soupire et je lève la tête pour regarder les nuages. J'ai besoin d'effacer de mon esprit l'image de Blaine et de son harem. Les yeux au ciel, je murmure d'un ton rêveur :

\- Alors, tu vas essayer d'être plus aimable avec moi ?

\- Mais oui. Et toi, tu vas essayer d'être moins coincé et teigneux tout le temps ?

Je le regarde et j'éclate de rire. Heureusement, il se met à rire avec moi. Cela change avantageusement des hurlement que nous échangeons habituellement. Je me rends bien compte que nous n'avons pas vraiment résolu le problème, celui des sentiments que j'éprouve peut-être ou pas, mais si je peux faire en sorte qu'il arrête de m'embrasser, je pourrai de nouveau me concentrer sur Sam et enrayer ce cycle infernal avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Regarde-nous, là, comme deux bons amis.

Son accent est trop mignon quand il arrête de dire des vacheries. Bon sang, même dans ce cas il est mignon. Quand sa voix est douce, son accent la rend encore plus douce, comme du velours. Les mots roulent sur sa langue et passent ses lèvres roses... Je ne doit pas penser à ses lèvres. Je détache mon regard de son visage et me lève en enlevant les saletés sur mon jean.

\- Ce jean est vraiment affreux, Kurt. Si nous devons devenir amis, je ne veux plus le voir.

Sur le moment cela me vexe, mais quand je lève les yeux, je vois qu'il sourit. Ça doit être sa façon de plaisanter, vache bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas sa méchanceté habituelle.

L'alarme de mon portable vibre.

\- Je dois aller travailler.

\- Tu règles l'alarme de ton téléphone pour savoir quand tu dois travailler ?

\- Je règle l'alarme pour un tas de choses, c'est une habitude.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas insister.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais mettre une alarme pour qu'on fasse quelque chose de cool demain après les cours.

 _Qui est ce mec ? Où est passé le vrai Blaine ?_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ma définition de « quelque chose de cool » soit la même que la tienne.

\- Eh bien, on pourrait, genre, étrangler seulement un chat ou deux, ou mettre le feu à seulement un immeuble ou deux...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et il sourit.

\- Sérieux, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'amuser un peu et puisque nous sommes amis maintenant, on devrait faire quelque chose de cool tous les deux.

Avant de lui donner une réponse, j'ai besoin de réfléchir pour savoir si c'est une bonne idée de me retrouver seul avec lui. Mais sans m'en laisser le temps, il tourne les talons.

\- Super. Je suis content que tu sois d'accord. À demain.

Et le voilà parti.

Sans rien dire, je me rassieds sur le bord du trottoir. J'ai la tête qui tourne après ce qui s'est passé ces vingt dernières minutes. D'abord, il me propose pratiquement de coucher avec lui, en disant en gros que je n'ai pas idée de tout ce qu'il peut me faire ressentir. L'instant d'après, il accepte de faire des efforts pour être plus gentil avec moi, et finalement nous rions ensemble, nous plaisantons et nous passons un moment très agréable. Je me pose encore un tas de questions à son sujet, mais je crois que je peux être ami avec lui, comme Quinn. Bon, peut-être pas comme elle, mais comme Mike ou les autres qui traînent avec lui.

C'est vraiment la meilleure solution. Finis les baisers, finie les avances de sa part. On est juste amis.

Mais en retournant vers ma chambre, en croisant tous les étudiants qui ne connaissent pas Blaine ni ses façons de faire, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser totalement de la peur d'être tout bêtement tombé dans un autre de ses pièges.

Une fois rentré dans ma chambre, j'essaie de me mettre au travail, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Pendant près de deux heures, je garde les yeux fixés sur mes notes sans lire vraiment, du coup je décide qu'une douche me fera le plus grand bien. Quand il y a du monde, je suis toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans ces douches mixtes, mais comme personne ne m'a jamais embêté, j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

C'est magique, l'eau chaude soulage mes tensions. Je devrais me sentir détendu et heureux que nous ayons pu conclure une sorte de trêve, Blaine et moi, mais en réalité ma colère et mon agacement ont fait place à de la nervosité et de la perplexité. J'ai accepté de me passer un moment avec lui demain, pour faire quelque chose de « sympa », mais cette idée me terrifie. J'espère franchement que tout va bien se passer. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que nous devenions les meilleurs amis du monde, mais j'aimerais que nous trouvions un arrangement pour éviter de nous prendre la tête à chaque fois.

Je suis si bien sous la douche que je joue les prolongations et rate Quinn rentrée et déjà ressortie. Elle m'a laissé un mot pour me dire que Puck l'emmène dîner à l'extérieur du campus. J'aime bien Puck. Il a l'air vraiment sympa. Si Quinn et Puck continuent de se voir, quand Sam viendra me rendre visite, on pourra peut-être sortir quelque part tous les quatre... À qui je vais faire croire ça ? Sam ne voudra jamais sortir avec des gens comme eux, mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'il y a seulement trois semaines, je n'aurais pas voulu, moi non plus.

Je finis par appeler Sam avant d'aller me coucher. Nous ne sommes pas parlé de la journée. Il est tellement bien élevé que dès qu'il décroche, il me demande si ma journée s'est bien passée. Je devrais lui dire que Blaine et moi, on a prévu de se balader demain, mais je ne le fais pas. Il me raconte que son équipe de foot a battu le lycée de Seattle à plate couture, alors qu'il sont très bons. Et je suis content pour lui parce qu'il a l'air vraiment heureux d'avoir bien joué.

La journée de lendemain se passe sans que je m'en rende compte. Quand Finn et moi pénétrons dans la salle pour le cours de littérature, Blaine est déjà à sa place.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous de ce soir ?

Je reste bouché béé. Finn aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'ennuie le plus, Blaine présentant les choses de cette façon ou ce que Finn va penser de moi. Notre entreprise pour devenir amis ne se présente pas tellement bien, pour l'instant. J'essaye de prendre l'air dégagé en me tournant vers Finn :

\- On ne peut pas appeler ça un rendez-vous. On va se balader en toute amitié.

\- C'est pareil, rétorque Blaine.

Je l'évite pendant tout le reste du cours... ce qui n'est pas difficile puisqu'il n'essaie plus de me parler. À la fin du cours, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos, Finn regarde Blaine, puis me dit à voix basse :

\- Sois prudent ce soir.

\- Oh ! On essaie juste de s'entendre puisque ma coloc est une de ses meilleures amies.

J'espère que Blaine ne m'a pas entendue.

\- Je sais. Tu es un mec super et je ne suis pas sûr que Blaine mérite ta gentillesse.

Il a volontairement haussé le ton, et je lève les yeux, étonné.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de déblatérer sur mon compte ? Va te faire voir, Finn Hudson !

C'est la voix cinglante de Blaine, dans mon dos. Finn fronce des sourcils et reporte les yeux sur moi.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en espérant ne pas l'avoir trop contrarié.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi vache avec lui vous êtes pratiquement frères tous les deux.

Blaine écarquille les yeux. Il gronde :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Ben, tu sais, ton père et sa mère ?

Est-ce que Finn m'a baratiné ? Ou alors, je n'étais peut-être pas censé en parler. Finn ma dit de ne pas parler des rapports de Blaine et son père, mais je n'ai pas compris que ça englobait le reste. Il regarde d'un air furieux la porte par laquelle Finn est sorti.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires. Je en sais pas pourquoi ce con t'a parlé de ça. Je vais devoir le faire taire, on dirait.

\- Fiche -lui la paix, Blaine. Il n'avait pas l'intention de m'en parler, c'est juste sorti comme ça, sans le vouloir.

L'idée que Blaine pourrait faire du mal à Finn me rend malade. Je m'empresse de changer de sujet.

\- Alors, on va où ?

\- On ne va nulle part. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il me jette un regard mauvais, tourne les talons et s'en va. Je reste sur place quelques minutes pour voir s'il va changer d'avis et revenir sur ses pas.

De retour dans la chambre, je trouve Adam, Puck et Quinn. Puck dévore Quinn des yeux et Adam joue avec un briquet en métal. Habituellement, je n'apprécie pas d'avoir autant de visiteurs imprévus, mais Adam et Puck sont vraiment gentils et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

\- Salut Kurt ! C'étais bien les cours ?

\- Ça va, Quinn. Et toi ?

Quinn est tout sourires. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer l'expression réjouie de Puck quand il la regarde. Je range mes livres sur la commode pendant qu'elle me raconte que le prof s'est renversé du café dessus, et qu'ils ont finis plus tôt.

\- C'est sympa comment t'es habillé aujourd'hui, Kurt, me dit Adam.

\- Tu aimes mon nouveau chino ?

\- Ouais, où tu l'as trouvé ? Questionne Quinn.

\- Chez Marc Jacobs, tu connais ?

\- Non, mais ça te va très bien.

En la remerciant, je m'installe avec eux sur le lit de Quinn, trop petit, mais on se serre. On se met à parler des profs qui sont bizarres, et tout à coup la porte s'ouvre. Quatre têtes se tournent... Horreur ! C'est Blaine.

\- Hé mec, tu pourrais frapper une fois de temps en temps, dit Quinn en haussant des épaules. J'aurais pu être à poil.

Elle se met à rire. Apparemment, elle ne lui tient pas de rigueur de ses mauvaises manières.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été une découverte.

Puck ne semble pas apprécier la plaisanterie, mais les trois autres rigolent. Je ne trouve pas drôle non plus. Je déteste imaginer Quinn et Blaine ensemble.

\- Oh ! Tais-toi, dit-elle en riant toujours.

Elle prend la main de Puck qui retrouve le sourire et se serre contre elle.

\- Vous faites quelque chose, les gars ? Demanda Blaine en s'asseyant sur mon lit, en face de nous.

Je réprime l'envie de lui dire d'aller s'asseoir ailleurs. Un instant j'ai cru qu'il était venu pour s'excuser, mais je vois bien que c'est juste pour voir ses potes, dont je ne fais pas partie. Adam sourit.

\- En fait, on voulait aller au ciné. Kurt, tu viens ?

\- En fait, Kurt et moi avions des projets.

Blaine est intervenu sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Il a une voix bizarre. Seigneur, ce mec est trop lunatique.

\- Quoi ? S'exclament Quinn et Adam, à l'unisson.

\- Ouais, je suis venu le chercher.

Blaine se lève, met les mains dans ses poches et s'avance vers la porte en me regardant.

\- T'es prêt ou quoi?

Dans ma tête, je hurle, non ! Pourtant j'acquiesce et me lève du lit de Quinn.

\- Bon, ben, à plus les gars !

C'est tout juste si Blaine ne me pousse pas dehors. Il me conduit jusqu'à la voiture et, à ma grande surprise, m'ouvre la portière du côté passager. Je reste là, les bras croisés, à le regarder.

\- D'accord, je me souviendrai de ne jamais t'ouvrir la porte, à l'avenir...

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas venu me chercher, tu venais à peine de me dire que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi !

Voilà, nous recommençons à nous embrouiller. Il me rend vraiment fou.

\- Si, je suis venu pour ça. Maintenant, monte dans la voiture.

\- Non ! Si tu refuses de reconnaître que tu n'es pas venu pour me voir, je rentre immédiatement et je vais au ciné avec Adam.  
Je le vois serrer la mâchoire. J'en étais sûr. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette révélation mais d'une certaines façon j'ai senti que Blaine ne voulait pas que j'aille au ciné avec Adam, et que c'est uniquement pour ça qu'il veut sortir avec moi, maintenant.

\- Reconnais-le Blaine ou je m'en vais.

\- Ok, d'accord. Je l'admets. Maintenant, monte dans cette fichue voiture. Je ne vais pas te supplier.

Il faut un tour de la voiture pour monter de côté conducteur. Contre toute raison, je monte aussi. Blaine a toujours l'air contrarié en quittant le parking. Il met de la musique, beaucoup trop fort. Je tends le bras pour l'éteindre.

\- Ne touche pas à ma radio, râle-t-il.

\- Si tu dois te montrer aussi désagréable, je ne vais pas passer du temps avec toi.

Je ne plaisante pas. Si c'est pour qu'il soit comme ça, je descends. Je me fiche de l'endroit où nous sommes, je ferai du stop pour rentrer s'il le faut. Je le revois en train de lancer mes notes en l'air, et j'ai bien envie d'arracher son poste et de le jeter par la portière. Si je savais comment le retirer du tableau de bord, je le ferais.

\- Ok, mais ne touche pas à ma radio.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire que j'aille au ciné avec Adam, d'abord ? Quinn et Puck y allaient aussi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Adam ait de bonnes intentions, c'est tout, dit-il calmement, les yeux rivés sur la route.

Je me met à rire et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Oh, carrément ? Adam est gentil avec moi, lui au moins.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire. L'idée que Blaine essaie de me protéger, d'une façon ou d'une autre, me paraît vraiment hilarante. Adam est un ami, sans plus. Exactement comme Blaine. Il ne me répond pas et remet la musique. La guitare et la basse m'écorchent les oreilles.

\- Pourrais-tu baisser, s'il te plaît ?

À mon grand étonnement, il baisse mais laisse la musique en bruit de fond.

\- c'est vraiment horrible cette musique.

Ça le fait rire, il tape des doigts sur le volant.

\- Pas du tout. Mais ça m'intéresserait de savoir ce que tu considères comme de la bonne musique.

Quand il sourit comme ça, il a l'air si insouciant, surtout avec le vent qui entre par la vitre baissée et joue dans ses cheveux. Il lève la main et rejette ses mèches en arrière. J'adore quand il a les cheveux en arrière comme ça. Je repousse cette idée.

\- Eh bien, j'aime Beyoncé, Britney Spears et aussi Lady Gaga.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Il rigole, moi pas. Ce sont mes groupes préférés et je n'aime pas qu'on les attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches ? Ils ont un talent fou et leur musique est formidable.

\- Ouais... ils ont du talent. Un super talent pour endormir les gens.

Je lui donne une claque sur l'épaule, en plaisantant. Il fait semblant d'avoir mal et se met à rire.

\- De toute façon, c'est comme ça, je les adore, dis-je en souriant.

Si seulement on pouvait garder ce ton léger, je pourrais passer un bon moment. Pour la première fois je regarde par la vitre, je ne sais pas du tout où nous sommes.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Dans un de mes endroits préférés.

\- Et c'est où ?

\- Tu veux toujours tout savoir à l'avance, hein ?

\- Ouais... j'aime bien...

\- Tou contrôler ?

Je garde le silence. Je sais bien qu'il a raison, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça.

\- Je te le dirai une fois que nous y serons... c'est-à-dire dans 5 minutes tout au plus.

Je me renfonce dans le siège en cuir et tourne la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur le siège arrière. D'un côté, il y a une pile désordonnée de manuels scolaires et de feuilles volantes et de l'autre, un sweatshirt noir molletonné.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie derrière ?

Je suis confus d'être surpris en train de fouiner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme voiture.

D'abord je ne sais pas où nous allons, ensuite je suis pris en flagrant délit de curiosité, j'ai besoin de faire diversion.

\- Une Ford Capri, c'est une voiture ancienne.

À l'évidence, il en est très fier. Il continue à me donner pleins de détails techniques auxquels je ne comprends rien du tout. Mais j'aime bien regarder ses lèvres pendant qu'il me parle, la façon dont elles bougent lentement en prononçant des mots au ralenti. Il me lance un ou deux coup d'oeil au cours de la conversation et finit par me dire d'un ton brusque :

\- Je déteste qu'on me dévisage.

Mais il me sourit tout de suite après.

Nous empruntons une route gravillonnée et Blaine éteint la musique, si bien que nous n'entendons plus que le crissement des cailloux sous les pneus de la voiture. Je me rends compte soudain que nous sommes au milieu de nulle part et ça me rend nerveux. Nous sommes seuls, vraiment seuls. Il n'y pas de voitures, pas de maisons, rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te tuer !

Il dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ma gorge se serre. Ce n'est pas l'idée qu'il pourrait me tuer qui me fait peur, mais ce que je pourrais faire que je suis seul avec lui. Et je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rende compte.

Au bout d'un kilomètre environ, il arrête la voiture. Je regarde par la vitre, je ne vois rien d'autre que de l'herbe et des arbres. Il y a des fleurs sauvages jaunes sur les talus et une brise très agréable. Il faut reconnaître que cet endroit est calme et paisible. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici ? Je descends de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est venus faire ici ?

\- Premièrement, un peu de marche.

Je soupire.

 _Il m'a amené ici pour faire du sport ?_

Il remarque mon manque d'enthousiasme et ajoute :

\- Pas trop de marche.

Il longe une clairière où l'herbe est aplatie par les nombreux passages des promeneurs.

Nous marchons en silence, mis à part quelques commentaires peu aimable de Blaine qui trouve que j'avance trop lentement. Sans y prêter attention, je regarde autour de moi. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il aime cet endroit. C'est si calme. Si paisible. Je pourrais rester ici éternellement à condition d'apporter un bouquin. Il quitte le chemin et pénètre sous les arbres. Ma méfiance naturelle est en alerte, mais je le suis. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortons du bois. Nous sommes au bord d'un ruisseau, ou plutôt d'une rivière. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes, mais l'eau me semble assez profonde.

Sans dire un mot, Blaine enlève son t-shirt noir, j'en profite pour regarder son torse ta toué. Sous le soleil, les branches nues de l'arbre mort dessinées sur sa peau sont plus attirantes qu'inquiétantes. Il se penche pour détacher ses bottes noires crasseuses et, levant les yeux, surprend mon regard rivé sur son corps à moitié nu.

\- Pourquoi tu te déshabille ?

Je regarde la rivière. _Oh, no !_

\- Tu vas te baigner ? Là-dedans ?

\- Ouais, et toi aussi. Je fais ça tout le temps.

Il déboutonne son pantalon et je dois m'obliger à ne pas regarder fixement les muscles de son dos qui saillent quand il se penche pour le retirer.

\- Hors de question. Je ne me baigne pas là-dedans.

Cela ne me dérange pas de me baigner, mais pas dans un endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il me montre la rivière et il ajoute :

\- Elle est si propre qu'on peut voir le fond.

\- Et alors... il y a probablement des poissons et Dieu sait quoi là-dedans.

Je sans bien que je suis ridicule, mais je m'en fiche.

\- En plus, tu ne m'as prévenue que nous allions nous baigner et je n'ai pas de maillot.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut répondre à ça.

\- Tu veut me faire croire que tu es le genre de mec qui ne porte pas de sous-vêtements ?

Il a un sourire ironique, et je le regarde éberlué, lui et ses fossettes.

\- Tu vois bien. Alors tu peux te baigner comme moi, en boxer.

 _Attends. Comme ça il a pensé qu'une fois ici, j'allais enlever tous mes vêtements et me baigner avec lui ?_

Quelque chose en moi se contracte et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit à l'idée de me retrouver nu dans l'eau avec Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? Je n'ai jamais, jamais, eu ce genre de pensées avant de le connaître.

\- Je ne vais pas me baigner en sous-vêtement, espèce de malade.

Je m'assieds dans l'herbe tendre.

\- Je vais te regarder.

Il fronce des sourcils. Il n'est plus vêtu que d'un boxer moulant. C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois torse nu et il me paraît encore mieux foutu ici, en pleine lumière.

\- Tu n'es pas marrant. Et en plus tu te prives de quelque chose !

Sur ce, il saute dans la rivière. Les yeux baissés, j'arrache des brins d'herbe que je tourne entre mes doigts. La voix de Blaine me parvient de la rivière.

\- Elle est super bonne, Kurt.

D'où je suis, je vois les gouttes d'eau qui tombent de ses cheveux mouillés. En souriant, il rejette sa mèche en arrière et essuie l'eau qui coule sur son visage. L'espace s'un instant, je regrette de n'être pas quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus audacieux. Comme Quinn. Si j'étais Quinn, j'ôterais mes vêtements et je sauterais dans l'eau avec lui. J'enverrais de l'eau partout et je remonterais sur la barge juste pour sauter encore en l'éclaboussant. Je serais libre et insouciant. Mais je ne suis pas Quinn. Je suis Kurt.

\- Jusqu'ici, c'est pas très marrant d'être ami avec toi... s'exclame Blaine en nageant jusqu'à la rive.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il rigole.

\- Enlève au moins tes chaussures et viens te tremper les pieds. L'eau est super bonne et bientôt il fera trop froid pour se baigner.

C'est vrai que je pourrais au moins me tremper les pieds. J'ôte mes chaussures et roule le bas de mon chino. Je m'approche du bord, plonge mes pieds dans l'eau en remuant les doigts de pied. Blaine a raison, elle est chaude et claire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Alors, elle est bonne, non ? Allez, viens te baigner.

Je suis bien forcé de l'admettre. Il m'éclabousse, je recule en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu viens dans l'eau, je promets de répondre à une de tes question indiscrètes. Celle que tu voudras, mais rien qu'une.

Ma curiosité prend le dessus et je réfléchis en penchant la tête. Il est entouré de tant de mystères, et l'occasion se présente d'en élucider un, peut-être.

\- L'offre expire dans une minute, dit-il disparaissant sous l'eau.

Je vois son corps élancé nager sous l'eau transparente. Je dois dire que cela fait envie et que le marché que Blaine m'a mis en main est tentant. Il a bien compris comment exploiter ma curiosité à son avantage. Sa tête réapparaît à la surface de l'eau.

\- Kurt, arrête de te prendre la tête et saute.

\- Je n'ai rien pour me changer. Si je saute dans l'eau tout habillé, je devrais rentrer avec des vêtements trempés.

Je ne sais comment faire, or maintenant j'ai presque envie de me baigner. En réalité, j'en ai vraiment envie.

\- Prends mon t-shirt.

Je suis choqué de sa proposition et j'attends un instant, pensant qu'il plaisante, mais non il est sérieux.

\- Allez, mets mon t-shirt, il est assez long pour que tu te baigne avec, et tu n'as qu'à garder ton boxer, si ça te chante, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je décide de suivre mon conseil et d'arrêter de me prendre la tête.

\- D'accord, mais tourne-toi et ne me regarde pas pendant que je me change... je ne plaisante pas !

Je fais mon possible pour l'intimider mais je n'arrive qu'à le faire rire. Il se retourne et regarde de l'autre côté aussi vite que je peux, j'enlève mon t-shirt et j'attrape le sien. Blaine avait raison, il m'arrive à mi-cuisse.

J'apprécie son odeur au passage, comme une léger effluve d'eau de Cologne mêlé à une odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

\- Dépêche-toi, bon sang, sinon je me retourne.

Si j'avais un bâton sous la main, je le lui jetterais à la tête. Je déboutonne mon chino et l'enlève. Mes affaires soigneusement pliées, je les pose sur l'herbe à côté de mes chaussures. Quand Blaine se retourne, je tire sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt noir pour le faire descendre le plus bas possible.

Il ouvre de grands yeux en baladant son regard sur moi de la tête aux pieds. Il pince l'anneau de sa lèvre entre ses dents et je vois le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il doit avoir froid parce que je ne peux pas imaginer que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet-là.

\- Hum... tu viens dans l'eau, oui ou non ?

Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude. J'acquiesce et avance lentement vers la berge.

\- Vas-y, saute.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

\- Prends un peu d'élan.

\- Ok.

Je recule de quelques pas et me met à courir. Je me sens stupide, mais ce n'est pas le moment de laisser ma tendance à trop réfléchir reprendre le dessus. Pourtant, au dernier instant, je regarde l'eau et m'arrête juste au bord de la berge.

\- Oh, non ! Tu était si bien partie !

Il s'écroule de rire et je le trouve adorable.

 _Blaine, adorable ?_

\- Je ne peux pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrête. L'eau est assez profonde pour sauter dedans, mais pas trop. Blaine a de l'eau jusqu'au menton, ce qui veut dire jusqu'à la poitrine pour moi.

\- Tu as peur ?

Il le dit calmement, sans se moquer de moi.

\- Non... je ne sais pas. Si, un peu.

\- Assieds-toi au bord, je vais t'aider à descendre.

Je m'assieds en serrant les jambes pour qu'il ne voie pas mon boxer. Ce qui ne lui échappe pas et il sourit. Il s'approche de moi en marchant dans l'eau, m'agrippe les cuisses et... je m'enflamme instantanément.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que mon corps réagisse comme ça à chaque fois qu'il me touche ?_

Si je veux que nous soyons amis, il ne faut pas que je cède à ce feu. Ses mains remontent jusqu'à ma taille.

\- Prêt ?

Dès que je fais oui de la tête, il me soulève et me tire dans l'eau elle est super bonne et super agréable sur ma peau brûlante. Blaine me lâche trop tôt et je me mets debout. Nous sommes près du bord, l'eau m'arrive à peine sous la poitrine.

\- Ne reste pas planté là comme un piquet.

Sans relever la moquerie, je fais quelques pas vers le milieu de la rivière. L'eau qui pénètre sous le t-shirt le fait remonter et je tire dessus. Une fois qu'il est à nouveau en place, il a l'air de vouloir y rester à peu près.

\- Tu ferais aussi bien de l'enlever, dit Blaine avec un sourire moqueur, et je lui lance de l'eau.

\- Tu as osé m'éclabousser ?

Il rit et je recommence. Il secoue sa chevelure dégoulinante et plonge pour venir m'attraper sous l'eau. Il enroule ses longs bras autour de ma taille et me fait couler. J'ai juste le temps de me pincer le nez. Je ne sais pas nager sans pince-nez. Quand nous émergeons de l'eau, Blaine est écroulé et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avec lui. Je dois reconnaître que c'est beaucoup plus marrant que d'aller au ciné.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle, le fait que tu t'éclate vraiment ou le fait que tu te pince le nez sous l'eau.

Il rit de plus belle. Dans un sursaut d'audace, je m'avance vers lui, sans me préoccuper de la façon dont le t-shirt remonte à la surface de l'eau, et j'essaie de lui appuyer la tête sous l'eau. Bien sûr, il est trop fort pour moi, il ne bouge pas mais rit à gorge déployée en découvrant ses dents magnifiques. Pourquoi n'est-il pas toujours comme ça ?

\- Au fait, tu dois répondre à une question, si je me souviens bien.

Il regarde en direction de la berge.

\- C'est juste. Une question, une seule.

Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir parmi toutes celle que je voudrais poser. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, pourtant, je me surprends à lui demander :

\- Qui aimes-tu le plus ?

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai demandé ça ? Il y a des choses plus précises que je voudrais savoir, comme pourquoi il se montre toujours si désagréable ou pourquoi il vit aux États-Unis ?_

Il me regarde avec méfiance, comme s'il était dérouté par ma question.

\- Moi-même.

Il replonge sous l'eau pour quelques secondes. Quand il refait surface, je secoue la tête.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Je sais bien qu'il est arrogant, mais il doit bien aimer quelqu'un... qui que ce soit.

\- Et tes parents ?

Je regrette immédiatement ma question. D'autant plus que son visage se tord et que ses yeux perdent la douceur qui me plaisait tant.

\- Ne parle plus jamais de mes parents, d'accord ?

Je me giflerais d'avoir gâché l'ambiance de ce moment.

\- Excuse moi. C'est de la simple curiosité. Tu étais d'accord pour répondre à une question.

Son visage se radoucit un peu et il s'approche de moi, faisant des vagues autour de nous.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Blaine. Je ne t'en parlerai plus jamais.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'embrouiller avec lui dans ce coin perdu. Trop énervé, il serait bien capable de m'abandonner ici tout seul.

Au moment où je m'y attend le moins, il me prend par la taille et me soulève hors de l'eau. Je bats l'air de ses jambes et des bras en poussant des cris pour qu'il me repose, mais tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est qu'il me jette dans l'eau en riant de plus belle. J'atterris quelques mètres plus loin et lorsque je refais surface, ses yeux sont brillants de joie.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Sa seule réaction à mon hurlement, c'est de faire semblant de bâiller, alors je nage vers lui. Il m'attrape à nouveau mais, cette fois, je croise les jambes autour de sa taille, sans réfléchir. Un cri étouffé sort de ses lèvres.

\- Excuse-moi.

Je décroise les jambes, mais il les saisit et les remet en place autour de sa taille. Le courant électrique passe entre nous, plus fort encore que d'habitude.

 _Pourquoi cela se produit-il toujours ?_

Je fais taire mes interrogations et m'accroche à son cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Kurt ?

Il passe doucement son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne sais pas...

C'est la vérité. Du pouce il suit le contour de mes lèvres.

\- Ces lèvres... quand je pense à tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire... dit-il d'un ton séducteur.

Une bouffée de chaleur monte en moi et je deviens tout mou dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, ses pupilles sont si dilatées que l'iris vert de ses yeux est réduit à un mince cercle. Avant de reprendre mes esprits, je secoue la tête et presse mon corps contre le sien sous l'eau.

\- C'est impossible d'être simplement amis, tu t'en rends bien compte, hein ?

Je frissonne quand ses lèvres frôlent mon menton. Il continue de déposer des baisers le long de mes joues. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, mais je sais que je ne serai jamais capable de n'être qu'un ami pour Blaine. Quand ses lèvres touchent le point sensible juste au-dessous de mon oreille, je pousse un gémissement, ce qui incite Blaine à recommencer, mais cette fois il aspire ma peau entre ses lèvres.

\- Oh ! Blaine.

En gémissant, je serre les jambes autour de lui. Je passe les mains dans son dos en griffant légèrement sa peau. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais exploser simplement quand il m'embrasse dans le cou.

\- Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom, Kurt, encore et encore. Laisse-moi faire.

Son ton est désespéré et je sais au fond que je suis incapable de dire non.

\- Dis-le, Kurt.

Il prend le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents. Je fais oui de la tête.

\- J'ai besoin que tu le dises, Bébé, à voix haute, pour savoir ce que tu veux vraiment.

Sa main se déplace et remonte sous le t-shirt que je porte et qui lui appartient.

\- Je voudrais...

les mots sortent de ma bouche en se bousculant et il sourit dans mon cou, sans cesser le doux assaut de ses lèvres. Il ne dit rien mais empoigne mes cuisses, me soulève plus haut contre son torse et marche vars la berge pour sortir de l'eau en arrivant au bord, il me lâche et grimpe sur la berge. Je pousse un cri plaintif, flattant probablement son ego, mais pour l'instant, je m'en fiche complètement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Il m'attrape les mains pour m'aider à le rejoindre sur la rive.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je reste debout dans l'herbe, son t-shirt trempé pesant sur mes épaules et je trouve qu'il est bien trop loin de moi. Il se penche un peu vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ici ? Ou dans ma chambre ?

\- Ici.

Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes seuls et je prie pour que personne ne vienne.

\- Tu es pressé ?

Il sourit et je fais une tentative pour paraître décontracté mais je ne suis pas sûr de donner le change.

La chaleur en moi n'est plus aussi intense maintenant que Blaine ne me touche plus.

\- Viens ici, dit-il d'une voix basse qui la ranime.

Je traverse d'un pas feutré l'herbe douce sous mes pieds jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Blaine. Immédiatement, ses mains s'emparent du bas du t-shirt et le relèvent par-dessus ma tête. La façon dont il me regarde suffit à me rendre fou, mes hormones échappent à mon contrôle. Mon pouls s'accélère tandis qu'il me regarde de la tête aux pieds une fois encore avant de me prendre par la main.

Il étale son t-shirt sur l'herbe en guise de couverture.

\- Allonge-toi.

Il me guide vers le sol en s'étendant avec moi, lui couché sur le côté, appuyé sur mon coude, et moi sur le dos sur son t-shirt mouillé, nos visages face à face. Personne ne m'a jamais vu si dévêtue auparavant, et Blaine, lui, a déjà vu tant de garçons, des garçons sûrement plus beaux que moi. Je lève les mains pour couvrir ma nudité, mais Blaine se redresse, attrape mes poignets et les repousse sur les côtés.

\- Ne te cache jamais, pas avec moi.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est juste...

il ne me laisse pas finir.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu caches ton corps, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, Kurt.

 _Est-ce qu'il le pense vraiment?_

\- Je suis sérieux, regarde-toi.

On dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées.

\- Tu es sorti avec tellement de garçons.

Je bafouille et il fronce des sourcils.

\- Aucun comme toi.

Je pourrais prendre ça de différentes manières, mais je préfère ne pas relever. J'essaie de me rappeler le peu de choses que je connais à propos du sexe.

\- Est-ce que tu as un préservatif ?

\- Un préservatif ?

Il rigole.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de couché avec toi.

La panique me gagne.

 _Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu destiné à m'humilier ?_

\- Oh !

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire avant de me relever. Mais il m'attrape par les épaules et, doucement, me force à m'allonger. Je suis sûr que je suis écarlate, je ne veux pas m'exposer à son regard sarcastique dans cet état. Je bouge.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Tout à coup, il comprend.

\- Oh... mais non, Kurt, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est simplement que tu n'as jamais rien fait... je veux dire rien du tout, donc je ne vais pas coucher avec toi.

Il me regarde fixement pendant un moment avant d'ajouter :

\- Aujourd'hui.

Alors je sens la tension dans ma poitrine se relâcher un peu.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux te faire avant.

Il s'allonge au-dessus de moi en s'appuyant sur les mains, comme s'il faisait des pompes. Des gouttes d'eau tombent de ses cheveux encore mouillés sur mon visage et je grimace.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne t'ait jamais baisé, murmure-t-il.

Il se déplace pour se recoucher sur le côté. Sa main descend le long de mon cou, puis me caresse du bout des doigts, mon torse, mon ventre, et s'arrête juste à l'élastique de mon boxer.

 _On est vraiment en train de faire ça, Blaine et moi ? Que va-t-il me faire ? Est-ce que je vais avoir mal ?_

Une foule de question se bousculent dans ma tête, mais je les oublie dès l'instant où sa main se glisse dans mon boxer. Je l'entends retenir son souffle juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il bouge un peu ses doigts, et j'ai un petit sursaut.

\- C'est bon ?

Il me caresse tout simplement, pourquoi est-ce si bon ? Je baisse les yeux et il ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts.

\- Est-ce que c'est meilleur que quand tu le fait toi-même ?

 _Quoi ?_

\- Alors ?

\- Q... Quoi ?

J'ai un peu du mal à contrôler mon esprit et mon corps, en ce moment.

\- Quand tu te caresses ? Est-ce que c'est aussi bon ?

Je suis pris de court, je le fixe et vois dans son regard quelque chose se fermer.

\- Attends... ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça non plus, si ?

Dans sa voix percent la surprise et quelque chose d'autre... du désir ? Il m'embrasse de nouveau et sa main continue son mouvement de haut en bas.

\- Tu est tellement réactif à mes caresses, tellement mouillé.

Je pousse un gémissement. Pourquoi ces mots obscènes sont-ils si sexy dans sa bouche ?

Soudain un petit pincement envoie une onde de choc qui me traverse de la tête aux pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était... ça ?

Je gémis plus que je ne parle. Cela fait rire Blaine qui ne répond pas mais qui recommence. Ses lèvres descendent le long de mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine. Je sens monter dans mon ventre une tension délicieuse. Je ferme les yeux en me mordant les lèvres, mon dos se cambre encore une fois et mes jambes se mettent à trembler.

\- C'est ça, Kurt, jouis pour moi.

Ses paroles me font perdre tout contrôle.

\- Regarde-moi, Bébé, dit-il en ronronnant.

J'ouvre les yeux. La vue de sa bouche mordillant la peau de ma poitrine me fait basculer, et ma vue se trouble pendant quelques secondes.

\- Blaine.

Je dis son nom, encore et encore, et le rouge qui lui monte aux joues me prouve qu'il adore ça.

Lentement il retire sa main et la pose sur mon ventre tandis que j'essaie de redonner à ma respiration un rythme normal. Mon corps ne s'est jamais senti aussi énergique et détendu à la fois.

\- Tu as une minute pour récupérer.

Il rit tout seul et s'éloigné de moi. Je plisse le front. Je voudrais qu'il reste contre moi, mais bizarrement je suis incapable de parler. Je viens de vivre les instants les plus super de toute ma vie. Je m'assieds et regarde Blaine. Il à déjà remis son jeans et ses chaussures.

\- On repart déjà ?

Ma gène s'entend clairement dans ma voix. J'avais pensé qu'il voudrait que je le caresse aussi, même si je ne sais très bien comment il faut faire, il aurait pu m'expliquer.

\- Ouais. Tu voulais rester plus longtemps ?

\- c'est juste que je pensais... je ne sais pas. Je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais que je te fasse quelque chose...

Je ne sais pas comment tourner ça. Heureusement pour moi, il m'interrompt.

\- Oh non ! Ça va. Pour le moment.

Il me gratifie d'un petit sourire. Est-ce qu'il va redevenir blessant comme d'habitude ?

J'espère que non, pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Je viens de partager avec lui l'expérience la plus intime de toute ma vie. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il se montre odieux avec moi. Il a dit « pour le moment », donc peut-être voudra-t-il quelque chose plus tard ? Je commence à regretter ce qui s'est passé. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention à l'humidité entre mes cuisses. Blaine ramasse son t-shirt et me le tend.

Il voit ma perplexité et me dit :

\- Pour t'essuyer.

Il jette un regarde vers mon entrejambe.

Oh ! Il ne prend pas la peine de se retourner pendant que j'essuie ma peau sensible à cet endroit. La façon dont il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en me regardant ne m'échappe pas. Il sort son portable de sa poche de jean et fait défiler son écran du pouce, plusieurs fois. Je finis de faire ce qu'il m'a recommandé et je lui rends son t-shirt. En enfilant mes vêtements et mes chaussures, je trouve que l'atmosphère qui nous entoure est passée de passionnée à distante et je voudrais désormais être le plus loin possible de lui.

Nous retournons à la voiture. J'aimerais qu'il brise le silence, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Je commence déjà à m'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Il m'ouvre la portière et je le remercie d'un signe de tête.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne va pas ? Demande-t-il en faisant reculer la voiture dans le chemin de gravillons.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre, maintenant ?

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la réponse, alors je le regarde pas.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui est bizarre.

\- Non, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que... tu sais bien.

\- Depuis que je t'ai donné ton premier orgasme ?

Je reste bouche bée, les joues écarlates.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore surpris par son obscénité ?_

\- Euh... oui. Depuis ce moment-là, tu n'as pas desserré les dents. Tu t'es rhabillé et nous sommes partis.

Il me semble que la franchise et ma meilleure option à ce moment-là, et j'ajoute :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu te sers de moi ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Si je me servais de toi, j'aurais obtenu quelque chose en contrepartie.

Il a dit ça si brusquement que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je fais de mon mieux pour les retenir, mais il y en a une qui coule sur ma joue.

\- Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il tend le bras et pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Étonnamment, cela me calme.

\- Je ne voulais pas te froisser... excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'on est censés faire après s'être pelotés comme ça, et puis je n'avais pas l'intention de te larguer devant ta chambre et de partir de mon côtés. Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être dîner ensemble ou autre chose ?

Il me presse gentiment la cuisse. Je lui souris, soulagé. J'essuie la larme qui a coulé trop vite, et mon inquiétude s'envole avec elle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a chez Blaine qui me rend si émotif, dans tous les sens du terme. L'idée qu'il pourrait se servir de moi me contrarie plus qu'elle ne devrait. J'ai du mal à démêler mes sentiments pour lui, ils sont tellement contradictoires. Un instant, je le déteste et le moment d'après, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Il me fait ressentir des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginés, et pas seulement sur le plan sexuel. Il me fait passer du rire aux larmes, hurler de rire et de colère mais, plus que tout, il me fait sentir vivant.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plus. C'est le tous premier lemon que j'écris donc je ne sais pas si il est réussi. J'essayerai de sortir le prochain chapitre très rapidement pour vite rattraper mon gros retard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et...

À la prochaine. : )


	8. Chapitre 8

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde, Merci pour tout vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir. Je suis contente que vous avez bien aimez mon lemon (ou lime).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture : )

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

La main de Blaine est toujours posée sur ma cuisse et j'aimerais qu'il ne la retire jamais. J'en profite pour regarder de plus près certains des tatouages qui couvrent son bras. Une fois de plus, mon regard est attiré par le symbole de l'infini au-dessus de son poignet, et je me demande s'il a une signification particulière pour lui.

L'endroit où il est situé, juste au-dessus de sa main, le rend très personnel. Je cherche s'il y a un symbole correspondant sur l'autre poignet, mais il n'y a rien.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ?

C'est rafraîchissant, une question aussi normale, venant de lui. Je réfléchis à ce qui me ferait envie.

\- J'aime à peu près tout si je sais ce que c'est, excepté le ketchup.

Ça le fait rire.

\- Tu n'aime pas le ketchup ? Je pensais que tous les Américains adoraient ça.

\- C'est possible, mais moi je trouve ça dégoûtant.

Nous rions tous les deux et je le regarde.

\- Nous allons donc nous en tenir à un repas normal ?

Je fais oui de la tête et il tend le bras pour mettre de la musique, mais il se ravise et repose sa main sur ma cuisse.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire après la fac ?  
C'est une question qu'il m'a déjà posée, dans sa chambre.  
\- J'ai l'intention de partir directement à Seattle. Je voudrais trouver un boulot dans une maison d'édition, ou bien devenir écrivain. Je sais c'est idiot.

Tout à coup, je suis un peu gêné de dévoiler des projets aussi ambitieux.

\- Mais tu me l'as déjà demandé, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ce n'est pas idiot. Je connais quelqu'un aux Éditions Schuester, ce n'est pas à côté, mais tu pourrais peut-être poser ta candidatures pour un stage. Je pourrais lui en glisser un mot.

\- Quoi ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?  
Ma voix est montée d'un ton sous l'effet de la surprise. Il a beau s'être montré gentil avec moi de puis une heure, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Ouais. Sans problème.

Il a l'air un peu gêné. Je parierais que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rendre service.

\- Waouh, merci. Sérieux, j'ai besoin de trouver un boulot ou un stage rapidement, et ça, ce serait le rêve, vraiment.  
Je tape des mains et il rigole en secouant la tête.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il se gare sur un petit parking à côté d'un vieux bâtiment en briques.

\- On mange super bien ici, dit-il en descendant de voiture.

Il ouvre le coffre et en sort un autre t-shirt noir. Il doit en avoir toute une cargaison. Ça me plaisait tellement de le voir torse nu que j'avais oublié qu'il devrait en remettre un tôt ou tard.

Quand nous entrons, l'endroit est pratiquement vide. Nous nous asseyons à une table et une vieille femme s'approche pour nous apporter la carte, mais il la repousse et commende un hamburger et des frites, me faisant signe d'en faire autant. Je me fie à son avis et je commande la même chose, sans ketchup, bien sûr.  
Pendant que nous attendons d'être servis, je parle à Blaine de mon enfance à Lima, dont il n'a jamais entendu parler bien sûr puisqu'il vient d'Italie. Il ne perd pas grand-chose. C'est une petite ville dans l'Ohio. Je ne retournerai jamais là-bas sauf pour voir mon père. Lui ne me raconte pas grand-chose de son passé, mais je ne désespère pas qu'il le fasse. En revanche, il se montre très curieux de ma vie quand j'était petit et il fronce les sourcils quand je lui dis que ma mère buvait. J'y avais déjà fait allusion, au cours de nos disputes, mais cette fois j'entre plus dans les détails.

Pendant une pause dans notre conversation, la serveuse réapparaît avec les hamburgers, qui ont l'air délicieux.

\- Ils sont bons, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je lui confirme en m'essuyant la bouche. C'est super bon et nous n'en laissons pas une miette. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi faim de ma vie.  
Le trajet du retour au campus est détendu. Du bout des doigts, Blaine dessine des petits cercle sur ma jambe, je suis déçu quand j'aperçois le panneau de NYU et que nous arrivons dans le parking des étudiants.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Je me sens beaucoup plus proche de lui que quelques heurs plus tôt. Il peut être vraiment sympa quand il veut.

\- Ouais, très bonne en fait.

Il a l'air étonné.

\- Écoute, je te raccompagnerais bien jusqu'à ta chambre mais je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoires en règle de la part de Quinn...

Il sourit en se tourne pour me faire face.

\- Je comprends. On se verra demain.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me pencher pour l'embrasser, ou pas, et je suis soulagé quand il avance la main pour repousser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je pose mon visage sur sa main ouverte et il se penche pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes. Cela commence comme un simple petit baiser, mais je sens tout mon corps s'embraser et j'en veux plus. Blaine m'attrape par le bras et me fait signe de grimper par-dessus le séparateur entre les sièges. Je ne me fais pas prier et je m'assieds à cheval sur ses genoux, le dos coincé contre le volant. Je sens que le siège s'incline légèrement, ce qui nous donne plus de place, je relève un peu son t-shirt pour glisser les mains dessous. Ses abdos sont durs et sa peau est chaude. Du bout des doigts, je suis le contour de ses tatouages.

Sa langue pétrit la mienne et il me serre dans ses bras. C'est presque douloureux, mais c'est une douleur négligeable comparée au plaisir d'être si près de lui. Il gémit contre ma bouche et je monte les mains plus haut sous son t-shirt. J'adore le faire gémir, j'adore lui faire cet effet. Je suis à deux doigts de me laisser aller totalement à cette sensation, une fois encore, lorsque nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon portable.

\- Encore une de tes alarmes ? Se moque-t-il.

En souriant, je m'apprête à lui répondre sur le même ton, mais le nom de Sam s'affiche sur l'écran. Ça m'arrête net. Je vois que Blaine a compris. Son visage change instantanément et, de crainte de le perdre et de gâcher l'ambiance, j'appuie sur le bouton « ignorer » et je jette mon téléphone sur le siège passager. Je ne veux pas penser à Sam en ce moment. Je le repousse dans un coin de mon esprit dont je ferme la porte.

Je me penche sur Blaine pour reprendre notre baiser, mais il me repousse.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Sa voix et cassante, et l'inquiétude m'envahit. Je recule pour le regarder, ses yeux ont repris leur expression distante et mon sang se glace.

\- Blaine, je n'ai pas répondu. Je lui parlerai de tout ça. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quand ni comment lui dire... mais je le ferai rapidement, je te promets.

Au moment même où j'ai embrassé Blaine pour la première fois, j'ai su confusément que j'allais devoir rompre avec Sam. Je ne peux pas continuer à sortir avec lui alors que je l'ai trompé. Il planerait toujours au-dessus de ma tête comme une ombre de culpabilité, et nous ne voulons de cela ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce que je ressens pour Blaine est une autre raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas rester avec Sam. J'aime Sam, mais si je ne l'aimais vraiment comme il le mérité, je n'éprouverais pas ces sentiments pour Blaine. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Sam, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

\- Lui parler de quoi ? Dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

\- De tout ça... de nous.  
\- Nous ? Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu vas rompre avec lui... pour moi, si ?

Ma tête se met à tourner. Je sais que je devrais descendre de ses genoux, mais je suis paralysé.

\- Tu ne veux pas... que je le fasse ?  
Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

\- Non. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je veux dire, di tu veux le larguer, vas-y, mais ne le fais pas pour moi.

\- C'est juste que... je pensais...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sors avec personne, Porcelaine.

Je me sens comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, la seule chose qui me permet de descendre de ses genoux, c'est mon refus qu'il me voie pleurer encore une fois.

\- Tu es répugnant.

Pleine d'amertume, je ramasse mes affaires sur le plancher de la voiture. Blaine semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se ravise.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi, à partir de maintenant... et je ne plaisante pas.

J'ai hurlé, et il ferme les yeux.

Je marche aussi vite que je peux vers ma chambre. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais je retiens mes larmes jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'intérieur et que j'ai refermé ma porte. Soulagé que Quinn soit sortie, je me laisse glisser contre la porte et j'éclate en sanglots. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? Je savais à quoi m'en tenir quand j'ai accepté de sortir seul avec lui, et pourtant, je lui ai pratiquement sauté dans les bras. Juste parce qu'il a été gentil avec moi aujourd'hui, je me suis imaginé quoi ? Qu'il allait devenir mon petit ami ? Je ris de ma naïveté en continuant de sangloter. Je ne peut même pas lui en vouloir. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il ne sortait avec personne, mais aujourd'hui nous avons passé de si bons moments, il était vraiment agréable et drôle, et j'ai cru que nous entamions vraiment une sorte de relation.

Mais ce n'était que du cinéma, tout ça pour arriver à ses fins. Et moi, je l'ai lassé faire.

Quand Quinn rentre du cinéma, j'ai séché mes larmes, pris une douche et à peu près rassemblé mes esprits.

\- Alors, c'était comment ta... balade avec Blaine ?

Elle sort son pyjama de sa commode.

\- C'était bien, il était... charmant, comme d'hab', si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Je me force de rire. J'aimerais bien lui raconter ce qui c'est passé, mais j'ai trop honte. Je sais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas et je voudrais tant pouvoir le raconter à quelqu'un, mais en même temps je préfère que personne ne sache.

Quinn me lance un regard soucieux, je détourne les yeux.

\- Fais attention, quand même. Tu es trop bien pour quelqu'un comme Blaine.

J'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras et pleurer sur son épaule, mais je détourne la conversation.

\- Et toi, c'était bien le film ?

Elle me raconte que Puck n'a pas arrêté de la gaver de pop-corn pendant le film et qu'elle commence à vraiment bien l'aimer. J'ai envie de la chambrer mais uniquement parce que je suis jaloux que Blaine ne m'aime pas comme Puck l'aime. Pourtant, moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime et je ferais bien de le traiter un peu mieux, et de rester à l'écart de Blaine, pour de bon cette fois.

Le lendemain matin, je suis vidé. Sans aucune énergie. J'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré la veille, alors je chope la trousse de maquillage de Quinn sur sa commode et j'essaye de cacher tout ça. Je suis content, j'ai meilleure mine comme ça. Je mets mon jean serré et un débardeur mais, dans cette tenue, j'ai l'impression d'être tous nu, je préfère attraper un cardigan blanc dans mon placard. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis la photo de classe de terminale que je fais autant d'efforts pour soigner mon apparence un jour d'école ordinaire.

Comme Finn m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'on se retrouvait en classe, je passe à la cafétéria prendre des cafés. Je m'oblige à marcher plus lentement que d'habitude, car je suis pas mal en avance.  
\- Hé, Kurt ?

Je me retourne et vois un mec très BCBG qui s'avance vers moi.

\- Oui. Toi, c'est Nick, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- On te revoit ce week-end ?

C'est un membre de la fraternité, c'est sûr, il a le look. Et il est très beau.

\- Non, non, pas cette fois.

Il rit avec moi.

\- Si jamais tu change d'avis, tu connais l'adresse. Je dois y aller, à plus.

Soulevant un chapeau imaginaire, il s'éloigne.

Finn est déjà installé dans la salle. Il se confond en remerciements pour le café.

Il ne m'interroge pas sur ma soirée avec Blaine, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant, je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais raconté.

La journée démarre bien et je commence à peine à me sortir Blaine de la tête que c'est déjà l'heure du cours de littérature.

Blaine est assis à sa place habituelle, au premier rang. Pour une fois il porte un t-shirt blanc, si fin qu'on peut voir ses tatouages au travers. C'est incroyable à quel point ses tatouages et ses piercings me semblent sexy maintenant, alors que je détestait ça avant. Je détourne les yeux et sors mes notes en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Je ne vais pas renoncer à mes habitudes à cause de ce mufle. Malgré tout, il me tarde que Finn arrive pour ne pas rester trop longtemps seul avec lui.

\- Kurt ? Chuchote-t-il tandis que la salle commence à se remplir.

 _Ne lui répond pas. Fais comme s'il n'était pas là._

\- Kurt ?

Il a parlé plus fort cette fois.  
\- Ne m'adresse pas la parole, Blaine.

J'évite de le regarder. Je refuse de retomber dans ses pièges.

\- Oh aller, arrête.

Je vois bien qu'il trouve la situation amusante.

\- Je ne rigole pas, Blaine. Fiche-moi la paix.

\- Ok, c'est bon, comme tu voudras.

Sa voix est aussi cinglante que la mienne. À mon grand soulagement, Finn arrive à ce moment-là, je respire. Il remarque aussitôt la tension entre Blaine et moi et gentiment me demande :

\- Ça va, toi?

\- Oui, ça va.

Sur ce mensonge, le cours commence.

Blaine et moi continuons à nous ignorer pendant toute la semaine, et chaque jour qui passe sans lui parler m'aide à ne plus pensé à lui. Quinn et Puck sont sortis ensemble tous les soirs, ce qui m'a permis d'avoir la chambre pour moi tout seul, la plupart du temps. C'est à la fois bien et pas bien. Bien, parce que j'ai beaucoup travaillé, mais pas bien car, tout seul, je rumine en pensant à Blaine. Quand arrive le vendredi matin, j'ai le sentiment que toute cette histoire est vraiment finie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde commence à parler d'aller faire la fête à la fraternité. Sérieux, il y a une fête là-bas tous les vendredis, et souvent le samedi aussi, ça me dépasse qu'ils éprouvent le besoin de s'exciter comme ça toutes les semaines.

Comme on m'a demandé au moins dix fois si je serais de la partie, je décide de faire la seule chose qui m'empêchera à coup sûr d'y aller : j'appelle Sam.

\- Salut Kurt !

Nous nous sommes pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, cette voix insouciante et joyeuse m'a vraiment manqué.

\- Salut. Tu penses que tu pourrais venir me voir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Le week-end prochain, ça te va ?

\- Non, je voulais dire, aujourd'hui. Genre tout de suite, tu vois. Tu pourrais partir maintenant ?

Je sais qu'il aime prévoir quelque chose à l'avance, comme moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir tout de suite.

\- Kurt, j'ai entraînement après les cours. Je suis au lycée et je n'ai pas encore mangé.

\- S'il te plaît, Sam, tu me manques vraiment. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant et passer le week-end avec moi ? S'il te plaît ?

Je me rends bien compte que je suis en train de le supplier, mais je m'en fiche.

\- Euh... c'est bon Kurt. Je vais venir. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Le bonheur me submerge, je n'en reviens pas que Sam, lui toujours si carré, accède à ma demande, mais je suis trop content de le voir.

\- Oui. Oui. C'est seulement que tu me manques trop. Cela fait presque deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus, je te signale.

Il se met à rire.

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Je vais m'éclipser et prendre la route dans quelques minutes, comme ça je serai avec toi d'ici trois heures environ. Je t'aime, Kurt.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Eh bien voilà, c'est réglé. Plus de risques que je me retrouve dans cette fête.

C'est l'esprit léger que je me dirige vers le cours de littérature et que je pénètre dans ce magnifique bâtiment de vieilles briques. Ce sentiment s'évanouit à l'instant même où, entrant dans la salle, je vois Blaine penché sur le bureau de Finn.

 _C'est quoi ça ?_

Je me précipite au moment où Blaine tape du poing sur le bureau en grondant.

\- Ne redis plus ce genre de conneries, espèce de minable !

Finn fait mine de se lever, mais il faudrait être fou pour essayer de se battre avec Blaine. Finn est musclé, d'accord, mais il est trop gentil, je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde mettre son poing dans la figure de qui que ce soit. Je saisit le bras de Blaine et le tire en arrière. Il lève son autre main et je recule, mais réalisant que c'est ma main, il laisse retomber la sienne et jure entre ses dents.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Blaine !

J'ai hurlé. Je me tourne vers Finn, qui a l'air furax, mais il se rassied.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires, Porcelaine.

Il reprend son siège, l'air narquois. J'aurais préféré qu'il aille s'asseoir au fond. Assis entre eux deux, je me penche vers Finn et chuchote :

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?

Il regarde Blaine en soupirant.

\- C'est juste un sale con. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Il a prononcé ces mots à voix haute, avec un petit sourire. Je rigole et me redresse. J'entends la respiration saccadée de Blaine à côté de moi. Il me vient une idée, un peu puérile je dois l'admettre, mais tant pis. Sur un ton faussement enjoué, je dis à Finn :

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ah, oui ? C'est quoi ?

\- Sam vient me voir aujourd'hui, et il va rester tout le week-end.

Je tape des mains en souriant. Je suis bien conscient d'en faire trop, mais je perçois le regard de Blaine sur moi et je devine qu'il a entendu.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est super !

Il le pense vraiment.

\- Pourquoi il vient. ? Dit Blaine

\- Parce qu'il me manque.

\- C'est pas ce que tu m'a dit il y a une semaine.

\- Bah j'ai changé d'avis lui au moins c'est pas un connard.

Blaine ne me dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ça sera comme ça à partir de maintenant et ça me va très bien. Je souhaite un bon week-end à Finn et retourne dans ma chambre manger un morceau avant l'arrivée de Sam.

Je mets un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre, puis je plie et range les vêtements de Quinn. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Quand Sam m'envoie un message pour me dire qu'il est arrivé, je saute du lit où j'étais allongé et je me précipite pour aller l'accueillir dehors. Il est plus élégant que jamais avec son pantalon bleu marine, son cardigan crème et sa chemise blanche. C'est vrai qu'il porte souvent des cardigans, mais moi, j'adore. Son sourire chaleureux me va droit au cœur. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit à quel point il est content de me voir.

Nous nous installons et cherchons un film dans la section comédies romantiques sur Netflix. Quinn m'envoie un texto pour me dire qu'elle est avec Puck et qu'elle ne rentrera pas ce soir. J'éteins la lumière et nous nous asseyons, calés contre la tête du lit. Sam passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je pose la tête sur sa poitrine.

 _Voilà, ça c'est moi. Pas le dévergondé qui se baigne dans une rivière avec le t-shirt d'un punk._

C'est un film dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler mais, moins de cinq minutes après le début, la porte s'ouvre violemment. Je suppose que c'est Quinn qui a oublié quelque chose d'important. Comme par hasard, c'est Blaine. Son regard se pose directement sur Sam et moi enlacés sur le lit, éclairés seulement par l'image de la télé. Je rougis. Il est venu tout dire à Sam, j'en suis sûr. La panique me saisit et je m'éloigne subitement de mon petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Blaine sourit.

\- Je cherche Quinn. Salut Sam, content de te voir, dit-il d'un ton narquois.

Sam resta silencieux. Il a l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Elle est avec Puck, ils sont probablement déjà chez toi.

 _S'il te plaît ne raconte rien à Sam et pars._

\- Ah bon ?

Je vois bien à son air qu'il est venu dans le but de me tourmenter. Il va probablement rester jusqu'à que ce soit moi qui avoue tout à Sam.

\- Vous allez à la teuf tous les deux ?

\- Non... on n'y va pas. On essaye de regarder un film.

Sam me tend le bras et me prend la main. Même dans le noir, je vois les yeux de Blaine se concentrer sur la main de Sam qui touche la mienne.

\- Tant pis. Bon, ben, je vais y aller. Salut les tourtereaux.

Il se tourne vers la porte, je commence à me détendre. Mais à ce moment-là, il tourne la tête :

\- Au fait, Sam...

Il fait une pause, je sens mon cœur défaillir.

-... C'est cool que tu sois venu.

Je laisse échapper un soupir étouffé.

\- Ouais, je voulais venir pour être un peu plus avec Kurt.

Sam ne voit pas que Blaine se moque de lui.

\- Amusez-vous bien tous les deux.

Et il sort.

\- Il n'est pas si méchant, après tout, dit Sam quand la porte se referme.

Je ris nerveusement. Il hausse les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, mais ça m'étonne que tu dises ça.

Je reprends ma position contre sa poitrine. La tension qui régnait dans la chambre quelques instants plus tôt commence à se dissiper.

\- Je ne dis pas que j'aimerais être amis avec lui, mais il était plutôt sympa, là.

\- Blaine est tout sauf sympa.

Sam rigole et me prend dans ses bras. Si seulement il savait ce qui s'est passé entre Blaine et moi, la façon dont nous nous sommes embrassés, la façon dont j'ai gémis en disant son nom pendant qu'il... _Seigneur, Kurt, arrête avec ça._ Je relève la tête et lui embrasse la joue ce qui le fait sourire. Je voudrais ressentir les mêmes sensations avec Sam qu'avec Blaine. Je m'assieds pour le regarder en face, prends son visage entre mes mains et presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouve les lèvres et me rend mon baiser. Ses lèvres sont douces... comme son baiser. Cela ne me suffit pas, je veux du feu, de la passion. Je le prends par le cou et monte sur ses genoux.

\- Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il essaie de me repousser gentiment.

\- Quoi, rien, j'ai juste envie... de t'embrasser, c'est tout.

Je l'embrasse encore. Je sens sa chaleur, mais pas le feu.

Ok, je ne fais pas ça pour les bonnes raisons, mais je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant. J'ai simplement besoin de vérifier que Sam peut me faire ressentir la même chose que Blaine. _En réalité ce n'est pas Blaine que je veux, ce sont les sensations.. c'est bien ça,non ?_

J'arrête d'embrasser Sam et descends de ses genoux.

Il sourit et moi aussi. Je remets le film en marche et quelques minutes plus tard, mon esprit se remet à battre la campagne.

 _« Je vais y aller », dit Blaine. Il baisse les yeux sur moi. « Où ? » Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. « Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel à côté. Je reviendrai demain matin. » Je le regarde fixement et au bout d'un moment son visage s'estompe pour faire place à celui de Sam._

Je sursaute et me frotte les yeux. Sam, c'est Sam. Ça n'a jamais été Blaine.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir sommeil, et je ne peux pas passer la nuit ici.

Il me caresse la joue, doucement. Je voudrais qu'il reste, mais maintenant j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire dans mon demi-sommeil. En plus, Sam de toute évidence, pense qu'il ne serait pas convenable qu'il reste dans ma chambre. Blaine et Sam sont vraiment l'opposés. À tous points de vue.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil d'être venu.

Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue avant de se lever.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Je souris, renfonce mon visage dans l'oreiller et me laisse glisser dans des rêves, dont je me souviens plus.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par un appel de Sam pour m'annoncer qu'il arrive. Je saute de mon lit et me précipite sous la douche en me demandant ce que nous pourrions bien faire aujourd'hui, lui et moi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose aux alentours à moins d'aller en ville. Je devrais peut-être envoyer un message à Finn pour lui demander ce qu'on peut faire d'autre que des fêtes à la fraternité. C'est la seule personne à qui je peux poser la question.

Je me décide pour une chemise violette avec un pantalon noir sans écouter la voix de Blaine dans ma tête, qui me dit que c'est affreux. Quand je reviens avec une serviette sur la tête, Sam m'attend dans le couloir.

\- Tu es très beau.

En souriant, il me prend par l'épaule pendant que j'ouvre la porte.

\- J'ai juste besoin de me sécher les cheveux et de bien les placés.

Sam attend patiemment, assis sur mon lit, que j'ai fini de me coiffer les cheveux. Quand c'est fait, je lui plante un baiser sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peur-être aller se balader dans un parc, puis aller dîner ?

Je regarde le réveil. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est déjà treize heure ? J'envoie un texto à Quinn pour lui dire que je serai absent pour la journée et il me répond qu'elle ne reviendra que demain. En gros, elle habite à la fraternité de Blaine pendant le week-end.

Sam ouvre la porte passager. Ses parents se sont assurés qu'il ait la voiture la plus dans le modèle le plus récent, même si il y a deux ans sa famille s'était retrouvaient tous SDF. L'intérieur est immaculé, pas de piles de bouquins, pas de vêtement sales. Nous roulons à la recherche d'un parc, ce qui prend peu de temps. C'est un endroit calme et tranquille, avec une pelouse jaunissante par endroits et quelques arbres. Nous nous garons sur une place de parking.

\- Au fait, quand vas-tu commencer à chercher une voiture ?

\- Dans la semaine, je pense. Je vais aussi déposer des candidatures pour un job.

Je ne mentionne pas le stage aux Éditions Schuester que Blaine m'a fait miroiter. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore compter dessus, ni comment je présenterais les choses à Sam si je l'obtenais.

\- C'est une super nouvelle. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de mon aide pour l'une ou l'autre de tes recherches.

Nous faisons le tour du parc avant de nous asseoir à une table de pique-nique. Sam fait la conversation et je hoche la tête de temps en temps. Je m'aperçois que je perds le fil par moments, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Nous marchons encore un peu et finissons par tomber sur un ruisseau. Je pousse un petit grognement devant l'ironie de la situation. Sam me lance un regard perplexe.

\- Ça te dirait de te baigner ?

Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je cherche en poursuivant ce petit jeu.

\- Là-dedans ? Jamais de la vie !

Il se met à rire et je reviens sur Terre en me donnant des baffes mentalement.

 _Arrête de comparer Sam à Blaine._

\- Je plaisantais.

Nous ressortons du parc un peu avant sept heures et décidons, en revenant à la résidence universitaire, de nous faire livrer un pizza et de regarder un classique. Celui où Meg Ryan tombe amoureuse de Tom Hanks grâce à une émission de radio. Je meurs de faim et, quand la pizza arrive, j'en engloutis près de la moitié à moi tout seul. Je dois dire que pour ma défense que je n'ai rien mangé de la journée.

Au milieu du film, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, Sam l'attrape et me le passe.

\- C'est qui Finn ?

Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de soupçon dans sa voix, seulement de la curiosité. Il n'a jamais été du genre jaloux, il n'a jamais eu de raison de l'être. _Jusqu'à maintenant._

\- C'est un pote de fac.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de m'appeler aussi tard ? Il ne m'a jamais appelée pour une autre chose que pour comparer nos notes prises en cours.

\- Kurt ?

Il crie presque.

\- Oui, tout va bien ?

-... pas vraiment, non. Je sais que Sam est avec toi, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Finn ? Tu vas bien ?

Mon cœur commence à s'affoler.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas moi. C'est Blaine.

Je commence à paniquer.

\- B...Blaine ?

J'en bégaie.

\- Oui, tu pourrais venir ici si je te donne l'adresse, s'il te plaît ?

J'entends un bruit de casse dans le fond. Je bondis hors du lit et enfile mes chaussures sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Sam se lève aussi, comme pour me seconder.

\- Finn, est-ce que Blaine est en train d'essayer de te faire du mal ?

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer d'autre.

\- Non, non.

\- Envoie-moi l'adresse.

À ce moment-là, j'entends encore un bruit de verre brisé. Je me tourne vers Sam.

\- Sam, j'ai besoin de ta voiture.

Il tourne la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas... c'est Blaine. Donne-moi tes clés.

J'ai parlé sur un ton qui n'admet pas de réplique. Il sort les clés de sa poche, mais ajoute avec insistance :

\- Je viens avec toi.

Je lui arrache le trousseau des mains et secoue la tête.

\- Non, je dois y aller seul.

Mes paroles le blessent, je le vois bien. Et je sais que j'ai tort de le planter là, mais pour le moment je ne pense qu'à une chose, aller retrouver Blaine.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini. Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court mais je voulais garder le suspense de ce qui se passe chez Finn. Ne me détester pas pour la dispute de Klaine mais c'était essentiel pour le chapitre.

j'espère que ça vous à plus et...

À bientôt. : )


	9. Chapitre 9

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde, voilà enfin le chapitre 9. Désolé du retard mais à cause de la rentrée j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre le rythme et donc j'écrivais pas beaucoup.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Je reçois l'adresse de chez Finn par texto, je fais un copier-coller sur mon GPS qui m'indique que c'est à un quart d'heure en voiture. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe pour que Finn ait besoin de moi à cette heure-ci.

Je n'ai pas plus d'éléments de réponse quand je me gare devant chez Finn. Sam m'a appelé deux fois, mais je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai besoin du GPS sur mon écran et, pour être franc, le désarroi que j'ai lu sur son visage en le quittant me culpabilise.

Dans cette rue, toutes les maisons sont imposantes et cossues. Celle-ci en particulier est au moins trois fois plus grande que celle de mon père. C'est une maison ancienne en briques rouges, avec un jardin en pente qui lui confère une position surélevée comme si elle était en haut d'une colline. Même à la lueur des réverbères, elle et magnifique. J'imagine que c'est chez le père de Blaine, parce que ce n'est certainement pas un logement d'étudiant et ça expliquerait la présence de Finn. Je prends une profonde inspiration, descends de la voiture et monte les marches. Je cogne à la lourde porte d'acajou qui s'ouvre instantanément.

\- Kurt, merci d'être venu. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu as de la visite. Sam est venu avec toi ?

Finn regarde en direction de la voiture tout en me faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Non, il est resté à la résidence. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Blaine ?

\- Dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il est complètement ingérable.

\- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, moi ?

J'essaie de rester aimable. _En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne que Blaine soit ingérable, ou pas ?_

\- Je sais pas. Je sais que tu le détestes, mais tu parles avec lui, quand même. Il est complètement ivre, et terriblement agressif. Il est arrivé ici, il a ouvert une bouteille de scotch de son père et en a bu plus de la moitié ! Ensuite il a commencé à tout casser : la vaisselle de ma mère, une vitrine, en gros tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Blaine a prétendu qu'il ne buvait pas... encore un de ses mensonges ?

\- Son père venait de lui dire qu'il allait épouser ma mère...

\- Et alors ?

Je n'y comprends toujours rien.

\- Blaine ne veut pas qu'ils se marient, c'est ça ?

Finn m'emmène dans l'immeuble cuisine. Je pousse un cri étouffé en découvrant le bazar que Blaine a laissé. Des débris d'assiettes jonchent le sol et un grand meuble en bois est renversé, ses portes vitrées ont volé en éclats.

\- Oui. En fait c'est une longue histoire. Juste après que son père l'a appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, ils sont partis en week-end pour fêter ça. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Blaine à débarqué ici, pour défier son père. Sinon, il ne vient jamais ici.

Finn ouvre la porte de derrière. J'aperçois une ombre assise à une petite table dans le patio. Blaine.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux faire, mais je vais essayer de lui parler.

Finn se penche et pose la main sur mon épaule.

\- Il a crié ton nom, me dit-il doucement, et mon cœur cesse de battre.

Je m'approche de Blaine qui me regarde. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang, ses cheveux sont cachés sous un bonnet de laine grise. Il me jette un regard noir, les yeux écarquillés, et je recule d'un pas. Il me fait presque peur sous le faible éclairage de la cour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fois ici ? Dit-il d'une voix forte en se levant.

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles.

\- Putain ! C'est toi qui l'as appelé ?

\- Oui je l'ai appelé, je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire !

Et il partit à l'intérieur pour essayer de nettoyer tous ce que Hardin a détruit.

\- Fiche-lui la paix, Blaine... Il s'inquiète pour toi.

Il retourne s'assoir et me fait signe de faire de même. Je m'assieds en face de lui et le regarde attraper la bouteille bien entamée et la porter à ses lèvres. Je vois sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre quand il avale.

Puis il repose la bouteille sur la table, si violemment que je fais un bond. J'ai eu peur qu'il explose la table ou la bouteille, ou les deux.

\- Rooooh, vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux. Et si prévisibles ! Ce pauvre Blaine ne va pas bien, alors vous vous mettez à deux pour me tomber dessus et me faire culpabiliser d'avoir cassé cette vaisselle de merde.

Il parle d'une voix traînante et sourit comme un malade. Je croise les bras.

Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas.

\- C'était vrai. Jusqu'à maintenant, en tout cas. Ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre de haut, tu sais. Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi.

Il pointe son index vers moi puis reprend la bouteille pour boire une autre gorgée. Il me fait peur, mais je ne peux pas nier que quand je suis près de lui, même dans cet d'ébriété, je me sens vivant. Cette sensation m'a manqué et il n'y a que Blaine qui me la procure. Même pas Sam.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être meilleur que toi. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis à boire tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Où est ton _petit ami,_ d'abord ?

Ses yeux étincellent et l'émotion que je peux y lire et si intense que je détourne les yeux. Si seulement je savais quelle est la nature de cette émotion ! De la haine, je suppose.

\- Il est resté dans ma chambre. Je désire seulement t'aider, Blaine.

Je me penche au-dessus de la table pour lui prendre la main, mais il a un mouvement de recul.

\- M'aider ?

Il ricane. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi il a crié mon nom pour ensuite se montrer infect avec moi, mais je ne veux pas attirer d'ennuis à Finn.

\- Tu veux m'aider ? Eh bien, casse-toi.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Je regarde mes mains et tripote mes ongles.

Il pousse un soupir et enlève son bonnet pour se passer la main dans les cheveux, avant de le remettre.

\- mon père attend la dernière minute pour m'annoncer qu'il va épouser Carole et que le mariage aura lieur le mois prochain. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû me le dire. Et par téléphone, en plus. Je suis sûr que le petit Finn le sait depuis un bon moment, lui.

 _Oh !_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me le dise, en fait, et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

\- Il avait probablement ses raisons pour ne pas te le dire.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, il n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Tu sais combien de fois nous nous sommes parlé en un an ? Dix, à tout casser. Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est sa maison, sa nouvelle future femme et son nouveau parfait rejeton.

Blaine a la voix pâteuse, il boit encore une gorgée. Je ne dit rien.

\- Si tu voyais le taudis dans lequel vit ma mère, en Italie ! Elle prétend qu'elle se plaît là-bas, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est plus petit que la simple chambre de mon père, ici. Ma mère m'a pratiquement obligé à venir à la fac ici, pour me rapprocher de lui... et on voit ce que ça a donné !

Avec ces bribes d'informations, j'ai l'impression de mieux le comprendre. Blaine souffre.

C'est pour cela qu'il se conduit comme il le fait.

\- Tu avais quel âge quand il est parti ?

Il me regarde d'un air méfiant.

\- Dix ans. Mais déjà avant de partir, il n'était jamais là. Il était tout le temps au bistrot, il en changeait tous les soirs. Maintenant, c'est Monsieur Parfait, qui possède tous ces trucs de merde.

Blaine désigne la maison d'un geste de la main.

Le père de Blaine est parti quand il avait dix ans, exactement comme ma mère, et ils étaient tous les deux alcooliques. Nous avons plus de points communs que je le croyais. Quand il souffre et qu'il a trop bu, Blaine a l'air tellement plus jeune, tellement plus fragile que la personne imposante que je connais.

\- Je suis désolé d'apprendre qu'il vous a quittés comme ça, mais...

\- Tu peux garder ta pitié.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. J'essaie juste de..

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'aider. D'être là pour toi.

Il sourit. C'est un beau sourire, obsédant, qui me fait espérer que je peux l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, mais en réalité je devine ce qui va suivre.

\- Tu es vraiment nul. Tu ne vois pas que je ne veux pas de toi ici ? Je ne veux pas que tu soit là pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est un peu amusés ensemble que je veux avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec toi. Et toi, tu abandonnes ton _gentil_ petit ami, la seule personne qui te supporte, pour venir ici et essayer de « m'aider ». c'est vraiment ça être _nul_ , Porcelaine.

Sa voix est pleine de venin, exactement comme je m'y attendais, mais je mets ma douleur de côté et le regarde.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Je le revois la semaine dernière en train de rire et de me jeter dans l'eau. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un comédien accompli ou un grand menteur.

\- Si, absolument. Rentre chez toi.

Il soulève la bouteille pour boire encore. Je tends le bras à travers la table et la lui arrache des mains pour la jeter dans le jardin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Sans prêter attention à ses hurlement, je me dirige vers la porte. Je l'entends qui se lève en titubant et... il vient me barrer la route.

\- Où tu vas ?

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Je vais aider Finn à ranger le bazar que tu as fait, avant de rentrer chez moi.

J'ai l'air beaucoup plus calme que je ne le suis en réalité.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'aiderais ?

Son mépris est perceptible.

\- Parce que, contrairement à toi, il mérite qu'on l'aide, lui.

Il reste bouche bée. Je devrais aller plus loin, lui hurler dessus pour toutes les choses blessantes qu'il vient de me dire, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il cherche. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, il blesse tout le monde autour de lui et prend son pied à regarder le mal qu'il a fait.

Il me laisse passer sans rien dire.

En rentrant dans la maison, je trouve Finn accroupi en train de relever la vitrine renversée.

\- Où est le balai ?

Il me regarde et sourit avec gratitude.

\- Juste là. Merci pour tout.

Je commence à balayer les débris. Il y en a partout. Je me sens désolé pour la mère de Finn quand elle va voir que toute sa vaisselle a disparu. J'espère qu'elle n'y attachait pas une valeur sentimentales.

\- Aie !

Je viens de me planter un morceau de verre dans le doigt. Des petites gouttes de sang tombent sur le plancher et je bondis vers l'évier.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiète Finn.

\- Oui, ce n'est rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça saigne autant.

Ce n'est même pas vraiment douloureux. Je ferme les yeux en laissant couler l'eau froide sur mon doigt.

Quelques minutes passent et j'entends s'ouvrir la porte de derrière. Je tourne la tête et découvre Blaine dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Kurt, est-ce que je peux te parler, si'l te plaît ?

Je sais que je devrais dire non, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux me pousse à accepter. Son regard va de ma main au sang sur le plancher. Il vient vers moi d'un pas rapide.

\- Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Au moment où il prend ma main et touche mon bras, une décharge électrique me traverse. Il regarde mon doigt l'air inquiet, puis se dirige vers Finn. _Il y a deux minutes, il me traitait de nul et maintenant il se conduit comme s'il se faisait du souci pour ma santé ?_ Ce mec va me rendre fou, littéralement fou à lier.

\- Où on trouve des pansements dans cette baraque ?

Finn lui répond qu'il y en a dans la salle de bains. En moins d'une minute, Blaine revient et me reprend la main. Il commence par mettre un gel antiseptique sur ma coupure puis il enveloppe doucement mon doigt dans un pansement. Je ne dit rien, aussi dérouté par son comportement que Finn semble l'être.

\- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Je devrais refuser, mais depuis quand je fais ce que je devrais faire quand il s'agit de Blaine ?

Quand je lève les yeux, il m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne à l'extérieur.

Arrivés à la table du patio, Blaine me lâche le poignet et m'avance une chaise. Sa main a laissé sur ma peau une sensation de brûlure si forte que je me frotte le poignet. Il tire l'autre siège pour s'asseoir juste en face de moi. Il est si près que ses genoux touchent presque les miens.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler au juste, Blaine ?

J'ai parlé sur le ton le plus provocant possible.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et enlève son bonnet pour le poser sur la table. Il passe ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure épaisse en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je l'observe.

\- Excuse-moi.

Il parle avec une telle intensité que je détourne les yeux pour me concentrer sur le grand arbre dans le fond du jardin. Il se penche vers moi.

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu.

Je le regarde fixement. Il est encore plus fou que je le croyais s'il s'imagine qu'il lui suffit de s'excuser pour que j'oublie la façon abjecte dont il se comporte avec moi pratiquement tout le temps..

\- Ce n'est pas facile de s'y retrouver avec toi, dit-il en se renforçant dans son siège.

Il a récupéré la bouteille que j'avais jetée dans le jardin et boit au goulot. Comment fait-il pour ne pas s'écrouler ?

\- pas facile, _moi ?_ Tu rigoles ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Blaine ? Tu es si dur avec moi... tellement dur.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Pas question que je pleure encore une fois devant lui. Sam, lui, ne m'a jamais fait pleurer. Bien sûr, il nous est arrivé de nous disputer pendant toutes ces années, mais je n'ai jamais été boulversé au point de pleurer. D'une voix si basse qu'elle se dilue presque dans l'air de la nuit, il reprend :

\- Je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais très bien. Tu le fais exprès. Personne ne m'a jamais traité aussi mal ,de toute ma vie.

Je me mords la lèvre encore plus fort. Ma gorge se serre. Si je pleure, il aura gagné, et c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à traîner autour de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber, tout simplement ?

\- Si je... Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je vais arrêter le cours de littérature et je le reprendrai au deuxième semestre.

Jusqu'ici je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est exactement ce que je dois faire.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ça t'évitera te côtoyer quelqu'un d'aussi nul que moi, non ?

J'ai le sang qui bout. Si je trouvais les mots pour le blesser autant qu'il me blesse, je n'hésiterais pas un instant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... C'est moi qui suis nul.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te contredire là-dessus.

Il boit une nouvelle fois et quand je veux prendre la bouteille, il la tire en arrière.

\- Parce que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de te soûler ?

Il a un sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai cru que tu voulais la jeter, encore.

C'est ce que je devrais faire, mais au lieu de ça je la porte à mes lèvres. L'alcool est tiède et a un goût de réglisse brûlé. Je m'étrangle et Blaine se met à rire. Surtout ne pas rire avec lui.

\- Tu bois souvent ? L'autre jour, tu m'as laissé entendre que tu ne le faisais jamais.

\- La dernière fois, c'était il y a six mois environ.

Il baisse les yeux comme s'il avait honte.

Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, tu ferais mieux de ne pas boire du tout. Ça te rend encore plus mauvais que d'habitude.

Sans lever les yeux, il prend l'air sérieux.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis une mauvaise personne ?

Quoi ? Est-il tellement ivre qu'il s'imagine quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te trompes. Enfin, tu as peut-être raison... je voudrais que tu...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se redresse puis se renfonce dans son siège.

\- Tu voudrais que je quoi?

Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il allait dire. Je lui tends la bouteille, mais il la pose sur la table. Je n'ai pas envie de boire. Une gorgée a suffit à renforcer mon énervement contre Blaine.

\- Rien.

Il ment.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, d'abord ?_ Sam est resté dans ma chambre à m'attendre, et moi je suis là à perdre mon temps avec Blaine, une fois de plus.

\- Je ferais mieux de m'en aller.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Ne t'en va pas, dit-il doucement.

Son ton suppliant m'arrête net. Je tourne la tête, il est juste derrière moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu me jettes d'autres insultes à la figure ?

Je me retourne. Il m'attrape par le bras et me tire violemment en arrière.

\- Ne me tournes pas le dos !

Il a hurlé encore plus fort que moi.

\- Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire ! Je me demande même ce que je fais ici ! Je suis venu à l'instant où Finn me l'a demandé ! J'ai laissé mon copain en plan, mon copain qui, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, est la seule personne capable de me supporter, pour venir à ton secours ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison Blaine, je suis vraiment nul. Je suis nul d'être venu ici, je suis même nul d'essayer...

Mais ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et m'empêchent de finir ma phare. J'essaie de le repousser, en vain.

Mon être tout entier veut lui rendre son baiser, mais je garde le contrôle. Sa langue essaie de s'insinuer entre mes lèvres et ses bras me serrent plus fort, malgré mes efforts pour lui résister. C'est inutile. Il est plus fort que moi.

\- Embrasse-moi, Kurt.

Son souffle est sur mes lèvres, mais je secoue la tête. Il pousse un grognement de frustration.

\- S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Ces monts me font craquer. Ce garçon abject, ivre, indécent, vient de dire qu'il avait besoin de moi et, sans que je sache pourquoi, ces mots résonnent comme de la poésie à mes oreilles. Blaine est comme une drogue, à chaque nouvelle prise, aussi petite soit-elle, j'en veux plus. Il annihile toutes mes pensées, envahit tous mes rêves.

Dès que j'entrouvre les lèvres, sa bouche est sur la mienne, mais cette fois je ne résiste pas. J'en suis incapable. Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution et que je ne fais que m'enfoncer encore plus, mais en cet instant tout m'est indifférent. Seuls comptent ces mots et la façon dont il les a prononcés : _j'ai besoin de toi._

Il pose une main sur ma joue et passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je frissonne, ce qui le fait sourire. L'anneau de sa lèvre me chatouille à la commissure des lèvres. J'entends un bruit, comme un froissement, et je recule. Il ne m'empêche pas d'interrompre notre baiser, mais il garde les bras autour de moi et serre son corps contre le mien. Je regarde la porte en priant pour que Finn n'a pas vu la terrible erreur de jugement que je viens de commettre. Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air d'être dans les parages.

\- Blaine, il faut que je m'en aille. On se fait du mal l'un à l'autre. On ne peut pas continuer.

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Mais si on peut.

Il me soulève le menton, m'obligeant à regarder ses yeux noisettes.

\- Non. Tu mes détestes et j'en ai marre de te servir de punching-ball. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Une fois, tu me dis que tu me trouves insupportable et tu m'humilies juste après ma première expérience intime...

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres roses, et je continue :

\- …..Une autre fois, tu m'embrasses en disant que tu as besoin de moi. Je n'aime pas la personne que je suis avec toi, et je déteste ce que je ressens quand tu me dis des choses horribles.

\- Quelle personne es-tu quand tu es avec moi ?

Ses yeux noisettes scrutent mon visage dans l'attente de ma réponse.

\- Une personne que je ne veux pas être. Une personne qui trompe son petit ami et qui pleure toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Tu sais quelle est ma version de cette personne ?

Il glisse son pouce le long de ma joue, j'essaie de rester concentré.

\- Non. C'est quoi ?

\- Tu es toi-même. Je pense que c'est ta vraie personnalité, mais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop de l'opinion des autres pour t'en apercevoir.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça, mais il a l'air si sincère, si sûr de lui, qu'il me faut un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Et je sais le mal que je t'ai fait après t'avoir tripoté.

Mon froncement de sourcils ne lui échappe pas et il se reprend.

\- Excuse-moi... après notre expérience. Je sais que j'ai eu tort. Je me sentais très mal lorsque tu es descendu de la voiture.

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

Je me rappelle combien j'ai pleuré ce soir-là.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien... mais avec toi...

Il s'arrête au milieu de la phrase.

\- Laisse tomber.

 _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il laisse ses phrases en suspens._

\- Termine ce que tu allais dire, Blaine, ou je m'en vais sur-le-champ.

Je ne plaisante pas.

La brûlure de ses yeux quand il me regarde, la façon dont ses lèvres s'ouvrent lentement, comme si chacun des mots qui allaient en sortir était porteur d'un message – vérité ou mensonge – me poussent à attendre sa réponse.

\- Avec toi... j'ai envie... de devenir quelqu'un de bien, pour toi... je veux être quelqu'un de bien pour toi, Kurt.

J'essaye de me dégager de son étreinte, mais il est trop fort. J'ai dû mal entendre. Mes émotions reprennent le dessus, il faut que je me détourne. Je scrute l'obscurité du jardin pour me calmer et tenter de deviner ce qui se cache derrière ses paroles. Blaine veut devenir meilleur pour moi ? De quelle façon ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il le pense... ou alors ?

Je lui lance un regard perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

Je lui lance un regard perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

Il a l'air... normal... sincère ? Plein d'espoir ? Ou quoi ?

Tu m'as bien entendu.

\- Non, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

\- Au contraire. Avec toi je ressens... quelque chose de différent. Je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de sentiments, Kurt, alors je réagis de la seule façon que je connaisse.

Il marque une pause et pousse un soupir.

\- C'est-à-dire comme un sale con.

De nouveau, je me sens comme en transe.

\- Ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous, Blaine, nous sommes trop différents. Et d'abord, tu ne sors avec personne, je te rappelle.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça. Nous aimons les mêmes choses, les livres par exemple.

Quand il parle, je sens son haleine alcoolisée. Même là, j'ai du mal à admettre que c'est Blaine qui essaie de me convaincre que nous pourrions être bien ensemble.

\- Encore une fois, tu ne sors avec personne, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je sais, mais nous pourrions... être amis ?

Et voilà. Nous voilà revenus à la case départ.

\- Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que nous ne pouvions pas être amis ? Et je ne veux pas être ami avec toi, au sens où tu l'entends. Toi, tu veux tous les avantages du petit ami sans avoir à t'impliquer dans une relations.

Il relâcha son étreinte et se rassied à la table.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mettre une étiquette sur tout ?

J'apprécie de retrouver un peu d'espace entre nous et de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais et plus des vapeurs d'alcool.

\- Parce que, Blaine, même si je n'ai pas fait de preuve de retenue ces derniers temps, j'ai du respect pour moi-même. Je refuse d'être ton jouet, surtout quand cela implique que tu me traites comme une merde.

Je lève les mains.

\- Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas libre, Blaine.

Son sourire satisfait creuse ses fossettes.

\- Et pourtant, c'est avec moi que tu es en ce moment.

Sans réfléchir, je m'exclame :

\- Je l'aime et il m'aime.

Son visage change. Il se lève en faisant basculer son siège.

\- Ne me dit pas ça.

Sa voix est pâteuse et son débit s'accélère. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il est ivre.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es complètement soûl. Dès demain, tu te rappelleras que tu me détestes.

\- Je ne te déteste pas.

Il fait quelques pas sur la pelouse. Si seulement il ne me faisait pas autant d'effet... J'aimerais pouvoir partir, simplement. Au lieu de ça, je reste planté là pour l'entendre me dire :

\- Si tu peux me dire, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille et que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole, je le ferai. Je te jure qu'à cette minute je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de toi. Il suffit que tu le dises.

Il s'approche de moi.

\- Dis-le, Kurt. Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir.

Soudain il me touche. Ses mains caressent mes bras, me donnant instantanément la chair de poule.

\- Dis que tu ne veux plus jamais sentir mes mains sur toi.

Il murmure, posant la main sur mon cou. Il effleure ma clavicule de son index, puis caresse mon cou. Sa respiration s'accélère quand ses lèvres approchent les miennes à moins d'un centimètre.

\- Dis que tu ne veux plus jamais que je t'embrasse.

Je sens la chaleur de son souffle où persiste l'odeur de whisky.

\- Dis-le moi, Porcelaine.

Sa voix cajoleuse m'arrache un gémissement.

\- Blaine.

\- Tu ne peux pas me résister, Kurt, pas plus que je ne peux te résister.

Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes, elles les touchent presque.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir.

Je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il me demande.

Un mouvement à la fenêtre attire mon regard et je fais un bond en arrière. En levant les yeux, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Finn, juste avant qu'il se retourne et disparaisse dans la maison.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Blaine jure entre ses dents.

\- J'en t'en prie, reste. Juste cette nuit, même si tu décides demain matin de me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir... S'il te plaît, reste. Je t'en supplie, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, Porcelaine.

Je hoche la tête avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sam ? Il m'attend et j'ai pris sa voiture.

 _Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis vraiment en train d'envisager de rester ?_

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu dois rester parce que... je ne sais pas. Ne lui dis rien. Qu'est- ce qu'il va faire ?

Je frissonne. Il va tout raconter à mon père, j'en suis sûr. Ce qui me met en colère contre Sam, ce n'est pas normal de craindre que mon copain aille tout répéter à mon père, même si je fais quelque chose de mal.

\- De toute façon, il doit probablement dormir, dit Blaine.

\- Non, il n'a aucun moyen de rentrer à son hôtel.

\- Son hôtel ? Attends... il ne dort pas chez toi ?

\- Non, il a pris une chambre à l'hôtel à côté.

\- Et tu y dors aussi ?

\- Non, lui est là-bas, et moi dans ma chambre.

\- Désolé, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. À sa place, je serais absolument incapable de rester loin de toi. Je te baiserais à la moindre occasion.

J'en reste bouche bée. Le langage obscène de Blaine a sur moi des effets pour le moins surprenants. Je rougis et regarde ailleurs.

\- On rentre ? Les arbres se balancent dans tous les sens. Ça doit être le signe que j'ai beaucoup trop bu.

\- Tu dors ici ?

Je pensais qu'il rentrait à la fraternité.

\- Ouais, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Allons-y.

Il me prend par la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de derrière.

Je vais de voir trouver Finn pour tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'il a vu par la fenêtre. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, alors je lui fournir une explication... mais il va bien falloir que je le fasse. En traversant la cuisine, je remarque qu'elle est presque rangée.

\- Tu vas devoir finir de faire le ménage demain.

\- Je le ferai, promis.

Une nouvelle fois, j'espère qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

Sans lâcher ma main, il m'entraîne dans l'escalier monumental qui mène à l'étage. Je prie pour que nous ne rencontrions pas Finn dans le couloir. À mon grand soulagement, mas prière est exaucée. Blaine ouvre la porte d'une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et me fait entrer en me tirant doucement par la main.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre 10 sortira très bientôt. Désolé d'avoir arrêté le chapitre là mais je veux vous laissé le suspense de ce qui va se passer par la suite avant la sortie du prochain chapitre.

À bientôt :)


	10. Chapitre 10

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde, voilà ENFIN le chapitre 10 ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas publier ce chapitre depuis des mois mais comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 3 de Fairy Tale. Je suis devenu tata donc c'est dernier mois, j'ai beaucoup vu ma famille. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année pour vous tous et vos proches, avec un peu de retard.

 **AnnaKlaineuse :** Sam aussi me fait de la peine, il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passe dans son dos entre Blaine et Kurt. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

 **LePeinguAmoureux :** Je suis contente que tu aimes bien la fanfic. La suite arrive enfin donc plus besoin d'attendre ;) . Ma fréquence de publication est de normalement 1 semaine sur 2 le samedi. À bientôt et bonne lecture.

 **Guest :** C'est vrai qu'en y pensant ça peut être assez lassant à force mais c'est ce qu'il fait partie de l'histoire et malheureusement ces disputes sont nécessaire pour avancer dans l'histoire.

 **Guest :** J'avoue que Blaine peut-être bipolaire mais il est comme ça, mais tu comprendra pourquoi dans les prochains chapitre, il passe de blessant et insolant à protecteur et doux.

 **Kurtnie :** La suite est enfin là donc tu peut arrêter de te suicider à la cuillère dans ton pot de Nutella. : D. J'espère que la suite te plaira et à bientôt ; )

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review, j'ai toujours l'impression de l'écrire hyper mal. Tu peux enfin arrêter de te trépigner et j'espère que la suite que tu attendait beaucoup te plaira.

 **Guest :** Non je n'arrête pas du tout la fanfic. J'espère que la suite te plaira. À bientôt :)

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite donc plus besoins d'attendre. À bientôt :)

N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews et bonne lecture ;)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

 **/!\ Rating M pour ce chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité, seul un rayon de lune entre par la baie vitrée.

\- Blaine.

Je l'entends jurer quand il se cogne dans quelque chose et j'essaie de ne pas rire.

\- Je suis là.

Il allume une lampe de bureau. Je jette un regard sur la chambre spacieuse qui me fait penser à une chambre d'hôtel. Appuyé contre le mur du fond, trône un grand lit à colonnes avec des draps sombres et une vingtaine d'oreillers posé dessus. Sur l'énorme bureau de merisier, un ordinateur dont l'écran est plus grand que ma télévision à la résidence universitaire. Sous la baie vitrée, un banc. Les autres fenêtres sont tendues d'épais rideaux bleu marine qui ne laissent pas entrer le moindre rai de lumière.

\- C'est ma... chambre.

Blaine se masse la nuque. Il a presque l'air gêné de m'avouer ça.

\- Tu as une chambre ici ?

Ma question est idiote. Nous sommes chez son père et, de toute évidence, Finn aussi habite ici. Il a fait illusion au fait que Blaine n'y vient jamais, c'est sans doute pour cela aussi que cette ressemble à une chambre d'hôtel, inhabitée et impersonnelle.

\- Ouais... en réalité, je n'y ai encore jamais dormi... jusqu'à ce soir.

Mon cœur se gonfle à l'idée que c'est une première pour Blaine et que j'y participe. Il s'assied sur le coffre au pied du lit et délace ses boots. Il enlève ses chaussettes qu'il enfonce dans ses chaussures.

\- Ah ! Comment ça se fait ?

Je profite de sa franchise, son doute due à son ébriété.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas, je déteste cette maison.

En prenant son temps, il déboutonne son jean noir qu'il fait descendre le long de ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me déshabille.

C'est évident.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi ?

Même si je meurs d'envie de sentir ses mains sur moi, j'espère qu'il ne crois pas que je vais coucher avec lui.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec un jean serré et des boots.

Il rit à moitié. Il repousse de la main une mèche bouclé sur son front... Le moindre de ses gestes provoque en moi une sensation incroyable.

\- Oh !

Il enlève son t-shirt et je suis incapable de détourner les yeux. Son torse tatoué est parfait. Il me lance le t-shirt mais je ne le rattrape pas. Devant mon air étonné, il sourit.

\- Tu peux le mettre pour dormir. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas dormir torse nu. Encore que, moi je n'aie rien contre.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je rigole ?_ Je ne vais pass dormir avec son t-shirt, je me sentirais tout nu.

\- Je peux dormir tout habillé.

Il regarde ma tenue. Il n'a encore fait aucun commentaire désagréable et j'espère qu'il ne va pas commencer.

\- Comme tu voudras. Si tu n'as pas envie d'être à l'aise,, ça te regarde.

Il s'avance vers le lit, vêtu seulement de son boxer, et entreprend de lancer tous les coussins par terre.

J'ouvre le coffre qui, comme je m'y attendais, est vide.

\- Hé, ne les jette pas par terre, ils se rangent là.

Il se contente de rire et continue. En marmonnant, je les ramasse et les mets dans coffre. Riant toujours, il tire la couette, se laisse tomber sur le lit puis met les mains derrière la tête, croise les jambes et me sourit. La position de ses bras étire les mots tatoués sur ses côtes. Son long corps est mince, magnifique.

\- Tu ne vas pas râler parce que tu dois dormir dans même lit que moi, si ?

J'en avais du tout l'intention. Je sais que c'est mal mais j'ai plus envie dans le même lit que Blaine que de n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Non, il est assez grand pour nous d'eux.

Je souris. Je ne sais pas si c'est son sourire ou le fait qu'il ne porte que son boxer, mais je suis de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Voilà, ça c'est le Kurt que j'aime.

Il me fait encore marcher, mais mon cœur bondit en entendant ces mots. Je me doute qu'il ne leur donne, et ne leur donnera jamais, le même sens que moi mais c'est trop agréable d'entendre ça venant de lui. Je grimpe sur le lit mais je reste au bord, restant le plu loin possible de son corps. Plus loin, je tomberais du lit. Je l'entends ricaner, je me retourne pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien.

Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire de plus belle. J'aime ce Blaine facétieux, à la bonne humeur contagieuse.

\- Si, dis-moi.

Je fais la moue en avançant ma lèvre inférieure. Son regard se dirige immédiatement sur ma bouche, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvre avant de coincer son piercing entre ses dents.

\- C'est la première fois que tu dors dans le même lit qu'un mec, hein ?

Il se tourne sur le côté et se rapproche de moi

\- Non.

Son sourire s'élargit. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et, sans réfléchir, je tends la main et pose mon doigt sur sa fossette. Il me jette un regard surpris. Quand je veux retirer ma main, il la saisit au passage et la repose sur sa joue, la guidant de haut en bas, lentement.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne t'a jamais baisé. J'imagine que ton self-control doit vraiment t'aider à résister.

Je déglutis.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment en besoin de résister.

Il y a pas eu beaucoup de mecs gay dans mon lycée et aucun n'a essayé de coucher avec moi. Tout le monde savait que j'étais avec Sam. Tout le monde l'appréciait du fait qu'il fait parti de l'équipe de football mais j'ai eu par contre quelques insultes venant d'autres joueurs qui étaient homophobes.

\- Soit tu mens, soit tu étais dans un lycée pour aveugles. Je bande rien qu'à regarder tes lèvres.

Je pousse un petit cri étouffé quand il dit ça, ce qui le fait rire. Il porte ma main à sa bouche et la passe sur ses lèvres humides. Son souffle est chaud sur mes doigts et je sursaute quand il mordille mon index, ce qui bizarrement, se répercute vers mon entre-jambe. Il guide ma main le long de son coup et, du bout des doigts, je dessine la volute d'une branche de lierre tatouée sur son cou. Il m'observe attentivement mais n'arrête pas mon geste.

\- Tu aimes quand je te parle comme ça, avoue.

Son regard est sombre mais irrésistiblement sexy. Je marque un temps d'arrêt et il sourit encore.

\- Je vois bien que tu rougis et j'entends le changement de rythme de ta respiration. Réponds-moi, Kurt.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je ris doucement. Je n'admettrai jamais que ce qu'il me dit m'excite.

Il lâche ma main mais enroule ses doigts autour de mon poignet et réduit encore l'espace entre nous. J'ai chaud, trop chaud mais aussi trop serré au niveau du pantalon. Il faut que je me rafraîchisse, sinon je ne vais pas tarder à transpirer.

-Tu peut mettre le ventilateur ?

Il plisse le front.

\- S'il te plaît.

Il se lève en soupirant.

\- Si tu as trop chaud, pourquoi gardes-tu encore ces vêtement ? En plus, ce pantalon doit vraiment te serrer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et tu devrais choisir des vêtements qui mettent vraiment ton corps en valeur, Kurt. Les vêtements que tu portes dissimulent toutes tes formes. Si je ne t'avais pas vu torse nu et en boxer, je n'aurais jamais deviné à quel point ton corps est sexy.

\- Et que suggères-tu ? Que je devrais porter ces t-shirt qui ont l'air d'un filet ?

\- Non. Enfin je ne dis pas que ça ne me plairait pas, mais non. Tu devrais juste t'habiller avec des vêtements à ta taille. Cette chemise dissimule trop ton torse.

\- Ok, ok j'ai compris.

Il sourit et vient coller son corps pratiquement nu contre le mien. J'ai toujours aussi chaud, mais Blaine a une façon ambiguë de me complimenter qui me donne confiance en moi. Je sors du lit.

\- Où tu vas ?

Sa voix pâteuse a pris un ton paniqué.

\- Me changer.

Je ramasse son t-shirt par terre.

\- Tourne-toi, et ne t'avise pas de regarder en douce, dis-je les mains sur les hanches.

\- Non.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ''non'' ?

 _Comment peut-il me dire non ?_

\- Non, je ne me retournerai pas . Je veux te voir.

\- Ah ! D'accord.

Je secoue la tête et éteins la lumière.

Blaine ronchonne et je souris tout seul en débraguettant mon pantalon. Mais au moment où il tombe à mes pieds, une autre lampe s'allume.

\- Blaine !

Je remonte mon pantalon à toute vitesse. Appuyé sur ses coudes, Blaine me regarde, il ne se gêne pas pour me mater. Il m'a déjà vu plus dénudé que ça et je sais qu'il ne voudra pas entendre raison, je prends donc une profonde respiration et ôte ma chemise et mon pantalon. Je dois admettre que je ne déteste pas ce petit jeu entre nous. Au fond de moi, je sais bien que j'ai envie qu'il me regarde, envie qu'il me désire. Je porte seulement un boxer noir tout simple, mais sous le regard de Blaine je me sens sexy. J'enfile son t-shirt, il sent trop bon, il sent Blaine.

\- Viens, dit-il dans un murmure.

Je refuse d'écouter mon subconscient qui me dit de partir en courant aussi vite que possible, et m'avance vers le lit.

* * *

Le regard brûlant de Blaine ne me quitte pas. Je m'avance vers lui, pose un genoux sur le lit pour monter au moment où il se relève pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. Il me tend la main, saisit la mienne de ses longs doigts et m'attire vers lui. Je le chevauche, un genoux de chaque côté de lui, en équilibre pour que nos corps ne se touchent pas. J'ai déjà fait ça avec lui, mais jamais aussi peu vêtu. Blaine pose les mains sur mes hanches et me tire doucement vers le bas. Son t-shirt remonte sur les côtes, découvrant totalement mes cuisses. Au moment où ns corps entrent en contact, mon ventre se contracte. Je sais que ce sentiment de bonheur ne va pas durer, je me sens comme Cendrillon qui attend que les douze coups de minuit sonnent et mettent un terme à une soirée de bonheur.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Blaine me gratifie d'un sourire ambigu. Je sais que son ébriété explique qu'il soit si gentil... enfin gentil au sens Blaine du terme, mais pour le moment je m'en contenterai.

 _Si c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je suis avec lui, alors je veux que ça se passe comme ça._

Je peux faire ce que je veux avec Blaine cette nuit. Quand le jour se lèvera, je lui dirai de ne plus jamais m'approcher, et il le fera. C'est mieux ainsi, et je sais que c'est ce qu'il voudra une fois qu'il aura dessoûlé. Pour ma défense, je dois dire que je suis aussi intoxiqué que Blaine qu'il l'est par la bouteille de scotch qu'il a avalée.

Comme il continue à me regarder fixement, la nervosité me gagne. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a en tête et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser en faisant le premier pas. Il semble remarquer ma gêne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et, du bout des doigts effleure ma pommette. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux sous la surprenante douceur de sa caresse.

\- Rien... C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Fais ce dont tu as envie, Kurt. Arrête de réfléchir.

Je me penche un peu en arrière pour agrandir l'espace entre nous et pose la main sur sa poitrine nue.

Du regard, je lui demande la permission et il acquiesce. J'appuie les deux mains doucement sur sa poitrine, il ferme les yeux. Mes doigts suivent le contour des oiseaux sur son torse et descendent jusqu'à le nœud papillon, plus bas sur son ventre. Il bat des cils quand j'effleure les lettres tatouées sur ses côtes. Il a l'air très calme, mais le mouvement de sa poitrine s'accélère. Je suis incapable de contrôler ma main qui descend et mon index se promène le long de la ceinture de son boxer. Il ouvre les yeux brusquement, l'air nerveux.

 _Blaine, nerveux ?_

\- Est-ce que je peux... euh... te caresser ?

J'espère qu'il va comprendre ce que je veux dire sans que j'ai besoin de le formuler plus précisément. Je me sens détaché de moi-même.

 _Qui est ce garçon assis à cheval sur un punk et qui lui demande en plus de le caresser... là ?_

Je repense à ce que Blaine a dit plus tôt, que j'étais vraiment moi-même quand je suis avec lui. Finalement, il a peut-être raison, j'adore ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'adore l'électricité qui me traverse des pieds à la tête quand nous sommes comme ça.

Il sourit.

\- Bien sûr.

Alors je descends la main, toujours par-dessus son boxer, et j'atteins lentement le renflement qui étire le tissu. Il aspire l'air brusquement tandis que je l'effleure du bout des doigt. Ne sachant pas comment faire, je me contente de le caresser, en bougeant les doits de haut en bas. Je suis trop nerveux pour le regarder, je garde les yeux baissés sur son entrejambe qui se gonfle peu à peu.

\- Tu veux que je te montre comment faire ?

Il parle doucement, mais sa voix tremble un peu. Son insolence coutumière a fait place à quelque chose de plus mystérieux.

J'ébauche un oui et il pose sa main sur la mienne pour que je recommencer à le caresser. Il ouvre ma main et entoure son membre de mes doigts. Je le regarde entre mes cils, chercher son souffle entre ses lèvres. Il enlève sa main et me laisse reprendre le contrôle.

\- Putain, Kurt. Ne fais pas ça, grogne-t-il.

Perplexe, j'immobilise ma main et m'apprête à reculer.

\- Non, non, pas ça. Continue, ça. Je veux dire, ne me regarde pas comme tu le fais.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec cet air innocent. Ce regard me donne envie de te faire plein de choses cochonnes.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur le lit et de le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut, envie d'être à lui, d'être libéré de cette chose qui me fait tellement peur. Avec un petit sourire, je reprends le mouvement de ma main. J'ai envie de lui enlever son boxer, mais je n'ose pas. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et je resserre l'emprise de mes doigts. J'ai envie d'entendre ce son encore une fois. Je ne sais pas si je dois bouger ma main plus vite, ou pas, je préfère continuer le mouvement lent et serré qui semble lui plaire. Je me penche vers lui et mes lèvres sur son cou moite de sueur, ce qui le fait gémir de nouveau.

\- Putain, Kurt, c'est tellement bon, ta main sur moi.

Je serre un peu plus fort et il grimace.

\- Pas si fort, Bébé.

Sa voix est douce, comment croire que c'est la même qui m'a blessé tant de fois ?

\- Désolé.

Je l'embrasse das le cou. Je lèche sa peau juste sous son oreille et il sursaute. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse.

\- Est-ce que je peux... enlever... ton... je veut dire... mon... t-shirt ?

Sa voix est rauque. Quand je murmure oui, ses yeux brillent s'excitation. Il pris le bout du t-shirt et le passa au-dessus de ma tête.

Il le jette et repose ses mains sur mon torse.

Du bout des doigts, il en pince légèrement les pointes et se penche en avant pour m'embrasser. Je pousse un gémissement tout en reprenant son sexe dans ma main.

\- Oh Kurt, je vais jouir.

Je sens mon sexe gonflé bien qui ne fasse rien de plus que de toucher mon torse. J'ai l'impression que je vais jouir moi aussi, juste de ses gémissement et de ses délicats assauts sur mon torse.

Soudain, ses jambes se tendent sous moi. Ses mains retombent sur le côté et quand je sens l'humidité qui se répand dans son boxer, je retire ma main. C'est la première fois que je fais jouir quelqu'un. Ma poitrine se gonfle d'une sensation inconnue. Mon regard fixe la tache humide sur son boxer. J'adore être capable de lui donner du plaisir, comme il m'en a donné.

Il roule la tête en arrière pour respirer profondément plusieurs fois. Je suis toujours assis sur ses cuisses, sans savoir quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvre les yeux et relève la tête pour me regarder. Un sourire paresseux traverse son visage, il se penche en avant pour m'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris un pied comme ça, dit-il, ravivant ma gêne.

\- J'ai été si mauvais que ça ?

J'essai de descendre de ses jambes mais il m'arrête.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu as été très bon au contraire. D'habitude il me faut plus qu'une caresse par-dessus mon boxer.

Une pointe de jalousie me traverse. Je ne veux pas penser à tous les autres mecs qui ont fait ressentir ça à Blaine. Il remarque mon silence et prend mon visage dans sa main, passant son pouce sur ma tempe. Cela me rassure de penser que les autres ont dû en faire plus que moi, mais je préfèrerais quand même qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres. Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Ok, Blaine et moi n'avons pas résolu notre problème. Nous ne sortirons jamais ensemble, mais pour le moment, je veux juste vivre cet instant, rien qu'à nous deux. Je ris doucement lorsque cette idée me traverse l'esprit, moi qui ne suis pas du genre à _vivre dans l'instant._

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ma jalousie. Elle n'est pas légitime et je ne veux surtout pas avoir cette conversation.

\- Allez, Kurt, dis moi.

Je secoue la tête encore une fois. Dans une pulsion très peu conforme à ses habitudes, il m'attrape par les hanches et commence à me chatouiller. Je hurle de rire et roule sur le lit à côté de lui. Il me chatouille jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Son rire éclate dans la chambre, c'est le son le plus beau que j'ai jamais entendu. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu rire comme ça et quelques chose me dit que peu de gens l'ont entendu. Malgré ses défauts, ses nombreux défauts, je trouve que j'ai de la chance de partager ce moment.

\- Ok... Ok ! Je vais te le dire.

Il s'arrête.

\- Tu fais le bon choix, me dit-il.

En baissant les yeux il ajoute :

\- Mais attends une seconde, je dois changer de boxer.

Je rougis.

D'un tiroir de sa commode, Blaine sort un caleçon à carreaux bleus et blancs. Il le tient en l'air avec une expression dégoûtée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je le regarde, la tête appuyée sur le coude.

\- Il est affreux.

Je rigole, mais j'ai la réponde à la question que je me posais plus tôt : il y a quelque chose dans cette commode. La mère de Finn ou le père de Blaine doivent avoir acheté des habits pour lui. Ce qui est triste, c'est de penser qu'il achètent des vêtements et remplissent les tiroirs dans l'espoir que Blaine viendra ici de temps en temps.

\- Il n'est pas si mal.

Il n'a pas l'air persuadé ! Je doute qu'il existe quelque chose de mieux que ses boxers noirs habituels, mais encore une fois, je pense que rien ne peut être vraiment moche sur lui.

\- Enfin, quand on n'a pas le choix... je reviens dans une minute.

Il sort de la chambre, vêtu de son caleçon mouillé.

 _Seigneur ! Et si Finn le voit ?_

Quelle humiliation ! Il faut absolument qu'avant toute chose, je vois Finn demain matin pour lui expliquer la tournure des événements. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

 _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On a juste parlé et j'ai accepté de rester pour la nuit et, sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé en boxer et en t-shirt et je lui ai fait, peut-être pas une branlette mais quelque chose qui s'en rapproche beaucoup ?_

On ne peut pas faire pire !

Je pose la tête sur les oreillers et regarde fixement le plafond. Je devrais me lever et aller vérifier mes messages, mais je ne le fais pas. Pour l'instant, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de lire les textos de Sam. Il doit probablement paniquer, mais pour être franc, tant qu'il ne dit rein à mon père, je m'en fiche un peu. Si je suis complètement honnête avec moi-même, je dois admettre que mes sentiments pour Sam ont changé depuis que j'ai embrassé Blaine pour la première fois.

Je sais que j'aime Sam. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Mais je commence à me demander si je l'aime vraiment comme quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais passer ma vie ou si je l'aime parce qu'il a toujours été une constante dans ma vie. Il a toujours été là pour moi et, sur le papier, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Blaine. Pas simplement quand nous sommes l'un sur l'autre, mais aussi les sensations qu'il me procure rien qu'en me regardant, la façon dont je désire désespérément le voir, même quand il me rend fou de rage, et surtout la façon qu'il a d'occuper toutes mes pensées alors que je fais tout pour me persuader que je le déteste. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je l'ai dans la peau. Je suis dans son lit au lieu d'être avec Sam.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je suis arraché à mes pensées. Je lève les yeux et le découvre dans son nouveau caleçon à carreaux. Je rigole. Il est un peu trop grand et beaucoup plus long, mais il lui va bien.

\- Il me plaît.

Je souris et il me fusille du regard avant déteindre la lumière et d'allumer la télé. Il revient sur le lit et s'allonge à côté de moi.

\- Alors, qu'allais-tu me dire ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul. J'espérais qu'il allait oublier.

\- Ne fais pas ton timide, tu viens juste de me faire prendre mon pied, je te rappelle.

Il m'attire plus près de lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller et il rit.

Je relève la tête et Blaine repousse une mèche de mes cheveux avant de poser un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse aussi tendrement et, pourtant, ce baiser me paraît plus intime qu'avec la langue. Il repose la tête sur l'oreiller et zappe avec la télécommande. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, mais j'ai l'impression que Blaine n'est pas du genre câlin.

 _Je veux devenir un type bien pour toi, Kurt._ Ses paroles prononcées plus tôt dans la soirée tournent dans ma tête et je me demande s'il les pendait vraiment ou si c'était seulement un effet de l'alcool.

\- Est-ce que tu es encore soûl ? Je lui demande en posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Tout son corps se tend, mais il ne me repousse pas.

\- Non, je pense que notre petit concours de hurlements dans le jardin m'a dessoûlé.

Une de ses mains tient la télécommande et l'autre reste maladroitement en suspens dans l'air comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire.

\- Au moins, ça aura servi à quelque chose !

Il tourne la tête et baisse les yeux sur moi.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

Il finit par poser la main sur mon dos. C'est une sensation incroyable d'être dans ses bras. Même s'il me dit un tas de chose horribles demain, il ne pourra pas m'enlever ce moment. C'est ma nouvelle position préférée, ma tête sur sa poitrine et son bras sur mes épaules.

\- En fait, je crois que je préfère le Blaine qui a trop bu, dis-je en bâillant.

\- Vraiment ?

Il me regarde à nouveau.

\- Ça se pourrait.

\- Tu n'es pas très doué pour faire diversion. Maintenant, dis-le moi.

Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais qu'il ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Je pensais seulement à tous les mecs avec qui tu as... tu sais... fait des chose.

J'essai de cacher mon visage contre sa poitrine, mais il laisse tomber la télécommande sur le lit et relève mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... parce que je n'ai absolument aucune expérience contrairement à toi qui en as eu beaucoup. Dont Quinn fait partie.

Quand je les imagine ensemble tous les deux, ça me donne la nausée.

\- Tu es jaloux, Kurt ?

Cela semble l'amuser.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te donne des détails, hein ?

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît.

Mon ton suppliant le fait rire et il me serre plus fort contre lui.

Il laisse tomber le sujet et je me sens soulagé. Je n'aurais pas supporté de l'entendre me raconter ses aventures en détail. Mes paupières s'alourdissent et j'essais de me concentrer sur l'écran de la télé. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'endormir au moins ? Il est encore tôt.

Je l'entends à peine dans mon demi-sommeil.

\- Ah bon ?

J'ai impression qu'il est au moins deux heures du matin. Il était neuf heures quand je suis arrivé.

\- Ouais, il est à peine minuit.

\- Ce n'est pas si tôt que ça.

Je bâille à nouveau.

\- Pour moi, si. Et puis j'ai envie de te renvoyer l'ascenseur.

 _Quoi ? oh._

Ma peau se couvre déjà de picotements.

\- Tu as envie que je le fasse, je me trompe ?

Il ronronne et je déglutit.

Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Je le regarde en essayant de cacher un sourire gourmand. Il le remarque et d'un mouvement vif et gracieux nous fait basculer, si bien qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Tout son poids repose sur un bras, son autre main descend. Je remonte une jambes sur le côté et plie le genou, sa main me caresse de la cheville jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.

\- Tu est si doux.

Il recommence, me pince un peu la cuisse et, instantanément, ma peau se couvre de chair de poule. Il se penche et pose un baiser sur la face intérieure de mon genou, ma jambe sursaute. Il se met en riant entre mes jambes.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_

\- Je veux savoir le goût que tu as, Kurt.

Les yeux dans les miens, il étudie ma réaction. Ma bouche s'assèche instantanément.

 _Pourquoi me demande-t-il la permission de m'embrasser, quand il sait qu'il peut le faire quand il veut ?_

J'entrouvre les lèvres dans l'attente de son baiser.

\- Non, là en bas.

Il pose la main sur mon entre-jambe qui est déjà gonfler. Mon manque d'expérience doit le stupéfier, mais au moins il se retient de sourire. Il me touche du doigt par-dessus mon boxer, il caresse doucement mon sexe.

\- Tu es déjà dur pour moi.

Sa voix est plus rauque. Son souffle chaud passe sur mon oreille et il fait courir sa langue sur le bord de mon lobe.

\- Parle-moi, Kurt. Dis-moi à quel point tu en as envie.

Il a un petit sourire et je me tortille quand il appuie sa caresse sur ma zone sensible.

L'embrasement de mon corps à ce contact me laisse sans voix. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retire sa main. Je pousse un gémissement frustré.

\- Je voudrais que tu continues, dis-je d'un ton plaintif.

\- Tu n'as rien dit.

Son ton blessant me fait reculer. Je n'ai pas envie de ce Blaine-là. J'ai envie de Blaine facétieux qui rit tout le temps.

\- Ça se voit, non ?

Je fais un mouvement pour m'asseoir. Il se redresse et s'assied sur mes cuisses, faisant porter tout son poids sur ses genoux écartés. Il effleure mes cuisses du bout des doigts et mon corps réagit immédiatement, mes hanches se soulèvent pour aller vers les siennes.

\- Dis-le.

Il sait très bien ce que je veux. Il veut simplement que je le dit à haute voix. Je hoche la tête, mais il agite son index devant mon nez.

\- Pas de ça, dis-moi tout simplement ce que tu veux, Bébé.

Il s'écarte de moi. Dans ma tête, je pèse le pour et le contre. Est-ce que l'humiliation de dire à Blaine que je veux qu'il... m'embrasse là en bas, vaut la sensation que j'éprouvais quand il le fera ? Si c'est aussi bon que ce qu'il m'a fait avec les doigts la dernière fois, alors oui, cela en vaut la peine. Je tends les bras et l'attrape par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Je réfléchis trop, je le sais, mais mon esprit refuse de s'arrêter.

\- Je veux que tu le fasse.

Je m'approche de lui.

\- Que je fasse quoi, Porcelaine?

Il me fait marcher. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait.

\- Tu sais bien... que tu m'embrasses.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il se penche vers moi et me plante un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Je lui rends son sourire. Il pose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais ?

Il me nargue et je lui frappe le bras. Il veut que je le supplie.

\- embrasse-moi... là, en bas.

Je m'empourpre et me couvre le visage des mains. Il les écarte en riant et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu fais exprès de me faire rougir.

Ses mains sont toujours sur les miennes.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire rougir. Je veux seulement t'entendre dire ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Oh ! C'est bon, Blaine.

Je pousse un profond soupir. Parce que je _réellement_ gêné et que peut-être mes hormones partent dans tous les sens et perturbent mes sentiments, en tout cas maintenant c'est trop tard et je suis énervé par son ego et son incessant besoin de me faire marcher. Je me retourne sur le côté, en lui tournant le dos, et je tire la couverture sur moi.

\- Hé ! Je suis désolé.

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais qu'en partie ce qui m'énerve c'est de constater que la fréquentation de Blaine a fait de moi l'ado typique, travaillé par ses hormones.

\- Bonne nuit, Blaine.

Je l'entends soupirer. Il marmonne quelque chose entre ses dents, quelque chose comme ''d'accord !''

mais je ne lui demande pas de répéter. Je m'oblige à fermer les yeux et j'essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à la langue de Blaine ou à la façon dont il m'entoure de ses bras au moment où je m'endors.

* * *

J'ai chaud, trop chaud. J'essaie de repousser les couvertures, mais elles résistent. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, les événements dans la soirée me reviennent. Blaine qui me crie dessus dans le jardin, son haleine chargée de whisky, le verre cassé dans la cuisine, Blaine qui m'embrasse, Blaine qui gémit sous ma caresse, son boxer trempé. J'essaie de me relever, mais il est trop lourd. Sa tête posée sur ma poitrine et son bras passé autour de ma taille, tout son corps recouvre le mien. Je suis surpris, il doit avoir bougé dans son sommeil. Il faut bien admettre que je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lit, de quitter Blaine, mais je dois le faire. Il faut que je retourne à ma chambre. Sam m'attend là-bas. Sam. Sam.

La main sur son épaule, je repousse Blaine doucement en le faisant rouler sur le dos. De lui-même, il se remet sur le ventre en grognant mais sans se réveiller.

Je me lève rapidement et ramasse mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Avec ma lâcheté habituelle, je préfère sortir d'ici avant qu'il se réveille, j'imagine que cela ne le dérangera pas. Et au moins, si je m'en vais, il ne gaspillera pas son énergie à essayer de me vexer délibérément. C'est mieux comme ça pour nous deux. Tout est différent à la lumière du jour, sauf l'évidence de notre belle soirée. Quand Blaine se rappellera le plaisir d'avoir été ensemble cette nuit, il éprouvera le besoin de se montrer super abject pour se rattraper. Il fonctionne comme ça, mais ce sera sans moi cette fois. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que la nuit passé ensemble le fera changer d'avis, que ça lui donnerait envie d'aller plus loin avec moi. Mais, on fond, je sais bien à quoi m'en tenir.

Je plie soigneusement son t-shirt et le pose sur la commode puis je remet mon pantalon.

Ma chemise est froissé d'avoir passé la nuit par terre mais c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis pour l'instant.

J'enfile mes chaussures et, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

 _Un dernier regard, ça ne peut pas faire de mal._

Je me retourne vers Blaine endormi. Ses cheveux bouclés sont étalés sur l'oreiller et son bras pend maintenant sur le côté du lit. Il a l'air si paisible, il est trop beau malgré les piercings de son visage.

Je me tourne vers la porte et j'appuie sur la poignée.

\- Kurt ?

Mon cœur défaille. Je me retourne lentement vers lui, prêt à affronter le regard furieux de ses yeux noisettes. Mais ils sont fermés, les sourcils froncés, il dort toujours. Je suis à la fois soulagé parce qu'il n'est pas réveillé et triste parce qu'il a crié mon nom.

 _L'a-t-il vraiment fait ou bien est-ce que j'entends des voix ?_

Rapidement je sors de la chambre et ferme la porte sans bruit. Je ne sais pas du tout comment sortir de cette maison. Alors je fonce tout droit dans le couloir et ouf ! Je trouve l'escalier sans difficulté. Je descends à pas feutrés et manque de percuter Finn. Mon pouls s'accélère tandis que je cherche quelque chose à dire. Il scrute mon visage sans un mot, attendant une explication, je suppose.

\- Finn.. je …

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu vas bien ? Dit-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va. Je sais ce que tu dois penser...

\- Je ne pense rien. Je te remercie vraiment d'être venu. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Blaine, et j'apprécie vraiment que tu sois venu pour m'aider à le calmer.

Il est si gentil. Trop gentil. J'ai envie qu'il me dise qu'il est dégoûté que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui et que j'ai laissé mon copain seul dans ma chambre toute la nuit après avoir emprunté sa voiture pour venir au secours de Blaine. Au moins, je pourrais me sentir aussi coupable que je le devrais.

\- Alors vous êtes réconciliés, Blaine et toi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas en fait. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Il est... il..

Je fonds en larme. Finn me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

\- Tout va bien. Je sais qu'il peut être vraiment infect, dit Finn d'une voix douce.

Attends... il doit penser que je pleure parce que Blaine m'a fait quelque chose d'horrible. Il ne viendrait probablement jamais à l'idée que je pleure parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Je dois absolument sortir de cette maison avant d'anéantir la bonne opinion qu'il a de moi et avant que Blaine se réveille.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Sam m'attend.

Finn me fait un sourire compréhensif avant de me dire au revoir.

Je remonte dans la voiture de Sam et rentre à la résidence universitaire aussi vite que possible. Qu'est-ce que vais lui dire ? Je sais que je lui dois une explication, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je préfère ne pas imaginer le mal que je vais lui faire. Je suis vraiment infect de lui avoir fait ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu m'éloigner de Blaine, tout simplement ?

J'ai à peu pr!s réussi à me calmer quand je me gare sur le parking étudiant. Je marche lentement, me demandant comment je vais affronter Sam.

Quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre, je le trouve allongé sur mon petit lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il sursaute en me voyant entrer.

\- Seigneur, Kurt ! Où as-tu passé la nuit ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler.

C'est la première fois que Sam élève la voix sur moi. Il nous est déjà arrivé de nous chamailler mais là il me fait un peu peur.

\- excuse-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis allé chez Finn parce que Blaine était soûl et qu'il cassait tout dans la maison, et le temps a passé, je suppose, et quand on a fini de tout nettoyer et de remettre en ordre il était vraiment tard, et je n'avais plus de batterie.

Je n'en reviens pas moi-même de pouvoir lui mentir d'une façon aussi éhonté, quand je pense à toutes les fois où il a été là pour moi. Je sais que je lui dois la vérité, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire du mal.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le téléphone de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il est furieux, mais il marque une pause.

\- Laisse tomber... Alors Blaine cassait tout ? Et toi, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu resté la-bas s'il était violent ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il me pose mille questions à la fois et je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Il n'était pas violent, il était soûl. Il ne me ferait aucun mal.

Je pose la main sur ma bouche, je voudrais pouvoir ravaler ces derniers mots.

\- Que veux-tu dire par _il ne te ferait pas de mal ?_ Tu ne le connais même pas, Kurt.

Il s'avance vers moi brusquement.

\- Je veux seulement dire qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, physiquement, tu vois. Je le connais assez pour en être sûr. J'essayais de rentre service à Finn, qui était là, lui aussi.

En fait, Blaine est tout à fait capable de me faire du mal, émotionnellement. Il l'a déjà fait et je suis sûr qu'il ne se gênera pas pour recommencer. Et moi, je suis là, en train de le défendre.

\- Je croyais que tu arrêter de fréquenter ce genre de personne ? Tu me l'avais promis, et à ton père aussi, non ? Kurt, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu t'es mis à boire et à traîner dehors le soir, et tu m'as laisser tomber toute la nuit, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir si c'était pour t'en aller en me plantant là.

Il s'assied sur le lit et prend la tête dans les mains.

\- Ils ne sont pas mauvais. Tu ne les connais pas. Depuis quand es-tu si moralisateur ?

Je devrais le supplier de me pardonner pour l'avoir traité comme ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être irrité par la façon dont il parle de mes copains.

 _Surtout Blaine._

Je voudrais tellement là giflais ma conscience.

\- Je ne suis pas moralisateur, mais tu ne serais jamais sortis avec des gothiques avant.

\- Quoi ? Ce ne sont pas des gothiques, Sam, ils sont seulement eux-mêmes.

Je suis au moins aussi étonné que Sam par mon ton provocateur.

\- Eh bien, en tout cas, je n'aime pas que tu sortes avec eux, tu as changé à leur contact. Tu n'es plus le Kurt dont je suis amoureux.

Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a aucune méchanceté dans sa voix, seulement de la tristesse.

\- Écoute Sam...

À ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvre violemment. Mon regard suit les yeux de Sam qui découvrent un Blaine furieux entrant en trombe dans la chambre. Je regarde Blaine, puis Sam, puis Blaine à nouveau. Impossible d'imaginer que les choses puissent bien tourner.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10 est terminé. j'espère que ça vous a plus. Le prochain chapitre sortira le 18 février.

À bientôt :)


	11. Chapitre 11

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde, j'arrive enfin à publier un chapitre dans les temps. Merci à tous ceux qu'ils laissent des reviews et aussi à ceux qui lisent ma fanfic. Ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive encore plus. :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et Bonne Lecture ! :)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Bien que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa réponse, surtout devant Sam, je demande à Blaine :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- D'après toi ? Tu te casses en douce quand je dors encore ? C'était quoi ça putain ?

Je retiens ma respiration, sa voix résonne dans la pièce. Un éclair de colère passe sur le visage de Sam et je sens qu'il commence à reconstituer le puzzle.

Je suis déchiré entre la nécessité d'expliquer à Sam ce qui se passe et le désir d'expliquer à Blaine pourquoi je suis parti.

\- Réponds-moi !

Il hurle en se plantant devant moi. À ma grande surprise, Sam vient se mettre entre nous.

\- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Je suis figé sur place. La colère déforme le visage de Blaine. Pourquoi est-il furieux que je sois parti ?

Il se moquait de mon inexpérience hier soir et il m'aurait probablement fichu dehors ce matin, de toute manière. Il faut que je dise quelque chose avant que tout ça ne me pète à la figure.

\- Blaine... je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, pas maintenant.

Je le supplie. S'il part maintenant, je pourrai essayer d'expliquer à Sam ce qui se passe.

\- Faire quoi, Kurt ? Demande Blaine en contournant Sam.

J'espère que celui-ci va garder ses distances, Blaine n'hésiterait pas à le flanquer par terre. Grâce au foot, Sam est costaud, mais je ne doute pas un instant que Blaine puisse lui tenir tête, et très probablement prendre le dessus.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma vie, bon sang, pour que j'en arrive à avoir peur que Sam et Blaine se battent ?

\- Blaine, je t'en prie, va-'en. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard.

Je voudrais faire retomber la tension. Mais Sam se contente de secouer la tête.

\- Parler de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurt, bon sang ?

 _Mon Dieu._

\- Dis-lui. Vas-y dis lui.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse ça. Je sais qu'il peut-être cruel mais là, il va trop loin.

\- Me dire quoi, Kurt ?

Sa question est agressive, mais il se radoucit parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Rien du plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai passé la nuit chez Blaine et Finn.

J'essaie de regarder Blaine dans les yeux espérant qu'il arrête ça, mais il détourne le regard.

\- Dis-lui, Kurt ou c'est moi qui le fais, grande-t-il.

Je sais que je suis foutu. Je sais qu'il est inutile de mentir plus longtemps. Je me mets à pleurer. Mais je préfère que Sam l'entende de ma bouche, et pas de celle de ce connard qui nous a entraînés jusque-là. Je me sens humilié, pas pour moi mais pour Sam. Il ne mérite pas ça et j'ai honte de la façon dont je l'ai traité et des aveux que je vais être obligé de lui faire devant Blaine.  
\- Sam... je... Blaine et moi avons...

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Il bégaie et des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

 _Comment est-ce que je peux lui faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans la tête, putain ?_

Sam se prend la tête dans les mains.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu, Kurt ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble ? Quand ça a commencé ?

Des larmes coulent de ses beaux yeux bleus et ruissellent sur son visage. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Je regarde Blaine et ma haine pour lui est si forte que je le bouscule sans répondre à Sam. Blaine, qui ne s'y attendait pas, perd l'équilibre mais se rattrape juste à temps.

\- Sam, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je me précipite sur lui et j'essaie de le pendre dans mes bras, mais il me repousse. Et il a probablement raison. Pour être honnête, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sympa avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais, probablement quelque chose de dingue, du genre Blaine va devenir un mec bien et je romprai avec Sam pour pouvoir sortir avec lui. Quel idiot ! Ou j'arriverai à ne plus m'approcher de Blaine et Sam ne saura jamais rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Le problème, c'est que je suis incapable de ne pas m'approcher de Blaine. Je suis un insecte attiré par sa flamme, et il n'hésite jamais à me brûler les ailes. Ces illusions étaient aussi stupides et naives l'une que l'autre. J'ai tout faux depuis que je connais Blaine.

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas .

Le regret et la douleur se lisent dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus du tout.  
Sur ce, il sort de la chambre. De ma vie.

\- Sam, s'il te plaît ! Attends !

Je me précipite derrière lui, mais Blaine m'attrape par le bras pour essayer de me retenir.

\- ne me touche pas ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'était vraiment un coup bas, Blaine, même venant de toi !

En hurlant, je dégage mon bras et je le pousse violemment. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais ça, mais je le déteste plus que tout.

\- Si tu lui cours après, tout est fini.

J'en reste bouche bée.

\- Fini ? Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? Fini de jouer avec mes sentiments ? Je te hais !

Mais comme je ne veux pas le laisser satisfait de m'avoir fait enrager, je baisse le ton et j'ajoute plus calmement :

\- Tu ne peux pas finir quelque chose qui n'a jamais commencé.

Il laisse retomber les bras le long de son corps et il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort.

\- Sam !

Je me rue dehors et cours le long du couloir. Je traverse la grande pelouse et finis pas le rattraper sur le parking. Il accélère le pas.

\- Sam, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je suis désolé. J'avais bu. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je...

J'essuie mes larmes et son visage se radoucit.

\- Je ne veux plus t'écouter...

Il a les yeux rouges. Je tente de lui prendre la main, mais il la retire.

\- Sam, s'il te plaît. Je suis tellement désolé. Je te demande pardon. S'il te plaît.

Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas, tout simplement.

En arrivant à sa voiture, il passe la main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, puis se tourne vers moi.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, Kurt. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, là maintenant.

Je pousse un soupir résigné. Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça. Il a juste besoin de temps pour digérer ça.

\- Je t'aime, Kurt.

Me prenant par surprise, il m'embrasse sur le front avant de monter dans sa voiture et de s'éloigner.

* * *

Je retrouve Blaine assis sur mon lit. Des visions de meurtre à coup de lampe me traversent l'esprit, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie suffisante pour me battre sur lui.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser, me dit-il tandis que je le contourne pour aller vers le lit de Quinn.

\- Je le sais bien.

Je m'allonge sur le lit de Quinn. Je refuse de me laisser entraîner dans cette bagarre et je n'ai aucune illusion, il ne s'excusera pas. Je commence à le connaître, maintenant. Enfin, les événements récents tendraient à prouver que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. Hier soir, je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un garçon en colère parce que son père l'avait abandonné et qu'il s'accrochait à cette souffrance, se servant de cette unique émotion pour tenir les autres à distance. Ce matin, je vois qu'il n'est en fait qu'une personne horrible et débordante de haine. Il n'y a rien de bon chez Blaine. S'il m'est arrivé de croire le contraire, c'est seulement parce que je me suis fait avoir.

\- Il avait le droit de savoir.

Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir mes larmes. Je garde le silence jusqu'à ce que je l'entende se lever pour venir vers moi.

\- Va-t'en Blaine.

Pourtant, lorsque je lève les yeux, il est toujours là, debout à côté de moi. Quand il s'assied sur le lit, je me lève d'un bond.

\- Il fallait qu'il sache, répète-t-il.

La colère bout en moi. Je sais bien que c'est ce qu'il cherche.

\- Pourquoi, Blaine ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il sache ? À quoi ça peut servir de le faire souffrir ? Ça ne change absolument rien pour toi qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Tu pouvais continuer ta journée sans rien lui dire. Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça, ni à lui ni à moi.

Je sens les larmes monter de nouveau, mais cette fois je n'arrive pas à les contenir.

\- Moi, à sa place, j'aurais préféré savoir.

Sa voix est ferme et froide.

\- Oui, mais voilà, tu n'es pas à sa place. Et tu n'y sera jamais. J'ai été idiot de croire que tu pouvais lui ressembler un peu. Et d'abord, depuis quand attaches-tu de l'importance à ce qui est bien ou mal ?

\- Ne t'avise pas de me comparer à lui !

Je ne supporte pas cette habitude qu'il a de ne réagir qu'à une partie de ce que je dis. Surtout qu'il détourne généralement mes paroles à son avantage. Il se lève et vient vers moi, mais je passe de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Il n'y a rien à comparer. Tu ne l'a pas encore compris ? Tu es un abruti cruel et répugnant qui n'en a absolument rien à foutre des autres. Lui il m'aime. Même si j'ai fait des erreurs. Des épouvantables erreurs.

Blaine recule comme si je l'avais poussé.

\- Il t'aime encore ?

\- Oui, il m'aime encore après ce que j'ai fait. Alors ton plan minable pour le pousser à rompre avec moi, assis à regarder en rigolant n'a pas marché. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre.

\- Ce n'étais pas... Je...

Je ne le laisse pas finir. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec lui comme ça.

\- Dégage ! Je suis sûr que tu es déjà en train de préparer ton prochain coup, mais tu sais quoi, Blaine ? Ça ne prendra plus. Maintenant, casse-toi, putain ?

Je suis moi-même surpris par ma violence, mais je ne regrette pas d'être aussi dur avec lui.

\- Tu te trompes, Kurt. Je pensais qu'après ce qui s'est passé cette... je ne sais pas, je pensais que toi et moi...

Il semble avoir du mal à trouver les mots, ce qui serait bien la première fois. Une partie de moi, la plus grande, meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais c'est comme ça que je suis tombé dans ses filets la première fois. Il se sert de ma curiosité contre moi, c'est un jeu pour lui. Je m'essuie les yeux furieusement.

\- Tu ne crois pas quand même pas que je vais gober ça, sérieux ? Toi, tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite, il faut qu'il s'en aille avant que je m'énerve encore plus.

\- Évidemment que j'en ai, Kurt. Avec toi je me sens si...

\- Ne recommence pas, Blaine. Je refuse de t'écouter. Je sais que tu mens et que c'est ta façon perverse de t'en sortir. De me faire croire que tu pourrais partager mes sentiments, pour ensuite tirer le tapis sous mes pieds. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes maintenant, et je me laisserai pas faire.

\- Partager tes sentiments ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu... tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Un éclair passe dans ses yeux, qui ressemble à de l'espoir. Il est encore plus comédien que je le croyais.

Il sait bien que j'en ai, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que je continuerais à entretenir ce cycle malsain avec lui ?

Avec une sensation de peur, assez nouvelle pour moi, je me rends compte que je viens d'énoncer devant lui ce que je me suis à peine avoué à moi-même, mes sentiments pour lui. Lui donnant la possibilité de tout piétiner, plus encore qu'auparavant.

Je sens que mes défenses tombent peu à peu et je ne dois pas le laisser faire.

\- Va-t'en Blaine. Je ne vais pas te le redemander. Si tu ne pars pas, j'appelle la sécurité.

\- Porcelaine, je t'en prie, réponds-moi.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Porcelaine !Va-t'en !

J'ai hurlé, beaucoup trop fort que je ne voulais. Il faut qu'il s'en aille et me laisse tranquille. Je déteste qu'il m'appelle Porcelaine. Il a une façon de le prononcer qui le rend plus intime, plus sensuel.

 _Putain, Kurt, arrête ça immédiatement !_

\- S'il te plaît, il faut que je sache si tu...

\- Putain quel week-end, les amis. Je suis morte !

Quinn entre comme une tornade dans la chambre, nous faisant partager sa fatigue sur un ton joyeux dans un langage fleuri. Mais elle s'arrête net en voyant les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Elle plisse les yeux en regardant Blaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Où est Sam ?

Elle me regarde en posant la question.

\- Il est parti et Blaine s'apprêtait à en faire autant.

\- Kurt... commence Blaine.

\- Quinn, s'il te plaît, emmène-le.

Elle accepte. Blaine reste bouche bée en me voyant utiliser Quinn contre lui. Il pensait qu'il me tenait, une fois de plus.

\- On y va, Superman.

Elle l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers la porte. Je garde les yeux fixés sur le mur jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se refermer, mais j'entends leurs voix dans le couloir.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, Blaine ? Je t'ai dit de le laisser tranquille. C'est mon coloc et il n'est pas comme les autres mecs avec qui tu sors en général. Il est gentil, innocent et, si veux mon avis, beaucoup trop bien pour toi.

Je suis à la fois content et surpris de la façon dont elle me soutient. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer la douleur dans ma poitrine. J'ai le cœur qui me fait carrément mal. Je croyais savoir ce que c'était qu'avoir le cœur brisé après la journée à la rivière, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'éprouve maintenant. Ça me fait horreur, mais je dois admettre que cette nuit avec lui a renforcé mes sentiments. Son rire pendant qu'il me chatouillait, le chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, ses bras couverts de tatouages autour de moi, le battement des ses paupières et ses yeux qui se fermaient quand je passais mes doigts sur sa peau nue, voilà pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui. Je l'aime d'avantage pour ces moments t'intimité mais j'en souffre encore plus. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai tellement blessé Sam qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que prier pour qu'il me pardonne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Sa colère renforce son accent et hache ses paroles.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Blaine. Je te connais. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amuser, ce ne sont pas les mecs qui manquent. Il n'est pas du genre avec qui tu peux faire ça. Il a un mec et il ne sait pas gérer ce merdier.

Ça ne me plaît pas de l'entendre dire que je suis trop sensible, genre je suis trop faible ou quoi, mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas trot. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis que je connais Blaine. Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un ami avec avantage en nature, malgré ce qu'il provoque en moi. J'ai plus de respect moi-même que ça et je suis trop émotif. Et maintenant, il a essayé de détruire mon histoire avec Sam.

\- D'accord, je ne l'approcherai plus. Mais tu ne l'amènes plus jamais aux fêtes de ma fraternité.

Sa voix est cassante et je l'entends parti d'un pas bruyant. En s'éloignant dans le couloir, sa voix perd de l'intensité quand il crie :

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux plus le voir ! Si je le vois, je le détruis.

* * *

Quinn revient et me prend immédiatement dans ses bras minuscule.

\- Merci de m'avoir débarrassée de lui.

Je sanglote et elle me serre plus fort. Maintenant mes larmes ruissellent et elles ne semblent pas près de s'arrêter.

\- Blaine est mon pote, c'est sûr, mais toi aussi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'embête. Je suis désolée, tout ça est de ma faute. Je sais que j'aurais mieux fait de donner ma clé à Mike et je n'aurais pas dû le laisser venir ici tout le temps. Il peut être un vrai connard, quand il veut.

\- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne veux pas interférer dans votre amitié.

\- Pas de problème.

Lorsque je me dégage de ses bras, je suis frappé de l'inquiétude que je lis sur son visage. Elle ne saura jamais à quel point j'apprécie sa présence à mes côtés en ce moment. Je me sens si seul. Sam a besoin de temps pour décidé s'il rompt ou pas, Blaine est un sombre connard, mon père péterait les plombs si je lui racontais tout, et Finn serait très déçu s'il savait jusqu'où je suis allé avec Blaine. Je n'ai vraiment personne d'autres, à part cette fille tatouée aux cheveux roses avec qui jamais je n'aurais cru devenir amie. Mais je suis vraiment content qu'elle le soit.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- En fait, oui.

Je veux me libéré de ce poids sur ma poitrine. Je lui raconte tout, depuis le premier baiser avec Blaine et notre journée à la rivière, en passant par l'orgasme qu'il m'a donné et comment il a crié mon nom dans son sommeil, jusqu'à la façon dont il a réduit à néant mon respect pour lui quand il m'a obligé de tout avouer à Sam. Pendant mon récit, l'expression de son visage passe d'inquiète à triste puis carrément choquée. Quand j'arrive au bout, ma chemise est trempé de larmes et elle me tient la main.

\- Waouh ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il s'était passé tout ça. Tu aurais pu m'en parler la première fois. Je me suis doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose le soir où Blaine s'est pointé ici avant que nous allions au cinéma. Je venais à peine de raccrocher le téléphone avec lui qu'il était déjà là. Je l'avais déjà soupçonné d'être venu pour te voir. Je veux dire, tout au fond de lui, il ne s'est pas comment s'intéresser à quelqu'un de la façon dont toi comme la plupart des filles, tu veux qu'on s'intéresse à toi. À ta place, j'essaierais plutôt de me rabibocher avec Sam, parce que Blaine est incapable d'être le petit ami de qui que ce soit.

Elle serra ma main comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Je sais bien que tout ce qu'elle me dit est vrai et qu'elle a raison. Alors pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?

* * *

Le lundi matin, Finn m'attend, adossé contre le mur de la cafétéria. Je lui fait signe et c'est alors que je remarque un cercle bleuâtre autour de son œil gauche. Je regarde de plus près et vois qu'il a aussi un bleu sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'oeil ?

Je cours vers lui et, soudain la vérité me tombe dessus et arrête ma course, comme un camion.

\- Finn ! C'est Blaine qui t'a fait ça ?  
J'ai la voix qui tremble.

\- Oui...  
Je suis horrifié.

\- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

J'ai envie de le tuer pour avoir fait du mal à Finn.

\- Il est sorti en trombe de la maison après ton départ et quand il est revenu, environ une heure plus tard, il était furax. Il a commencé à chercher ce qu'il pourrait casser d'autre, je l'en ai empêché. Enfin j'ai essayé. On s'est battus. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. Je pense que nous avions tous les deux des comptes à régler. Je ne l'ai pas raté moi non plus.

Je ne sais pas dire. Je suis surpris qu'il le prenne sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Tu est sûr que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Je me sens coupable. Blaine était furieux contre moi, mais de là à se battre avec Finn ?

\- Non, non, je t'assure. Tout va bien.

En chemin, il me raconte comment le père de Blaine, qui par chance est rentré avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent s'est interposé entre eux et combien sa mère a pleuré en voyant que Blaine avait cassé toute sa vaisselle. Même si elle n'avait aucune valeur sentimentale, elle était choquée qu'il ait pu faire ça.

\- Mais j'ai une une nouvelle, Rachel vient me voir le week-end prochain. Elle vient pour le feu de camp.

\- Le feu de camp ?

\- Ben oui, tu n'as pas vu les panneaux partout sur le campus ? Ça se passe tous les ans, pour fêter le début de l'année. Tout le monde y va. En général je n'aime pas trop ce genre de truc, mais là c'est cool, en principe. Demande à Sam de venir. On pourrait y aller tous les quatre.

J'approuve en souriant. Si j'invitais Sam, ce serait l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il y a aussi des gens bien parmi mes amis, comme Finn. Je sais que Blaine et Finn... Je veux dire Sam et Finn s'entendraient super bien, et j'ai très envie de rencontrer Rachel.

Maintenant que Finn m'en a parlé, je vois des affiches pour le feu de camp sur pratiquement tous les murs, je devrais être vraiment trop préoccupé toute cette semaine pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.$ sans m'en apercevoir, je me retrouve en cours de littérature malgré les avertissements de ma conscience. Je ne le vois nulle part, mais ses mots résonnent dans ma tête : _Je le détruirai._

Que pourrait-il faire de pire que tout dévoiler à Sam ? Je ne sais pas, mais je commence à imaginer des choses quand Finn me tire de ma rêverie.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit là. Je l'ai entendu dire à ce Adam qu'il permutait ses cours. Bon sang, si tu pouvais voir l'oeil au beurre noir que je lui ai mis !

Finn me sourit et je détourne vivement les yeux vers les premiers rangs.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je ne cherchais pas Blaine, mais je sais que c'est inutile. Blaine a un œil au beurre noir ? J'espère qu'il va bien. En fait non, en vérité j'espère que ça le fait horriblement souffrir.

\- Ah ? D'accord.

Je prends l'air dégagé. Finn ne me parle plus de Blaine pendant tout le reste du cours.

* * *

Les autres jours de la semaine se déroulent exactement de la même façon : je ne parle de Blaine à personne et personne ne me parle de lui. Puck a zoné dans notre chambre toute la semaine, mais ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, je l'aime bien, il fait rire Quinn et moi aussi quelquefois, même si je n'ai jamais passé une aussi mauvaise semaine de toute ma vie. Je porte n'importe quoi du moment que c'est propre et pratique et j'ai retrouvé ma routine familière.

Sommeil, cours, boulot, repas, sommeil, cours, boulot, repas...

Quand arrive vendredi, Quinn s'est clairement ms en tête de sortir le vieux mec pour lui faire prendre l'air.

\- Allez Kurt, c'est vendredi. Viens avec nous et on te ramènera juste avant d'aller chez Bla.. je veux dire à la fête.

J'ai du boulot et je dois appeler mon père. Je ne lui ai pas répondu de toute la semaine et il faudrait que j'appelle Sam pour savoir s'il a pris une décision. Je lui ai fichu la paix à part quelques textos sympa dans l'espoir qu'il viendra. J'ai vraiment envie qu'il soit là pour le feu de camp vendredi prochain.

\- Non, merci, je préfère rester... je vais voir des voitures demain et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge. Je dois réellement chercher ne voiture le lendemain, mais je sais très bien que ça ne va pas beaucoup me reposer de rester là tout seul, à ruminer à propos de Sam qui ne se décide pas, et Blaine qui était vraiment sérieux quand il a dit qu'il ne me verrait plus. Je suis vraiment content qu'il l'ait fait. Mais je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête.

 _Il me faut plus de temps, c'est tout._

C'est ce que je me répète sans arrêt.

Pourtant son attitude la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi, a semé le trouble dans mon esprit.

Mes pensées vagabondent vers un lieu où Blaine serait agréable et drôle, et où on s'entendrait bien. Un lieu où on pourrait sortir ensemble, vraiment et où il m'emmènerait au cinéma ou au restaurant. Il passerait son bras autour de ma taille et il serait fier qu'on nous voie ensemble, il mettrait sa veste sur mes épaules quand il fait froid et m'embrasserait pour me dire bonsoir et à demain.

\- Kurt ?

La voix de Quinn me sort de ma rêverie et mes pensées s'envolent en fumée. Elles étaient complètement irréaliste et ce garçon ne serait jamais Blaine.

\- Oh ! Arrête, tu as mis ce pantalon de pyjama molletonné toute la semaine, dit Puck pour me vanner, et ça me fait rire.

C'est mon pyjamas préféré pour dormir, surtout quand je suis malade ou lors d'une rupture, ou les deux.

Je continue à me demander comment Blaine et moi avons pu mettre fin à quelque chose qui n'avait pas de début.

\- Ok, ok. Mais vous promettez de me ramener juste après le dîner, parce que je dois vraiment me lever tôt.

Quinn sauta sur place en tapant des mains.

\- Yess ! Mais tu veux bien que je te fasse une petite faveur ?

Elle sourit d'un air innocent, en battant des cils. Ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi juste choisir ce que tu peux mettre et te coiffer. S'il te plaaaîîît !

Elle a dit ça sur son ton le plus théâtral.

\- Hors. De. Question.

Je me vois d'ici, les cheveux roses avec une tenue punk.

\- Rien de trop voyant, je veux juste que tu ait l'air... de ne pas avoir hiberné en pyjama tout ce temps.

Elle sourit et Puck se mordille les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rie. Bon, je cède.

\- D'accord.

Elle applaudit à nouveau.

* * *

Après que Quinn m'ai épilé les sourcils, elle me coiffe les cheveux et met de la laque pour tout tenir.

\- Coiffure et épilations, c'est fait ! Maintenant, au tour des vêtements. J'ai vu quelque petit truc dans tes affaires que tu ne met jamais et qui devraient t'aller.

Je la suis vers mon placard en essayant de me regarder dans mon petit miroir mais elle me pousse.

\- Tiens, mets ça.

Elle décroche un t-shirt noir d'un cintre que je ne savais plus qu'il été là.

\- Je ne peux pas mettre ça ! Il y a des motifs bizarre !

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as acheté ?

\- Je sais plus.

\- D'accord... que penses-tu de cette chemise ?

Elle sort une chemise noire. Et me la montre. C'est parfait et ce n'est pas trop voyant.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Bon, le haut c'est fait. Maintenant, passons au pantalon et aux chaussures.

Elle chercha pendant quelque instant pendant que j'enlève mon pyjama en le pliant soigneusement et mets ma chemise.

\- Essaye ce pantalon là.

C'est un pantalon noir aussi, mais tout arraché au niveaux des genoux.

\- Ok si tu veux.

Je mets le pantalon en essayant de ne passer mes pieds au trous. Il est très serré, je ne savais pas que j'avais ça dans ma garde-robe.

\- Ça te va à merveille.

\- Merci, mais tu ne trouve pas que c'est trop serré ?

\- Non, c'est parfait.

Elle rechercha dans mon placard et sortit des converses noires.

\- Met-ça.

\- Je peux pas mettre mes Toms ?

\- Non surtout pas. Je n'en peux plus de les voir toujours à tes pieds.

Je fronce les sourcils pour rire. Mes Toms me vont parfaitement. J'ai flashé dessus un jour quand je suis allé faire les magasins avec Sam. J'ai envie de lui répondre à son commentaire, mais je ne dis rien. À la place, je m'assieds sur mon lit pour mettre mes converses.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre ! Regarde-toi.

Elle ouvre l'autre porte du placard. En voyant mon image dans le miroir en pied, j'étouffe un petit cri.

 _Bon sang ! Qui est ce mec !_

C'est moi, mais en mieux.

Elle a réussi a coiffer mes cheveux comme je le fais tout les jours mais en mieux. Et ma tenue change par rapport à ceux que je mets d'habitude. Mais ça me va bien.

\- Impressionnant.

Je me regarde de plus près en souriant. Je me pince la joue pour m'assurer que c'est bien moi.

\- Tu vois, c'est toujours toi. En plus sexy, plus sophistiqué.

En gloussant de plaisir. Elle demande à Puck :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu es super, vraiment super.

Il sourit et passe le bras autour de la taille de Quinn. Elle se colle contre lui et je regarde ailleurs.

\- Tu est prêt ?

\- Oui.

\- N'oublie pas de prendre ton sac.

* * *

Pendant le trajet, assis à l'arrière, je regarde par la vitre, laissant mon esprit vagabonder. Nous arrivons au restaurant et j'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant le nombre de motos garées devant. Je croyais que nous irions au TGI Friday ou chez Applebee, pas dans un resto pour motards. Quand nous entrons, j'ai la sensation que tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi alors que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas.

Quinn m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne vers un box dans le fond.

\- Mike va nous rejoindre. C'est ok pour toi ?

\- Oui, sans problème.

Du moment que ce n'est pas Blaine, tout va bien. Et puis je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie, pour l'instant j'ai un peu l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Une femme encore plus tatouée que Quinn et Puck s'approche de notre table à grands pas et prend nos commandes. Quinn et Puck demandent une bière, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils aiment venir ici, on n'exige pas leur carte d'identité. La serveuse prend l'air étonné quand je commande un Coca light, mais je ne veux pas boire d'alcool. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous apporte nos verres et je bois une longues gorgée quand j'entends un sifflement d'admiration. Mike et Adam se dirigent vers nous. Quand il sont un peu plus près, j'aperçois la chevelure rose de Sebastian... suivi de Blaine.

Je recrache le Coca Light dans mon gobelet.

Les yeux de Quinn s'arrondissent en voyant Blaine et elle me regarde.

\- Je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'il allait venir. On peut partir maintenant si tu veux, murmure-t-elle tandis que Adam se glisse sur la banquette à côté de moi.

Je dois faire un effort pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Blaine.

\- Waouh, Kurt, tu es super sexy ! S'exclame Adam.

Ce qui me fait rougir.

\- Vraiment... genre, waouh, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Je le remercie d'un petit sourire. Mike, Sebastian et Blaine s'asseyent dans le box derrière nous. J'ai envie de demander à Quinn de changer de place avec moi pour tourner le dos à Blaine, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je vais juste éviter son regard toute la soirée. Je dois pouvoir faire ça.

\- C'est vrai que t'es super sexy comme ça, Kurt renchérit Mike par-dessus la séparation.

Je souris parce que je ne suis pas habitué à toute cette attention. Blaine ne fait aucun commentaire sur mon nouveau look, mais c'est normal. C'est déjà bien qu'il ne m'insulte pas.

Avec Sebastian, ils sont assis juste dans ma ligne de mire. Je vois parfaitement le visage de Blaine entre les épaules de Quinn et Puck.

 _Juste un regard, ça ne peut pas faire de mal..._

Je jette un coup d'oeil en douce et je le regrette immédiatement. Blaine a passé le bras autour des épaules de Sebastian.

La jalousie me transperce., ma punition pour l'avoir regardé quand je n'aurais pas dû. C'est évident qu'ils flirtent à nouveau. Ou encore. Ils n'ont probablement jamais arrêté. Je me rappelle comme il avait l'air à l'aise quand il était à califourchon sur lui à la fête, et je ravale l'amertume qui me monte à la bouche.

Blaine est libre de faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut.

\- Il est super, non ?

Quinn les encourage et tous acquiescent.

Je sens le regard de Blaine posé sur moi, mais je ne peux pas le regarder une deuxième fois. Il porte un t-shirt blanc et on doit voir ses tatouages au travers, ses cheveux sont savamment ébouriffés, mais je m'en fiche.

Je m'en fiche qu'il soit beau ou que Sebastian soit habillé comme une pute.

 _Il est trop énervant avec ses stupides cheveux roses et ses vêtement de pute. C'est une pute._

Je m'étonne moi-même de penser ça et d'être aussi en colère contre lui, mais c'est vrai. Vraiment, je ne l'aime pas. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je traite quelqu'un de pute, même en pensée.

Bien sûr, c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour me complimenter.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été aussi canon ! Me dit-il en se collant contre la poitrine de Blaine.

Je le regarde dans les yeux en lui décrochant un sourire hypocrite.

\- Tu permets ?

Adam me fauche mon gobelet et boit dedans. Je le laisse faire, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je me sens tellement mal à l'aise, là, que j'ai du mal à réagir. Il avale d'un trait la moitié de mon Coca Light et je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Désolé, Bébé, je vais t'en commander un autre.

Il est vraiment très séduisant, il ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'à un étudiant. S'il n'avait pas tant de tatouages, il serait probablement mannequin, d'ailleurs,

Un bruit nous parvient du box d'à côté et je cherche automatiquement Blaine des yeux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment en me fusillant du regard. Je voudrais regarder ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas, je suis comme paralysé. Adam se lève et le repose sur le dossier de la banquette juste derrière moi. Blaine plisse les yeux et je décide de m'amuser un peu.

Me rappelant qu'il était assez intraitable sur le fait que je ne devrais ps sortir avec Adam, avant, je me laisse aller contre Adam. Blaine écarquille les yeux, mais il se reprend immédiatement. Je me rends bien compte que ce petit jeu est totalement immature et ridicule, mais ça m's égal. Puisque je me retrouve près de lui, je tiens à ce qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

La serveuse revient et prend les commandes des plats. Pour moi, un burger avec des frites, sans ketchup, et pour les autres des chicken wings pimentés. Elle apporte un Coca à Blaine et une deuxième tournée de bière pour les autres. J'attends toujours mon Coca Light, mais je ne veux pas me monter impoli en lui faisant remarquer.

\- C'est ici qu'ils font les meilleurs wings, me dit Adam, et je lui souris.

\- Au fait, tu vas au feu de camp le week-end prochain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

Il prend une gorgée de sa bière et retire son bras du dossier pour le poser franchement sur mes épaules.

\- Et toi ?

Bien que je ne regarde pas dans sa direction, j'imagine l'agacement de Blaine en voyant ça. La vérité, c'est que je me sens vraiment coupable de jouer les coquets avec lui, je n'ai jamais essayé de faire ça à personne jusqu'ici, et je me sens très mauvais à ce jeu.

\- Oui, j'y vais avec Finn.

C'est un éclat de rire général.

\- Finn Hudson ? Demande Adam, hilare.

\- Ouais, c'est un ami.

J'ai répondu sur un ton brusque, mais je n'aime pas la façon dont ils rient tous de lui.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il aille au feu de camp, il est tellement nul, dit Sebastian.

Je lui jette un regard furieux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. En fait, il est très cool.

Je comprends que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot cool. Mais c'est la mienne qui est la bonne.

\- Finn Hudson et cool ne font pas partie du même vocabulaire, dit Sebastian en repoussant la mèche de Blaine sur son front.

 _Je le hais !_

\- Eh bien, je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas assez cool pour faire partie de votre bande, mais il est...

Je crie en me redressant sur la banquette, ce qui fait retomber le bras d'Adam qui était sur mes épaules.

\- Hé, Kurt, ne t'emballe pas. On ne fait que vanner, dit Mike.

Sebastian me sourit d'un air narquois. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup non plus.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on vanne mes potes, surtout quand ils ne sont pas là pour se défendre.

Il faut que je me calme... C'est parce que Blaine est dans le coin et qu'il fait du plat à Sebastian devant moi que je perds le contrôle de mes émotions.

\- Ok, ok, excuse-moi. En plus, c'est quand même lui l'auteur du magnifique œil au beurre noir de Blaine, ce qui n'est pas rien, je dois dire, dit Adam en reposant son bras sur mes épaules.

Ça fait rire tout le monde, même moi. Seul Blaine ne semble pas trouver ça drôle.

\- Ouais, heureusement que le prof les a séparés, sinon Blaine aurait reçu une méga raclée de la part de ce loser, dit Mike en me souriant d'un air gêné.

\- Désolé, ça m'a échappé.

Un _professeur ?_ Je croyais que c'était le père de Blaine qui les avait séparés. Soit Finn m'a menti, soit... attends, je me demande si ces gens savent que Finn sera bientôt le demi-frère officiel de Blaine. Je le regarde, il a l'air inquiet. Il leur a menti. Je devrais le griller là, devant tous le monde.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Contrairement à lui, je trouve ça difficile de faire du mal aux autres.

 _À part à Sam ?_

\- Moi, je penses que le feu de camp, ça peut être sympa.

Adam me regarde avec intérêt.

\- J'y ferai peut-être un tour finalement.

\- Moi j'irai, dit Blaine négligemment depuis l'autre box.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, et Sebastian se met à rire.

\- C'est ça, genre toi tu vas y aller !

Il rit de plus belle.

\- Non, c'est vrai, ça peut être sympa.

Blaine insiste doucement, ce qui lui vaut un autre regard en coin de la part de Sebastian.

 _Blaine veut y aller parce que Adam a dit qu'il irait ?_

Je suis peut-être meilleur allumeur que je le croyais, en fin de compte.

La serveuse nous apporte nos plats et me tend mon burger. Il est très appétissant, si on oublie le ketchup qui dégouline sur le côté. Je fronce le nez et essaie d'en enlever une partie avec la serviette en papier. Je déteste renvoyer les plats, et puis j'ai mon compte pour ce soir. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me faire remarquer encore plus.

Dans les deux box, la conversation dévie sur la fête de ce soir tandis que tout le monde mord dans ses ailes de poulet et que moi, je picore mes frites. Finalement la serveuse revient et demande si nous avons besoin d'autre chose.

\- Non merci, c'est parfait, dit Puck et la serveuse s'éloigne.

\- Attendez. Il a commandé un burger sans ketchup, dit Blaine d'une voix forte.

Je laisse retomber ma frite. La serveuse me regarde d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je suis désolée, vous voulez que je le remporte ?

Je suis horriblement gêné. Je secoue la tête, c'est tout ce que je trouve à faire.

\- Ouais, c'est ce qu'il veut, dit Blaine à ma place.

 _À quoi joue-t-il, putain ? Et d'abord comment a-t-il su qu'il y avait du ketchup dedans ?_

\- Allez, chérie, donnez-moi votre assiette, dit la serveuse en souriant. J'en rapporte un autre.

Je la lui tends et la remercie en baissant les yeux. J'entends Sebastian demander à Blaine :

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

Il ferait bien de faire un effort sur le chuchotement.

\- Rien, il n'aime pas le ketchup, c'est tout.

Sebastian souffle avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Et alors ?

Blaine lui jette un regarde furieux.

\- Et alors, rien. Laisse tomber.

Au moins, je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas le seul avec qui il se conduit comme un mufle.

Mon nouveau burger sans ketchup arrive et je le mange pratiquement en entier, sans appétit. Pour finir, Adam paie pour moi, ce qui est à la fois sympa et maladroit. L'agacement de Blaine semble augmenter quand Adam passe de nouveau son bras autour de mes épaules en sortant.

\- Nick dit que la fête est déjà blindée ! Dit Mike en regardant ses messages.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous, propose Adam qui a l'air déçu quand je secoue la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas à la fête. Puck me ramène.

\- Je peux le reconduire à sa chambre puisque je suis venu en voiture, dit Blaine.

Je manque de m'étaler en entendant ça, heureusement Quinn me rattrape et sourit à Blaine.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Puck et moi allons le raccompagner, Adam peut venir avec nous.

Si un regard pouvais tuer, Quinn s'écroulerait sur le sol à cet instant.

\- Tu ne vas pas conduire sur le campus avec ce que tu as bu, on est vendredi soir et la police aligne les PV.  
Quinn me regarde, attendant que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul en voiture avec Blaine, mais je ne veux pas non plus monter avec Puck qui a bu. Je hausse les épaules et me laisse aller contre Adam, ils n'ont qu'à décider ça entre eux.

\- Génial ! On le largue chez lui et on va s'éclater après, dit Sebastian à Blaine, mais celui-ci secoue la tête.

\- Non, toi tu montes avec Puck et Quinn.

Sebastian se recroqueville sur lui-même.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce qu'on pourrait pas tout simplement monter en voiture et se casser ? Soupire Mike en sortant ses clés.

\- Allez, on y va, Kurt, dit Blaine.

Je lève les yeux vers Adam puis vers Quinn.

\- Kurt ! Aboie Blaine en déverrouillant la portière de sa voiture.

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder et j'ai l'impression que si je ne le suis pas, il va me tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à sa voiture. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il être avec moi alors qu'il a dit à Quinn que j'avais intérêt à ne pas m'approcher de lui ? Il disparaît dans la voiture et met le moteur en marche.

\- Ça va aller, mais tu m'envoies un texto dès que tu es rentré, me dit Quinn.

Je la regarde et avance vers la voiture de Blaine. Ma curiosité prend le dessus. Il faut que je sache quelles sont ses intentions. Il le faut.

* * *

Ne m'envoyer pas des tomates, je sais que après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre 10 qui était un peu tout beau tout rose, vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il y a encore une dispute mais je peux me justifier : Cette dispute était tout simplement important dans l'histoire et qu'il fera évoluer leur relation même si ce n'est pas gagné. Pour vous consolez, le chapitre 12 est en cours et arrivera bientôt.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et si vous avez des questions sur la fanfic ou autres, vous pouvez me les poser, je répondrai avec joie.

J'espère que ça vous ai plu et...

À bientôt :D


	12. Chapitre 12

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde, enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis en plein écriture du chapitre 13 donc normalement il devrait arriver dans 2 semaines.

 **Guest : ** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me motive vraiment pour continuer la suite. J'essaye vraiment de bien écrire sans faire des fautes même si quelque fois c'est un peu compliqué. J'espère que la suite de plaira :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour l'éviter pendant toute la semaine et voilà que je me retrouve en voiture avec lui. Je monte et boucle ma ceinture. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir laissé Sebastian monter avec nous, j'aurais préféré renter à pied plutôt que le voir minauder avec lui. Nous restons silencieux pendant qu'il sort du parking. Au moment où il s'engage sur l'autoroute, il finit par me demander :

\- C'est quoi ce nouveau look ?

\- C'est une idée de Quinn. Elle voulait innover, je suppose.

Je garde les yeux rivés sur les immeubles que je vois défiler par la portière. Son habituelle musique agressive joue en sourdine.

\- C'est un peu too much, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je serre les poings sur mes genoux, Alors, c'est ça le programme d'aujourd'hui, me raccompagner chez moi en m'insultant pendant tout le trajet ?

\- Tu n'étais pass obligé de me raccompagner, tu sais.

Je passe la tête par la vitre, dans une vaine tentative de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

\- Ne sois pas si agressive. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ton changement est un peu excessif.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que je me fiche de ton opinion. Mais vu ton aversion pour mon look habituel, je suis un peu étonné que tu ne me préfères pas comme ça.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis déjà épuisé d'être avec lui, il me pompe le peu d'énergie qui me restait.

Je l'entends ricaner doucement. Il éteint la radio.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ton look. Bon, tes vêtements... Mais je préfères te voir avec tes horribles Toms qu'habillé comme ça.

Il essaye de se justifier, mais sa réponse n'a aucun sens. Il semble apprécier que Sebastian s'habille comme ça, voir carrément comme une pute, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Mais je ne réponds pas.

\- Tu m'entends, Kurt ?

Je sens sa main se poser sur ma cuisse. Je fais un bond en arrière et ouvre les yeux.

\- Oui. Simplement, je n'ai rien à répondre. Si tu n'aimes pas la façon dont je suis habillé, eh bien, regarde ailleurs !

L'avantage quand je parle avec lui c'est que, pour une fois dans ma vie, je peux dire exactement ce qui me vient à l'esprit sans avoir peur de heurter ses sentiments, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en a pas.

\- C'est justement le problème. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder.

Entendre ça ! Je vais peut-être ouvrir la portière et me jeter sur l'autoroute !

\- Je t'en prie !

J'éclate de rire. Je sais qu'il est parfaitement capable de me dire des choses plutôt sympas, quoiqu'un peu incompréhensible, pour que ce soit encore plus douloureux quand il les retire, et de me couvrir d'insultes après coup.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Cette nouvelle façon de t'habiller me plaît, mais tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça.

Les mecs ordinaires doivent essayer un tas de trucs pour être plus beaux que toi. Toi, tu est beau naturellement.

Quoi ? Il a dû oublier qu'on se fait la gueule, qu'il a essayé de détruire ma vie il y a moins d'une semaine et que nous nous méprisons l'un l'autre.

\- Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te remercie, j'espère ?

Je ris à moitié. Il est déroutant. Il peut me faire la tête ou m'engueuler, et juste après m'avouer qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me regarder. Il change de conversation :

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit la vérité à propos de Finn et moi ?

\- Parce qu'il était clair que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent.

\- Justement, pourquoi tu gardes mes secrets ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de les dire.

Il me regarde par en dessous avec un léger sourire.

\- J'aurais compris que tu le fasses, après ce que je t'ai fait avec Sam.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas toi.

\- Non, non, en effet, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, il garde le silence et je fais de même. Je n'ai rien de plus à lui dire. Nous arrivons enfin sur le campus et, bien entendu, il se gare le plus loin possible de ma chambre.

Lorsque j'approche ma main de la poignée, Blaine touche ma cuisse de nouveau, en souriant.

\- Tu ne me dis pas, merci ?

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dis-je, sarcastique, en descendant, dépêche-toi de rentrer, Sebastian va t'attendre.

J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

\- Ouais... je ferais mieux. C'est vrai qu'il est marrant quand il a trop bu, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ne surtout pas lui monter que c'est comme s'il m'avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je me penche pour le regarder par la vitre côté passager.

\- Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Sam va bientôt venir, de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ?

Ses yeux se rétrécissent et il joue avec ses ongles. Un geste machinal, je suppose.

\- Ouais, à un de ces jours.

Je souris en m'éloignant. Je l'entends descendre de voiture et claquer la portière.

Je me retourne.

\- Je... non, ce n'est rien, je croyais que tu avais... euh... laissé tomber quelque chose, mais non.

Il rougit. De toute évidence, il ment et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais il faut que je parte tout de suite.

\- Au revoir, Blaine.

Cees mots ont plus de sens qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Je ne me retourne pas pour voir s'il me rattrape, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

La première chose que je fais en arrivant, c'est remettre mon pyjama molletonné, puis j'appelle Sam qui répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Salut.

Ma voix est trop aiguë.

 _Ce n'est que Sam. Pourquoi suis-je si tendu ?_

\- Salut, Kurt, ta journée s'est bien passé ?

Lui n'a plus cette voix distante qu'il a eue toute la semaine. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien. En fait, ce soir je traîne dans ma chambre. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je laisse intentionnellement de côté mon dîner avec Quinn et toute la bande, Blaine en particulier. Ça ferait désordre dans mon entreprise de réhabilitation.

\- Je sors de l'entraînement. Ce soir, j'ai l'intention de travailler parce que demain j'ai prévu d'aider les nouveaux voisins à couper un arbre.

Il est toujours en train d'aider quelqu'un. Décidément, il est trop bien pour moi.

\- Moi aussi, je vais travailler ce soir.

\- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas travailler ensemble.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Kurt. Je t'aime toujours et tu me manques. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus jamais. Je suis prêt à essayer d'oublier, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas le revoir.

Il n'a pas besoin de dire son nom.

\- Bien sûr, je te le jure. Je t'aime aussi.

Une petite voix que je n'écoute pas me dit : _Si tu tiens tant à ce que Sam te pardonne , c'est parce que tu as peur de te retrouver complètement seul, alors que tu es en train de tout faire pour plaire à Blaine._

Après avoir échangé des _je t'aime_ , il accepte de m'accompagner au feu de camp le week-end prochain, puis nous raccrochons. Je cherche sur internet des marchands de voitures proches du campus. Une chance pour moi, il semble qu'il y ait un grand nombre de vendeurs de voitures d'occasion désireux de plumer les étudiants. Je note certaines adresses pour les retenir.

-O-

Je sors mes notes et mes manuels, et me plonge dedans pour m'avancer sur les cours de la semaine prochaine. J'aime prendre de l'avance, genre une semaine au moins, pour ne pas risquer d'être distancé.

Mais, très vite, mes pensées dérivent sur Blaine et ses sautes d'humeur, et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur la dissertation que je suis censé rédiger. Il n'y a que deux heures que j'ai parlé avec Sam, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait le double.

J'ai décidé de regarder un film, dans mon lit, avant de m'endormir. Mon choix s'arrête sur _Je te promets,_ bien que je l'ai vu déjà plusieurs fois. Ça ne fait pas dix minutes que le film a commencé que j'entends dans le couloir quelqu'un jurer. Je monte le son de mon ordi et n'y prête pas attention : on est vendredi, ce qui veut dire qu'il va y avoir des personnes soûles à la résidence ce soir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jurons recommencent. Une voix d'homme, puis une voix de femme. Le mec crie plus fort et je reconnais l'accent. L'accent de Blaine.

Je bondis et ouvre la porte brusquement. Je le trouve assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Une fille aux cheveux décolorés, furieuse, l'engueule, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Blaine ?

Il lève la tête. Un large sourire passe sur son visage.

\- Porcelaine... dit-il en se levant.

\- Pourrais-tu dire à ton ami de se barrer de devant ma porte. Il a renversé de la vodka partout !

\- Ce n'est pas mon...

Blaine m'empêche de continuer en m'entraînant vers ma chambre.

\- Désolé pour la vodka, dit-il en faisant une grimace à l'intention de la blonde.

Elle souffle, entre dans sa chambre dont elle claque la porte violemment.

\- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il essaie de passer devant moi pour entrer, mais je bloque la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'entre, Kurt ? Je te promets d'être sympa avec ton papy.

Il rit et je soupire, comprenant qu'il se moque de Sam.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Ah bon ? Alors, tu peux me laisser entrer.

Sa voix est pâteuse.

\- Non. Tu as bu ?

Je scrute son visage. Il a les yeux rouges et son sourire le trahit. Il se mord les lèvres et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, pourtant ces temps-ci tu n'arrêtes plus.

\- Ça ne fait que deux fois, n'exagère pas.

Il me pousse pour passer et se laisse tomber sur mon lit.

\- Alors, il n'est pas venu, Sam. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il remue la tête, comme s'il y réfléchissait sérieusement.

\- Je sais. Il y avait probablement des soldes sur les cardigans chez Gap, alors il a annulé sa visite.

Il éclate de rire, il y met tellement d'énergie que je ne peux que l'imiter.

\- Et Sebastian, où est-il ? Aux soldes chez Pute et Compagnie ?

Blaine s'arrête un instant puis se met à rire de plus belle.

\- Ta tentative de répartie est minable, Porcelaine.

Je lui flanque un coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- En tout cas, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Sam et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, c'est officiel.

Je remarque que son sourire s'efface. Il se frotte les genoux.

\- Joli pyjama.

Je baisse les yeux. Pourquoi est-il si cavalier ? Nous n'avons rien résolu et, pour autant que je sache, nous nous tenons à l'écart l'un de l'autre.

\- Blaine, il faut que tu partes.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Une des conditions que Sam a posées pour se réconcilier avec toi, c'est que tu arrête de me voir ?

Il ne plaisante plus maintenant.

\- Oui, et si je me souviens bien, toi et moi n'étions plus potes, on ne se parlait même plus. Pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber le cours de littérature ? Pourquoi as-tu frappé Finn ?

\- Et pourquoi faut-il que tu poses toujours autant de questions ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça. Qu'es-ce que tu faisais dans ce super pyjama avant que j'arrive ? Pourquoi as-tu éteint la lumière ?

Blaine est beaucoup plus enjoué quand il a bu, mais je me demande pourquoi il s'est mis à boire ? Peut-être que si je suis sympa, il acceptera de répondre à certaines de mes questions.

\- Je regardais un film.

\- Lequel ?

\- _Je te promets._

Je l'observe. Je m'y attends, il va me casser dans quelques secondes, et ça ne rate pas.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aimes ce genre de mélo, tellement irréaliste.

\- C'est inspiré d'une histoire vraie.

\- N'empêche, c'est idiot.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as vu au moins ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'est idiot. Je te raconte la fin quand tu veux : elle retrouve la mémoire et ils vivent heureux jusqu'à leur mort.

Il a parlé d'rune voix suraiguë.

\- Justement non, ça ne finit pas comme ça, je réponds en riant.

La plupart du temps, Blaine me rend fou, mais ce sont des moments rare comme celle-ci qui me font oublier qu'il peut être abject. J'oublie que je suis censé le haïr, et je me retrouve en train de lui lancer l'un des oreillers de Quinn à la figure. Il me laisse faire, même s'il pourrait facilement m'en empêcher, et il pousse des petits cris comme s'il avait vraiment mal. Une fois de plus, nous voilà en train de rire.

\- Je peux le regarder avec toi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Les plus mauvaises idées sont souvent les meilleures. Et puis, tu ne vas pas me laisser rentrer chez moi en voiture alors que je suis déchiré, si ?

Je ne peux pas résister à son sourire, pourtant je sais que je ne devrais pas.

\- D'accord, mais tu t'assieds par terre ou sur le lit de Quinn.

Il fait la moue, mais je ne lâche pas. Dieu sait ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous si nous nous installons sur mon petit lit. Je rougis à la simple évocation de ces possibilités, et je me sermonne de penser à des choses pareilles. Juste après avoir promis à Sam de ne plus voir Blaine. Ça paraissait tellement simple de promettre, mais en dépit de tout, je trouve toujours le moyen d'aller vers lui. Ou c'est lui qui vient vers moi, comme ce soir.

Blaine se laisse glisser sur le sol et j'en profite pour admirer son sex-appeal dans son t-shirt blanc tout simple. Le contraste est parfait entre le noir du tatouage et le blanc du t-shirt. J'adore voir les branches de lierre le long de son cou et les lignes noires qu'on devine par transparence.

J'appuie sur la touche _play_. Immédiatement, il me demande.

\- T'as du pop-corn ?

\- Non, tu n'avais qu'à en apporter, dis-je en plaisantant, et je tourne l'écran pour qu'il voie mieux depuis le sol.

\- Je me contenterais bien d'un autre genre d'en-cas.

Je lui donne une m-petite claque sur la tête.

\- Tais-toi et regarde le film, ou je te flanque à la porte.

Blaine fait le geste de fermer une glissière sur ses lèvres et de me tendre la clé, ce qui me fait rigoler, et je fais semblant de la jeter par-dessus mon épaule. Il appuie sa tête contre le bord du lit, J'avoue que, depuis le début de la semaine, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi calme et en paix. Blaine me regarde plus qu'il ne regarde le film, mais ça m'est égal. Je remarque comme il sourit quand je ris au dialogues, ou comme il fronce les sourcils quand je sanglote parce que Paige a perdu la mémoire, et comme il pousse lui aussi un soupir de soulagement quand Paige et Leo se retrouvent à la fin. Je fais dérouler le menu pour trouver un autre film.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Totalement nul.

Mais il sourit et, sans réfléchir, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Quand je m'en rends compte, je me redresse et il se tourne vers le mur.

 _Si tu voulais rendre la situation embarrassante, c'est réussi, Kurt._

Blaine tend le bras vers mon ordi.

\- Je peux choisir le film suivant ?

\- Qui a dit que tu pouvais rester ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et ajoute avec un sourire espiègle :

\- Je ne peux pas conduire. Je n'ai pas encore dessoûlé.

Je sais qu'il ment. Il est pratiquement dégrisé, mais il a raison, il vaut mieux qu'il reste. Et si je peux passer un peu de temps avec lui, il sera toujours temps demain de supporter ses brimades. Je suis vraiment nul, il avait raison de le dire. Mais là, à cet instant, ça m'est parfaitement égal.

Je voudrais lui demander ce qu'il est venu faire ici et pourquoi il n'est pas à la fête de la fraternité, mais je décide d'attendre à la fin du film je sais bien qu'il va devenir désagréable dès que je commencerai à lui poser des questions. Il jette son dévolu sur un Batman que je n'ai jamais vu, en jurant que c'est le meilleur film de tous les temps. Il tente de me raconter les épisodes précédents de la trilogie et son enthousiasme me fait rire. Sam et moi regardons toujours les films ensemble, mais je ne me suis jamais autant amusé qu'avec Blaine. Sam regarde l'écran en silence alors que Blaine n'arrête pas de faire des commentaires sarcastiques hilarants.

\- J'ai les fesses endolories d'être assis par terre, se plaint-il dès le début du film.

\- Le lit de Quinn est moelleux et confortable.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais je ne verrai pas l'écran de là-bas. Allez- Kurt, je te promets de garder les mains dans les poches.

\- D'accord.

Je me pousse en grognant.

Il sourit et s'allonge sur le ventre près de moi en m'imitant, les genoux pliés et les pieds en l'air. Il pose la tête sur ses mains, ce qui estompe tous les angles de son visage et le rend adorable. Ce film est bien meilleur que ce que je croyais et j'ai dû être beaucoup plus absorbé par l'action que Blaine parce qu'au moment du générique de fin, je me tourne vers lui et le vois endormi profondément.

Il a l'air si parfait, si paisible dans son sommeil. J'adore regarder ses paupières qui frémissent, sa poitrine qui monte et descend et le souffle adorable qu'il sort de ses lèvres. J'ai envie de tendre la main pour lui caresser le visage, mais je résiste. Je devrais le réveiller et lui dire de partir, mais je pose ma couverture sur lui et vais fermer la porte à clé avant de m'allonger sur le lit de Quinn. Je le regarde encore une fois et j'admire la façon dont la lueur diffuse de la télévision illumine son visage. Il a l'air plus jeune et plus heureux dans son sommeil.

En m'endormant, je réalise que j'ai passé plusieurs nuits en compagnie de Blaine, ce que je n'ai jamais fait avec Sam.

 _C'est pas la seule chose que t'a fait avec Blaine et pas avec Sam._

-O-

Un bourdonnement insidieux et régulier flotte dans mon rêve. Pourquoi ne s'arrête-t-il pas ? Je me retournes, je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, mais le bruit insistant me force à le faire. Je suis désorienté, je ne sais plus où je suis. Je réalise alors que je suis dans le lit de Quinn. J'ai presque oublié la présence de Blaine dans la chambre.

Comment se fait-il qu'on finisse toujours par se retrouver ensemble ? Et d'où vient ce bruit agaçant ?

Éclairé par la faible lumière venant de la fenêtre, je trace le bruit qui mène à la poche de Blaine. Dans mon demi-sommeil, j'ai comme la sensation que m'est destiné. Les yeux attirés par la forme du portable dans la poche de son jean étroit, j'hésite à y glisser la main. Le bruit s'arrête juste au moment où j'arrive devant mon lit et je profite de l'occasion pour admirer combien Blaine est paisible quand il dort. Son perpétuel froncement de sourcils a disparu et ses lèvres roses sont détendues. Je soupire en me retournant quand la vibration recommence. Il faut que j'attrape son téléphone sans le réveiller. Je tends la main pour fouiller dans sa poche.

Si son jean n'était as si serré, je pourrais le sortir... mais je n'ai pas cette chance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Grogne-t-il.

Je recule brusquement.

\- Ton téléphone vibre et ça m'a réveillé.

J'ai parlé à voix basse alors que nous sommes seuls dans la chambre. Je l'observe en silence tandis qu'il plonge la main dans sa poche pour essayer d'en sortir l'appareil.

\- Quoi ? Demande-t-il brusquement quand il parvient enfin à l'attraper, et il se passe la main sur le front en écoutant la réponse.

\- Non, je ne reviens pas ce soir. Je suis chez un pote.

 _Sommes-nous potes ?_

Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste une excuse commode pour expliquer qu'il ne retournera pas à la fête. Je reste planté là, mal à l'aise, à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas dans ma chambre. Tu le sais. Je vais me rendormir maintenant, ne me réveille pas une fois de plus. Et ma porte est fermée à clé, inutile de perdre ton temps à essayer de l'ouvrir.

Il raccroche et je recule instinctivement. Sa mauvaise humeur est palpable et je n'ai pas envie que ça me tombe dessus. Je me glisse dans le lit de Quinn en remontant la couverture.

\- Désolé que ça t'ait réveillé, c'était Sebastian.

\- Ah !

Je me tourne sur le côté en soupirant. Je suis face à lui et il me sourit de l'autre côté de la pièce, comme s'il savait ce que je pense de Sebastian. Je ne peux pas nier la petite bulle d'excitation qui m'emplit à l'idée qu'il est ici et non pas avec lui, même si son comportement dépasse mon entendement.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?

Il s'est tourné complètement vers moi, ses cheveux sont étalés en désordre sur mon oreiller. Je secoue la tête.

\- Pas vraiment, en effet. Mais je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire. Je ne veux pas d'histoire.

Je sais bien que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance mais, avec un peu de chance, il oubliera de se servir de cette information qui créerait une controverse.

\- Non, non. Je ne l'aime pas non plus.

\- Ouais, tu as vraiment l'air de ne pas l'aimer ! Dis-je sur le ton le plus sarcastique dont je sois capable.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je veux dire il est marrant et tout, mais il est plutôt casse-pieds.

Cette remarque vient renforcer ma bulle d'espoir.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être arrêter de flirter avec lui.

Je me rallonge sur le dos, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage.

\- Et pour quelle raison je ferais ça ?

\- Si tu le trouves si pénible que ça, pourquoi tu continues à flirter avec lui ?

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la réponse, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Ça m'occupe, je suppose.

Je ferme les yeux et je prends une profonde inspiration. Le simple fait de penser à Blaine flirtant avec Sebastian me fait souffrir plus que je n'aurais cru. Sa voix enjôleuse me tire de mes pensées jalouses.

\- Viens t'allonger près de moi.

\- Non.

\- Allez, viens. Je dors mieux quand tu es près de moi.

Il dit ça comme si c'était un aveu. Je m'assieds dans le lit pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Je ne peux pas cacher ma surprise. Qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire ou pas, ses paroles me font fondre.

\- Je dors mieux quand tu es avec moi.

Il baisse les yeux.

\- Le week-end dernier j'ai mieux dormi que je ne l'avait fait depuis très longtemps.

\- C'était probablement dû au whisky plus qu'à moi.

J'essaie de faire comme si je prenais son aveu à la légère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire d'autre.

\- Non, c'était toi.

\- Bonne nuit, Blaine.

Je me retourne. S'il continue à dire des choses comme ça et que je continue à les écouter, je vais encore me rendre à sa merci, une fois de plus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Parce que tu fais toujours ça. Tu commences par dire des choses gentilles, ensuite tu arrêtes tout et je finis en larmes.

\- Je te fais pleurer ?

 _Comme s'il ne savais pas !_

\- Ouais. Souvent.

Je me cramponne à la couverture de Quinn. J'entends le lit craquer légèrement et je ferme les yeux, de peur mais d'autre chose aussi. Les doigts de Blaine effleurent mon bras tandis qu'il vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et je me dis qu'à quatre heures du matin, il est trop tard, ou trop tôt, pour ça.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès de te faire pleurer.

J'ouvre les yeux et le fixe.

\- Mais si, tu le fais exprès. C'est précisément ton intention chaque fois que tu me dis des choses blessantes. Comme quand tu m'as obligé à tout dire à Sam et quand tu m'as humilié la semaine dernière dans ton lit parce que je ne pouvais pas dire exactement ce que tu voulais. Ce soir, tu me dis que tu dors mieux quand je suis là, mais si je m'allongeais près de toi, à l'instant même où nous nous réveillerions, tu me dirais que je suis affreux ou que tu ne peux pas me supporter. Après notre balade à la rivière, je pensais que... Bon, laisse tomber. Je peux dire ce que je veux, ça ne change rien.

Je prends une ou deux inspirations profondes, paniqué de ce que pourrait provoquer ce flot de paroles.

\- Je t'écoute, en ce moment.

Ses yeux sont impénétrables, mais ils me poussent à continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu aimes tant jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi. Tu es sympa et, tout de suite après, tu es odieux. Tu dis à Quinn que tu vas me détruire si je m'approche de toi et après tu insistes pour me raccompagner chez moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Que je te détruirais. C'est juste... je ne sais pas. Parfois je dis des choses... dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber le cours de littérature ?

\- Parce que tu ne veux plus que je t'approche, et il ne faut pas que je m'approche de toi.

Confusément, je me rends compte que l'atmosphère a changé dans la pièce. Sans le vouloir, nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre, nos corps ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Il frotte ses mains l'une sur l'autre puis les repose sur ses genoux. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il garde ses distances, que je pense à lui à chaque seconde, tous les jours.

Finalement, c'est lui qui rompt le silence.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question à laquelle tu me répondras en toute franchise ?

Je hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je t'ai manqué cette semaine.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je clique des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour éclaircir mon esprit en pleine confusion. Je lui ai dit que je répondrai en toute franchise, mais j'ai peur de le faire.

\- Alors ?

\- Ouais, je marmonne en me cachant le visage dans les mains.

Mais il les écarte, et son contact sur mes poignets embrase ma peau tout entière.

\- Ouais, quoi ?

Sa voix est tendue, comme s'il attendait désespérément ma réponse.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Je déglutis, m'attendant au pire.

En revanche, je n'attendais pas du tout son soupir de soulagement ni le sourire qui illumine son beau visage. J'aimerais lui demander si moi, je lui ai manqué, mais il se met à parler sans m'en laisser l'occasion.

\- C'est vrai ?

On dirait presque qu'il ne me croit pas. Je confirme d'un signe de de la tête, ce qui me veut un sourire timide.

 _Blaine timide ?_

Il est plus probablement satisfait de mon aveu lui prouvant qu'il m'a à sa botte.

\- Je peux me rendormir maintenant ?

Je me doute qu'il ne va pas me répondre à ma confession par un aveu, et il est vraiment tard.

\- Seulement si tu dors avec moi. Dans le même lit, bien sûr.

Il sourit.

Je soupire en marmonnant :

\- Oh Blaine, on ne peut pas dormir, tout simplement ?

Et je me retourne, en prenant bien garde à ne pas le toucher. Mais, soudain, je pousse un petit cri de surprise quand il me tire par les jambes et me soulève du it pour me jeter sur son épaule. Il me porte jusqu'à mon lit sans tenir compte ni de mes coups de pieds ni de mes supplications. Il pose un genou sur le lit et m'allonge doucement du côté du mur avant de s'étendre près de moi. Je le fusille du regard sans dire un mot, de crainte, si je résiste trop fort, qu'il ne parte, ce que je ne veux pas.

Il tend le bras pour ramasser l'oreiller que je lui ai jeté à la figure un peu plus tôt, et il le met entre nous comme une barrière avec un sourire ironique.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu peux dormir en toute sécurité.

Je lui souris, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je glousse.

\- Bonne nuit, Kurt.

Il rit aussi et je me tourne sur le côté.

Et là, j'ai beau regarder fixement le mur, je n'ai plus sommeil du tout. J'espère que mon excitation va retomber et que je vais réussir à m'endormir. Enfin, j'espère à moitié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens l'oreiller bouger et Blaine entoura ma taille de ses bras et me tire contre sa poitrine. Je ne le repousse pas, je ne proteste pas. Je savoure trop la sensation pour cela.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je souris, sachant qu'il ne me voit pas. Je sens la douce pression de ses lèvres sur ma tête et mon ventre se contracte. J'ai beau adorer ça, je suis plus confus que jamais en m'endormant.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 12 est fini, ne vous fâchez pas sur le début du fait que Kurt et Sam soit toujours ensemble. C'est important pour la suite.

La bonne nouvelle est que Klaine s'est réconcilier.

J'espère que ça vous ai plu et...

À bientôt :D


	13. Chapitre 13

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde, voilà enfin le chapitre 13.

 **Ishimaru Miharu:** Non tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi. J'aime bien Sam. Il est gentil avec Kurt par rapport à Blaine. Mais malheureusement, il faut le faire souffrir pour mettre les deux ensembles. Désolé mais tu vas devoir encore voir Sam souffrir mais ça va se calmer, t'inquiète pas. j'espère que la suite te plaira et À bientôt. :D

 **Guest :** Les tensions de Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas prêt a s'arrêter, heureusement. Je sais que deux semaines c'est long, mais je dois aussi publier les chapitres de faire tale pour ceux qu'ils lisent l'autre fanfic. J'espère que la suite te plaira et À Bientôt :D

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et merci aussi évidemment à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic. Ça me motivent énormément pour la suite.

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

L'alarme de mon téléphone retentit trop tôt, je me retourne et lève la main pour faire taire cet horrible bip qui m'agresse. Elle retombe violemment sur une surface chaude et douce et je bats des paupières pour ouvrir les yeux sur Blaine qui me regarde fixement. Je saisis mon oreiller pour couvrir mon visage rouge de honte, mais Blaine me l'arrache des mains.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire, en se frottant le bras.

À mon tour, je le regarde fixement en préparent une excuse dans ma tête.

 _Depuis combien de temps me regarde-t-il ?_

\- Tu es mignon quand tu dors.

Je m'assieds aussitôt dans le lit, convaincu d'être affreux comme toujours le matin. Il me tend mon téléphone.

\- C'est pourquoi cette alarme ?

Je l'éteins et sors du lit.

\- Je dois me trouver une voiture aujourd'hui. Tu peux partir quand tu veux.

\- Il est évident que tu n'es pas du matin.

Il plisse le front.

\- Je suis... Je ne veux pas te retenir.

Je me sens un peu coupable d'être aussi impoli mais, pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit lui qui le soit.

\- Pas de problème. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Je tourna la tête dans tous les sens, me demandant si j'ai bien entendu. Finalement, je le regarde d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pour chercher une voiture ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Je suis obligé d'avoir une raison ? Tu as l'air penser que j'ai l'intention de te tuer ou je ne sais quoi.

Il rit et se lève en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- En fait, je suis juste un peu surpris par ton humeur enjoué ce matin... et que tu veux aller quelque part avec moi... et que tu... ne m'insultes pas.

Je me détourne de lui et ramasse mes affaires et ma trousse de toilette. Avant tout, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Pas du tout perturbé par ma franchise, Blaine insiste.

\- Ça va être cool, je t'assure. Laisse-moi te prouver que nous pourrions... que je peux être sympa. C'est juste pour une journée.

Son beau sourire est très convaincant. Mais Sam va sûrement me quitter et définitivement refuser ne me parler s'il apprend que Blaine a dormi avec moi, dans mon lit, en me tenant dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui fait que j'ai constamment peur de perdre Sam. Peut-être que je crains la réaction de mon père si jamais nous rompons, ou peut-être que mon vieux moi est trop lié à Sam. Il a toujours été là et j'ai le sentiment que je nous dois, à lui autant qu'à moi de ne pas rompre notre relation. Mais je crois que la principale raison, c'est que je sais pertinemment que Blaine ne peut pas et ne veut pas m'offrir le genre de relation dont j'ai besoin et que j'attends de lui.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me dis qu'entendre la respiration de Blaine endormi dans mon oreille en valait la peine, même si Sam ne devait plus jamais me parler de sa vie.

\- Allô la Terre ? Kurt ?

Blaine m'appelle, me faisant sortit brusquement de ma rêverie. J'étais planté là, perdu dans mon débat intérieur, et j'ai complètement oublier sa présence.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

 _Oh ! Rien du tout, seulement que je viens d'admettre que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et que je ne veux pas en rester là, tout en sachant très bien que tu n'en auras jamais rien à faire de personne, et surtout pas de moi._

\- Non, je me demandais juste ce que j'allais mettre.

Son regard se porte sur les vêtement que j'ai dans la main mais se contente de dire :

\- Alors, est-ce que je peux venir ? Ce sera plus facile pour toi de toute façon, tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre le bus.

\- Ok d'accord. Laisse-moi juste me préparer.

J'avance vers la porte, Blaine sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Euh... là, je vais prendre une douche.

Je balance ma trousse de toilette devant ses yeux, qu'il m'arrache des mains.

\- Quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi.

 _Putain de salles de bains mixtes !_

Il me passe devant et ouvre la porte sans se retourner. Je me précipite pour le rattraper et j'empoigne son t-shirt.

\- C'est gentil de m'accompagner, dit-il pour rigoler.

\- La journée n'a pas encore commencé que tu m'embêtes déjà, je plaisante aussi.

Un groupe de filles passe à côté de nous et entre dans la salle de bains, elles n'essaient même pas de dissimuler leur intérêt pour Blaine.

 _Dommage les filles, il est gay._

\- Mesdames ! Les salue Blaine, et elles se mettent à glousser comme des écolières.

Ce sont des écolières quelque part, mais ce sont aussi des adultes qui devraient se comporter comme telles.

Quand j'arrive après un arrêt aux toilettes, je n'entends ni ne vois Blaine dans les douches. Naturellement, je commence à m'inquiéter en pensant qu'il est parti. Il n'a même pas apporté d'affaires avec lui : s'il se douche, il va devoir remettre ses vêtements d'hier. Blaine pourrait porter des affaires couvertes de boue, il serait quand même plus attirant que tous les autres mecs. En dehors de Sam, bien sûr.

Je me douche rapidement, me sèche et m'habille avant de retourner dans ma chambre où je le retrouve avec soulagement, assis sur mon lit.

 _Prenez ça dans les dents les meufs !_

Il est torse nu et ses cheveux sont encore plus noirs, mouillés. Je ferme la bouche pour ne pas tirer la langue.

\- T'en as mis du temps, dit-il en s'allongeant.

Ses muscles se contractent quand il passe ses bras derrière la tête pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

\- Tu es censé être gentil avec moi, je te rappelle.

J'ouvre la porte du placard de Quinn pour utiliser le miroir, je m'assieds devant, les jambes croisées et attrape mon peigne et ma laque.

\- Mais je suis gentil.

Je me tais en essayant de me coiffer. Après trois tentative pour bien placer mes cheveux, je jette la laque et Blaine éclate de rire.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, de toute façon. Tes cheveux sont mieux sans laque.

\- J'aime bien ça.

\- D'accord. On n'a rester assis ici toute la journée pendant que tu te bousille les cheveux.

Et voilà, c'est ça le _gentil_ Blaine.

Il se rattrape aussitôt en disant vivement :

\- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi.

Je pose la laque et essaye de l'enlever de mes cheveux. C'est un peu compliqué de faire ça avec un Blaine qui regarde.

\- Je suis prêt.

Il se lève d'un bond.

\- Tu ne mets pas de t-shirt ?

\- Si, j'en ai un dans mon coffre.

J'avais raison. Il doit en avoir un stock dans sa voiture. Je préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Comme il l'a dit, Blaine sort un t-shirt noir de son coffre de voiture et finit de s'habiller sur le parking.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça et monte dans la voiture.

Je bégaie une vague protestation, mais j'obtempère.

\- J'aime bien quand tu mets un t-shirt blanc.

Les mots m'ont échappé sans que je réfléchisse. Il incline la tête sur le côté et me sourit d'un air suffisant.

\- Ah oui ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, moi je t'aime bien avec ce jean. Il te fait un cul magnifique.

Je reste bouche bée. Blaine et ses gros mots !

Je lui donne une petite tape sur le bras ce qui le fait rire, mais je me félicite d'avoir mis ce jean. Ça me plaît que Blaine me regarde même si je ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde. Et cette façon de me complimenter, sans en avoir l'air, me flatte.

\- Alors, on va où ?

Je sors mon smartphone et je lui lis la liste des vendeurs de voitures d'occasion dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, plus les commentaires des clients, pour certains d'entre eux.

\- Tu planifies beaucoup trop. Nous n'ions à aucune de ces adresses.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai tout prévu. Il y a une Prius que je veux voir chez Bob's Super Cars.

Le nom me fait frémir.

\- Une Prius ? Dit-il, l'air dégoûté.

\- Quoi ? Elles consomment très peu et elles sont sûres et...

\- Ennuyeuses. Je me doutais que tu voudrais une Prius. C'est écrit sur ton front : « Homme avec un agenda organisateur dans sa Prius ».

Il dit ça avec une voix de fausset et ricane.

\- Tu peux te moquer de moi tant que tu veux, n'empêche que j'économiserai un max tous les ans.

Je ris quand il se penche vers moi et me pince la joue. Je le regarde, stupéfait d'un geste aussi anodin mais adorable. Il a l'air aussi étonné que moi de ce qu'il vient de faire.

\- Tu es mignon, parfois.

Je regarde devant moi à nouveau.

\- Waouh. Merci.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, je voulais dire que parfois tu fais des choses mignonnes, marmonne-t-il.

Les mots ne sortent pas aisément de sa bouche, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose.

\- D'accord...

Je regarde par la portière.

Chaque minute passée avec lui accroît mes sentiments à son égard même s'il est dangereux pour moi de laisser se reproduire ces moments, brefs et apparemment innocents, où Blaine me fait perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. Je deviens un simple passant dans la tempête.

Blaine finit par me conduire jusque chez Bob's et je le remercie. Bob est un homme court sur patte, transpirant et aux cheveux collés par trop de gel, qui sent le tabac et le cuir et dont le sourire dévoile une dent en or. Pendant qu'il me parle, Blaine se tient à ses côtés et fait des grimaces quand il ne regarde pas. Le petit homme semble intimidé par l'allure de Blaine, et je peux le comprendre. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'était de la Prius d'occasion et décide de ne pas la prendre. J'ai le sentiment qu'à peine sorti du garage elle tombera en panne, or chez Bob, la formule « ni repris-ni échangé » est à prendre à la lettre.

Nous faisons plusieurs autres garages, ils sont tous aussi pourris. Après une matinée à fréquenter un nombre incalculable d'hommes au crâne dégarni, je décide d'arrêter là ma recherche de voiture. Il faudra que je m'éloigne d'avantage du campus pour trouver une voiture correcte, et aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas envie. Nous décidons de trouver quelque chose à manger dans un self et, tout en mangeant dans la voiture, Blaine, à ma grande surprise, me raconte comment Adam s'est fait arrêter l'année dernière pour avoir vomi partout chez Chandler. La journée se passe mieux que j'aurais imaginé, pour une fois j'ai l'impression que nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la fin du semestre sans nous entretuer.

Sur le chemin du campus, nous passons devant un adorable petit bar de glaces au yaourt où je supplie Blaine de s'arrêter. Il grogne et fait comme s'il n'était pas d'accord, mais je décèle un soupçon de sourire derrière le masque grognon. Il me dit de trouver une table et va chercher nos glaces, en empilant dessus tous les bonbons et cookies possibles. Ça me semble dégoûtant, mais il me persuade que c'est la seule façon d'en avoir pour son argent. En fait, c'est délicieux. Je n'arrive même pas à finir la moitié du mien, mais Blaine vient à bout de sa coupe et de ce qui reste de la mienne.

\- Blaine ?

Il relève brusquement la tête et plisse les yeux.

 _Est-ce que j'ai entendu comme un accent italien ?_

L'inconnu tient un sac à la main et un plateau couvert de coupes de glaces.

\- Hum... salut, dit Blaine et je devine instinctivement que l'inconnu est son père. L'homme est un peu petit et mince, comme Blaine, et leurs yeux ont la même forme, sauf que les siens ne sont pas noisettes comme ceux de Blaine mais d'un bleu clair. À part ça, ils sont diamétralement opposés. Son père porte un pantalon gris et un pull jacquard sans manches. Ses cheveux sont bruns avec quelques fils argentés sur les tempes, son allure est froide, professionnelle. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sourie et révèle une chaleur semblable à celle de son fils, quand celui-ci ne fait pas tout son possible pour jouer les abrutis.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt.

Je lui tends la main. Blaine me jette un regard assassin. Mais je me doute qu'il n'allait pas me présenter.

\- Bonjour Kurt. Moi c'est Devon, le père de Blaine, dit-il en me serrant la main. Blaine, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami, vous devriez venir dîner tous les deux ce soir. Carole sera ravie de faire la cuisine. C'est une excellente cuisinière.

Pour devancer un accès de colère de Blaine, je m'apprête à lui dire que je ne suis pas son petit ami, mais Blaine ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ce soir. Moi je vais à une fête et lui, il ne veut pas venir.

Je pousse un cri étouffé, choqué par la façon dont il parle à son père. Devon accuse le coup et je suis triste pour lui.

\- En fait, je viendrais volontiers. Je suis aussi un ami de Finn, nous avons certains cours en commun.

Le sourire amical de Devon réapparaît.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien, c'est génial. Finn est un gentil garçon, je serai heureux de vous avoir à dîner ce soir.

Je souris. Je sens que Blaine me fusille du regard quand je demande :

\- À quelle heure devons-nous venir ?

\- Nous ? Demande son père, et je souris. D'accord... disons sept heures. Il faut que je prévienne Carole un peu à l'avance sinon elle va me tuer, dit-il en plaisantant.

Blaine regarde par la fenêtre d'un air furieux.

\- C'est parfait. À ce soir, alors !

Il dit au revoir à Blaine, qui l'ignore grossièrement malgré mon coup de pied sous la table. Une minute après le départ de son père, Blaine se lève brusquement et repousse violemment sa chaise contre la table. Il la balance d'un coup de pied au milieu de la pièce avant de sortir en trombe, me laissant affronter tous les regards fixés sur moi. Mal à l'aise, je laisse ma glace où elle est, bégaie une vague excuse et ramasse la chaise maladroitement avant de lui courir après.

-O-

Je l'appelle, mais il ne répond pas. À deux pas de la voiture, il fait volte-face si brusquement

que je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Bon sang, Kurt ! C'était quoi, ça, putain ?

Il hurle. Des passants se retournent, mais il continue.

\- À quoi tu joues exactement ?

Il s'avance vers moi, furieux, menaçant même.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Blaine. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point il veut que tu viennes ? Il essaie de te tendre la main et toi, tu es tellement irrespectueux !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je hurle aussi, mais je ne peux quand même pas le laisser me crier dessus sans réagir.

\- _Me tendre la main ?_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il aurait peut-être pu me tendre la main à l'époque où il a abandonné sa famille !

Les veines de son cou saillent sous sa peau.

\- Arrête de me parler comme ça. Il essaie peut-être de faire amende honorable. Les gens font des erreurs, Blaine, et il est clair qu'il tient à toi. Il y a cette chambre pour toi chez lui, pleine de vêtements pour le cas où...

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui, Kurt, bordel !

Il hurle, tremblant de colère.

\- Il habite dans un putain d'hôtel particulier avec sa nouvelle famille pendant que ma mère se crève le cul, cinquante heures par semaine, pour payer ses factures ! Alors, arrête de me faire la morale et mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Il monte dans la voiture et claque la portière. Je me dépêche de monter aussi, de crainte qu'il me plante là, tellement il est furieux. Pour une journée sans engueulade, c'est réussi !

Il ne décolère pas mais, heureusement, reste silencieux. S'il pouvait continuer pendant tout le trajet du retour, ce serait parfait. En même temps, une partie de moi insiste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas question qu'on m'engueule comme il le fait. C'est une des qualités que je dois à mon père. Il m'a montré précisément comment ne pas se laisser maltraiter par un homme.

\- D'accord, dis-je en feignant d'être calme. Je vais me mêler de mes affaires, mais je vais accepter l'invitation à dîner de ce soir, que tu viennes ou pas.

Aussi brusquement qu'un animal sauvage piqué au vif, il se tourne vers moi :

\- Non, tu n'iras pas !

Je continue à feindre le calme.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Blaine, je fais ce que je veux, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai été invité. Dois-je demander à Adam de m'accompagner ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, là ?

De la poussière et des graviers volent tout autour de la voiture quand Blaine tourne le volant pour s'arrêter brusquement sur le bas-côté de la route, où la circulation est dense. Je sais que j'y suis allé un peut fort, mais maintenant je suis aussi en colère que lui et je hurle :

\- T'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend te t'arrêter comme ça ?

\- La vraie question, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, toi ? D'abord tu dis à mon père que j'irai dîner chez lui et après, tu as l'audace de parler d'y aller avec Adam !

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Tes potes, si cool, ne savent pas que Finn est ton demi-frère et tu as peur qu'ils le découvrent.

Je ris, tellement c'est ridicule.

\- Et d'une, ce n'est pas mon demi-frère. Et de deux, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas voir Adam là-bas.

Il a baissé le ton, mais sa voix est toujours aussi chargée de colère.

Pourtant, malgré la violence qui règne dans la voiture, ma fameuse bulle d'espoir renaît de la jalousie de Blaine. Je sais que ses sentiments sont plus dictés par l'esprit de compétition que par une réelle inquiétude de me voir avec Adam, pourtant j'ai cette sensation au creux de l'estomac.

\- Bien, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, je serai obligé de l'inviter.

Je ne ferais jamais ça, en réalité, mais Blaine ne le sait pas. Il regarde fixement la route devant lui pendant quelques secondes puis il pousse un soupir, ce qui fait baisser un peu la tension.

\- Kurt, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir autour d'une table avec la famille parfaite de mon père. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je les évite.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer à y aller si ça te fait de la peine, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi. De toute façon, moi, j'irai.

On a commencé par manger des glaces, puis on s'est hurler dessus et maintenant on est calme à nouveau. J'ai la tête qui tourne au moins vite que mes sentiments.

\- Me faire de la peine ?

Il a l'air incrédule.

\- Ouais, si cela t'ennuie autant que ça d'y aller, je ne vais pas insister.

Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, il n'est pas du genre coopératif.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que ça me fasse de la peine ?

Son regard croise le mien et je détourne les yeux, mais une fois de plus je suis sous le charme.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait quelque chose. Pourquoi pas ?

\- La question, c'est _pourquoi_ ?

Son regard semble supplier, comme s'il voulait que je dise les mots, mais je ne peux pas. Il s'en resservirait contre moi et ne voudrait probablement plus jamais sortir avec moi. Je deviendrais le garçon casse-pieds qui l'aime bien, le genre de mecs dont Quinn m'a parlé.

\- J'attache de l'importance à ce que tu ressens.

J'espère que cette réponse va lui suffire.

Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je le sors de mon sac, c'est Sam. Sans réfléchir j'appuie sur la touche ''Ignorer'' tout en réalisant ce que je vient de faire.

\- C'est qui ?

Blaine est trop curieux.

\- Sam.  
\- Et tu ne réponds pas ?

Il a l'air étonné.

\- Non. Nous sommes en train de parler.

 _Et je préfère parler avec toi_.

\- Oh !

Il ne dit rien de l-plus, mais son sourire est éloquent.

\- Alors, tu viendras avec moi ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé un vrai repas fait à la maison, je ne vais pas passer mon tour.

Je souris. L'atmosphère dans la voiture est plus légère malgré une certaine tension encore.

\- Non, j'ai d'autres projets, de toute façon.

Je ne veux pas savoir si Sebastian fait partie de ces projets.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu seras furieux si j'y vais, moi ?

C'est un peu bizarre d'aller chez le père de Blaine sans lui. Mais Finn aussi est mon ami et on m'a invité.

\- Je suis toujours furieux contre toi, Kurt.

Il me lance un regard amusé. Je ris.

\- Je suis toujours furieux contre toi, moi aussi.

Je ris.

\- On peut y aller, maintenant ? Si un flic passe par là, on va se prendre un PV.

Il acquiesce, enclenche une vitesse et engage la voiture sur la chaussée. La dispute avec Blaine s'est arrêté plus vite que je ne le craignais. Je suppose qu'il a beaucoup plus l'habitude que moi des conflits latents. Je préfèrerais de beaucoup passer du temps avec lui sans qu'on se bagarre. Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui poser la question, mais il faut que je sache...

\- Alors, c'est quoi tes... euh... projets pour ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je sens qu'il m'observe, mais je regarde par la portière.

\- Il y a encore une fête. En gros, c'est ce que je fais tous les vendredis et samedis, sauf hier soir et samedi dernier...

Du doigt, je dessine un cercle sur la vitre.

\- ce n'est pas un peu gonflant, à force ? Toujours la même chose, tous les week-ends, avec les mêmes personnes bourrées ?

J'espère que je ne l'ai pas offensé.

\- Ouais... c'est possible. Mais on est à la fac, et je suis dans une fraternité, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas... c'est relou non, de nettoyer le bordel de tout le monde, tous les week-end, surtout quand, toi-même, tu ne bois pas ?

\- Tu as raison, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire, alors...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je sais qu'il me regarde toujours, mais je continue de regarder ailleurs.

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le silence. Sans malaise, juste le silence.

En rentrant jusqu'à ma chambre, seul et à pied, je me sens agité, plein d'émotions contradictoires. Je vient de passer la nuit et la plus grande partie de la journée avec Blaine et, dans l'ensemble, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. En réalité, je me suis éclaté, vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas passer des moments aussi agréables avec quelqu'un qui m'aime bien, simplement ? Quelqu'un comme Sam. Je sais que je devrais le rappeler, mais j'ai envie de prolonger ma sensation de bien-être.

Je suis tout étonné de trouver Quinn dans la chambre, habituellement elle disparaît pendant tout le week-end.

\- Où étiez-vous passé, jeune homme ? Plaisanta-t-elle avant d'engloutir une pleine poignée de pop-corn au fromage.

Je ris en enlevant mes chaussures avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit.

\- Je cherchais une voiture.

\- Et t'en a trouver une ?

Je lui raconte mes aventures dans les minables garages d'occasion, sans mentionner le rôle de Blaine.

\- Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _Blaine._ Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction pendant qu'il s'avance jusqu'à mon lit. Il a les mains dans les poches et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ta voiture ?

J'entends le cri étouffé de Quinn. Il faudra que je lui explique plus tard, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de savoir moi-même comment on s'est retrouvés à se balader tous les deux.

\- Euh... non. Hum... J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être t'emmener chez mon père ce soir. Comme tu n'as pas trouvé de voiture...

Il a sorti ça sans remarquer ou se préoccuper de la présence de Quinn qui nous regarde bouche bée.

\- Sinon... ça ne fait rien. J'ai juste pensé que je devais te le proposer.

Je m'assieds et le vois aspirer l'anneau de son piercing entre ses dents. J'adore quand il fait ça. Je suis si stupéfait de sa proposition que j'en oublie presque de lui répondre.

\- Ouais... ça serait génial. Merci.

Je lui souris et il me sourit aussi, un sourire chaleureux et apparemment soulagé. Il sort une main de sa poche et se la passe dans les cheveux avant de l'y remettre promptement.

\- Ok... je passerai vers six heures et demie, comme ça tu seras à l'heure.

\- Merci Blaine.

\- De rien, Kurt, dit-il calmement avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- C'était quoi, ça, putain ? Crie Quinn s'une voix perçante.

\- À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

Dès que je crois que Blaine ne peut plus me surprendre, il fait un truc comme ça.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Je veux dire, Blaine... la façon dont il est entré, genre, comme s'il avait le trac ou je ne sais quoi ! Bon Dieu ! Et il t'a proposé de te conduire chez son père... attends ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire chez son père ? Et tu croyais que tu avais laissé quelque chose dans sa voiture ? qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué, putain ? Il me faut tout les détails.

En criant, elle bondit pratiquement sur mon lit. Alors je lui raconte tout, en lui expliquant qu'il s'est pointé hier soir et que nous avons regardé un film et qu'il s'est endormi, que nous sommes allés voir des voitures aujourd'hui et que je ne lui en ai pas parlé plus tôt parce que je me disais qu'ayant insisté pour qu'elle m'aide à le tenir à l'écart, ce serait bizarre d'admettre que j'avais passé tout ce temps avec lui. Je n'en dit pas trop à propos de son père, à part le fait que j'y vais pour dîner, mais elle semble plus intéressée par la nuit dernière, de toute façon.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a dormi ici, c'est vraiment incroyable. Blaine qui ne dort jamais ailleurs que dans son lit. Et qui ne laisse jamais personne dormir avec lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait des cauchemars, ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne sais pas. Non, sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris en photo la tête qu'il faisait quand il est arrivé ici.

Elle hurle de rire.

\- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais il faut reconnaître que tu t'en sors mieux avec lui que la plupart des mecs. Sois prudent, c'est tout.

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Rien, c'est sûr. C'est seulement qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être gentil mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, il est gentil avec moi. Peut-être est-ce une façon de me battre à un jeu quelconque, ou de prouver qu'il peut faire semblant d'avoir des bonnes manières ? Je n'en sais rien et ça me fatigue d'essayer de comprendre.

Je mentionne Puck et, à partir de ce moment-là, Quinn prend la direction de la conversation. J'essaie d'écouter ce qu'elle me raconte : ce qui s'est passé à la fête hier soir, comme Sebastian a fini sans son t-shirt (ça ne m'étonne pas) et comment Nick a battu Mike à la lutte alors qu'il étaient touts les deux à moitié soûls.

Elle me jure que c'est le genre de truc qui est bien plus rigolo quand on y assiste. Mes pensées retournent vers Blaine, bien sûr, et je regarde la pendule pour m'assurer que j'ai encore du temps pour me préparer. Il est quatre heures, ça va, je commencerai à me préparer vers cinq heures.

Quinn parle jusqu'à cinq heures et demie et elle est aux anges quand je lui demande de me coiffer. Pourquoi je fait tant d'efforts pour m'habiller pour un repas de famille où je ne devrais pas aller ? Je ne sais pas. Le résultat de la coiffure est parfait et elle n'a pas oublié la laque.

Je décide de mettre ma chemise d'Alexander Mc Queen qui est noir et blanc, avec un pantalon noir.

Ma tenue est classique et simple, parfaite pour un repas de famille.

Comme on approche de six heures et demie, je me rends compte que j'ai plus de trac à la perspective du trajet que du dîner en lui-même. Je tripote mon pantalon et je m'entraîne à marcher dans la chambre plusieurs fois avant que Blaine ne frappe à la porte. Quinn me fait un sourire bizarre et j'ouvre la porte.

\- Waouh, Kurt, tu es...hum... super, marmonne-t-il et je souris.

Depuis quand rythme-t-il chacune de ses phrases de « hum » ? Quinn nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte, me fait un clin d'oeil et s'écrie, comme une maman fière de sa progéniture :

\- Amusez-vous bien tous les deux.

Blaine lui fait un doigt d'honneur, elle lui retourne le geste obscène au moment où il ferme la porte au nez.

-O-

Le trajet jusque chez son père se passe bien. La musique en sourdine dans la voiture joue les distractions, mais je remarque que ses mains sont un peu crispées sur le volant. Il semble tendu, mais je sais que s'il voulait me parler de quelque chose, il n'aurait pas de scrupules à aborder le sujet.

Je descends de voiture et monte les marches du perron. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et une vieille vigne vierge à petites fleurs blanches grimpe sur les murs de la maison. J'entends la portière de Blaine s'ouvrit puis se fermer, et le bruit de ses boots sur le trottoir. Allons donc ! Je me retourne pour le découvrir à quelques pas derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je viens avec toi.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et, en deux enjambées, me rejoint en haut des marches.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu ne...

\- Ouais. Maintenant, entrons et apprêtons-nous à passer la pire soirée de notre vie.

Son visage se tord d'une sourire le plus faux que j'ai jamais vu. Je lui donne un coup de coude et je sonne à la porte.

\- Je ne sonne pas aux portes, dit-il en tournant la poignée.

Je suppose que c'est normal puisque c'est chez son père, mais je me sens quand même un peu mal à l'aise.

Son père apparaît au moment où nous traversons l'entrée. La surprise est visible sur son visage, mais il nous fait son charmant sourire et va embrasser son fils. Blaine se dérobe et passe devant lui. Une gêne passe rapidement sur ses traits harmonieux, mais je détourne les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas que je m'en suis rendu compte.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous recevoir, Monsieur Anderson.

\- Merci à vous d'être venu, Kurt. Finn m'a longuement parlé de vous. Il semble beaucoup vous apprécier. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Devon.

Il sourit et je suis dans le salon. Lorsque j'entre, Finn est assis dans le canapé, son manuel de littérature sur ses genoux. Son visage s'éclaire et il ferme son livre quand je m'assieds à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas où Blaine est allé, mais il réapparaîtra tôt ou tard.

\- Comme ça, Blaine et toi, vous donnez une nouvelle chance à votre amitié ? Me demande Finn, les sourcils froncés.

J'aimerais lui expliquer ce qui ce passe entre Blaine et moi, mais franchement je n'en ai aucune idée moi-même.

\- C'est compliqué.

J'essaie de sourire, mais sans y parvenir.

\- Tu es toujours avec Sam, non ? Parce que Devon a l'air de croire que Blaine et toi vous sortez ensemble.

Il rit. J'espère que mon rire ne sonne pas aussi faux que l'impression que j'en ai.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le contredire, mais je suis sûr que Blaine va s'en charger.

Je change de position, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Ouais, je suis toujours avec Sam, c'est juste...

\- Vous devez être Kurt !

Une voix de femme traverse la pièce. La mère de Finn vient vers moi avec un charmant sourire. Elle porte une robe bleu sous un tablier gris.

\- Je suis si content de vous rencontrer. Merci de m'avoir invité. Votre maison est très belle.

Un sourire s'élargit quand elle me serre la main.

\- Je vous en pris, mon chère petit. Cela me fait plaisir.

Elle a l'air réjoui.

La sonnerie d'un minuteur se fait entendre dans la cuisine et elle a un petit sursaut.

\- Bon, je retourne dans la cuisine, mais je vous retrouve tous dans la salle à manger dans quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Finn sort un classeur.

\- Le boulot pour la semaine prochaine. Cette disserte sur Tolstoï va me tuer.

Je ris en hochant la tête. Moi, j'ai mis des heures à l'écrire.

\- Ouais, c'était mortel. Il n'y a que quelques jours que je l'ai finie.

\- Bon, les intellos, quand vous aurez fini de comparer vos notes, j'aimerais bien aller dîner avant l'année prochaine.

Je fusille Blaine du regard, mais Finn se content de rire et de poser ses livres avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Il semblerait que leur bagarre leur ait fait du bien, finalement. Ils pénètrent dans la grande salle à manger et je leur emboîte le pas. Une grande table, tout en longueur, est magnifiquement décorée, le couvert y est dressé et une grande variété de mets en occupe le centre. Carole a vraiment mis les petits plats dans les grands pour l'occasion. Blaine a intérêt a bien se tenir, sinon je le tue.

\- Kurt, Blaine et vous vous assiérez de ce côté.

Carole fait un geste vers la gauche de la table. Finn est assis en face de Blaine, tandis que Devon et Carole prennent leur place de l'autre côté de Finn. Je la remercie et je m'assieds à côté de Blaine, qui garde le silence et semble mal à l'aise. Je les observe tandis que Carole prépare l'assiette de Devon, ce dont il la remercie d'un petit baiser sur la joue. C'est tellement mignon, je regarde ailleurs. Je remplis mon assiette de rosbif, de pommes de terre et de purée de légumes, et je finis par un petit pain.

Blaine ricane sans bruit à la vue de cette montagne de nourriture.

\- Quoi ? J'ai faim.

\- Rien. Les mecs qui ont faim sont les meilleurs.

Il rit de nouveau et empile encore plus de nourriture que moi dans son assiette.

\- Eh bien Kurt, comment trouvez-vous New York University pour le moment ? Demande Devon.

J'avale rapidement ce que j'ai dans la bouche pour pouvoir répondre.

\- Je m'y plais beaucoup. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est que mon premier semestre, il faudrait me le redemander dans quelques mois.  
J'ai dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et tout le monde rit, sauf Blaine.

\- C'est super. Vous êtes-vous inscrit dans des clubs sur le campus ? Demande Carole en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

\- Pas encore. J'ai l'intention de m'inscrire au Club littéraire le semestre prochain.  
\- Vraiment ? Blaine en faisait partie avant, ajoute Devon.

Je jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Blaine. Il plisse les yeux et semble agacé. Pour faire diversion, je demande :

\- Et cela vous plaît d'habiter tout près de NYU ?

Son regard s'adoucit, j'imagine que c'est sa façon de me remercier.

\- Nous sommes contents. Quand Devon a pris la présidence de l'université, nous habitions dans un endroit beaucoup plus petit. Et puis nous avons trouvé cette maison et nous en sommes tombés amoureux immédiatement.

Je lâche ma fourchette qui tombe dans mon assiette.

\- Président ? De NYU ?

J'en ai le souffle coupé.

\- Oui. Blaine ne vous l'a jamais dit ? Demande Devon en jetant un regard à son fils.

\- Non... je ne l'ai pas dit.

Carole et Finn tourne les yeux vers Blaine, qui s'agite nerveusement sur sa chaise.

De son côté, Blaine lance à son père un regard de pure haine puis bondit sur ses pieds, en criant :

\- Non ! Ok, non je ne lui ai pas dit, je ne vois pas où est le problème, putain. Je n'ai pas besoin de me servir de ton nom ni de ta situation.

Lorsqu'il sort de table en trombe, Carole semble être au bord des larmes et Devon est tout rouge.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il...

\- Ne vous excusez pas pour lui, vous n'y êtes pour rien, répond Devon.

J'entends claquer la porte de derrière.

\- Excusez-moi.

Et je me lève de table pour aller chercher Blaine.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 13 est fini. Vous avez enfin rencontrez Carole et le père de Blaine. Je n'avais pas trop d'idée de nom pour son père. Le seul qui me venait en tête était tout simplement Devon (Qui est le deuxième prénom de Blaine) J'ai pas cherché trop loin ;)

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu et...

À bientôt :D


	14. Chapitre 14

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tous le monde. Je sais que je suis en retard, mais j'ai des examens en mai donc j'ai passé tous la moitié d'Avril a réviser, désolé si je vous ai fait trop attendre

 **Guest :** Merci à toi pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes commentaires de la conscience de Kurt, j'essaye vraiment de bien réussir à les écrire. À bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Je suis revenue et bien là ! ;) J'espère que tu vas mieux. J'espère que ma fin t'a aidé à passer un bon moment et que tu vas passez aussi un bon moment avec la suite. À bientôt ;)

 **Guest :** Bonne nouvelle, je suis revenue. Plus besoin de te languir, il y a le nouveau chapitre qui est enfin là. Je sais que j'étais absente pendant un moment, mais maintenant je suis là. À bientôt ;)

Merci au personne qui m'ont rappelé que j'étais en retard et qu'il fallait que je publie et merci à tous ceux qu'il laisse des review et qui lisent ma fanfic.

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

 **/!\ Rating M pour ce chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Je sors précipitamment par la porte de derrière pour voir Blaine faire les cent pas sur la terrasse. Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux faire pour dénouer la situation, mais je préfère être dehors avec lui plutôt que d'affronter sa famille dans la salle à manger après son éclat. Je me sens responsable, puisque c'est moi qui ai accepté de venir, alors que Blaine, lui, ne voulait pas. S'il devenait tout d'un coup copain avec mon père, je sens que cela ne me plairait pas beaucoup.

 _Tu parles comme si ça risque d'arriver !_

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Blaine me jette un regard agacé. Quand je m'approche, il se détourne.

\- Blaine...

\- C'est bon, Kurt. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je dois rentrer pour m'excuser, mais il n'en est pas question, putain ! Alors, économise ta salive ! Pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas, toi, tout simplement ? Va finir ton dîner et fous-moi la paix !

Je fais un pas de plus et parviens juste à dire :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner avec eux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est ton élément, ces gens bégueules et chiants.

 _Aïe ! Pourquoi suis-je là, déjà ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, pour servir de punching-ball à Blaine._

\- Tu sais quoi ? D'accord ! Je m'en vais... je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à faire des efforts pour toi !

J'espère qu'on ne m'a pas entendu crier de l'intérieur.

\- Parce que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on te dit, je suppose.

Je fixe les dalles du sol en essayant de digérer ses paroles, mais c'est impossible. À l'instant où je les yeux, je croise son regard glacial.

\- Cette fois, j'ai compris. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour te défendre ? Tu ne mérites pas que je perde mon temps avec toi. Tu ne mérites même pas que je te parler,ou que les gens adorables qui sont dans cette maison perdent leur temps à préparé un dîner pour que tu gâches tout. La seule chose que tu fais, c'est de détruire tout, tout ! Et je ne veux plus être une des choses que tu détruis.

Des larmes ruissellent sur mon visage et Blaine s'avance vers moi. En reculant précipitamment, je trébuche sur quelque chose. Il tend le bras pour me retenir, mais je saisis une chaise de jardin, je n'ai pas besoin, je ne veux plus de son aide.

Il a l'air exténué, je m'en rends compte. Qui plus est, quand il dit doucement :

\- Tu as raison.

\- Je sais.

Je me détourne de lui.

Plus vite que je l'aurais imaginé, il enroule ses doigts autour de mon poignet et m'attire contre lui. Sans hésiter, je me colle à lui, mon désir de le toucher est plus fort que tout. Il faut que je me reprenne. Mon cœur bat la chamade contre sa poitrine, j'y entends comme un avertissement. Je me demande si Blaine l'entend aussi ou s'il sent mon pouls sous ses doigts. Ses yeux sont pleins de colère, et les miens doivent refléter la même chose.

Sans prévenir, il écrase ses lèvres sur les miennes, si fort que c'en est presque douloureux. Il y a tellement de désespoir et de désir dans son geste que je m'y perds. Je me perds en lui. Dans le goût salé de mes larmes sur nos lèvres, dans ses doigts emmêlés dans mes cheveux. Ses mains descendent de ma tête vers ma taille et me soulève pour m'asseoir sur la rampe. Pour lui, mes jambes s'écartent naturellement et il se place au milieu sans jamais détacher ses lèvres des miennes. Ainsi enlacés, nous formons une masse de chaleurs et de soupirs.  
Mes dents frottent sa lèvre inférieur ce qui le fait grogner. Il me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

Le grincement de la porte de derrière qui s'ouvre vient rompre le charme. Je me retourne et, horrifié, je crois le doux regard de Finn. Il est tout rouge, les yeux écarquillés, je repousse Blaine et redescends de la rampe d'un bond, avant de rajuster ma robe.

\- Finn, je...

Il me fait un geste de la main et s'avance vers nous. Blaine respire fort, il a les joues écarlates et un regard sauvage.

\- Je n'y comprends plus rien. Je croyais que vous vous détestiez tous les deux, et je vous trouve là, comme ça... Tu as un copain, Kurt, je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

Les mots de Finn sont durs, mais sa voix est douce.

\- Je ne suis pas... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Je vais un geste qui va de Blaine à moi. Celui-ci ne dit rien, je préfère.

\- Sam est au courant, enfin, pour ce qui s'est passé avant. J'avais l'intention de t'en parler, mais je ne veux pas que tu changes d'avis sur moi.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

Finn repart en direction de la maison. Juste à ce moment-là, comme dans un film, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Blaine lève les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrit.

\- On dirait qu'il va y avoir de l'orage.

Sa voix calme tranche sur son allure agitée.

\- Un orage ? Finn vient de nous trouver... en train de nous embrasser, et toi...

\- Il s'en remettra.

Je m'attends à trouver du dédain sur son visage, mais non. Il pose sa main sur mon dos et me caresse doucement.

\- Tu veux retourner dans la maison ou tu préfères que je te ramène chez toi ?

C'est stupéfiant la vitesse à laquelle son humeur peut passer de la colère au calme, ou au désir passionné.

\- J'aimerais retourner finir mon dîner. Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? On peut aussi bien rentrer. La nourriture est plutôt bonne !

Il sourit, ce qui me fait glousser.

\- Quel adorable bruit ! Me dit-il.

\- Tu sembles de bien meilleure humeur.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il me sourit et se frotte la nuque comme il en a l'habitude.

\- Je ne comprends pas, moi non plus.

 _Il est aussi paumé que moi, alors ?_

J'aimerais que mes sentiments pour ne soient pas aussi forts, ça serait plus facile à gérer. Quand il dot des choses comme ça, je l'aime encore plus. Si seulement il pouvait partager mes sentiments, mais Quinn, et même lui, m'ont prévenue que cela n'arriverait jamais.  
Le tonnerre gronde encore et Blaine me prend par la main.

\- Rentrons avant qu'il commence à pleuvoir.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne quand nous entrons dans la salle à manger. Évidemment, Finn le remarque aussitôt, mais il ne dit rien. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le voit pas, mais j'adore sentir la main de Blaine sur la mienne, beaucoup trop pour la retirer. Finn reporte son attention sur son assiette et nous reprenons nos places à table. Blaine lâche ma main et regarde son père et Carole.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir crié comme ça, marmonne-t-il. J'espère ne pas avoir gâché le repas que tu t'es donné tant de mal à préparer.

La surpris se lit sur tous les visages, et il baisse les yeux. C'est plus fort que moi, je pose ma main sur la sienne sous la table avec une petite pression.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Blaine, nous comprenons. Mais ne gâchons pas le reste de la soirée, il n'est pas trop tard pour apprécier ce repas.

Carole sourit et Blaine lui retourne un petit sourire, ce qui, j'en suis sûr, requiert beaucoup d'efforts de sa part. Devon ne dit rien, mais acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Doucement, je retire ma main, mais Blaine enlace nos doigts et me lance un regard de côté. J'espère que la confusion de mes sentiments ne se reflète pas sur mon visage. Pour la première fois de mon existence sans doute, je ne réfléchis pas trop. Pas comme avec Sam.

Le dîner se passe bien, mais je sens un peu intimidé pas Devon maintenant que je sais qu'il est président de l'université. Ce n'est pas rien quand même. Il nous raconte comment il à quitte l'Italie, et combien il aime l'Amérique et l'État de New York en particulier. Blaine me tient toujours la main et, si nous avons des difficultés à manger d'une seule main, ni lui ni moi semblons y porter attention.

\- Le climat pourrait être meilleur, mais c'est très beau ici, dit Devon d'un air songeur.

\- J'ai l'intention de m'installer à Los Angeles et, si tout va bien, de travailler dans l'édition tout en commençant l'écriture de mon premier roman, dis-je avec assurance.

\- Dans l'édition ? Vous pensez à un éditeur en particulier ? Demande Devon.

\- Pas vraiment. Je saisirait toute occasion que se présentera.

\- C'est super. Il se trouve que j'ai des relations chez Schuster. Vous devez déjà connaître le patron, c'est votre professeur de littérature.

 _Mr Schuster ?! Le patron ?!_

Je regarde Blaine, surpris. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un chez eux. Mais il m'avait pas dit que c'était Mr Schuster.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien, mais je ne savais que Mr Schuster était le patron.

\- Je peux lui demander si vous voulez, pour voir s'il y a une possibilité de vous prendre comme stagiaire. Ce serait une bonne opportunité pour vous. Vous avez l'air d'être un garçon brillant, et j'aimerais vous aider.

Je reprends ma main à Blaine, et applaudis doucement.

\- Vraiment ? Ce serait trop gentil de votre part ! Je vous suis très reconnaissant.

Devon me dit qu'il va demander à Mr Schuster dès lundi, et je me confonds en remerciements, il m'assure que ce n'est rien et qu'il adore rendre service quand il le peut. Je remets la main sous la table, mais Blaine a retiré la sienne, et quand Carole se lèvre et commence à débarrasser, il s'excuse et mon à l'étage.

-O-

Carole a paru surprise quand j'ai proposé de l'aider à ranger la cuisine et m'a sourit avec gratitude. Je remplis le lave-vaisselle pendant qu'elle lave les grands plats. Les assiettes ont toutes l'air flambant neuves, ça me rappelle les dégâts que Blaine a causé l'autre soir. Il peut être si violent, parfois.

\- Excusez ma curiosité, mais depuis combien de temps voyez-vous Blaine ?

Sa propre question la fait rougir, mais je lui souris aimablement. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux jouer l'ambiguïté à propos de notre relation.

\- Eh bien, cela ne fait qu'un mois environ qu'on se connaît, il est ami avec Quinn, ma coloc.

\- Nous n'avons rencontré que très peu d'amis de Blaine. Vous êtes... différent de ceux que j'ai vus jusqu'ici.

\- Oui, nous sommes très différents.

\- Waouh, il tombe des cordes, dit-elle en refermant la petite fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel et la pluie comme à battre sur les vitres.

\- Blaine n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air.

On a l'impression qu'elle cherche à s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Il est perturbé. J'adorerais me dire que cela changera avec le temps. Je dois admettre que j'ai été surprise de le voir arriver ce soir, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est grâce à votre influence.

Me prenant de court, elle passe ses bras autour de moi. Ne sachant que dire, je fais de même. Puis elle recule en laissant ses mains parfaitement manucurées sur mes épaules.

\- Un grand merci, vraiment.

Elle s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir en papier sorti de la poche de son tablier, avant de reprendre la vaisselle. Elle est trop gentille pour que je lui avoue n'avoir aucune influence sur Blaine. S'il est venu ce soir, c'est seulement pour m'embêter. C'est incroyable que Blaine, qui déteste tout le monde, sauf lui-même et peut-être sa mère, soit entouré de gens qui l'aiment et qu'il refuse pourtant de se laisser aller à les aimer. Il a de la chance de les avoir, de nous avoir, car je sais que j'en fais partie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, même si je ne l'avouerais à personne. Sam et mon père, à eux deux, ne tiennent pas autant à moi que la future belle-mère de Blaine tien à lui.

\- Je vais voir ce que devient Devon. Faites comme chez vous.

Je décide d'aller à la recherche de Blaine, ou de Finn, ce lui des deux qui apparaîtra le premier.

\- Ne trouvant pas Finn, au rez-de-chaussée, je me dirige vers la chambre de Blaine. Je tourne la poignée, mais la porte est fermée à clé.

\- Blaine ?

J'essaie de parler à voix basse pour que personne ne m'entende. Je frappe à la porte, mais je n'entends rien et juste au moment où je m'apprête à partir, j'entends la clé dans la serrure.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Il entrouvre la porte et je me glisse à m'intérieur. De la baie vitrée ouverte passe un courant d'air chargé de l'odeur de la pluie. Il va s'asseoir sur la banquette sous la fenêtre, les genoux remontés sous le menton, regardant fixement dehors sans rien dire. Je m'assieds en face de lui sans bouger, écoutant le rythme apaisant de la pluie quo tambourine sur les carreaux. Je finis pas demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Je veux dire, en bas. Tu me tenais la main et puis... pourquoi l'as-tu retirée ?

Le ton désespéré de ma question me gêne. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû poser la question, mais il est trop tard pour retirer mes paroles.

\- C'est l'histoire du stage ? Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? Tu m'avais proposé de m'aider, avant.

\- C'est justement ça, Kurt. Je veux t'aider, moi, pas que lui t'aide.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas une compétition, tu m'en as parlé le premier et je t'en remercie.

Je tiens à le rassurer, bien que je ne voie pas où est le problème. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et resserre les bras autour de ses genoux. Le silence s'installe entre nous, nous regardons tous les deux par la fenêtre. Le vent s'est levé et les arbres se balancent dans la nuit. Les éclairs sont plus fréquents maintenant.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Je peux appeler Quinn pour lui demander si Puck peut venir me chercher.

Je n'ai pas envie de partir, mais cela me rend dingue de rester assis en silence avec lui.

\- Que tu t'en ailles ? Je te dis que je veux t'aider et toi tu en déduis que je veux que tu partes ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Tu ne me parles pas et l'orage menace...

\- Tu es exaspérant, absolument exaspérant, Porcelaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- J'essaie de te dire que je... que je veux t'aider et je te tiens la main, mais ça ne sert à rien... Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains.

 _Il ne peut pas vouloir dire ce que je crois comprendre._

\- Comprendre quoi ? Je ne comprends pas quoi, Blaine ?

\- Que je te veux. Plus que je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un ou quelque chose de toute ma vie.

Il détourne les yeux. Mon estomac fait un bond et ma tête se met à tourner. L'atmosphère entre bous a encore changé. L'aveu non voilé de Blaine m'a pris de front. Parce que, moi aussi, je le veux. Plus que tout.

\- Je sais que tu... tu ne ressens pas ça pour moi, mais je...

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'interromps.

Je prends ses mains sur ses genoux pour l'approcher de moi. Il m'observe, je lis de la perplexité dans la noisette de ses yeux. Je glisse mon doigts dans le col de son t-shirt et l'attire vers moi. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il pose un genou à côté de ma cuisse sans détacher son regard qui va et vient de mes yeux à mes lèvres. Sa respiration est courte. Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et je me rapproche.

\- Embrasse-moi, dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

Il baisse la tête et s'appuie contre moi. Il passe le bras sous mon dos et me guide pour que je m'allonge sur les coussins de la banquette. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ouvre les jambes pour qu'il s'allonge entre elles. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je redresse la tête pour l'embrasser. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Comme nos lèvres s'effleurent, il recule doucement, enfouit son visage dans mon cou, y pose un petit baiser puis, lentement, il rapproche ses lèvres des miennes. Il embrasse le coin de ma bouche, puis mon cou, provoquant des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes une fois encore et il passa la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de refermer sa bouche puis de la rouvrir. Son baiser est lent et doux, sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne. Une de ses mains est posée sur ma hanche, agrippant ma chemise. De l'autre main, il caresse ma joue, je croise les bras dans son dos, le serrant fort. J'ai envie de lui mordre la lèvre, d'enlever son t-shirt, mais la façon douce et délicate dont il m'embrasse maintenant est encore plus agréable que ses baisers passionnés.

Les lèvres de Blaine se moulent sur les miennes, mes mains remontent dans son dos. Ses hanches m'écrasent et un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il aspire un cri étouffé en suivant de ses lèvres tous les mouvements de ma bouche.

\- Oh Kurt, tu me fais un effet... tu me donnes des envies de...

Ses mots me décoincent complètement, je tends le bras vers le bas de son t-shirt. Ses mains descendent le long de mes joues, puis sur mon torse et sur mon ventre où ma peau se hérisse. L'une de ses mains descendent encore plus bas vers mon érection, je retiens ma respiration quand il me caresse doucement par-dessus mon pantalon. Il accentue légèrement la pression de ses doigts et je m'arc-boute en gémissant.

Malgré la colère ou la contrariété qu'il fait naître parfois, une seule de ses caresses et je suis sous son contrôle. Mais là, son calme et sa maîtrise semblent lui faire défaut, je sens qu'il s'accroche mais que sa volonté lâche. Il frotte son nez contre ma joue. Je tire son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, d'une main il m'aide en ses soulevant, puis il le jette par terre et immédiatement il baisse la tête pour reprendre mes lèvres. J'attrape sa main et la replace sur mon sexe un petit rire le secoue et il baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Que veux-tu faire, Kurt ?

Sa voix est rauque.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Je le pense vraiment. Je ferai n'importe quoi avec lui et je me moque des conséquences. S'il dit qu'il me veut, il peut me prendre. Je suis à lui depuis qu'il m'a embrassé la première fois.

\- Ne dis pas tout ce que je veux, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais te faire, grogne-t-il en appuyant sa main sur mon membre.

\- C'est toi qui décides.

Je gémis quand il recommença à caresser mon érection.

\- Tu bandes tellement que je le sens à travers ton pantalon.  
Il se lèche les lèvres et je gémis encore.

\- Et si on enlevait ce pantalon ? D'accord ?

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, il se soulève.

Il déboutonne mon pantalon et le fait descendre, retirant mon boxer en même temps. L'air frais me saisit et je soulève les hanches involontairement.

\- Putain, murmure-t-il.

Son regard suit mon corps et s'arrête vers mon sexe. Incapable de se retenir, il tend le bras et fait glisser un doigt sur mon gland où il y a déjà du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui coule. Puis il le porte à sa bouche et le suce les yeux mi-clos. Oh ! Le seul fait de le regarder fait chauffer tout mon corps.

\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que je voulais te goûter ?

Je ferme les yeux.

\- Eh bien, je veux te le faire maintenant. Ok ?

Le désir se lit sur son visage. Je suis un peu gêné par cette idée mais si c'est aussi bon que quand il m'a caressé à la rivière, j'ai envie qu'il le fasse. Il se lèche les lèvres encore une fois et plante son regard dans le mien. La dernière fois que j'étais prêt à le laisser faire, nous avons fini par nous disputer parce qu'il était trop cruel. J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout gâcher cette fois encore.

\- Tu veux ?

\- Je t'en prie Blaine, ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

Il repose la main sur moi et, du bout des doigts, dessine de grands cercle sur mes hanches.

\- D'accord.

Je suis soulagé. Il pousse un soupir.

\- On devrait aller sur le lit, tu auras plus de place.

Il me tend la main et je me lève. Sur le bord de la fenêtre, il tire une cordelette qui libère les épais rideaux bleus, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité.

\- Enlève-le, m'ordonne-t-il en désignant ma chemise. Et j'obtempère.

Je la déboutonne et la laisse glisser par-dessus mes épaules pour qu'elle tombe à terre. Je me retrouve tout nu. Blaine ouvre de grands yeux qui s'attardent sur mon torse.

Il va falloir que j'aille en salle de sport si Blaine doit continuer à me voir comme ça. J'essais de couvrir ma nudité. Même si je suis plus à l'aise avec Blaine qu'avec quiconque, je suis quand même un peu timide, là, debout, vêtu de rien. Je regarde vers la porte et il va vérifier qu'elle est bien fermée à clé.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Jamais de la vie.

Il rigole et me conduit jusqu'au lit.

\- Allonge-toi au bord du lit, avec les pieds sur le sol pour que je puisse m'agenouiller devant toi.

Je m'allonge sur le grand lit et il me fait glisser en m'attrapant les cuisses. Mes pieds pendant dans le vide, ils ne touchent pas le sol.

\- Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que ce lit était si haut, dit-il en riant. Remonte plutôt vers e haut.

Je rampe vers le haut du lit et Blaine me suit. Il s'approcha et plie légèrement mes jambes pour se retrouver accroupi devant moi, entre mes jambes. J'aimerais avoir plus d'expérience pour savoir à quoi m'attendre. Ne pas savoir ce que je vais ressentir me rend fou.

Ses boucles me chatouillent quand il baisse la tête.

\- Tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire.

Mon sang bat dans mes oreilles, et j'oublie temporairement que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison.

\- Écarte les jambes, Bébé.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande. Il me lance un sourire troublé, baisse la tête et m'embrasse juste sous le nombril. Sa langue dessine des petites vagues sur ma peau, je ferme les yeux. Il mordille la peau tendre de mes hanches et je pousse un petit cri de surprise. Il aspire ma peau entre ses lèvres. Ça pique, mais il y a quelque chose de si sensuel dans ce qu'il fait que la douleur ne me gêne pas.

\- Blaine, s'il te plaît, dis-je dans un souffle.

L'excitation provoquée par sa lente torture demande satisfaction. Alors, sans prévenir, il passe sa langue sur mon gland, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il me caresse par petits coups de sa langue puis me prend dans sa bouche. Je m'agrippe des deux mains à la couverture et me tortille sous l'action de sa bouche experte. Il resserre l'étreinte de ses bras pour me maintenir en place. En même temps que sa bouche, je sens un doigt me caresser l'anus. Une flamme s'allume dans mon ventre. Je ressens le métal froid de son piercing de lèvre, qui ajoute du piment à la sensation.

Sans me demander la permission, il glisse lentement un doigt en moi, me pénétrant délicatement. Je serre les paupières, attendant que la douleur se dissipe.

\- Ça va ?

Il lève la tête légèrement, ses lèvres brillantes de ma moiteur. Du regard je lui réponds oui, incapable de trouver les mots. Il retire lentement son doigt pour le glisse de nouveau en moi. Associé à sa bouche, la sensation est incroyable. Je grogne en posant ma main sur sa tête, j'emmêle mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je tire sur ses boucles. Son doigt continue à aller et venir lentement en moi. Le tonnerre rugit à travers toute la maison, se répercutant sur les murs et tout autour, mais je suis ailleurs.

\- Blaine.

Je gémis quand il commença à accéléré au niveau de mon sexe. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose puisse être aussi bon. Mon corps est submergé de sensations et de plaisir. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur Blaine, si incroyablement sexy avec ses muscles qui se tendent au rythme du va-et-vient de son doigt en moi.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse jouir comme ça ?

Je gémis et hoche la tête frénétiquement. Il me fait un sourire moqueur et sa bouche revient sur moi, faisant des mouvements plus rapide sur cet endroit précis de mon anatomie que je commence à adorer, littéralement.

\- Oh ! Blaine.

Je reprends mon souffle et il grogne contre moi, envoyant ses vibrations directement vers mon sexe.

Mes jambes se raidissent et je murmure son nom encore et encore, tandis que je me délite.

\- Blaine... retire-toi... Je vais venir...

Mais, il accélère encore plus son mouvement. Ma vue se trouble et je serre les paupières. Je retire ma main de ses cheveux pour m'en couvrir la bouche et la mordre pour éviter de crier. Quelques secondes plus tard, je joui dans sa bouche et ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Il avala tout et retira sa bouche et son doigt. J'ai à peine conscience que le corps de Blaine se soulève et vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Il se redresse sur un coude et me caresse la joue. Il me laisse revenir à la réalité avant d'essayer de me faire parler.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

Un soupçon d'incertitude traîne dans sa voix quand je tourne la tête pour le regarder.

\- Mmmm-hmm.

Il a un petit rire satisfait. C'était incroyable, et même au-delà. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tout le monde fait ce genre de truc.

\- Ça calme, non ?

Du gras de son pouce, il dessine ma lèvre inférieure, je sors la langue pour humecter mes lèvres et lécher son pouce.

\- Merci.

Je souris timidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens timide après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. Blaine m'a vu dans l'état le plus vulnérable qui soit, il est le seul, et ça me terrifie autant que ça m'excite.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir avant de mettre mon doigt. J'ai essayé d'y aller doucement, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Pas de problème, c'était bien.

Je rougis et il me sourit. Un petit frisson court le long de mon dos et Blaine fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu as froid ?

J'acquiesce et il prend le bord de la couette et en recouvre mon corps complètement nu, ce qui me surprend. Je m'enhardis à me glisser plus près de lui. Il me regarde attentivement tandis que je me love contre son corps et je pose la tête sur ses abdos tendus. Sa peau est plus froide que ce que je croyais, le courant d'air après l'orage continue à traverser la pièce. Je tire les draps et j'en recouvre sa poitrine, en cachant ma tête dessous. Il les soulève et je recule en riant à ce petit jeu de cache-cache. Je voudrais pouvoir rester là, allongé avec lui pendant des heures, à écouter les battements de son cœur contre ma joue.

\- Dans combien de temps faut-il qu'on redescende ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas tarder, sinon ils vont penser qu'on est en train de baiser !

Nous rions tous les deux. Petit à petit, je m'habitue à son langage cru, mais ça me choque toujours, le naturel avec lequel il emploie ce genre de mots. Mais ce qui est le plus choquant, c'est le fourmillement qui court sur ma peau chaque fois qu'il les emploie.

Je me lève en grognant. Je sens les yeux de Blaine posés sur moi quand je me baisse pour ramasser mes affaires. Il passe son -t shirt, puis ébouriffe ses cheveux rebelles. J'enfile mon boxer en me tortillant sous son regard. Et là, je manque de me prendre les pieds dedans.

\- Arrête de me regarder, ça me rend nerveux.

Il sourit, ses fossettes plus visibles que jamais. Il glisse les mains dans ses poches et regarde le plafond en sifflotant. Je glousse et finis par remonter mon pantalon et à mettre ma chemise en le reboutonnant.

\- Blaine ?

C'est la voix de Carole qui appelle depuis le couloir, on entend quelques petits coups léger sur la porte.

Heureusement que nous sommes habillés tous les deux Blaine lève les yeux au ciel et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Plus tard.

Il avance vers la porte et allume la lumière avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai fait des desserts et j'ai pensé que vous en voudriez tous les deux ?

Blaine ne dit rien, mais se tourne vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

\- Volontiers, c'est très gentil à vous.

\- Super ! Je vous attends en bas.

Elle tourne les talons et disparaît dans le couloir.

\- J'ai déjà pris mon dessert, dit Blaine malicieusement, ce qui lui vaut une tape sur le bras.

-O-

Carole nous a fait des montagnes de gâteaux. J'en mange quelques-uns tout en discutant avec elle de sa passion pour la pâtisserie. Finn ne vient pas nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger, mais cela ne semble troubler personne. Je jette un coup d'oeil, il est assis sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux, et je me dis qu'il faut que je lui parle rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime bien faire de la pâtisserie, mais je ne suis pas très doué, dis-je à Carole, ce qui la fait rire.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre. Cela me ferait plaisir. Je peux te tutoyer ?

Il y a un tel espoir dans ses yeux que je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

\- Ce serait génial.

Je n'ai pas le cœur de refuser, elle me fait de la peine. Elle fait vraiment des efforts pour me connaître.

Elle me prend pour le petit-ami de Blaine et je ne peux pas la détromper. J'aimerais que ma vie tout entière soit comme cette soirée, à passer du temps avec lui, nos regards se croisant sans cesse, tandis que je converse avec son père et sa future belle-mère. Il se montre gentil, au moins depuis une heure, et j'adore quand son pouce frôle mes doigts dans un geste délicat qui me donne la chair de poule. Dehors, ma pluie continue de tomber et le vent rugit dans les arbres.

Après le desserts, il se lève de table. Je l'interroge du regard et il se penche pour murmurer à mon oreille :

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais au toilettes.

Je le vois disparaître dans le couloir.

\- Nous ne savons comment te remercier. C'est si merveilleux d'avoir Blaine, même si c'est seulement pour un repas, dit Carole, et Devon lui prend sa main.

\- Elle a raison. En tant que père, je trouve merveilleux de voir que mon fils unique est amoureux. Je me suis toujours inquiété pour lui, je pensais qu'il n'en serait pas capable... C'était un... un enfant en colère.

Devon me regarde. Il doit remarquer que je m'agite nerveusement sur ma chaise parce qu'il poursuit :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, nous sommes juste contents de le voir heureux.

 _Heureux ? Amoureux ?_ Je m'étrangle et suis pris d'une quinte de toux, que je calme en buvant une gorgée d'eau fraiche. He les regarde, ils croient que Blaine est amoureux de moi ? Ce serait incroyablement grossier de leur rire à la figure, mais il est évident que Blaine ne connaît pas son fils.

Avant même que j'ai le temps de réagir, Blaine revient et je remercie le Ciel de m'avoir évité de répondre à leur gentille, bien que fausse, supposition. Il ne se rassied pas mais reste debout derrière moi, les mains sur le dossier de ma chaise.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. Je dois ramener Kurt à la résidence universitaire.

\- Oh ! Ne sois pas bête. Vous devriez rester dormir tous les deux. Il y a de l'orage et ce n'est pas la place qui manque. N'est-ce pas, Devon ?

Il approuve.

\- Bien sûr, vous nous feriez plaisir en restant.

Blaine me regarde. J'ai envie de rester. Pour prolonger le temps passé avec lui dans cette bulle complètement à l'écart du monde, surtout quand il est de si bonne humeur.

\- Moi, ça me va.

Mais je ne voudrais pas le contrarier en disant que je veux rester ici plus longtemps. Son regard est impénétrable, mais il n'a pas l'air en colère.

\- Super. C'est arrangé alors. Je vais montrer sa chambre à Kurt... à moins que vous ne dormiez tous les deux dans celle de Blaine.

Il n'y a aucun jugement dans sa voix, seulement de la gentillesse.

\- Merci, mais je préfèrerais une chambre à part, si c'est possible.

Blaine me lance un regard assassin.

 _Il aurait voulu que je dorme avec lui, dans sa chambre ?_

La pensée m'excite, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent que nous en sommes déjà à ce stade. Ma conscience trouble fête me rappelle que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, qu'il n'en est même pas question, et donc que nous n'en sommes à aucun ''Stade''. Et que j'ai déjà un copain qui n'est pas Blaine. Comme d'habitude, je choisis de ne pas l'écouter et je monte les escaliers derrière Carole. Je me demande pourquoi elle nous envoie directement au lit, mais je ne suis pas assez à l'aise pour poser la question.

Elle me fait entrer dans une chambre juste en face de celle de Blaine. Elle n'est pas aussi grande, mais aussi joliment décorée. Il y a un lit un peu plus petit avec une tête de lit blanche. Des images de bateaux et des ancres ornent la pièce. Je la remercie à plusieurs reprises et elle me prend dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre.

Le jardin, que j'aperçois par la fenêtre est beaucoup plus grand que je croyais. Je n'avais vu que la terrasse et les arbres sur la gauche en fait, à droite, se trouve un petit bâtiment qui ressemble à une serre mais que je ne vois pas bien à cause de la pluie battante.

Ma vue se trouble, mes pensées recommencent à s'agiter. Cette journée a été la meilleure que j'ai passé avec Blaine, malgré ses éclats répétés. Il m'a tenu la main, ce qu'il ne fait jamais, il a posé une main sur mon dos pendant que nous marchions et il a fait de son mieux pour me réconforter quand je m'inquiétais au sujet de Finn. Nous ne sommes jamais allés aussi loin dans notre... amitié, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. C'est justement ce qui m'intrique, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble pour de bon, et que nous ne le ferons jamais, mais peut-être dois-je me satisfaire de la relation que nous avons pour le moment ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir le statue ''ami avec avantages en nature'' pour quelqu'un, mais je sais aussi que je ne serai pas capable de rester loin de lui. J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois et ça ne marche jamais.

Un coup léger à ma porte me tire de mes pensées. Je m'attends à trouver Carole ou Blaine, mais c'est Finn. Il a les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, viens, entre.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit, il tire la chaise devant une petite table dans le coin et s'assied.

\- Je...

Nous avons parlé tous les deux en même temps, ce qui nous fait éclater de rire.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- D'accord. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies découvert pour Blaine et moi, de cette manière. Je n'avais pas ça en tête en allant le chercher. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce dîner avec son père le mettait dans tous ses états et je ne sais pas comment nous avons fini par... nous embrasser. Je sais que c'est nul de ma part et que je suis horrible de tromper Sam, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis, j'ai vraiment essayé d'éviter Blaine, je te le jure.

\- Je ne te juge pas, Kurt. Mais j'ai été vraiment étonné de vous voir vous embrasser sur la terrasse.

Quand je suis sorti, je pensais vous trouver en train de vous écharper.

Il rit avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose quand vous vous êtes engueulés au cours de littérature, puis quand tu es resté dormir le week-end dernier et quand on s'est battus tous les deux. Tous les signes étaient là, mais je pensais que tu m'en parlerais, même si je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.

Mes épaules se libèrent d'un gros poids.

\- Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? Et tu n'as pas changé d'avis à mon sujet ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi et Blaine. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, et je crois malheureusement qu'il va t'en faire. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais, en tant qu'ami, j'ai besoin que tu saches qu'il t'en fera.

Je voudrais le défendre et me mettre en colère mais, quelque part, je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ait tort.

\- Alors que comptes-tu faire pour Sam ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Si je romps, j'ai peur de le regretter mais ce que je fais n'est pas honnête. Il me faut un peu de temps pour décider de ce que je vais faire.

Il acquiesce.

\- Finn, je suis trop soulagé que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je suis désolé.

\- Moi aussi. Je comprends.

Nous nous levons et il me prend dans ses bras, dans un geste chaleureux et réconfortant. À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre.

\- Hum... je dérange ?

\- Non, entre.

Blaine lève les yeux au ciel. J'espère qu'il est toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Je t'ai apporté des affaires pour dormir.

Il pose un petit tas de vêtements sur le lit et s'apprête à ressortir.

\- Merci, mais tu peux rester.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Il regarde Finn et dit d'un ton cassant :

\- Non, ça va.

Et il quitte la pièce.

\- Il est si lunatique !

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Finn ricane et se rassied.

\- Oui, on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Nous éclatons de rire et Finn commence à me parler de Rachel. Il me dit qu'il attend avec impatience sa venue le week-end prochain. J'avais presque oublié le feu de camp. Et que Sam vient. Je devrais peut-être lui dire de ne pas venir ? Et si ce changement de ma relation avec Blaine n'existait que dans ma tête ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que quelque chose a changé aujourd'hui, il m'a vraiment dit qu'il me désire plus qu'il n'a jamais voulu quelqu'un. Il n'a pas vraiment dit qu'il a des sentiments pour moi, seulement qu'il a envie de moi.

Pendant une heure, nous bavardons de tout et de rien, depuis Tolstoï jusqu'au skyline de L.A, puis il me souhaite une bonne nuit et se retire dans sa chambre, me laissant seul avec mes pensées et le bruit de la pluie.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 14 est fini. Blaine et Kurt se rapprochent de plus en plus... Et Kurt est de plus en plus perdu.

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

J'espère pouvoir rapidement sortir le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et...

À bientôt :D


	15. Chapitre 15

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, me revoilà enfin. Mes examens sont enfin finis et j'ai de nouveau le temps pour écrire.

Merci à tous ce qui m'envoie des review et qui lisent ma fanfiction :D

 **Guest :** Mes exams sont enfin fini donc tu pourras enfin lire la suite. À bientôt :D

 **Caroline :** Merci pour ta review, je prend bien en compte de ce que tu penses des personnages. Blaine a effectivement ses démons a battre avec son père et autres,. Kurt peut-être horrible avec Blaine c vrai mais je pense que Kurt a toujours eu sa vie contrôlé et quand Blaine est arrivait dans sa vie, je pense que Kurt a été totalement perdu. Mais comme tu peux le voir sûrement Kurt et Blaine se rapproche et je peux déjà te dire que Kurt va faire quelque chose que je pense tu attendais depuis longtemps. Je pense que Blaine peut faire souffrir Kurt comme Kurt peut faire aussi souffrir Blaine. Je suis contente que la fin te plaise et que t'appréciera la suite. À bientôt :D

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

 **/!\ Rating M pour ce chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Je prends les vêtements que Blaine m'a apportés : un t-shirt noirs, un pantalon à carreaux rouges et gris, et une paire de chaussettes gris. Je soulève le t-shirt, il a son odeur. Celui-ci, il l'a porté et récemment. C'est une odeur enivrante, mentholée et indescriptible, mais c'est ma nouvelle odeur préférée au monde. Le pantalon est très confortable. Je m'étends sur le lit, remonte les draps jusqu'au menton et, les yeux fermés, je repasse dans ma tête le film de la journée, je glisse peu à peu dans le sommeil, vers des rêves peuplés d'yeux noisettes.

\- NON !

La voix de Blaine me réveille brusquement.

 _Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?_

\- S'il te plaît !

Un nouveau hurlement. Je me lève d'un bond et me rue de l'autre côté du couloir. Dans le noir, je trouve la poignée de porte de sa chambre. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clé ! Dieu merci, elle s'ouvre.

\- NON ! S'il te plaît...

Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Si quelqu'un était en train de lui faire mal, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je ferais. À tâtons, je trouve la lampe et l'allume. Blaine, torse nu, est emmêlé dans une épaisse couette et il donne des coups de pieds dans tout les sens. Spontanément, je m'assieds sur le lit et tends le bras vers son épaules. Sa peau est chaude, trop chaude.

\- Blaine !

J'essaie de le réveiller. Il tourne la tête sur le côté en gémissant, mais ne se réveille pas.

\- Blaine, réveille-toi !

Je le secoue plus fort et, instinctivement, je m'assieds à cheval sur lui, l'attrape par les épaules et le secoue encore. Ses paupières se soulèvent. Ses yeux s'emplissent de terreur, puis de confusion et enfin de soulagement.

Son front est couvert de sueur.

\- Kurt, s'étrangle-t-il.

La manière dont il a dit mon nom me brise le cœur, pour immédiatement le réparer. Très vite, il dégage ses bras, les croise derrière mon dos et m'attire contre sa poitrine. La moiteur de son torse me fait sursauter, mais je ne bouge pas. Je sens les battements rapides de son cœur contre ma joue. Pauvre Blaine. Je le serre dans mes bras. Dans le noir, il me caresse les cheveux en répétant mon nom encore et encore comme si j'étais une forme de talisman.

\- Blaine, ça va ? Dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Non.

Sa poitrine monte et descend plus lentement maintenant, mais sa respiration est encore courte. Je ne veux pas le pousser à me raconter quelles terreurs il a affrontées dans son rêve. Je ne lui demande pas s'il veut que je reste, je le sais. Quand je me soulève pour éteindre la lampe, son corps s'immobilise.

\- J'allais éteindre, à moins que tu ne préfères que je laisse allumé.

Quand il comprend mon intention, il se détend et me laisse accéder à l'interrupteur.

\- Non, éteins s'il te plaît.

Une fois l'obscurité revenue, je repose ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'aurais pensé qu'être allongé à cheval sur lui, comme ça, serait inconfortable, mais c'est réconfortant, pour lui comme pour moi. Le bruit régulier de son cœur dans sa poitrine est apaisant, plus apaisant que le bruit de la pluie sur le toit. Je ferais n'importe quoi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer toutes les nuits avec Blaine, allongé comme ça avec lui, ses bras autour de moi et son souffle léger à mon oreille.

Ce sont les mouvements de Blaine sous moi qui me réveillent. Je suis toujours allongé sur lui, mes genoux de chaque côté. Je lève la tête de sa poitrine et rencontre son regard noisette. Son visage est impénétrable et mon angoisse prend le dessus. Je me relève pour changer de position. Ma nuque est raide d'avoir dormi la tête posée sur sa poitrine et j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes de toute urgence.

\- Bonjour.

Son sourire apaise mes craintes.

\- Bonjour.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- J'ai mal à la nuque.

Il m'aide à m'allonger à son côté, mon dos contre lui. Il me fait sursauter en posant les mains sur ma nuque, mais je me détends tout de suite quand je sens qu'il commence à me masser le cou.

Il rompt le silence le premier.

\- Merci.

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être... venu et d'être resté.

Le rouge lui monte aux joues et il détourne vivement le regard. Il a l'air gêné.

 _Blaine gêné ?_

Il n'en finit pas de me surprendre.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

J'espère que oui. J'aimerais savoir de quoi il rêve.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

Je le pousserais bien à continuer, mais je sais ce qui arrivera si je le fais.

\- En revanche, je veux te dire à quel point tu es extraordinairement sexy dans mon t-shirt.

Il appuie sa tête contre la mienne et pose ses lèvres sur ma peau. Mes yeux se ferment lorsque ses lèvres aspirent le lobe de mon oreille et le tirent délicatement. Je le sens durcir contre moi, et cela me met dans un état second, incroyablement agréable. C'est le genre de saute d'humeur que j'apprécie.

\- Blaine, dis-je d'une petite voix fluette qui le fait rire dans mon cou.

Ses mains se baladent sur mon corps, il passe son pouce le long de la ceinture de mon pyjama. Mon pouls se met à battre plus vite et j'étouffe un petit cri lorsque sa main glisse sur le devant de mon boxer. Il me fait cet effet à chaque fois, en un rien de temps, je commence à bander. Il mit sa main sur ma poitrine et sa respiration devient sifflante quand il commença à caresser du pouce mon téton.

\- Je ne me lasse pas de te toucher, Kurt.

Sa voix rauque se fait encore plus grave, chargée de désir. Sa main se referme sur mon boxer et il m'attire le plus près possible de lui. Je sens son érection contre moi. Je retire sa main de mon pantalon. Quand je me tourne vers lui, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Je... je voudrais faire quelque chose pour toi, je murmure lentement, gêné.

Un sourire efface la contrariété de son visage et il relève mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais seulement que je voudrais lui faire ressentir la même chose que ce qu'il me fait à moi. Je voudrais le voir perdre le contrôle comme je l'ai fait dans cette même chambre.

\- Je ne sais pas... que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Mon inexpérience s'entend dans ma voix mal assurée. Blaine prend mes mains dans les siennes et les fait descendre le long du renflement de son pantalon.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de sentir tes lèvres se refermer sur moi.

Ses mots me coupent le souffle.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

Nos mains bougent en cercle sur son entrejambe. Ses yeux obscurcis par le désir me scrutent, jaugeant ma réaction.

J'acquiesce en avalant ma salive, ce qui me vaut un sourire. Il s'assied et m'attire vers lui. Mon corps est submergé par un trac mêlé de désir. Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone résonne dans la chambre et il pousse un grognement avant de le prendre d'un geste brusque sur la table de nuit.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il revient, quelques minutes plus tard, son humeur a changé, une fois de plus.

\- Carole prépare le petit déjeuner. C'est presque prêt.

Il ouvre un tiroir de la commode et en sort un t-shirt qu'il enfile sans même un regard dans ma direction.

\- Ok.

Je me lève pour m'en aller.

\- On se voit en bas, dit-il d'un ton impassible.

Je ravale le nœud qui se forme dans ma gorge. Des différentes facettes de sa personnalité, le Blaine renfermé est celui que j'aime le moins, encore moins que le Blaine en colère.

 _Qui lui a téléphoné ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu aussi distant ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas tout simplement rester de bonne humeur ?_

En traversant le couloir, je sens l'odeur du bacon, et mon estomac se met à réclamer bruyamment.

Arrivé dans la chambre, je serre la cordelette du pantalon à carreaux aussi fort que possible. Petit inspection dans le grand miroir sur le mur : je me passe les doigts dans les cheveux et frotte les yeux pour en retirer les dernières traces de sommeil. Au moment où je referme la porte de ma chambre, Blaine ouvre la sienne. Au lieu de le regarder, je me concentre sur le papier peint en me dirigeant vers l'escalier. J'entends ses pas dans mon dos et, arrivé à l'escalier, il me prend par le coude et me dire doucement en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il a l'air inquiet.

\- Rien, Blaine.

J'ai répondu sur un ton cassant. Je suis hyper émotif, surtout quand je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi.

Je craque.

\- C'était qui au téléphone ?

\- Personne.

 _Menteur._

\- C'était Sebastian.

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la réponse.

Il ne dit rien, mais son expression le trahit, j'avais raison. Il est sorti de la chambre au moment où j'aillais... lui faire... ça... pour prendre un appel de Sebastian ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ?

\- Kurt, ce n'est pas...

Je dégage mon bras, je vois qu'il serre les mâchoires.

\- Salut, les jeunes.

Finn apparaît dans le couloir, je lui souris. Il a les cheveux en pétard et porte le même pantalon à carreaux que moi, mais en noir. Il a l'air encore tout ensommeillé. Je passe devant Blaine pour le rejoindre. Je refuse de montrer à Blaine combien je suis gêné et vexé qu'il ait répondu à Sebastian alors que nous étions... dans un moment comme ça.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Me demande Finn, et je lui emboîte le pas dans les escaliers en abandonnant Blaine à sa frustration.

Encore une fois, Carole a bien fait les choses, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Quand Blaine nous rejoint, j'ai déjà empilé des œufs, du bacon, des toasts, une gaufre et une grappe de raisins sur mon assiette.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir préparé le petit déjeuner, Carole.

Je parle pour Blaine et moi, sachant qu'il ne prendra pas la peine de la remercier.

\- Avec plaisir, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ? J'espère que l'orage ne t'a pas réveillé ?

Elle sourit. Je sens Blaine se raidir à côté de moi, il craint probablement que je parle de son cauchemar.

\- J'ai super bien dormi, merci.

Blaine boit une gorgée de jus d'orange et garde les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face, tandis que la pièce résonne de bavardages sans importance et que Devon et Finn se chamaillent à propos d'un match de foot quelconque.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'aide Carole à ranger la cuisine encore une fois, Blaine traîne devant la porte et se contente de me regarder sans proposer son aide.

\- Excusez ma curiosité, mais c'est une serre, là-bas dans le jardin?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je n'y ai pas fait grand-chose cette année, mais j'adore jardiner. Si tu l'avais vu l'année dernière ! Tu aimes le jardinage ?

\- Oh oui ! Chez mon père aussi il y a une serre derrière la maison, c'est là que je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre quand j'étais petit.

\- C'est vrai ? Eh bien, vous devriez venir plus souvent tous les deux, on pourrait tirer quelque chose de la mienne.

Carole est si gentille, si affectueuse.

Je souris.

\- Ça serait génial !

Blaine disparaît quelques instants puis revient et se racle la gorge bruyamment. Nous nous tournons vers lui.

\- On va y aller.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il tient mes vêtements et mon sac et me tend mes chaussures. Je trouve étrange qu'il ne me laisse pas le temps de me changer et un peu embarrassant qu'il ait fouillé dans mes affaires, mais je laisse courir. Nous disons au revoir, j'embrasse Carole et Devon tandis que Blaine s'impatiente à la porte.

Je promets de revenir bientôt en espérant que ce soit vrai. Je savais que mon temps ici était compté, mais cette échappée loin de mon univers, de mes listes et de mes obligations était tellement agréable, que je ne me suis pas préparé à cette interruption brutale.

-O-

Dans la voiture, l'atmosphère est pesante. Je serre mes vêtements sur mes genoux et regarde fixement par la portière, attendant de voit si Blaine va briser le silence. Il ne semble pas vouloir le faire, je sors donc mon portable de mon sac. Il est éteint, la batterie doit être en rade depuis hier soir. J'essaie quand même de le rallumer et l'écran s'anime. Je suis soulagé de constater que je n'ai ni message ni texto. On n'entend que le bruit de la pluie et le grincement des essuie-glaces.

\- Tu es toujours en colère ? Finit-il par dire en entrant sur le campus.

\- Non.

Ce n'est pas vrai, ou plutôt je ne suis pas précisément en colère, je suis vexé.

\- Pourtant tu as vraiment l'air en colère. Arrête de te conduire comme un enfant.

\- Je ne le suis pas, Blaine. Je m'en fiche complètement que tu veuilles me laisser tomber pour aller retrouver Sebastian.

Les mots se bousculent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je déteste ce que je ressens en pensant à lui et Sebastian. Cela me rend malade de les imaginer ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, d'abord ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais quand bien même, ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

\- Ah oui ? N'empêche que tu t'es précipité pour répondre à ton portable alors que j'allais... tu sais bien...

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui. Surtout que je ne sais pas quand je le reverrai, maintenant qu'il a laissé tomber le cours de littérature. Il a vraiment l'art de me pousser à bout.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Porcelaine.

 _Ah, on est revenus à Porcelaine ?_

\- Vraiment ? C'est portant ce que je crois, moi. Mais je m'en fous complètement. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas.

Je finis par l'admettre. La raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas envie de partir de chez son père c'est que je savais qu'une fois qu'on se retrouverait tous les deux, ça recommencerait. Comme toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne durerait pas ?

\- Ça... nous. Que tu te conduises correctement avec moi.

Si je le regarde, je vais me faire avoir, comme à chaque fois.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas encore m'éviter pendant une semaine ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le week-end prochain, tu seras de nouveau dans mon lit, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

 _Il n'a quand même pas osé dire ça !_

\- Pardon ?!

J'ai hurlé, mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Personne ne m'a parlé comme ça... personne ne m'a jamais manqué de respect à ce point. Les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis qu'il ralentit la voiture pour se garer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, j'ouvre la portière, j'attrape mes affaires et pars en courant. Je me maudis d'avoir coupé par la pelouse détrempée et non par le trottoir, mais ce qui compte, c'est de m'éloigner le plus possible de Blaine. Quand il a dit qu'il me voulait, cela voulait seulement dire sexuellement. J'avais beau m'en douter, ça fait mal d'en avoir la preuve.

\- Kurt !

En entendant mon nom, je couru plus vite.

\- Bon sang, Kurt ! Arrête !

Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il me suivrait. Je me force à accélérer le pas, j'atteins mon bâtiment et je cours dans le couloir. Quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je pleure à chaudes larmes. Je pousse la porte brutalement, la claque derrière moi. Les larmes et la pluie se mêlent sur mon visage. Je me tourne pour prendre une serviette...

Et je reste paralysé sur place quand je vois Sam assis sur mon lit.

 _Mon Dieu, non, pas maintenant. Blaine va s'amener en trombe d'une minute à l'autre._

\- Kurt, qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Où étais-tu ?

Il veut prendre mon visage dans ses mains mais je tourne la tête. Ses yeux ont l'air si tristes que j'évite le contact.

\- C'est... je suis vraiment désolé, Sam.

Je me mets à pleurer quand Blaine ouvre violemment la porte, faisant craquer les charnières.

Les yeux de Sam s'arrondissent, puis se rétrécissent quand il croise ceux de Blaine. Il s'écarte de moi, l'air horrifié.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- C'est là que tu étais ? Tu étais avec lui toute la nuit ? Et tu portes ses vêtements ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler et de t'envoyer des textos toute la nuit et toute la matinée, je t'ai laissé un nombre incalculable de messages et tu étais avec lui?

\- Quoi ? Je...

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers Blaine.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mon téléphone, c'est ça ? Tu as effacé les messages!

Je hurle. Ma raison me dicte de répondre à Sam, mais mon cœur est totalement concentré sur Blaine.

\- Ouais... c'est vrai.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, putain ? Alors toi, tu peux répondre à Sebastian, mais tu effaces les messages de mon copain ?

Il grimace en m'entendant appeler Sam mon copain.

\- Comment oses-tu jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, Blaine ?

J'éclate en sanglots, de nouveau. Sam m'attrape par le poignet et m'oblige à lui faire face. Blaine le bouscule en le repoussant par les épaules.

\- Ne le touche pas, gronde-t-il.

Je n'y crois pas. Je regarde se dérouler ce feuilleton à l'eau de rose, ce que ma vie est devenue.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire avec mon petit ami, espèce de con, dit Sam, furieux, en poussant Blaine.

Blaine revient vers lui, mais je l'attrape par son t-shirt et le tire en arrière. Je devrais peut-être les laisser se battre. Blaine mériterait de prendre un bon coup de poing dans la figure.

\- Arrêtez ! Blaine, casse-toi, maintenant.

J'essuie mes larmes. Blaine vient se planter juste devant moi, lançant à Sam un regard assassin. Je tends le bras et pose doucement la main sur le dos de Blaine en espérant le calmer.

\- Non, Kurt, cette fois je ne partirais pas. Je l'ai déjà fait trop souvent.

Il pousse un soupir en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Kurt, dis-lui de partir !

Je n'écoute pas la supplication de Sam. Je veux savoir ce que Blaine a à dire.

\- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris l'appel de Sebastian. Machinalement, je suppose. Je t'en prie, donne-moi une nouvelle chance. Je sais que tu m'en as déjà donné plus que je mériterais, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'en donnes encore une. S'il te plaît, Kurt.

Il pousse un soupir déchirant. Il a l'air épuisé.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça, Blaine ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de te donner des chances d'être mon ami, encore et encore. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore la force d'essayer.

Je sens confusément que Sam nous regarde, interloqué, mais en ce moment, ça m'est égal. Je sais que c'est mal, je sais que j'ai tord, mais plus fort que tout au monde, je veux savoir ce que Blaine va dire.

\- Je ne veux pas que nous soyons seulement amis... je veux plus que ça.

Ses paroles me coupent le souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

 _Blaine ne sort avec personne._

\- Si, c'est vrai. Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

\- Tu as dit que tu ne sortais avec personne et que je n'étais pas ton genre, je te rappelle.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec Blaine, et devant Sam, en plus.

\- Tu n'es pas mon genre, comme je ne suis pas le tien. Mais c'est justement pour ça que nous allons bien ensemble. Nous sommes si différents, et pourtant nous sommes pareils. Tu m'as dit une fois que je faisais sortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en toi. Eh bien, tu fais sortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Je sais que tu le sais, Kurt. Et, oui c'est vrai, je ne sortais avec personne, jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse. Tu me donnes envie de m'engager. Tu me donnes envie de devenir meilleur. Je veux que tu me trouves digne de toi. Je veux que tu me veuilles autant que je te veux. Je veux me bagarrer avec toi, et même qu'on s'engueule jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous admettre ses torts. Je veux te faire rire, et t'écouter disserter sur tes romans classiques. J'ai juste... besoin de toi. Je sais que je suis cruel parfois... enfin, tout le temps, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne sais pas être autrement.

Sa voix devient un murmure, son regard est fou.

\- Je suis comme ça depuis si longtemps, je n'ai jamais voulu être autrement. Jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à toi.

Je suis sans voix. Il a dit tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je croyais qu'il ne le dirait jamais. Ce n'est pas le Blaine que je connais, mais la manière de prononcer ces mots, dans une tirade ininterrompue avec cette respiration haletante, les a rendus plus naturels et spontanés.

\- C'est quoi ça, putain ? Kurt ! S'écrie Sam, frénétiquement.

Dans un murmure et sans quitter Blaine des yeux, je lui réponds :

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Sam fait un pas en avant et coasse, l'air victorieux :

\- Je te remercie ! Je pensais que ça ne finirait jamais.

Blaine a l'air absolument effondré, le cœur brisé.

\- Sam, j'ai dit : toi, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Les deux hommes restent bouche bée. Je vois le soulagement sur le visage de Blaine et je lui prends les mains, croisant mes doigts avec les siens, qui tremblent.

\- Quoi ? Hurle Sam. Tu n'es pas sérieux, Kurt ! Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, ce mec se sert de toi, c'est tout. Il te jettera dès qu'il en aura fini avec toi. Alors que moi, je t'aime ! Ne fais pas cette erreur, Kurt, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

J'ai de la peine pour lui, cela me fait mal de lui faire ça, mais je sais que je ne peux plus être avec Sam. C'est Blaine que je veux. Plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais voulu dans ma vie. Et Blaine me veut. Il me veut plus encore. Mon cœur se serre à nouveau que je regarde Sam ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

\- À ta place, je n'ajouterais rien, le prévient Blaine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça, vraiment.

Il ne dit plus rien. L'air brisé, il sort de la chambre en ramassant son sac à dos.

\- Kurt... je … Tu ressens vraiment la même chose que moi ?

Je hocha la tête.

 _Comment peut-il encore en douter ?_

\- Ne hoche pas la tête, s'il te plaît, dis-le.

Il a l'air désespéré.

\- Oui, Blaine, je ressens la même chose.

Je ne me lance pas dans un long et beau discours comme il l'a fait, mais ces simples mots semblent lui suffire. Le sourire dont il me gratifie soulage un peu ma tristesse d'avoir brisé le cœur de Sam.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, dit Blaine en rougissant.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il m'attire contre sa poitrine, en agrippant son t-shirt que j'ai sur le dos. Ses lèvres sont fraîches et sa langue est chaude quand elle se glisse dans ma bouche. En dépit du chaos qui vient juste de bouleverser ma chambre, je me sens calme. C'est comme dans un rêve. Quelque part, je sais que c'est le calme avant la tempête, mais pour le moment Blaine est mon ancre. Je prie seulement pour qu'il ne m'entraîne pas au fond.

Finalement Blaine rompt notre baiser, il s'assied sur mon lit où je le rejoins.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous restons silencieux, et je commence à me sentir nerveux, comme s'il y avait quelque chose que je devrais faire maintenant que nous sommes... plus engagés, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu pour le reste de la journée, demande-t-il doucement.

\- Rien. Il faut que je bosse.

\- Cool.

Il claque la langue contre son palais. Il a l'air nerveux, lui aussi, et je suis content de ne pas être le seul.

\- Viens ici.

Blaine me fait signe et ouvre les bras. Au moment où je m'assieds sur ses genoux, la porte s'ouvre et il pousse un grognement. Quinn, Puck et Mike entrent brusquement et nous regardent hébétés. Je descends des genoux de Blaine et vais m'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Oh ! Alors vous baisez ensemble, maintenant ? Dit Mike sans ambages.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !

Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, j'attends que Blaine dise quelque chose, mais il garde le silence pendant que Puck et Mike commencent à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé à la fête d'hier soir.

\- On dirait que je n'ai pas manque grand-chose.

\- Jusqu'au strip-tease de Sebastian. Il s'est mise complètement nu, tu aurais dû voir ça, réplique Mike.

Blaine sourit.

\- Rien que je n'ai déjà vu.

Je pousse un cri étouffé que j'essaie immédiatement de transformer en une quinte de toux.

 _Il n'a pas pu dire ça._

Son visage s'allonge, il vient sûrement juste comprendre ce qu'il a fait.

En fait, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'est déjà assez embarrassant et c'est encore plus évident maintenant que tout le monde est dans la chambre. Pourquoi leur a-t-il pas dit que nous sortons ensemble ?

 _Est-ce que nous sortons ensemble ?_

Je ne comprends pas très bien moi-même. Je pensais que oui, après sa confession, mais nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment verbalisé.

 _Peut-être que ce n'est pas nécessaire ?_

Cette incertitude me rend fou. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai été avec Sam, je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter de ses sentiments. Je n'ai jamais eu à gérer des ex _amis avec avantages en nature._ Sam n'a jamais embrassé un autre mec ou fille que moi, et franchement cela me plaisait. Je voudrais que Blaine n'ait jamais rien fait avec d'autres mecs, ou au moins, qu'ils soient moins nombreux.

\- Je me change et on va au bowling. Tu viens avec nous ? Me demande Quinn, mais je secoue la tête.

\- J'ai pris du retard dans mon boulot. Je n'ai pratiquement pas travaillé ce week-end.

Je regarde ailleurs tandis que les événements du week-end se bousculent dans ma mémoire.

\- Tu devrais venir, on va s'éclater, dit Blaine.

Il faut vraiment que je reste, et j'espérais un peu qu'il resterait avec moi.

Quinn entre dans le dressing et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue différemment.

\- Vous y êtes, les mecs ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Certain.

Ils se lèvent tous pour partir, et Blaine me fait un petit signe de la main et un sourire avant de sortir. Je suis déçu de sa façon de me dire au revoir. J'espère au moins que ce projet date d'avant ce week-end et la scène d'aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'il allait se jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser et me dire que j'allais lui manquer ? Je ris rien que d'y penser. Je me demande même si quelque chose va changer entre Blaine et moi, sauf que nous n'aurons plus besoin d'essayer désespérément de nous éviter. J'ai tellement l'habitude de la façon dont je fonctionne avec Sam que je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer, et je déteste ne pas contrôler la situation.

Je me mets au travail puis j'essaie de faire une sieste, mais au bout d'une heure je craque et je prends mon téléphone pour envoyer une texto à Blaine.

 _Attends, je n'ai même pas son numéro de portable._

Ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit jusque-là, mais nous n'avons jamais parlé au téléphone, nous ne nous sommes jamais envoyé de messages. Nous n'en avons jamais eu besoin, nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter. Cette situation s'annonce plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.

J'appelle mon père pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et surtout pour savoir si Sam lui a parlé de ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il y a deux heures de route, et je suis sûr qu'il va directement aller vider son sac après de lui. Il se contente d'un bonjour, j'en déduis donc qu'il n'est pas encore au courant. Je lui raconte ma tentative malheureuse pour trouver une voiture et la possibilité du stage chez Schuester. Bien sûr, il me fait remarquer que cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis à la fac, amplement le temps de trouver une voiture. Je ne relève pas et le laisse à discourir sur sa semaine passée. Mon portable clignote pendant que je l'écoute. Je mets le haut-parleur pour lire le texto.

De : Inconnu

A : Kurt

 _Tu aurais dû venir avec nous, avec moi._

Mon cœur s'emballe, c'est Blaine. Je fais semblant d'écouter mon père en marmonnant. ''Hmm...oh..'' à plusieurs reprises, tout en répondant à Blaine.

De : Kurt

A : Blaine

 _Tu aurais dû rester._

Je garde les yeux sur l'écran, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Elle arrive après ce qui me semble être une éternité.

De : Blaine

A : Kurt

 _Je viens te chercher._

De : Kurt

A : Blaine

 _Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller au bowling et toi tu y es déjà. Restes-y_

De : Blaine

A : Kurt

 _Je suis déjà en route. Prépare-toi._

Bon sang, il est très autoritaire, même par texto.

Mon père continue de parler, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il raconte. J'ai arrêté d'écouter quand j'ai reçu le premier message de Blaine.

\- Papa, je te rappelle plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il d'un ton surpris et dédaigneux.

\- Je... euh... je viens de renverser du café sur mes notes. Il faut que je te laisse.

Je raccroche et me précipite dans le dressing, j'enlève le pyjama de Blaine et sans hésitation, j'enfile mon nouveau jean et mon pull avec des vagues blanches et noires dans lesquels je me sens bien. Je fait mes cheveux, ce qui est la moindre des choses vu que je ne les ai pas lavés. je regarde l'heure, cours à la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents et, quand je reviens, Blaine m'attend sur mon lit.

\- T'étais où ?

\- Je me brossais les dents.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Il se lève et avance vers moi. Je m'attends plus ou moins à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais non, il va tout droit vers la porte. Bon, j'attrape mon portable. Il laisse la radio en fond sonore en conduisant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au bowling, j'ai horreur du bowling, mais j'aimerais trop passer du temps avec lui. Ça m'ennuie d'être déjà si dépendant de lui.

\- On va rester longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas... pourquoi ?

Il me regarde de côté.

\- Je ne sais pas... je n'aime pas trop le bowling.

\- Ce sera sympa, tu verras. Tout le monde est là-bas.

J'espère que Sebastian n'en fait pas partie.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Sa voix est calme.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit non la première fois.

\- On peut aller ailleurs, si tu veux ?

\- Où ?

\- Chez moi.

J'accepte en souriant. Il me fait un grand sourire qui fait ressortir ses fossettes, je les aime de plus en plus.

\- Chez moi, donc.

Il tend le bras et mets sa main sur ma cuisse. Ma peau se réchauffe à son contact et je pose ma main sur la sienne. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous garons devant la maison de la fraternité. Je n'y suis pas revenue depuis le soir où nous nous sommes disputés et où je suis rentré à pied. Nous montons l'escalier et aucun des mecs qui sont là ne fait attention à nous, ils doivent avoir l'habitude de voir Blaine rentrer avec un mec. Mon estomac se serre quand j'y pense. Il faut que j'arrête d'être comme ça, sinon je vais devenir fou, ce qui n'y changera rien, de toute façon.

\- On y est, dit-il en ouvrant la porte avec sa clé.

Je le suis à l'intérieur. Il allume, retire ses boots et va sur le lit où il me fait signe de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais ma curiosité est la plus forte :

\- Sebastian était là-bas ? Au bowling ?

Je regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Je m'assieds sur le lit moelleux de Blaine qui me tire près de lui par les chevilles. Je ris et me glisse près de lui sur le dos, je plue les genoux et pose mes pieds de l'autre côté de ses jambes.

\- Je me demandais, simplement...

Il sourit.

\- Il sera toujours dans les parages, il fait partie de la bande.

Je sais que je suis idiot d'être jaloux de lui, mais il m'énerve. Il fait comme si il m'aimait bien alors que je sais que c'est faut, et je sais qu'il aime bien Blaine. Maintenant que nous sommes... ce que nous sommes, je n'ai pas envie qu'il tourne autour de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas, genre, inquiet que je baise avec lui, si ?

Je lui frappe le bras à cause de son langage. J'adore la façon dont les mots obscènes sonnent dans sa bouche, mais pas quand il s'agit de lui.

\- Non, enfin... peut-être qui si. Je sais que vous l'avez déjà fait, et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Je me doute qu'il va se moquer de ma jalousie, alors je tourne la tête. Mais il pose la main sur mon genou et presse doucement.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça... plus maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ok ?

Il dit cela gentiment, et je le crois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit pour nous ?

Je sais que je ferais mieux de me taire, mais ça me tracasse.

\- Je ne sais pas... je n'étais pas sûr que tu voulais que je le fasse. Et puis, ce que nous faisons ne regarde que nous.

Sa réponde me convient beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais en tête.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. J'ai cru que peut-être ça, te gênait ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ça le fait rire.

\- Pourquoi je serais gêné d'être avec toi ? Regarde-toi.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent et il pose la main sur mon ventre. Il soulève mon pulls et, du bout des doigts, dessine des cercles sur ma peau nue. Cela me donne la chair de poule et il sourit.

\- J'adore la façon dont ton corps réagit à mes caresses.

Je sais ce qui va se passer. J'en meurs d'impatience.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 15 est fini, ça fait déjà un an que j'ai commencé à écrire After, ça passe trop vite. Merci a tous ce qui ont commencé à lire After depuis le tout début. C'est grâce à vous tous que vous me motivez vraiment pour continuer l'histoire.

Kurt a enfin fait son choix entre Blaine et Sam. ENFIN !

Le prochain chapitre d'after arrivera le 10 juin.

J'espère que la suite vous à plu et...

À bientôt ! :)


	16. Chapitre 16

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde, je sais que je suis en retard et que j'avais dit que le chapitre 16 allait sortir le 10 juin, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. J'avais plein de trucs à faire, comme un oral très important que je devais faire aussi par écrit et qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps à le préparer. Mais maintenant j'ai tout mon temps libre, donc voici enfin le chapitre 16 que vous attendiez avec impatience et bonne lecture :)

 **Guest:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, on reverra Sam dans la fanfic et pour Sebastian, tu as raison de ne pas le sentir. j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Guest:** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que t'adore la fanfic et que t'es la depuis le début. Après les exams, j'ai eu un petit moment de libre pour poster le chapitre 15 vu que j'étais en stage en entreprise donc j'avais plus de temps pour écrire le chapitre 15, mais après j'ai dû préparée ma soutenance de stage avec mon rapport de stage et ça m'a pris tout le mois de juin et début juillet donc voilà pourquoi il y avait pas encore de chapitre 16. Je vais bien et grâce au vacances je vais pouvoir enfin sortir plus de chapitre sans être en retard. J'espère que le chapitre 16 te plaira et à Bientôt. ;)

 **Guest:** J'ai entendu ta longue et lente l'agonie. Je va bien, je n'ai rien de grave. J'avais juste une soutenance de stage chiante, stressante et longue à préparer, c'est tout. Rien d'irréversible. Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 16, tu pourrais manger, dormir et tu peux aussi retrouver Klaine. À bientôt. :)

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

 **/!\ Rating M dans ce chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Ma respiration s'accélère quand les doigts de Blaine montent plus haut sous mon pull. Il s'en rend compte, son beau visage ébauche un sourire.

\- Un seul contact et te voilà déjà haletant, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se penche au-dessus de moi et écarte mes jambes de ses genoux. Sa langue descend tout le long de mon cou et je frissonne. Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux bouclés et je tire dessus pendant qu'il me mordille. Une de ses mains glisse vers mon entre-jambe, mais je saisis son poignet pour l'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour toi, cette fois.

Je détourne le regard, mais il prend mon menton dans sa main pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il essaye de dissimuler son sourire moqueur mais je le vois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire pour moi ?

\- Eh bien... je pensais que je pourrais, tu vois, ce que tu disais l'autre jour ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si timide pour parler alors que Blaine, lui, dit tout ce qu'il pense, mais l'expression « faire une pipe » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

\- Tu veux me sucer la bite ?

Il a vraiment l'air étonné. Officiellement je suis horrifié. Mais au fond ça m'excite, d'une certaine façon.

\- Euh... ouais. Je veux dire, si tu veux ?

J'espère que, quand notre relation sera plus avancée, j'arriverai à lui dire ces choses. J'adorerais être assez à l'aise avec lui pour avoir le courage de lui dire exactement ce que je veux lui faire.

\- Bien sûr que je veux. J'ai envie de ta bouche sur moi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Bizarrement, je me sens flatté par cette remarque grossière, mais à ce moment-là il me demande :

\- Mais, tu es sûr ? Est-ce que tu as déjà... vu une queue, au moins ? À part la tienne, bien sûr.

Je suis certain qu'il connaît déjà la réponse à cette question.

\- Bien entendu. Pas en vrai, mais j'ai vu des images, et une fois je suis entrée chez mon voisin alors qu'il regardait un film cochon.

Il a du mal à se retenir de rire.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Blaine.

\- Je ne me moques pas, Bébé. C'est juste que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté. Mais c'est bien, je te jure. Je suis un peu surpris de ton innocence, mais c'est terriblement excitant de savoir que personne d'autre que moi ne t'a jamais fait jouir, même pas toi.

Cette fois, il ne rit pas et je préfère ça.

\- Ok... eh bien, allons-y.

Il sourit et me caresse la joue de son pouce.

\- Tu es si insolent, j'adore.

Il se lève.

\- Où tu vas ?

Il sourit.

\- Nulle part. J'enlève juste mon pantalon.

\- Je voulais le faire.

Je fais la moue et il rigole en remontant son pantalon.

\- À toi l'honneur, Bébé.

Il met les mains sur ses hanches. Je m'avance en souriant et je descends son pantalon.

 _Est-ce que je devrais descendre son boxer aussi ?_

Blaine recule d'un pas et appuie ses talons contre le lit avant de s'asseoir.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, je l'entends inspirer profondément.

\- Viens plus près, Bébé.

Je m'approche, je pose les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va ? Me demande-t-il doucement.

Je lui confirme d'un petit signe de tête et il me tire par les coudes.

\- On s'embrasse un peu d'abord, ok ?

Il me prend sur ses genoux. Je dois reconnaître que je suis soulagé : je suis toujours d'accord pour le faire, mais il me faut un peu de temps pour me préparer, et je serai plus à l'aise si on s'embrasse. Il m'embrasse, lentement au début, mais en quelques secondes le courant monte en intensité. Je serre ses bras très fort en me balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses genoux. Je commence à devenir dur et je sens que lui aussi. Je lui tire les cheveux et je tends la main pour le toucher à travers son boxer.

\- Bordel, Kurt, si tu continues comme ça, je te jure que je vais jouir encore une fois dans mon boxer, gémit-il.

J'arrête et descends pour me remettre à genoux.

\- Enlève ton jean.

Je le déboutonne et le fais glisser le long de mes jambes et j'ôte mon t-shirt et le jette par terre.

Quand je me replace devant lui, Blaine aspire sa lèvre entre ses dents. J'attrape la ceinture de son boxer et le tire tandis qu'il se soulève du lit pour le faire descendre complètement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'étouffe un petit cri quand la virilité de Blaine apparaît. Waouh ! Elle est grosse. Beaucoup plus grosse que je croyais.

 _Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir la prendre dans ma bouche ?_

Je garde les yeux braqués sur lui un instant avant de tendre la main et de la toucher de l'index. Blaine rigole quand elle bouche légèrement.

\- Comment... je veux dire... qu'est-ce que je dois faire... pour commencer ?

Je bégaie. Je suis intimidé par sa taille, mais je veux toujours le faire.

\- Je vais te montrer. Là... mets tes doigts comme l'autre fois...

Mes doigts se posent autour d'elle en remuant un peu. La peau qui la recouvre est beaucoup plus douce que ce j'imaginais. Je me rends compte que je l'examine comme pour une expérience scientifique, mais tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi que c'est presque le cas.

Je la prends dans ma main légèrement et je commence à faire un mouvement de haut en bas, lentement.

\- Comme ça ?

Blaine plisse les yeux, sa poitrine monte et descend.

\- Maintenant, prends-la dans ta bouche. Pas en entier, enfin, si tu peux... mais autant que tu peux.

J'inspire profondément et me penche en avant. J'écarte les lèvres, je la prends dans ma bouche jusqu'à la moitié. Sa respiration devient sifflante, il pose les mains sur mes épaules. Je recule légèrement et sens un goût salé sur ma langue. Le goût se dissipe et je bouge la tête de haut en bas.

Un instinct me dicte de passer la langue sur son membre en même temps.

\- Putain. Ouais, comme ça.

Blaine grogne et je recommence. Il resserre son emprise sur mes épaules et soulève les hanches pour être plus loin dans ma bouche. Je me pousse en avant, réussissant à la faire entrer pratiquement en entier, et je le regarde. Ses yeux sont révulsés, il a l'air d'être au septième ciel. Le muscle long sous son tatouage est bandé, ce qui fait bouger les caractères imprimés sur ses côtes. Je reporte mon attention sur ce que je suis en train de faire et j'accélère le mouvement.

\- Mets ta main sur... sur le reste, dit-il le souffle court, et je fais ce qu'il demande.

Ma main monte et descend sur le bas de son membre tandis que ma bouche s'active sur le haut. Je rentre mes joues et il pousse un autre grognement.

\- Putain... putain... Kurt. Je vais... je vais... si tu ne veux pas que... je jouisse dans ta bouche, arrête... tout de suite.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et le garde dans ma bouche. J'adore le voir perdre le contrôle grâce à moi.

\- Merde... continue... à me regarder.

Son corps se tend comme un arc tandis qu'il m'observe. Blaine jure en prononçant mon nom à plusieurs reprises, c'est magnifique , et je sens un léger soubresaut dans ma bouche quand un liquide chaud et salé fuse dans ma gorge en petit jets. Je m'étouffe et recule. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que j'aurais pensé. Mais on ne peut pas dire que ça soit bon, non plus. Ses mains quittent mes épaules pour aller sur mes joues. Il est hors d'haleine et dans un état second.

Je me relève pour aller m'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et pose la tête sur mon épaule.

\- C'était... comment ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça bien.

Il rit.

\- Bien ?

\- Je veux dire, c'était marrant. De te voir comme ça. Et ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je pensais.

Ça devrait me gêner de reconnaître que ça m'a plu, mais non.

\- Et pour toi ? C'était comment ? Je demande nerveusement.

\- J'ai été trop... agréablement surpris... la meilleure pipe que j'ai jamais eue.

Il me fait rougir.

\- C'est sûr ? Dis-je en plaisantant.

J'apprécie l'effort qu'il fait pour ne pas me faire sentir mon manque d'expérience.

\- Non, je te jure. Cette façon que tu as d'être si... pur, ça m'excite. Et bordel, quand tu m'as regardé...

\- Ok, ok !

Je l'interromps d'un signe de la main. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revivre en détail cette première expérience. Il ricane et me fait tomber gentiment sur le matelas.

\- À mon tour, maintenant, de te donner du plaisir.

Il grogne dans mon oreille en suçant la peau de mon cou. Sa main accroche l'élastique de mon boxer et le descend prestement.

\- Tu préfères la main ou la bouche ? Murmure-t-il d'une voix de velours.

\- Les deux.

Il sourit.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Il commence à prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche et je pousse un gémissement en lui tirant les cheveux, une fois de plus.

Je le fais souvent, mais il semble aimer ça. Je m'arcboute sur le lit et en un rien de temps je suis dans un état d'euphorie totale, criant le nom de Blaine quand je me perds.

Quand ma respiration reprend un rythme normal, je me redresse et passe les doigts le long du tatouage sur sa poitrine. Il m'observe avec attention, mais me laisse faire. En silence, il s'allonge contre moi, me laissant profiter de mon état de bien-être et de quiétude.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais touché comme ça, dit-il, et je ravale toutes les questions que je voudrais lui poser. Au lieu de l'interroger, je lui fais un petit sourire et un baiser rapide sur la poitrine.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit.

\- Impossible. Demain c'est Lundi et nous avons cours.

J'aimerais rester avec lui, mais pas le dimanche. Il me lance un regard plein de tendresse.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je n'ai pas de vêtements pour demain.

\- Tu remettras ceux d'aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Juste une nuit, je te promets que tu seras à l'heure en cours.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je ferai même en sorte que tu arrives un quart d'heure en avance, comme ça tu auras le temps de retrouver Finn à la cafet'.

Je reste bouche bée.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je t'observe.. je veux dire, pas tout le temps. Mais je te vois beaucoup plus que tu ne crois.

Quand il dit ça, mon cœur déborde. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux, vite et fort.

\- Je reste, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Reviens au cours de littérature.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Marché conclu.

Cette simple réponse me fait sourire et il me serre dans ses bras.

Je reste dans les bras de Blaine pendant un moment tout en commençant à gamberger.

\- Et pour ma douche demain matin ?

\- Tu peux la prendre ici, au bout du couloir.

Il pose les lèvres sur ma joue et y dépose des lignes de baisers, de haut en bas. Ses lèves sur ma peau obscurcissent mon jugement, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

\- Dans une fraternité ? Et si quelqu'un entre ?

\- Et d'une, il y a un verrou et de deux, je viendrai avec toi, bien évidemment.

Le ton sur lequel il dit ça me fait froncer les sourcils, mais je choisis de l'ignorer.

\- D'accord, mais si possible, j'aimerais bien en prendre une maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se lève et tend le bras pour attraper son jean. Je me lève et je fais la même chose, sans mettre mon boxer.

\- Pas de boxer ?

Il sourit d'un air narquois. Je ricane et lui demande :

\- Tu as du shampooing ? Je n'ai même pas de brosse.

Je commence à m'angoisser en pensant à tout ce que je vais avoir besoin.

\- Et des cotons-tige et du fil dentaire ?

\- Relax, on a tout ça. On a même probablement une brosse à dents de plus, et je sais qu'il y a une brosse à cheveux ou deux dans la salle de bains.

Il m'entraîne dans la salle de bains. Le fait d'y être déjà venu à plusieurs reprises m'aide à être à l'aise. Blaine tourne le robinet et enlève son t-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends une douche.

\- Oh ! Je pensais la prendre en premier.

\- Viens la prendre avec moi.

Il dit ça tout naturellement.

\- Euh... non ! Certainement pas !

Je ris. Je ne peux pas prendre ma douche avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà vu et tu m'as déjà vu. Où est le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

Il est vrai qu'il m'a déjà vu nu, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Cela me semble plus intime même que ce que nous venons de faire.

\- Bon, toi d'abord, alors.

Une légère tension perce dans sa voix. Je souris sans relever son ton grognon et me déshabille. Ses yeux se baladent sur mon corps avant de se retourner. Je passe la main derrière le rideau pour vérifier la température et entre dans la douche. Comme je me lave les cheveux, je n'entends plus Blaine. Il est trop silencieux.

 _Est-ce qu'il est sorti ?_

\- Blaine ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais parti.

Il tire un peu le rideau et passe sa tête bouclée à l'intérieur.

\- Non, non, toujours là.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils pour montrer ma sollicitude. Il secoue la tête sans rien dire. Est-ce qu'il boude vraiment comme un enfant gâté parce que je ne veux pas prendre ma douche avec lui ? Je suis tenté de lui demander de me rejoindre, mais je veux lui prouver qu'il ne peut pas toujours tout avoir. Sa tête disparaît derrière le rideau et je l'entends s'asseoir sur les toilettes.

J'aurais préféré que ce soit Blaine qui passe la nuit dans ma chambre, mais Quinn aurait été là, c'est un peu compliqué, et je ne crois pas que Blaine serait aussi affectueux avec elle dans les parages. Cette idée m'ennuie, mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Je coupe l'eau.

\- Tu peux me passer une serviette ? Ou deux si tu en as assez ?

J'aime en avoir une pour mes cheveux et une autre pour mon corps. Il me passe deux serviettes par le rideau. Je le remercie et il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Il enlève son jean pendant que je me sèche. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son corps nu. Plus je le vois dans cette tenue, plus je trouve beaux les tatouages sur sa peau. Je garde les yeux fixés sur lui quand il entre dans la douche. Le jet coule sur ses cheveux sombres et il ferme le rideau. J'aurais dû la prendre avec lui, pas parce qu'il boude, mais parce que maintenant j'en ai envie.

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre.

J'imagine qu'il ne va même pas me répondre, mais il ouvre brusquement les rideaux qui grincent bruyamment sur la tringle.

\- Pas question !

\- Ok, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Rien. Mais tu ne retournes pas là-bas tout seul.

\- Non, il y a autre chose. Tu fais la gueule depuis que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas prendre ma douche avec toi.

\- Non... ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais la gueule, sinon j'y vais là-bas tout seul.

Il plisse les yeux et m'attrape le bras pour m'en empêcher, éclaboussant partout.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non, c'est tout.

Sa voix est basse mais beaucoup plus douce que quelques instants plus tôt. J'imagine qu'avec les garçons, ça arrivent rarement, voire jamais, qu'il s'entende dire non. Ce serait bien de lui dire de s'y habituer, mais il est vrai que je ne lui ai encore jamais dit non, moi non plus. Dès qu'il me touche, je fais tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons, Blaine.

J'ai parlé sèchement poussé par la jalousie. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage.

\- Je sais, Kurt, je sais.

Il referme le rideau et je me rhabille tandis qu'il coupe l'eau.

\- Tu peux me prendre des habits pour dormir.

J'entends à peine ce qu'il dit tellement je suis occupé à regarder son corps luisant. Il se frictionne la tête avec la serviette blanche, laissant ses cheveux en bataille, puis il entoure la serviette autour de sa taille. En pend très bas sur ses hanches. Comme ça, il incarne la sexualité. On dirait que la température de la pièce a monté de vingt degrés. Il se penche pour ouvrir un placard et en sort une brosse à cheveux qu'il me tend.

\- Viens.

Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de toutes mes pensées salaces. Quand nous arrivons au bout du couloir, un type brun manque de me rentrer dedans... je lève les yeux et mon sang se fige.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, ronronne-t-il, et j'ai un haut-le-coeur.

\- Blaine !

Il se retourne, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le type qui avait essayé de me draguer l'autre fois.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Eli aboie-t-il.

Eli pâlit. Il ne devait pas avoir vu Blaine devant moi. Dommage pour lui.

\- Au temps pour moi, Anderson, dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Merci, Blaine.

Il me prend la main et ouvre sa porte.

\- Je devrais aller lui casser la gueule, non ?

Je m'assieds sur son lit.

\- Non ! Arrête.

Je ne saurais dire s'il est sérieux ou pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Il prend la télécommande sur la commode et allume la télé avant d'ouvrir un tiroir et de me lancer un t-shirt et un boxer. J'enlève mon jean et j'enfile le boxer.

\- Est-ce que ça t'embête si je mets le t-shirt que tu portais aujourd'hui ?

Je ne me rends compte de la bizarrerie de ma demande qu'une fois les mots sortis de ma bouche. Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... enfin... laisse tomber. Je dis n'importe quoi.

C'est un mensonge.

 _J'ai envie de mettre ton t-shirt sale parce qu'il sent bon._

C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

En ricanant, il le ramasse sur le sol et s'approche :

\- Tiens, bébé.

Je suis content qu'il m'épargne une gêne supplémentaire, n'empêche, je me sens quand même un peu bête.

\- Merci.

J'enlève mon t-shirt et j'enfile le sien. Je le respire, il a exactement l'odeur incroyable que j'attendais. Il s'en aperçoit et son regard est attendri.

\- Tu es beau, dit-il, et il détourne les yeux.

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dire ça à voix haute, ce qui me ravit plus encore. Je lui souris en avançant vers lui.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Bon, ça va ! Dit-il en riant, le rouge aux joues. À quelle heure tu dois te lever demain ?

Il s'assied sur le lit en zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre.

\- À cinq heures, mais je vais mettre l'alarme sur mon portable.

\- Cinq heures ? Cinq heures du matin ? Ton premier cours est à neuf heures. Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour avoir le temps de me préparer, je suppose.

\- Bon, on va se lever à sept heures, je ne suis pas opérationnel avant sept heures.

Je pousse un grognement, nous sommes si différents lui et moi. J'essaie de trouver un compromis.

\- Six heures et demie ?

\- D'accord, six heures et demie.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à regarder des séries avant que Blaine ne s'endorme, la tête sur mes genoux, tandis que je lui caresse les cheveux. Je me glisse sur le côté et m'allonge près de lui en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

\- Kurt ?

Il grogne et tend les mains devant lui comme pour m'attraper.

\- Je suis là, je murmure derrière lui.

Il se retourne et met ses bras autour de moi avant de se rendormir. Il dit qu'il dort mieux quand je suis avec lui, et je crois que c'est vrai pour moi aussi.

-O-

Le lendemain matin, quand l'alarme se déclenche, je saute dans mes vêtements de la veille en essayant de faire lever Blaine pour qu'il s'habille. Il a trop de mal à se réveiller. Je suis énervé car je n'ai pas assez le temps de me préparer, mais nous réussissons à être dans ma chambre à sept heures et quart, ce qui me laisse du temps pour me changer, me brosser les dents et les cheveux encore une fois. Quinn dort toujours et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Blaine de lui verser un verre d'eau sur la tête pour la réveiller.

\- Tu vois, il est à peine huit heures. Ça nous laisse vingts minutes avant de partir pour aller à la cafet', dit Blaine, très fier de lui.

\- Nous ?

\- Ouais. Je pensais qu'on irait ensemble, non ? Sinon, ça me va aussi, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, d'accord.

Je ne suis tout simplement pas habitué à ce changement entre Blaine et moi. Ce sera sympa de ne plus avoir à l'éviter ou à m'inquiéter de risquer de tomber sur lui.

 _Que va penser Finn ? Et d'abord, est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?_

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de ces vingt minutes ?

Je souris.

\- J'ai bien quelques idées.

Un sourire coquin effleure ses lèves et il m'attire sur lui.

\- Quinn est là, je te rappelle.

Il suce la peau au-dessous de mon oreille.

\- Je sais, mais on ne fait que s'embrasser.

Il rit et presse ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Quand nous partons, Quinn n'est toujours pas réveillée. Blaine propose de porter mon sac, un geste sympa et inattendu.

\- Où sont tes livres ?

\- Je ne les prends pas. Tous les jours j'en emprunte un, pour chaque cours, ça m'évite d'avoir ) porter un truc pareil, dit-il en montrant mon sac sur son épaule.

J'éclate de rire.

Quand nous arrivons à la cafétéria, Finn est appuyé contre le mur en briques et semble surpris de voir Blaine avec moi. Je lui lance un regard qui veut dire « je t'expliquerai plus tard », et il me sourit.

\- Bon, ben, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je dois aller dormir en cours, dit Blaine.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Le prendre dans mes bras ?_

Sans me laisser le temps de décider, il laisse tomber mon sac et me prend par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui et m'embrasser. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je lui rends son baiser, puis il me lâche.

\- À plus, dot-il en souriant, et il regarde Finn en partant.

C'était on ne peut plus embarrassant, je suis vraiment gêné de l'attitude fanfaronne de Blaine. D'ailleurs, Finn en est resté bouche bée.

\- Euh... désolé.

Je n'aime pas spécialement les embrassades en public. Sam et moi n'avons jamais fait ça, sauf la fois où j'ai voulu l'embrasser au centre commercial pour me sortir Blaine de la tête.

\- J'ai un tas de chose à te raconter, dis-je à Finn qui ramasse mon sac.

Finn reste silencieux pendant que je lui raconte ma rupture avec Sam, mes interrogations sur la nature de ma relation avec Blaine et mon impression de sortir avec lui même si nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé en ces termes.

\- Je sais que je t'ai déjà prévenu, alors je ne vais pas recommencer. Mais je t'en supplie, fais attention avec lui. Même s'il faut bien admettre qu'il semble aussi épris de toi que quelqu'un comme lui peut l'être.

En dépit de son inimité pour Blaine, il fait tout son possible pour se montrer compréhensif, pour me soutenir, et cela compte pour moi. Quand j'entre en cours de sociologie, le troisième cours de la journée, le professeur me fait, signe de le voir.

\- On vient de me dire que vous êtes attendu au bureau du président.

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Une foule de questions angoissées se bousculent dans ma tête, puis je me souviens que le président n'est autre que le père de Blaine. Je me détends un peu, mais de nouvelles questions m'assaillent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ? Je sais que je ne suis plus au lycée, pourtant ça me donne la même impression qu'une convocation au bureau du proviseur, et en l'occurence le proviseur c'est le père de mon... _petit ami ?_

Je reprends mon sac et me dirige vers le bâtiment administratif de l'autre côté du campus. C'est assez loin, environ une demi-heure. Je donne mon nom à la secrétaire à l'accueil et elle prend immédiatement son téléphone. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit à part « professeur Anderson. »

\- Il vous attend, dit-elle avec un sourire professionnel en me montrant la porte en bois de l'autre du couloir.

Je m'avance, mais la porte s'ouvre avant même que je frappe. Devon m'accueille en souriant.

\- Kurt, merci d'être venu.

Il me fait entrer et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Lui-même s'assied dans le grand fauteuil pivotant situé derrière l'énorme bureau en merisier. Dans ce décor, il est bien plus intimidant que chez lui.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait appeler pendant tes cours. Je ne savais pas comment te joindre autrement et tu sais combien joindre Blaine peut être... difficile.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non. Tout va bien. Il y a une ou deux choses dont je veux discuter avec toi. Commençons par le stage.

Il se penche vers moi en posant les mains sur son bureau.

\- J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que j'ai parlé avec Mr Schuester et il aimerait discuter avec toi, le plus tôt possible. Si tu es libre demain, ce serait parfait.

\- C'est vrai ?

C'est tellement excitant que je bondis de mon fauteuil. Embarrassé de me retrouver debout, je me rassieds immédiatement. C'est fantastique, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça pour moi.

\- C'est trop génial, merci beaucoup ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant.

\- Cela me fait plaisir, Kurt, vraiment.

Il hausse les sourcils avec intérêt.

\- Alors je peux lui dire que tu viendras le voir demain ?

\- Oui, oui, super, encore merci. Waouh !

\- Maintenant le deuxième point, et tu es libre de refuser, sans problème. C'est une demande d'ordre plus personnel, même une faveur, il me semble. Si tu refuses, cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur ton stage.

Ces préambules me rendent un peu nerveux. J'acquiesce et il poursuit.

\- Je ne sais pas si Blaine t'a dit que Carole et moi allons nous marier le week-end prochain.

\- Je savais qu'il était question de mariage. Toutes mes félicitations.

Je ne savais pas que c'était si proche. Je repense au soir où Blaine e-était entré de force chez eux et avait pratiquement vidé une bouteille de scotch. Il sourit avec gentillesse.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je me demandais s'il y avait une chance... que tu parviennes à... convaincre Blaine de venir.

Il détourne le regard et fixe le mur.

\- J'ai bien conscience de dépasser les limites, là, mais je serais très peiné s'il n'était pas présent parmi nous. Et franchement, je crois que tu es la seule personne capable de le convaincre de venir. Je lui ai déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises et il a toujours refusé.

Il pousse un soupir de frustration. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. J'adorerais décider Blaine à assister au mariage de son père, mais j'en doute. Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde à l'air de penser qu'il m'écoute. Je me souviens que Devon a dit qu'il croyait Blaine amoureux de moi qui est une idée aussi absurde que fausse. Avec franchise, je réponds :

\- Comptez sur moi pour lui parler. J'adorerais qu'il accepte.

\- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup Kurt. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti obligé de dire oui, mais je serais tellement content de vous y voir tous les deux.

 _Aller à un mariage avec Blaine ?_

C'est une idée très séduisante, mais Blaine ne va pas se laisser convaincre facilement.

\- Carole t'aime beaucoup, elle a vraiment apprécié ta présence ce week-end. Tu es le bienvenue chez nous, quand tu veux.

\- Moi aussi, j'étais content d'être là. Je pourrais peut-être la contacter pour ces fameuses leçons de pâtisserie.

Nous rions tous les deux. Quand il sourit, il ressemble tellement à Blaine que mon cœur est prêt à fondre. Il veut si désespérément établir une relation avec son fils en colère, brisé, que j'ai de la peine pour lui. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider, je le ferai, sans hésitation.

\- Elle serait ravie ! Passe quand tu veux.

Je me lève.

\- Encore merci de votre aide pour ce stage. C'est très important pour moi.

\- J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ta lettre de candidature et à ton dossier scolaire, ils sont impressionnants.

Il me regarde, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en le saluant. Le temps que je retraverse le campus pour rejoindre le bâtiment de littérature, il ne reste que cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Blaine est déjà assis à son ancienne place, ce qui me fait sourire.

\- Tu as tenu ta part du marché, donc j'en fais autant, dit-il, me retournant un sourire.

Je dis bonjour à Finn et je m'assieds à ma place, entre eux deux.

\- Pourquoi tu arrives si tard ? Murmure Blaine alors que le cours commence.

\- Je te le dirai après le cours.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- Après le cours, je te dis. Ça peut attendre.

Je sens que si j'en parle tout de suite, il va faire une scène au beau milieu du cours. Il soupire mais laisse tomber. À la fin du cours, Blaine et Finn se lèvent.

 _Auquel des deux vais-je parler ?_

Généralement, je discute avec Finn pendant que nous sortons du cours, mais maintenant que Blaine est revenu, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Finn parle en premier :

\- Est-ce que tu viens toujours au feu de camps avec Rachel et moi vendredi ? Je pensais que tu pourrais venir dîner avant. Je sais que ma mère serait ravie.

\- Ouais, je serai là, bien sûr. Et ce dîner me semble une super idée. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire pour l'heure.

Je suis impatient de rencontrer Rachel. Elle rend Finn heureux et, rien que pour ça, je l'aime déjà.

\- Je t'envoie un texto, dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Je t'envoie un texto, ricane Blaine.

\- Arrête de te moquer de lui.

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais à quel point ça te met en colère. Je me rappelle que quand Sebastian l'a fait, tu as failli sauter par-dessus la séparation entre les box pour lui tomber dessus.

Il rigole et je le pousse.

\- Je suis sérieux Blaine. Laisse-le tranquille... s'il te plaît.

\- Il habite avec mon père. Ça me donne le droit de me moquer de lui.

Il me sourit. Quand nous sortons du bâtiment, je me dis que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- À propos de ton père...

Je vois que Blaine est déjà tendu. Il prend un air méfiant, attendant la suite.

\- J'étais dans son bureau tout à l'heure ? Il m'a obtenu un entretien chez Schuester pour demain. C'est génial, non ?

\- Il a fait quoi ? Dit-il avec dédain.

 _Et c'est parti._

Je le supplie de se montrer compréhensif.

\- Il a obtenu un entretien pour moi. C'est une super opportunité, Blaine.

\- Très bien, soupire-t-il.

\- Il y a autre chose.

\- Je m'en serais douté.

\- Il nous a invités à son mariage le week-end prochain.

Il me lance un tel regard que j'ose à peine le dire.

\- C'est non. Je n'irai pas. Fin de la discussion.

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

\- Attends, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

J'essaie de le retenir par le poignet, mais il se dégage d'un geste brusque.

\- Non. Tu dois absolument rester en dehors de ça, Kurt. Je ne plaisante pas. Occupe-toi de tes affaires, pour une fois, putain.

\- Blaine...

Sans répondre, il fonce vers le parking. Je suis pétrifié sur place, incapable de le suivre. Je regarde sa voiture blanche sortir du parking. Je savais qu'il dirait non, mais j'avais espéré qu'on pourrait au moins en discuter.

 _Qui je crois tromper ?_

Il n'y a que deux jours que nous avons commencé cette nouvelle relation. Pourquoi je continue à attendre que les choses changent du jour au lendemain ? Elles changent dans une certaine mesure, Blaine est plus gentil avec moi et il m'a embrassé en public, ce qui était une vraie surprise. Mais, en gros, Blaine est toujours Blaine, borné et caractériel. En soupirant, je passe mon sac sur mon épaule et retourne dans ma chambre.

Quand je rentre, Quinn est assise en tailleur par terre, les yeux rivés à la télé.

\- T'étais où la nuit dernière ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de passer une nuit dehors quand on a cours le lendemain, jeune homme.

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire que j'ai passé la nuit avec Blaine. Sur le même ton badin, je lui réponds :

\- Je suis... sorti.

\- Avec Blaine. Je le sais, il m'a demandé ton numéro, puis il est parti du bowling et n'est jamais revenu.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, elle a l'air d'être très heureuse pour moi.

\- Ne le dis à personne. En fait, je ne sais pas moi-même exactement ce qui se passe.

Quinn me promet d'être muette et nous passons le reste de l'après midi à parler d'elle et de Puck jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher pour l'emmener dîner. Il l'embrasse dès qu'elle ouvre la porte, lui tient la main pendant qu'elle ramasse ses affaires et lui sourit tout le temps.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Blaine depuis plusieurs heures, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui envoie le premier texto. C'est mesquin, d'accord, mais tant pis. Quand Quinn et Puck s'en vont, je finis mon boulot et au moment de prendre mes affaires pour aller me doucher, mon portable se met à vibrer. Mon cœur fait un bond quand je vois s'afficher le nom de Blaine.

De : Blaine

A : Kurt

 _Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?_

Il ne me donne pas de nouvelles depuis des heures, mais il veut que je dorme avec lui ? Encore ?

De : Kurt

A : Blaine

 _Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisse continuer à me faire la gueule ?_

De : Blaine

A : Kurt

 _J'arrive, prépare tes affaires._

Le ton autoritaire de son texto m'agace, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je sui super excité à l'idée de le voir.

Je me précipite pour prendre ma douche, comme ça je n'aurais pas à le faire à la fraternité. Après, il me reste à peine le temps de me préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain. Ça m'embête de prendre le bus pour aller chez Schuester alors que ce n'est qu'à une demi-heure en voiture, ça renforce ma décision d'en acheter une. Je suis en train de plier soigneusement mes vêtements dans mon sac quand Blaine ouvre la porte.

\- Prêt ?

Je passe mon sac sur mon épaule avant de lui emboîter le pas. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'à sa voiture et je me surprends à faire une petite prière pour que la soirée ne continue pas comme ça.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 16 est fini, Pour l'instant tout va bien pour Klaine sauf le problème avec Devon (le père de Blaine) en fin de chapitre.

Le chapitre 17 d'after sortira le 29 juillet.

J'espère que la suite vous à plus et...

À bientôt ! :)


	17. Chapitre 17

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde, je sais que je suis très en retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire pendant les vacances vu que je vais très très bientôt déménager donc je dois faire des cartons. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture :D

 **Guest :** Je suis contente que tu as aimé le chapitre. Cet fanfic est tiré de la saga After d'Anna Todd donc c'est la même histoire que la saga mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour essayer de changer des choses par rapport au livre même si j'avoue que c'est très compliqué à faire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aimes. Je sais que c'était prévu le 29 juillet et que tu voulais que ça soit le 23 juillet mais je n'ai pas pu écrire durant cette période donc je n'ai pas pu sortir le chapitre ni le 23 et je n'ai même pas réussi à respecter le Rdv. J'espère que la suite te plaira et à bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Salut, ça va très bien. Oui l'écriture me prend beaucoup de temps. par rapport à l'inspiration, cet fanfic est tiré de la saga After d'Anna Todd donc l'histoire ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai crée mais j'essaie de changer des choses par rapport à la saga par exemple sur les personnages ect... J'espère que la suite te plaira et à bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Ne pleures pas, je suis revenus :D

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Je n'ai pas envie d'être le premier à briser le silence, alors que je regarde la portière. Un ou deux carrefours plus loin, Blaine allume la radio et met le son à fond. Je soupire mais je me tais... jusqu'à ce que je craque. Je déteste la musique qu'il écoute et qui me donne instantanément la migraine. Sans lui demander la permission, je baisse le son et il me regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouh ! On est d'une humeur de chien !

\- Non, je veux juste ne pas écouter ça, et si quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur, c'est plutôt toi. D'abord tu es grossier avec moi, ensuite tu m'envoies un texte pour me dire de passer la nuit avec toi, je n'y comprends plus rien.

\- J'étais furax parce que tu as mis ce mariage sur le tapis. Maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas y aller, je n'ai plus de raison d'être furieux.

Il parle sur un ton calme et assuré.

\- On ne s'est pas mis d'accord... on n'en a même pas parlé.

\- Si. Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas, alors laisse tomber Kurt.

\- Peut-être que tu n'iras pas, mais moi si. Et je dois passer chez ton père cette semaine pour que Carole m'apprenne à faire des gâteaux.

Il serre les mâchoires et me lance un regard furibond.

\- Tu n'iras pas à ce mariage, et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Carole et toi êtes les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant ? Tu la connais à peine.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Toi aussi, je te connais à peine.

Son visage se ferme et je m'en veux, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours des histoires ? Dit-il les dents serrées.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, Blaine. Pas question. Si je veux aller à ce mariage, j'irai, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi. Ça pourrait être cool, tu pourrais même t'y amuser, va savoir. Ton père et Carole seraient hyper contents mais ça, je suppose que tu t'en fous.

Il ne répond rien, soupire, et je me tourne pour regarder ailleurs. Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le silence, nous sommes tous les deux trop en colère pour parler. Une fois garés devant la fraternité, Blaine attrape mon sac sur le siège arrière et le passe sur son épaule.

\- Et d'abord, pourquoi es-tu membre d'une fraternité ?

J'avais envie de lui poser la question depuis la première fois où j'ai découvert sa chambre.

Il prend une grande inspiration et nous montons l'escalier.

\- Parce que quand j'ai accepté de venir ici, il n'y avait plus de place à la résidence universitaire et il n'était pas envisageable que je vive chez mon père, alors c'était une des seules options qui me restaient.

\- Mais pourquoi y habiter ?

\- Parce que je ne veux surtout pas habiter avec mon père, Kurt. En outre, regarde cette maison. Elle est sympa et j'ai réussi à avoir la plus grande chambre.

Il a un petit rire et je suis content de voir que sa colère est en train de retomber.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi tu n'habite pas en ville ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il n'a peut-être pas envie de trouver un boulot. Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'il ouvre avec sa clé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ta chambre ?

Il prends l'air exaspéré et grogne en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu poses tout le temps des questions ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas y répondre?

Il ne répond pas, naturellement.

\- Est-ce que je peux mettre mes vêtements pour demain sur un cintre ? Si je les laisse dans mon sac, ils seront tout froissés.

Il semble y réfléchir une seconde avant de dire oui et de se lever pour rendre un cintre dans son placard. Je sors mon jean et ma chemise et le met sur le cintre.

\- Je dois me lever encore plus tôt que d'habitude demain, il faut que je sois vers neuf heures moins le quart à l'arrêt de bus qui est à trois pâtés de maison d'ici pour aller aux Éditions Schuster.

\- Quoi ? C'est demain que tu y vas ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Je l'ai fait... mais tu étais trop occupé à bouder pour y faire attention.

\- Je vais t'emmener. Tu ne vas pas te payer genre une heure de bus.

Je refuserais bien sa proposition, ne serait-ce que pour l'embêter, mais je renonce. La voiture de Blaine sera beaucoup plus confortable qu'un bus blindé de monde.

\- Il faut que je m'achète une voiture rapidement. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Si j'obtiens ce stage, c'est trois fois par semaine que je devrai prendre le bus.

\- Je t'emmènerai, dit-il d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

\- C'est mieux si j'ai une voiture à moi. Imagine que tu sois furieux contre moi et que tu ne viennes pas me chercher.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça.

Il parle sérieusement.

\- Mais si. Tu pourrais le faire. Et je me retrouverais planté, à essayer de trouver un bus. Non merci.

Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Pour être franc,j'ai l'impression que je pourrais compter sur lui, mais je ne veux pas pendre de risques.

Blaine allume la télé et se lève pour se changer, je me concentre sur ce qu'il fait. J'ai beau être en colère contre lui, je ne laisserais jamais passer une occasion de le regarder se déshabiller. D'abord, il enlève son t-shirt, puis il déboutonne et fait glisser sur ses jambes son jean noir.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait rester en boxer, il sort un pantalon en coton fin de son tiroir et l'enfile. Il reste torse nu, heureusement pour moi.

\- Tiens, marmonne-t-il en me tendant le t-shirt qu'il vient juste d'enlever.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ça doit être notre truc maintenant. Il doit aimer que je mette son t-shirt pour dormir autant que j'aime sentir son odeur sur le tissu. Blaine reporte son attention sur la télévision pendant que je me change et passe son t-shirt et un pantalon de yoga. C'est plutôt une sorte de leggings en lycra, mais c'est confortable. Quand j'ai finis de plier mes vêtements, Blaine se décide à me regarder. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en baladant son regard sur moi.

\- Ce... euh... ce truc est vraiment sexy.

Je rougis.

\- Merci.

Je me sens étrangement à l'aise dans sa chambre, c'est peut-être à cause des livres, ou Blaine lui-même. Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu le pensais vraiment dans la voiture quand tu as dit que tu me connaissais à peine ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question.

\- Plus ou moins. Tu n'es pas la personne la plus facile à connaître.

\- Moi j'ai l'impression de te connaître.

Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens.

\- Ouais, parce que je me livre. Je te dit des choses sur moi.

\- Moi aussi, je te dis des choses. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu me connais mieux que personne.

Il a l'air triste et vulnérable, tellement différent de son état colérique habituel, mais tout aussi fascinant.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir à cet aveu. J'ai effectivement l'impression de le connaître intimement, d'une certaine façon nous avons une connexion plus profonde que le laissent deviner ces petits bouts d'information à propos de l'autre, mais cela ne suffit pas. J'ai besoin d'en savoir d'avantage.

\- Toi aussi, tu me connais mieux que personne.

Il me connaît, il connaît le vrai Kurt. Pas le Kurt que je dois faire semblant d'être quand je suis avec Sam. J'ai dit à Blaine des choses à propos du départ de ma mère et de mes peurs, que je n'ai jamais dites à personne. Blaine semble très content que je lui dise ça. Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, il se lève de son fauteuil et vient vers moi. Il me prend les mains pour me relever.

\- Que veux-tu savoir, Kurt ?

Mon cœur exulte. Blaine accepte enfin de m'en dire plus sur lui. Je me rapproche du moment où je vais enfin comprendre cet homme compliqué, en colère, mais qui peut être adorable.

Nous nous allongeons sur le lit, les yeux au plafond, et je lui pose au moins cent questions. Il me raconte l'endroit où il a grandi, Venise, et comme c'était bien d'habiter là-bas. Il me parle de la cicatrice sur son genou, souvenir de la première fois où il a fait du vélo sans petites roues, et comment sa mère s'est évanouie en voyant le sang. Son père était dans un bar ce jour-là comme tous les jours, donc c'est sa mère qui lui as appris. Sa mère lui a aussi appris à parler couramment anglais comme son père est américain. Il me parle de l'école primaire et du fait qu'i passait le plus clair de son temps à lire. Il 'na jamais été très sociable, et quand il a grandi, son père s'est mis à boire de plus en plus et ses parents se disputaient tout le temps. Il me raconte comment il s'est fait virer du collège parce qu'il s'est battu et que sa mère les a suppliés de le reprendre. Il a fait faire ses premiers tatouages quand il avait seize ans. C'était un ami qui les faisait dans un sous-sol. Une fois qu'il en a eu un, il en a voulu toujours plus.

Il me dit qu'il n'y a pas de raison spéciale pour qu'il n'en ait pas dans le dos, c'est simplement que pour l'instant il ne l'a pas fait. Il adore les oiseaux, c'est pour ça qu'il a deux oiseau tatoués au-dessus de ses clavicules. Le meilleur souvenir de sa vie, c'est quand il a passé son permis et le pire, quand ses parents ont divorcé. Son père a arrêté de boire quand il avait seize ans et depuis il essaie de se rattraper pour toutes les années horribles, mais Blaine ne peux pas lui pardonner.

J'ai la tête qui déborde de toutes ces nouvelles informations et j'ai enfin l'impression de le comprendre. Il y a encore une foule de choses que j'aimerais savoir sur lui, mais il s'endort en me parlant de la cabane en carton que lui, sa mère et une amie à elle, avaient fabriquée quand il avait huit ans. En le regardant dormir, je trouve qu'il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune maintenant que je connais son enfance, qui semble avoir été heureuse jusqu'à ce que l'alcoolisme de son père la pourrisse, faisant naître chez Blaine la colère qui l'habite toujours aujourd'hui. Je me penche vers lui, je pose un baiser sur la joue avant de me rouler en boule pour dormir, moi aussi.

-O-

Pour ne pas le réveiller, je tire la couette sur le côté. Cette nuit, mes rêves sont assombris pour un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui tombe de son vélo.

\- Arrête !

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par la voix douloureuse de Blaine. Je le cherche des yeux, puis le découvre par terre à côté du lit, le corps agité de soubresauts. Je saute du lit pour m'agenouiller à côté de lui et le secoue doucement par les épaules pour essayer de le réveiller. Je me rappelle comme ça été difficile la dernière fois. Je me penche sur lui et j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras alors qu'il se débat dans son sommeil. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres parfaites et brusquement il ouvre les yeux.

\- Kurt, souffle-t-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

Il est haletant, couvert de sueur. J'aurais dû l'interroger à propos de ses cauchemars, mais je n'ai pas voulu exagérer, il m'en a déjà dit beaucoup, beaucoup plus que je n'espérais.

\- Je suis là, je suis là.

J'essaie de le rassurer. Je tire son bras en lui faisant signe de se lever et de revenir dans son lit. Quand son regard croise le mien, la confusion et la peur se dissipent peu à peu.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

Nous nous recouchons et il me tient contre lui, aussi serré que possible. Je passe la main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, et ses paupières se ferment peu à peu.

Sans rien dire, je continue à lui masser le cuir chevelu pour le calmer.

\- Ne me quitte jamais, Kurt, dit-il dans un murmure avant de ses rendormir.

Mon cœur est près à exploser. Aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi, je serai là.

-O-

Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, Blaine dort toujours et je réussis à rouler au-dessus de lui en démêlant nos jambes, sans le réveiller. Mon cœur se serre au souvenir du soulagement avec lequel il a dit mon nom, et de tous les secrets qu'il m'a révélés. Il était si vulnérable, si confiant hier soir, que mes sentiments pour lui se sont encore renforcés. La profondeur de ces sentiments m'effraie car, si j'en suis contient, je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à les assumer.

Je prends ma laque et mon peigne et je me dirige vers la salle de bains.

Le couloir est vide et personne ne vient frapper à la porte pendant que je me prépare.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la même chance en retournant dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, je crois trois mecs, dont Nick.

\- Salut Kurt.

\- Salut, ça va ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise en face de ces trois mecs qui me dévisagent.

\- Ça va, on allait sortir. Tu t'installes ici ou quoi ?

Il se marre.

\- Certainement pas. Je suis... euh... en visite.

Il m'a pris de court. Le plus grand des trois se penche et murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Nick. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais je détourne le regard.

\- Bon, ben, à plus tard.

\- Ouais, à ce soir, à la fête, dit Nick en partant.

Quelle fête ? Pourquoi Blaine ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Il n'a peut-être pas prévu d'y aller ?

 _Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu y ailles ?_

Et d'abord, qui fait une fête un mardi soir ?

Quand j'arrive à la porte de Blaine, elle s'ouvre avant même que je ne touche la poignée.

\- Où étais-tu ? Dit-il en l'ouvrant assez pour me laisser entrer.

\- Je me coiffais. J'ai préférais te laisser dormir.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te balader dans les couloirs, Kurt.

\- Et moi, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me donner des ordre, Blaine.

Mon ton sarcastique le calme, les traits de son visage se radoucissent.

\- Touché.

Il rigole, s'avance, pose une main sur mes reins et glisse l'autre sou mon t-shirt, sur mon ventre. Ses doigts rugueux et calleux caressent doucement ma peau de plus en plus haut.

Il pose sa bouche sur mon oreille au moment précis où ses doigts trouvent mes tétons. Et il insiste dessus avec ses pouces, ce qui les fait immédiatement durcir. Il prend une profonde inspiration, je suis pétrifié, mais mon cœur bat à se rompre.

De ses pouces, il fait des petits cercles sur mes tétons puis les pince légèrement. Ma tête tombe sur sa poitrine, je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes gémissements tandis que ses doigts poursuivent leur douce attaque.

\- Je parie que je peux te faire jouir rien qu'en faisant ça, dit-il en augmentant la pression de ses doigts.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi... bon. Blaine rigole, sa bouche contre mon oreille.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ? Que je te fasse jouir ?

Je hoche la tête.

 _A-t-il besoin de le demander ?_

Ma respiration plus rapide et mes genoux qui flageolent me trahissent.

\- C'est bien, passons à...

L'alarme de mon portable retentit soudain.

\- Mon Dieu ! Il faut qu'on parte dans dix minutes, Blaine, tu n'es même pas habillé. Et moi non plus !

Je m'écarte de lui, mais il secoue la tête, m'attire vers lui et fait descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer sur mes pieds. Il me soulève pour me porter jusqu'au lit, me fait asseoir, s'agenouille devant moi et me tire par les chevilles jusqu'au bord du lit.

\- Écarte les jambes, Bébé, dit-il en chantonnant.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit.

Oui, je sais que cela ne faisait pas partie de mon programme de la matinée, mais je connais pas meilleure façon de commencer la journée. Il prend le lubrifiant et le met sur ses doigts. Il approche son doigt de mon entrée et il me pénètre tout en prenant mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je n'arrive pas à décider ce que je préfère, son doigt ou sa bouche, mais la combinaison des deux est stupéfiante. Je sens qu'il accélère de plus en plus vite et en moins d'une minutes je sens que je vais bientôt venir.

\- Je vais essayer avec deux doigts, tu es d'accord ?

J'approuve en gémissant et il pénètre son deuxième doigt en moi. La sensation est étrange et légèrement inconfortable, comme la première fois où il a fait pénétrer son doigt en moi, mais quand il me reprend dans sa bouche et recommencer à me sucer, j'oublie cette légère douleur. Je gémis quand Blaine me prive de sa bouche une fois de plus.

\- Tu es si étroit, Bébé. Ça va ?

Ses mots suffisent à me faire perdre le contrôle. J'attrape ses cheveux avec mes mains et je pousse sa tête vers le bas. Il se marre et me reprend dans sa bouche. Je gémis son nom et lui tire les cheveux en atteignant le plus grand orgasme que j'ai eu. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai déjà eu tant que ça, mais celui-ci est certainement le plus rapide et le plus fort. Blaine dépose un petit baiser sur ma hanche avant de se relever et d'aller vers le placard. Je lève la tête en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Il revient vers moi et m'essuie avec un t-shirt, ce qui me gênerait terriblement si j'étais dans mon état normal.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais me brosser les dents.

Il sort de la pièce en souriant. Je me lève et m'habille. Je regarde l'heure, nous avons encore trois minutes avant de devoir partir. Blaine revient, il s'habille rapidement et nous nous mettons en route. Quand il démarre la voiture, je lui demande :

\- Tu connais le chemin ?

\- Ouais, Will Schuester est le meilleur ami de mon père depuis l'université. Je suis déjà allé là-bas deux ou trois fois.

\- Ben dis donc...

Je savais que Devon connaissait quelqu'un là-bas, mais je ne savais que le PDG était son meilleur ami. Et avant je ne savais pas que le PDG était Mr Schuester, mon professeur de littérature anglaise. Je me demande comment il fait pour travailler à l'université et être PDG.

\- Tu sais comment il fait pour travailler à l'université et être PDG ?

\- Je sais que sa copine la remplace quand il doit être à l'université pour ses cours de littérature. Donc comme il doit être sûrement à l'université comme aujourd'hui on a cours de littérature, je pense que ce sera sa copine que tu verras.

\- Elle est sympa ?

\- Oui, elle est cool. Elle a un peu de tocs sur la propreté mais sinon elle est cool, dit-il en me souriant.

Son sourire est contagieux.

\- Tu es très élégant, en fait, ajoute-t-il.

\- Merci. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

\- Ouais, me retrouver avec ton sexe dans la bouche de si bon matin, c'est le présage d'une bonne journée.

Il rit et me prend la main.

\- Blaine, dis-je d'un ton sévère, mais il rit de plus belle.

Le trajet est rapide et, en un rien de temps, nous nous garons à l'arrière d'un immeuble de verre de six étages avec un grand W sur la façade.

\- J'ai le trac.

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à ma coiffure dans le rétroviseur.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Tu es très brillant.

 _Seigneur, j'adore quand il est aussi gentil._

\- Merci.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Un petit baiser chaste.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture.

Il me donne un dernier baiser.

L'intérieur du bâtiment est aussi élégant que l'extérieur. Je me présente à l'accueil où on me remet un badge pour la journée et des instructions pour me rendre au sixième étages. Là, je donne mon nom à un jeune homme qui m'accompagne jusqu'à un grand bureau.

\- Mademoiselle Pillsbury, Kurt Hummel est arrivée.

De la porte, je vois une femme avec des cheveux roux. Mademoiselle Pillsbury me fait signe d'entrer et vient vers moi, la main tendue. Elle a les yeux marrons et elle a un sourire chaleureux qui me rassure immédiatement. Elle m'invite à prendre un siège.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Kurt. Merci d'être venue.

\- Merci de me recevoir.

\- Je suis Emma Pillsbury, la compagne de Mr Schuester. Il ne peux pas venir comme vous en doutez car il est aujourd'hui à l'université, donc je le remplace. Comme ça, Kurt d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous êtes en première année de licence d'anglais?

\- Oui, Mademoiselle.

\- Devon Anderson vous a chaudement recommandé à mon compagnon. Il dit qu'il a tout à gagner à vous engager comme stagiaire.

\- C'est très aimable de sa part.

Elle acquiesce. Elle me demande ce que j'ai lu récemment, qui sont mes auteurs préférés, ceux que j'aime le moins, et de justifier mes chois. Elle ponctue mes explications de hochements de tête et de murmures approbateurs et, à la fin, elle sourit.

\- Eh bien, Kurt quand pouvez-vous commencer ? D'après Devon, vous pouvez facilement concentrer votre emploi du temps de manière à être ici deux jours par semaine et suivre les cours à la faculté les trois autres jours.

Je reste bouchée bée.

\- C'est vrai ?

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. C'est bien mieux que ce que j'espérais. J'avais imaginé que je devrais suivre les cours le soir et venir ici pendant la journée, c'est-à-dire si j'étais pris.

\- Oui, et vous bénéficierez d'heures de crédit que vous pourrez valider pour votre diplôme, pour le temps passé ici.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier. C'est une opportunité extraordinaire. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Je n'en reviens pas, quelle chance j'ai !

\- Nous discuterons de votre rémunération lundi quand vous commencerez.

 _Quoi ?!_

\- Ma rémunération ?

J'avais pensé que c'étais un stage non payé.

\- Oui bien sûr, vous serez payé pour votre travail.

Elle sourit. Je me contente de hocher la tête, de peur, si j'ouvre la bouche, de me perdre en remerciement.

-O-

Je me précipité vers la voiture, Blaine en descend.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bon , je l'ai. Je viendrai deux jours par semaines et j'irai en cours trois jour... en plus, je serai payée et j'aurai des crédits pour la fac... et il a été trop gentil... et ton père est formidable d'avoir fait ça pour moi... et toi aussi, bien sûr... je suis trop excité et je... enfin... je crois que c'est tout.

Je ris et il me prend dans ses bras, me serre contre lui et me soulève en l'air.

\- Je suis trop content pour toi.

Je plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il me repose par terre.

\- Merci. Non, sérieux, merci de m'avoir accompagné et de m'avoir attendu.

Il m'assure que ce n'est rien et nous remontons en voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

\- Retourner à la fac, bien sûr. On peut encore arriver à temps pour le cours de littérature, je pourrais aller remercier Mr Schuester.

\- Tu crois ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose de plus marrant à faire.

\- Non, j'ai déjà manqué trop de cours cette semaine. Je ne veux pas en manquer d'autres. Je vais au cours de littérature, et tu devrais en faire autant.

Avec une petite moue moqueuse, il acquiesce.

On arrive juste à temps et je déballe tout à Finn au sujet du stage. Il me félicite et me serre dans ses bras. Blaine fait des bruits de bouche grossiers dans notre dos, je lui retourne un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Malheureusement à la fin de cours, je n'ai pas pu remercier Mr Schuster car beaucoup d'élèves voulaient lui parler donc je suis sorti avec Finn et Hardin en discutant des détails du feu de camps de vendredi.

Finn et moi convenons de nous retrouver chez lui à cinq heures pour dîner et d'aller ensuite au feu de camp vers sept heures. Blaine ne dit rien, je me demande s'il a l'intention de m'accompagner. À un moment, il avait dit qu'il viendrait, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que c'était seulement pour faire comme Adam. Finn nous salue quand nous arrivons au parking et s'éloigne en sifflant.

\- Anderson !

Nous nous retournons en même temps pour voir arriver Mike et Sebastian, génial !

\- Salut, dit Blaine en s'écartant de moi.

\- Salut, Kurt, répond Sebastian.

Je lui retourne son salut et reste planté là, mal à l'aise, tandis que Blaine et Mike discutent.

\- C'est bon ? Lui demande Mike.

Il est clair que Blaine leur a donné rendez-vous ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais imaginé que nous allions passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. On n'est pas obligés d'être tout le temps ensemble, mais il aurait pu me prévenir.

\- Ouais, c'est bon.

\- À plus Kurt, me dit-il d'un air désinvolte, et il part avec eux.

Sebastian se retourne et me regarde avec un sourire narquois, puis il s'assied sur le siège passager de la voiture de Blaine et Mike monte à l'arrière.

Et moi, je reste planté sur le trottoir à me demander ce qui vient de se passer.

-O-

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je réalise à quel point j'ai été stupide de croire que Blaine allait changer. Je devrait savoir à quoi m'en tenir depuis le temps. J'aurais dû deviner que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Blaine qui m'embrasse devant Finn. Blaine gentil et qui veut aller plus loin. Blaine qui me raconte son enfance. J'aurais dû me douter que dès qu'il retrouverait ses amis, il redeviendrait le Blaine que je méprisais il y a quinze jours encore.

\- Salut, toi ! Tu viens ce soir ? Me demande Quinn au moment où j'entre dans la chambre.

Puck est assis sur son lit et la regarde avec adoration, comme j'aimerais que Blaine me regarde.

\- Non, je dois travailler.

C'est sympa de savoir que tout le monde a été invité et que Blaine n'a même pas jugé utile de me parler de cette fête. Probablement pour pouvoir s'amuser avec Sebastian sans être dérangé.

\- Oh, allez viens ! On va s'éclater. Blaine sera là.

Elle sourit et je me force à faire de même.

\- Non, sérieux. Je dois appeler mon père pour prendre de ses nouvelles et puis il faut que je prépare mes contrôles de la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est nul ! Plaisante Quinn en prenant son sac. Bon, comme tu voudras. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ne te gêne pas.

Elle m'embrasse pour me dire au revoir.

J'appelle mon père et je lui parle de mon stage. Il est aux anges de cette incroyable opportunité. Je ne parle pas de Blaine, en revanche je mentionne le rôle de Devon, le présentant comment le futur beau-père de Landon, ce qui est la vérité. Il m'interroge au sujet de Sam et moi, mais j'élude ses questions.

Au moins, c'est une agréable surprise de savoir que Sam n'a pas tout dit à mon père. Il ne me doit rien, mais je suis reconnaissant de cette omission. Après qu'il m'ait parlé de comment ça se passe à son travail, je lui dit qu'il faut vraiment que je travaille et je raccroche. Instantanément je recommence à penser à Blaine, comme toujours.

Ma vie était infiniment plus simple avant de le connaître, et maintenant... elle est compliquée et stressante, car, ou je suis extrêmement heureux, ou je me consume de jalousie quand je l'imagine avec Sebastian.

Je vais devenir fou si je reste ici tout seul, et il n'est que six heures quand j'arrête de faire semblant de travailler. Peut-être devrais-je aller faire une balade à pied ? Il faut vraiment que je me fasse d'autres amis.

J'attrape mon portable et j'appelle Finn.

\- Salut Kurt !

Sa voix amicale apaise un peu mes angoisses.

\- Salut Finn, je te dérange ?

\- Non, je regarde un match. Pourquoi, tu as un souci ?

\- Non, je me demandais simplement si je pouvais passer te dire bonsoir... ou prendre ta mère au mot pour ses leçons de pâtisserie... si cela ne l'embête pas, bien sûr.

Je lâche un petit rire faiblard.

\- Non, bien sûr. Elle sera ravie... Je vais lui dire que tu passes.

\- OK. Le prochain bus n'est pas avant une demi-heure, mais j'arrive dès que je peux.

\- Le bus ? Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu n'as pas trouvé de voiture. Je passe te chercher.

\- Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux me débrouiller. Je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Kurt, ce n'est pas loin. Je pars immédiatement.

Finalement, j'accepte.

En prenant mon sac, je vérifie min portable une dernière fois. Bien sûr, Blaine ne m'a pas appelé et n'a pas envoyé de texto. J'ai horreur de constater à quel point je me sens dépendant de lui, surtout qu'il a prouvé que je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui.

Bien décidé à faire preuve d'indépendance, j'éteins mon portable. Si je ne le fais pas je sais que je vais devenir dingue en regardant ma messagerie toutes les cinq minutes. Je ferais aussi bien de le laisser ici, je le pose dans le tiroir du haut de ma commode et je sors pour attendre Finn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive en klaxonnant un petit coup. Je sursaute sur le trottoir et nous rions tous les deux quand je monte dans la voiture.

\- C'était de la folie dans la cuisine quand je suis parti, alors tu peux t'attendre à un cours de pâtisserie très détaillé.

\- Vraiment ? J'adore les détails.

\- Je sais. Nous nous ressemblons sur ce point.

Il allume la radio. Je reconnais une de mes chansons préférées.

\- Je peux mettre plus fort ?

\- Tu aimes les Fray ? Demande-t-il étonné, en montant le son.

\- Oh oui ! C'est mon groupe préféré je les adore. Toi aussi ?

\- Tout le monde les aimes, non ?

Il rit. Je suis à deux doigts de lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas de Blaine, mais je me ravise. Quand nous arrivons chez lui, Devon nous accueille avec un grand sourire. J'espère qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Blaine avec moi, en tout cas je ne lis aucune déception sur son visage.

\- Carole est dans la cuisine. Si tu rentres, C'est à t'es risques et périls !

Ce n'étais pas une blague. Carole à recouvert tout l'îlot central de casseroles, bols à mixer et autre ustensiles que je ne connais pas.

\- Kurt ! Je suis en train de tout préparer.

Elle est radieuse en me montrant d'un geste tout cet étrange attirail.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aidez ?

\- Non. Pas tout de suite. J'ai presque fini… Ça y est, C'est bon.

\- Je suis désolé de débouler comme ça, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant.

\- Mais non, mon chérie, tu viens quand tu veux, tu le sais.

Je suis sûr qu'elle est sincère.

Elle me tend un tablier. Finn s'assied sur le banc pour bavarder avec nous pendant que Carole me montre tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des cupcakes. Puis je verse la préparation dans le mixer que je mets sur vitesse lente.

Je ris.

\- J'ai déjà l'impression d'être un pro !

Finn se penche vers moi et passe la main sur mon visage.

\- Tu as de la farine sur la joue.

Je verse la pâte dans les moules à cupcakes. Quand nous les mettons dans le four et que nous commençons à parler des cours et de la maison. Finn nous laisse à nos bavardages et va dans l'autre pièce pour finir de regarder le match de foot qu'il a enregistré.

Toutes à notre conversation, nous attendons que nos créations cuisent et refroidissent, et quand Carole annonce que les cupcakes sont prêts pour le glaçage, je les contemple, très fier de mon travail. Carole me montre comment utiliser la poche à douille, je dessine un « F » sur l'un d'eux que je mets de côté pour Finn.

D'une main experte, elle dessine des fleurs et des brins d'herbe verts sur ses gâteaux pendant que je fais ce que je peux avec les miens.

\- La prochaine fois, on fera des cookies.

Elle sourit et rangé dans une boîte. Je mord dans un de mes cupcakes.

\- Ça me va très bien.

\- Et où est Blaine ce soir ?

Je m'applique à mâcher mon gâteau lentement en essayant de deviner pourquoi elle me demande ça.

\- Chez lui.

Je n'ajoute rien et elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, mais sans insister, avant d'aller porter quelques cupcakes à Devin. Finn revient traîner dans la cuisine.

\- Il est pour moi, celui-là ? Dit-il en me montrant le gâteau avec le « F » maladroit.

\- Ouais, je dois encore m'entraîner avec la poche à douille.

Il prend une grosse bouchée.

\- L'important, C'est qu'il soit bon, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Je rigole et j'attaque un second gâteau pendant Finn me parle du match, ce qui ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup, mais il est si gentil que je fais semblant d'écouter. Mes pensées s'évadent vers Blaine, une fois de plus, et je regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Ça va ?

Finn me tire de ma rêverie. Je souris, l'air contrit.

\- Ouais, je suis désolé, J'ai perdu le fil.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est à cause de Blaine ?

\- Ouais… comment tu le sais ?

\- Il est où ?

\- À la fraternité. Il y a une fête ce soir…

Je décide de me confier à lui.

\- … et il ne m'en à même pas parle. Il a donné rendez-vous à ses potes et il m'a juste dit : « À plus Kurt ».

Je me sens complètement idiot de raconter ça. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile mais ça me rend fou.

\- Il y a ce Sebastian avec qui il sortait plus ou moins avant, et il est avec lui en ce moment, et il ne leur a pas dit que nous sommes… enfin je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes.

Je pousse un profond soupir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés sortir ensemble, tous les deux ?

\- Ben…si. Enfin C'est ce que je croyais, mais maintenant je ne sais plus.

\- Pourquoi n'essais-tu pas de lui parler ? Ou d'aller à la fête ?

Je le regarde, ébahis.

\- Je ne peux quand même pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et puis Blaine et toi, vous sortez plus ou moins ensemble, genre, et ta coloc aussi y sera. Si j'étais toi, j'irais.

\- Tu crois ? C'est vrai que Quinn m'a invité…. Je ne sais pas .

J'ai envie d'y aller juste pour voir si Blaine est avec Sebastian, mais J'ai peur d'avoir l'air d'un idiot en me pointant là-bas.

\- Oui, je crois que tu devrais y aller.

\- Et si tu venais avec moi ?

\- Ah non ! Kurt. Désolé. Nous sommes amis, mais ça, non.

Je savais qu'il dirait non, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

\- Je vais peut-être y aller, alors. Au moins pour lui parler.

\- Bien. Mais essuie d'abord la farine que tu as sur la figure.

Il rit et je lui mets une petite tape sur le bras. Je traîne encore un peu avec Finn, je ne veux pas qu'il crois que je me suit juste servi de lui pour qu'il m'emmène à la fête, même si je sais qu'il ne le pense pas.

\- Bonne chance. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi, me dit-il quand je sors de sa voiture devant la fraternité.

Quand il part, je me traite d'imbécile d'avoir laissé mon portable dans ma chambre pour éviter de me prendre la tête à cause de Blaine, tout ça pour me pointer chez lui en fin de compte.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici, putain ?_

Je t'avais mon angoisse et j'entre. Je ne vois aucun visage connu à part Nick. Je traverse la cuisine et quelqu'un me tend un gobelet rouge plein d'alcool que je porte à mes lèvres. Su je dois affronter Blaine, il vaut mieux que je boive quelque chose. Dans le salon, je me fraye un chemin à travers la cohue en direction du canapé de sa bande à l'habitude de squatter. Entre les corps et par-dessus les épaules, je vois apparaître les cheveux roses de Sebastian….

Je tremble quand je vois qu'il n'est pas assis sur le canapé mais sur les genoux de Blaine. Il a une main sur sa cuisse et il est appuyé contre lui, riant avec ses amis comme si c'était la chose la naturelle au monde.

Comment me suis-je fourré dans une situation pareille avec Blaine ? J'aurais dû prendre le large depuis longtemps. Je le savais dès le début et voilà, ça me revient en pleine figure. Je ferais mieux de parti comme je suis venu. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, il est hors de question de pleurer encore une fois devant ces gens. J'en ai marre de pleurer à cause de Blaine, et d'essayer de vouloir le changer. Chaque fois que je pense avoir touché le fond, il fait quelque chose de pire me prouvant que j'ignore encore le calvaire de sentiments non partagés.

J'observe Sebastian : il pose les mains sur celle de Blaine, il dégage sa main mais c'est pour la poser sur sa hanche et la pincer légèrement, ce qui le fait glousser. J'essaye de me contraindre à bouger, à reculer, courir, ramper, n'importe quoi pourvu que je sorte d'ici, mais les yeux sont scotchés sur le garçon dont j'étais en train de tomber amoureux et qui, lui, à les yeux scotchés sur lui.

\- Kurt ! Crie quelqu'un

Blaine relève brusquement la tête et ses yeux noisettes, écarquillés de surprise, plongent dans les miens.

Sebastian regarde de mon côté et se colle un peu plus contre Blaine qui ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais reste finalement silencieux.

Adam apparaît à côté de moi. Je réussis enfin à détacher mon regarde de celui de Blaine et j'essaie de me forcer à sourire à Adam, mais toute mon énergie est concentré à m'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

\- Tu bois quelque chose ?

Je baisse les yeux.

 _J'avais bien un verre de bière dans la main ?_

Mon gobelet est à mes pieds, la bière répandue sur la moquette. En temps normal, J'aurais nettoyé en s'excusant, mais la je décide de faire comme si ce n'étais pas à moi. Il y a tellement de monde, personne n'en saura rien.

J'ai deux options : soit je sors d'ici en larmes et montre à Blaine qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, soit je fais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur comme si je n'en avais rien à faire de son attitude et du fait qu'il a toujours Sebastian sur les genoux.

Je choisis la deuxième option.

\- Volontiers, Oui, je veux bien un verre, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 17 est fini, pour le prochain chapitre, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas sortir le chapitre 19 avant environ 1 mois vu que je déménage et je n'aurais pas de connexion à internet à pendant le début du mois de septembre.

J'espère que la suite vous à plus et...

À bientôt ! :)


	18. Chapitre 18

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde, j'ai enfin déménager et j'ai retrouvé internet. Pendant que j'avais pas internet j'ai beaucoup avancé sur l'écriture d'After. J'ai déjà fini d'écrire le chapitre 19 et je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 20. Donc normalement vous aurez le chapitre 19 très bientôt. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture :D

 **Wolfie Miami :** Je sait que quelque fois il m'arrive de faire des erreurs avec les noms et d'oublier de faire les changement de noms. J'essaie de corriger le plus possible mais ça peut m'arriver de faire ces erreurs dans l'écriture et de ne pas le remarquer quand je corrige. Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. :D

 **Ryoba :** T'inquiète pas moi aussi ça m'arrive d'avoir envie de faire une balayette-manchette à Blaine, mais bon on l'adore quand même ;)

 **Guest :** Mon déménagement s'est très bien passé et j'ai enfin récupérer internet. C'était long mais maintenant c'est enfin revenu. J'espère que le chapitre 18 que t'attendais avec grande impatience te plaira et à bientôt :D

Déjà 45 reviews, 11 favorites et 21 follows !

Je remercie à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews, qui ont mis ma fanfiction en favorite et en follow et bien sûr à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic car sans vous, cette fanfiction n'aurait pas existée et n'aurait pas continuée. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews pour me rappeler que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de nouveau chapitre et qu'ils sont vraiment impatient de savoir la suite. Voilà donc MERCI à tous !

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Je suis Adam dans la cuisine, en me préparant mentalement à survivre à cette fête. J'avais envie de me jeter sur Blaine pour l'insulter, de lui dire de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, de le gifler et d'arracher les cheveux de Sebastian. Mais il se contenterait probablement de me regarder d'un air narquois. Je décide de boire cul sex le verre de vodka sour à la cerise que Adam m'a servi et de lui en demander un autre. Blaine m'a déjà bousillé suffisamment de soirées, je refuse d'entrer dans son jeu.

Adam me prépare un autre cocktail, mais quand je lui tends mon gobelet de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, il se met à rire en levant les mains.

\- Ho ! Du calme, tueur, tu en as déjà descendu deux.

\- C'est trop bon !

Je ris en léchant le goût de cerise sur mes lèvres.

\- Ouais, ben, on y va mollo sur le suivant, d'accord ?

Quand je dis oui, il m'en prépare un autre puis ajoute :

\- Je pense qu'on va faire une autre partie de Défi ou Vérité.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces mecs avec ces parties de Défi ou Vérité ?_

Je croyais que les gens arrêtaient de jouer à ces jeux stupides quand ils arrivaient au lycée. La douleur dans ma poitrine se réveille quand je pense à tous les défis que Blaine et Sebastian ont peut-être eu à relever ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué pendant la dernière manche ?

Je lui décoche mon plus beau sourire enjôleur. J'ai probablement l'air d'un fou, mais il me sourit, il semblerait que ça marche.

\- Juste quelques ivrognes en train de se rouler des pelles, comme d'habitude.

Il hausse les épaules. La boule remonte dans ma gorge, mais je réussis à la faire redescendre avant mon cocktail. Je simule un rire en continuant à boire tandis que nous allons rejoindre les autres. Adam s'assied par terre en face de Blaine et Sebastian sur le canapé, et je m'assieds à côté de lui, plus près que je ne le ferais normalement, mais je le fais exprès. J'avais plus ou moins espéré qu'il aurait fait descendre Sebastian de ses genoux maintenant, mais non. Très bien, je me rapproche encore un peu plus d'Adam.

Les yeux de Blaine ne sont plus que des fentes, mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Sebastian est toujours perché sur ses genoux. Quinn me fait un sourire compatissant et jette un regard en direction de Blaine. La vodka comme à faire son effet quand vient le tour de Mike.

\- Défi ou Vérité ? Demande Quinn.

\- Vérité.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok... Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as pissé dans le placard de Puck le week-end dernier ?

Tout le monde éclate de rire, sauf moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent.

\- Non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas moi.

Tout le monde rit encore plus fort. Adam se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'oeil au milieu de ce boucan. Je n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention jusque-là, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy, vraiment sexy !

\- Kurt, tu joues ? Me demande Quinn, et je hoche la tête.

Je lève les yeux vers Blaine que me regarde fixement. Je lui souris, puis je regarde Adam. Le froncement de sourcils de Blaine enlève un peu de poids que j'ai sur la poitrine. J'espère qu'il se sent aussi mal que moi.

\- Ok. Défi ou Vérité ? Demande Sebastian.

Évidemment, il faut que ce soit lui qui me le demande.

\- Défi, je réponds bravement.

Je me demande ce qu'il va me demander de faire.

\- Je te mets au défi d'embrasser Adam.

On entend quelques cris étouffés et quelques ricanements.

\- On sait déjà comme il répond à ce défi. Choisis quelqu'un d'autre, dit Blaine, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

 _Il veut jouer, on va jouer._

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Ferme-la, Blaine, dit Quinn en me décochant un sourire d'encouragement.

J'ai accepté d'embrasser Adam ! J'hallucine ! Même si c'est un des mecs les plus séduisants que j'ai jamais vus. De ma vie, je n'ai vraiment embrassé que Sam et Blaine.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demande Adam.

Il fait semblant d'être inquiet, mais l'excitation est visible sur ses traits parfaitement harmonieux.

\- Ouais, je suis sûr.

Je bois un coup en m'obligeant à ne pas regarder Blaine, de peur de changer d'avais. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur nous tandis qu'Adam se lèche les lèvres et se penche vers moi. À cause du verre qu'il vient de boire, ses lèvres sont froides et sa langue a la douceur du jus de cerise. Ses lèvre sont douces, mais me paraissent dures, et sa langue joue avec expertise avec la mienne. Je sens la chaleur monter dans mon ventre, pas autant qu'avec Blaine, mais c'est tellement bon quand les mains d'Adam se posent sur ma taille, nous nous mettons à genoux tous les deux...

\- Ok... c'est bon. Il a dit embrasser, pas baiser devant tout le monde.

Sebastian crie à Blaine de la fermer.

Je jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Blaine, il a l'air furieux et même plus que ça. Mais il l'a bien cherché. Je m'écarte d'Adam, je me sens rougir car tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur nous. Quinn lève le pouce, en signe d'approbation, mais je baisse les yeux. Adam a l'air très content. Moi, je suis inquiet mais en même temps excité par la réaction de Blaine.

\- Kurt, à ton tour de demander à Puck, dit Adam.

Puck choisit le défi, je fais donc la proposition la moins originale qui soit, je le mets au défi de boire un shot.

\- Adam, Défi ou Vérité ? Demande Puck en avalant le shot.

Je vide le reste de mon verre. Plus je bois, plus mes sentiments sont émoussés.

\- Défi, dit Adam, et Quinn murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Puck qui le fait sourire.

\- Je te mets au défi d'emmener Kurt en haut pendant dix minutes.

Je m'étrangle. Là, c'est trop.

\- Ça, c'est bien trouvé, dit Sebastian en se moquant de moi.

Adam me regarde comme pour me demander si je suis d'accord. Sans réfléchir, je me lève et le prends par la main. Il a l'air aussi surpris que tous les autres, mais il se lève.

\- Ça ne fait pas partie du jeu, c'est... euh... enfin... c'est complètement con, grogne Blaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ils sont célibataires tous les deux et c'est pour le plaisir, alors qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? Lui demande Sebastian.

\- Je... je n'en ai rien à faire, c'est juste que je trouve ça idiot.

Ma poitrine se serre de nouveau. De tout évidence, il n'a jamais prévu de dire à ses copains que nous sommes... étions... ce que nous étions. Il m'a utilisé pendant tout ce temps. Je suis juste un mec de plus pour lui et j'ai été débile, complètement débile, de croire à autre chose.

\- Donc, ça ne te regarde pas, Blaine, et c'est tant mieux.

Je tire Adam par la main.

 _Putain ! Cassé !_

J'entends les commentaires qui fusent et Blaine jurer alors qu'Adam et moi nous éloignons. Nous trouvons une chambre au hasard à l'étage, Adam ouvre la porte et allume la lampe. Maintenant que je suis loin de Blaine, je commence à me sentir beaucoup moins à l'aise de ce tête-à-tête avec Adam. Même si je suis hyper en colère, je n'ai pas envie de flirter avec lui. Enfin, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me plairait pas, mais je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec. Je lui demande :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il rigole un peu et m'entraîne vers le lit.

 _Oh, mon Dieu !_

\- Si on parlait, ok ? (J'acquiesce en baissant la tête.) en fait, il y a un tas d'autres choses que j'adorerais faire avec toi, tu peux me croire, mais tu es ivre et je ne voudrais pas profiter de la situation. Surpris ?

Il est radieux, ce qui me fait rigoler.

\- Un peu, je dois l'admettre.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas un connard, moi, pas comme Blaine.

Une fois de plus, je détourne les yeux.

\- Tu sais, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Blaine et toi, depuis quelque temps.

\- Non... on est juste... enfin, on était amis, mais c'est fini.

Je refuse d'avouer à quel point j'ai été stupide de croire aux mensonges de Blaine.

\- Alors tu vois toujours ton petit ami du lycée ?

Soulagé que nous ne poursuivions pas sur Blaine, je me détends.

\- Non. Nous avons rompu.

\- C'est dommage. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu.

Il me sourit gentiment. Adam est trop charmant. Je me laisse aller à plonger dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Merci.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais t'inviter un de ces jours ? Un vrai rencart ? Genre, pas dans une chambre pendant une fête de fraternité.

Il rit nerveusement.

\- Euh...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Et si je te le redemandais demain quand tu seras sobre ?

Il est beaucoup plus sympa que je le croyais. Habituellement, les mecs aussi beaux que lui sont de vrais cons... comme Blaine.

\- D'accord.

Il me reprend par la main.

\- Super. Si on redescendait ?

Quand nous arrivons en bas, Blaine et Sebastian sont toujours sur le canapé, mais Blaine a un verre à la main et Sebastian a changé de position. Maintenant, il est assis à côté de lui, les jambes sur ses genoux. Quand les yeux de Blaine se posent sur mes doigts enlacés à ceux d'Adam, je m'écarte instinctivement, mais je les rattrape vivement. Blaine serre les dents et je regarde ailleurs, dans la foule des fêtards.

\- C'était bien ? Demande Sebastian avec son sourire moqueur.

\- Super, je réponds.

Adam ne dit rien. Je le remercierai plus tard de ne pas m'avoir contredit.

\- C'est au tour de Sebastian, annonce Mike quand nous nous rasseyons par terre.

\- Défi ou Vérité ? Lui demande Blaine.

\- Défi, bien sûr.

Blaine me regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- Je te mets au défi de m'embrasser.

Mon cœur s'arrête littéralement. Ce salaud est encore pire que je l'avais imaginé. Mon cœur se remet à cogner quand Sebastian me jette un regard victorieux avant de se coller à Blaine.

Toute la colère que je ressentais s'évanouit pour être remplacée par une douleur, une douleur qui consume tout, et je sens de chaudes larmes couler sur mon visage. Je ne peux plus les regarder, ce n'est plus possible.

En un rien de temps, je suis debout et je traverse la foule des ivrognes. J'entends Adam et Quinn qui m'appellent, mais la pièce tourne et quand je ferme les yeux, tout ce que je vois, c'est Blaine et Sebastian. Je bouscule des gens, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je finis par arriver à la porte et l'air frais dans mes poumons me ramène à la réalité.

 _Comment peut-il être si cruel ?_

Je descends en courant les marches jusqu'au trottoir. Il faut que je parte d'ici. Je voudrais ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Je voudrais avoir eu une autre coloc. Je regrettes même d'être venu à NYU.

\- Kurt !

Je me retourne, persuadé que j'entends des voix, lorsque je vois Blaine me courir après.

-O-

Je n'ai jamais été très athlétique, mais mon adrénaline joue à plein régime et je réussis à accélérer l'allure.

Pourtant, quand j'arrive au bout de la rue, je commence à fatiguer.

 _Bon sang, où est-ce que je vais aller ?_

J'ai oublié le chemin que j'avais pris pour rentrer à la résidence la dernière fois. Et, comme un imbécile, j'ai laissé mon portable dans ma chambre. Pour me prouver quoi ? Mon indépendance vis-à-vis de Blaine ? Blaine qui me poursuit dans la rue en criant :

\- Kurt, arrête-toi !

Et je m'arrête, effectivement. Je m'arrête net.

 _Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que je cours pour lui échapper ?_

Je dois lui demander des explications, pourquoi continue-t-il à me faire marcher, moi ?

\- Que t'a dit Adam ?

 _Quoi ?_

Quand je me retourne pour lui faire face, il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi et il a l'air stupéfait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'arrête.

\- Quoi, Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, en fin de compte ?

Je hurle, mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine d'avoir couru, mais aussi parce qu'il est en miettes.

\- Je...

Il semble être pris de court, pour une fois.

\- Est-ce qu'Adam t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non... pourquoi ?

Je me rapproche de lui et nous nous retrouvons face à face. Je suis tétanisé par la colère.

\- Je suis désolé, ok ?

Sa voix est calme. Il me regarde dans les yeux en essayant de me prendre la main. Je le repousse violemment. Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ma question au sujet d'Adam, mais je suis trop furieux pour insister.

\- Tu es désolé ? Tu es désolé ?

J'éclate de rire.

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Va te faire foutre, Blaine !

Je commence à m'éloigner, mais il me rattrape par le bras. Ma colère revient en force et je lui retourne une gifle magistrale. Je suis aussi surpris que lui par cet accès de violence et je suis à deux doigts de m'excuser de l'avoir frappé, mais la douleur qu'il m'a infligée est d'une autre nature qu'une simple claque sur la joue. Il porte la main sur son visage et masse lentement la marque rouge sur sa joue. Il me regarde, colère et confusion de mêlent dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bordel ? C'est quad même toi qui as commencé en embrassant Adam, hurle-t-il.

Une voiture passe à côté de nous et le conducteur nous dévisage, mais je n'y fais pas attention. En ce moment, je me moque bien de faire une scène en public.

\- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement essayer de me mettre ça sur le dos ! Tu m'as menti et tu m'as fait passer pour un imbécile, Blaine ! Juste quand je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance, tu m'humilies ! Si tu voulais être avec ton Sebastian, pourquoi ne pas me dire simplement de te laisser tranquille ? Au lieu de ça, tu me racontes un tas de conneries, comme quoi tu veux aller plus loin, et tu me supplies de passer la nuit avec toi, pour profiter de moi ! C'était quoi ton idée ? Qu'est-ce que ça te rapportait ? À part te faire tailler une pipe, bien sûr ?

L'expression a un goût bizarre dans ma bouche.

\- Quoi ? C'est ça que tu crois ? Tu crois que je profite de toi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je crois, Blaine. C'est ce dont je suis sûr. Mais, tu sais quoi ? C'est terminé. J'en au plus que marre. Je changerai de résidence universitaire s'il le faut, si c'est la condition pour ne plus jamais te revoir.

Et je vais le faire. Je peux me passer de tous ces gens qui me rendent la vie impossible.

\- Tu exagères.

Je dois faire un effort pour me retenir de le gifler de nouveau.

\- J'exagère ? Tu n'as pas parlé de nous à tes amis, tu ne m'as pas parlé de la fête, et tu m'a laissé en plan sur le parking comme un con pour partir, et avec Sebastian en plus ! Et quand j'arrive, je le trouve sur tes genoux, et après tu l'embrasses. Juste devant moi. Blaine, moi je trouve que ma réaction est totalement justifiée.

À la fin, ma voix n'est guère plus qu'un murmure. Épuisé, j'essuie de nouvelles larmes sur mon visage et je cligne des yeux en regardant le ciel.

\- Toi, tu as embrassé Adam juste devant moi ! Et je ne t'ai pas parlé de la fête parce que rien de m'y oblige ! Tu n'aurais pas voulu venir, de toute façon. Tu aurais été trop occupé à travailler ou à regarder les mouches voler ! Aboie-t-il.

Je regarde sa silhouette brouillée par mes larmes et lui demande simplement :

\- Alors, pourquoi perdre ton temps avec moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi jusqu'ici Blaine ? (Son silence est sa seule réponse.) c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu croyais pouvoir venir t'excuser et que j'allais accepter de rester ton secret, ton petit ami ennuyeux et caché. Tu te trompes, tu as pris ma gentillesse pour de la faiblesse et là, tu t'es gravement trompé.

\- Petit ami ? Tu pensais être mon petit ami, s'esclaffe-t-il.

La douleur dans ma poitrine est instantanément multipliée par mille et j'ai du mal à tenir debout.

\- Non... je...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu ne croyais pas ça, quand même ? Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu sais bien... que si.

Il m'a déjà humilié, alors au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- Tu m'as servi ton baratin, disant que tu voulais plus, et je t'ai cru. J'ai cru à toute cette merde que tu m'as racontée, toutes ces choses que tu prétendais n'avoir jamais dites à personne mais je suis sûr que c'était des conneries, ça aussi. Je suis sûr que tu as tout inventé. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis même pas en colère contre toi. Je suis furieux contre moi d'y avoir cru. Je savais qui tu étais avant de tomber amoureux de toi. Je savais que tu allais me faire souffrir. C'était quoi déjà, ton expression ? Tu me détruirais ? Non, démolirais, c'est ça, tu me démolirais. Eh bien, félicitations, Blaine, tu as gagné.

J'éclate en sanglots.

Une expression douloureuse passe dans son regard... enfin quelque chose qui ressemble à de la douleur.

C'est probablement de l'humour. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de gagner ou de perdre, ni même de jouer à ces jeux exténuants. Je tourne les talons et retourne vers la fraternité, me disant que je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui me prêtera son portable pour appeler Finn, ou alors qui pourra me ramener en voiture à la résidence universitaire.

\- Où tu vas ?

Cela me fait encore plus mal de voir qu'il n'a rien à me dire, aucune explication à offrir. Il en fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà, à savoir qu'il n'a pas de cœur. J'accélère le pas sans répondre. Il me suit en m'appelant une fis ou deux, mais je refuse de me laisser encore charmer par sa voix. La première chose que je vois en arrivant devant les marches, c'est bien sûr Sebastian.

\- Oh regarde ! Il t'attend. Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais bien.

\- Je ne sais rien du tout !

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre. Adam apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte et je me précipite vers lui.

\- Tu peux me passer ton téléphone ? S'il te plaît ?

Il me le donne.

\- Tu vas bien ? J'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais tu étais trop loin.

Blaine reste debout devant Adam et moi pendant que j'appelle Finn pour lui demander de venir me chercher. Ils échangent un regard quand ils m'entendent prononcer le nom de Finn, et Adam regarde ailleurs, puis se retourne vers moi l'air inquiet.

\- Il va venir ?

\- Ouais, il sera là dans quelques minutes. Merci de m'avoir prêté ton téléphone.

\- De rien. Tu veux que je l'attende avec toi ?

\- Non, je vais rester avec lui, intervient Blaine d'une voix haineuse.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir que tu attendes avec moi, Adam.

Je redescends les marches avec lui. Blaine nous suit et reste planté derrière nous, comme un imbécile. Quinn et Sebastian déboulent eux aussi.

\- Ça va ? Me demande Quinn.

\- Ouais, ça va. Mais je rentre. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir.

Quinn m'embrasse et Sebastian murmure tout bas :

\- Ça, tu peux le dire.

Je tourne la tête brusquement en entendant ce qu'il vient de dire. En général, j'ai horreur de la confrontation, mais je déteste encore plus Sebastian.

\- Tu as raison ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me soûler et de sauter sur tous les mecs qui passent, comme toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es furieux parce que j'ai embrassé Blaine ? Mais tu sais quoi ? J'embrasse Blaine quand je veux.

Je sens mon visage se vider de son sang. Je chercher Blaine des yeux. Il ne dit rien. Donc, il a continué à voir Sebastian pendant tout ce temps ? Cela ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Je ne trouve même rien à lui répondre. J'essaie de trouver quelque chose de percutant, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne vient. Je suis sûr que dès qu'il aura le dos tourné, je trouverai une douzaine de réparties, mais là, tout de suite, je ne trouve rien.

\- Si on rentrait...

Puck prend Sebastian et Quinn par le bras et je m'efforce de lui faire un sourire reconnaissant quand ils se tournent pour rentrer.

\- Toi aussi Blaine, barre-toi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Je veux dire, pas récemment. Sauf ce soir. Je te le jure.

Sebastian se retourne.

 _Pourquoi me dit-il ça devant tout le monde ?_

\- Tu embrasses qui tu veux, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Maintenant, dégage !

Une impression de soulagement me submerge quand je vois la voiture de Finn s'arrêter au bord du trottoir.

\- Encore merci, Adam.

\- De rien. N'oublie pas ce que nous avons dit tout à l'heure.

Il fait allusion à notre prochain « rencart ».

\- Kurt !

C'est Blaine qui m'appelle au moment où je m'avance vers la voiture. Comme je ne réponds pas, il crie plus fort.

\- Kurt !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Blaine. J'en ai marre de t'écouter déblatérer tes conneries. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix, putain !

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je suis conscient que tout le monde a les yeux braqués sur nous, mais j'en ai vraiment assez...

\- Je... Kurt... je...

\- Tu quoi ? Tu quoi, Blaine ?

Je crie de plus en plus fort.

\- Je... je t'aime ! Hurle-t-il.

Tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons s'échappe d'un seul coup.

Sebastian s'étrangle. Quinn a l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Et, l'espace d'un instant, tout le monde reste figé comme si un souffle surnaturel était passé par là et nous avait tous paralysés. Quand je retrouve l'usage de la parole, je dis doucement :

\- Tu es malade, Blaine, tu es vraiment malade, putain !

Même si je sais très bien que cela fait partie de son jeu, quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé quand j'ai entendu ces mots dans as bouche. Je pose la main sur la portière de la voiture de Finn, mais Blaine me retient.

\- C'est vrai. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, pourtant c'est la vérité, je t'aime.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Ses lèvres de forment plus qu'une ligne mince et il se couvre le visage de la main. Il recule puis avance d'un pas, et quand il retire sa main, son regard noisette a l'air sincère, et paniqué.

Blaine... il est encore meilleur comédien que je pensais. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse dire ça devant tout le monde. Je le repousse brutalement, monte dans la voiture et verrouille la portière avant qu'il ne retrouve son équilibre. Tandis que Finn s'éloigne du trottoir, Blaine frappe de la main sur la vitre et je mets la main sur mon visage pour qu'il ne me voie pas pleurer.

-O-

Quand j'arrête enfin de sangloter, Finn me demande doucement :

\- J'ai bien entendu ? Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

\- Ouais... je ne sais pas... je suppose qu'il voulait juste faire son numéro.

Je suis au bord des larmes de nouveau.

\- Tu ne penses pas... ne le prends pas mal... mais tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être vrai ? Qu'il t'aime vraiment ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'aime bien. Je veux dire, quand nous sommes tous les deux, il est tellement différent. Dans ces cas-là, oui, je me dis qu'il tient à moi. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Il est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, en dehors de lui-même.

\- Je suis de ton côté, Kurt, tu le sais. Mais cette expression sur son visage quand nous sommes partis, il semblait vraiment avoir le cœur brisé. Et tu ne peux ressentir ça que si tu es amoureux.

Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai senti mon cœur se briser quand je l'ai vu embrasser Sebastian, et pourtant je ne l'aime pas.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

La tension est perceptible dans ma voix quand je réponds, trop vite :

\- Non, je ne l'aime pas... il est... enfin... c'est un connard. Cela ne fait pas deux mois que je le connais et nous avons passé la moitié du temps... en fait, la totalité de ce temps, à nous engueuler. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît que depuis deux moi. Et en plus, c'est un connard.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Je remarque le léger sourire qui flotte sur les lèvres de Finn malgré ses efforts pour garder un visage neutre. Je n'aime pas la tension que je sens dans ma poitrine quand nous parlons de ça. Cela me donne la nausée et je manque d'air dans cette voiture. J'appuie la tête contre la vitre que j'entrouvre pour sentir un peu d'air frais sur moi.

\- Tu préfères revenir chez nous ou bien rentrer à la résidence universitaire ?

J'ai envie de rentrer dans ma chambre et de me rouler en boule sur mon lit, mais j'ai peur de voir débouler Quinn ou Blaine. Les risques qu'il vienne chez son père sont si minces que cela me semble être la meilleure option.

\- Chez vous. Mais est-ce qu'on peut faire un crocher par ma chambre pour que je prenne quelques affaires ? Excuse-moi de te demander de faire le chauffeur.

\- Kurt, c'est à côté et tu es mon ami. Arrête de me remercier et de t'excuser tout le temps.

Il a dit ça d'un air sévère, mais son sourire est si gentil que je ris. C'est la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée ici et j'ai trop de chance de l'avoir.

\- Alors, permets-moi de te remercier une dernière fois d'être un ami aussi génial.

Il fronce les sourcils pour rire.

\- Je t'en prie. Bon, allons-y.

-O-

Je rassemble mes affaires, vêtements et livres, à toute vitesse. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus jamais dans cette chambre. Ce sera la première fois depuis des jours que je ne dormirai pas avec Blaine. Je commençais à en prendre l'habitude, comme un imbécile. J'attrape mon portable dans le tiroir de la commode et retourne à la voiture de Finn.

Il est plus de onze heures quand nous arrivons là-bas. Je suis épuisé et content que Devon et Carole soient couchés. Finn met une pizza dans le four et je mange un des cupcakes que j'ai faits dans l'après-midi. Le moment où nous avons fait ces gâteaux avec Carole me semble tellement loin, j'ia du mal à croire que c'était il y a quelques heures à peine. La journée a été si longue, et elle avait si bien commencé, ce matin avec Blaine et le stage. Pourtant il a fallu qu'il bousille tout, comme d'habitude. Après la pizza, Finn et moi montons à l'étage. Il me montre la chambre d'amis, celle dans laquelle j'ai passé la nuit la dernière fois. Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que j'y ai passé la nuit puisque j'ai été réveillé par les cris de Blaine. Le temps ne ressemble à rien depuis que je le connais, tout est allé si vite, je suis étourdi quand je pense aux bons moments passés ensemble, entrecoupés de toutes ces disputes. Je remercie Finn encore une fois, il lève les yeux au ciel avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Quand j'allume mon portable je trouve une tonne de message de Blaine, de Quinn et de mon père. J'efface tout, sauf ceux de mon père mais je ne les lis pas, je sais ce qu'il contiennent et j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée. Je coupe la sonnerie, j'enfile mon pyjama et je me couche.

-O-

Il est une heure du matin et je dois me lever dans quelques heures. Demain va être une longue journée.

SI je n'avais pas manqué les cours ce matin, je serais resté à la maison, enfin, ici. Ou retourné dans ma chambre. Après m'être tournée et retournée dans mon lit, je regarde l'heure : il est presque trois heures. Cette journée a beau avoir été une des meilleures et ensuite une des pires de ma vie, je suis trop exténué pour dormir.

Sans réfléchir à ce que je fais, je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Blaine. Je l'ouvre et j'entre. Sans témoin pour me juger, à part moi-même, j'ouvre le second tiroir de la commode et je sors un t-shirt blanc. J'enlève mon t-shirt et j'enfile celui-ci à la place. Je m'allonge sur le lit et pose la tête sur son oreiller. Son odeur mentholée emplit mes narines et je finis par m'endormir.

-O-

Quand je me réveille, il faut un moment pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas dormi avec Blaine. J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil entre délicatement par la baie vitré et il me semble apercevoir une silhouette. Je m'assieds d'un bond dans le lit, essayant de retrouver mes repères. Mes yeux finissent par s'accommoder à la pénombre, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

\- Blaine ?

Je me frotte les yeux.

\- Salut.

Il est assis dans une bergère, les coudes sur les genoux. Des cernes lui dévorent le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Mon cœur me fait déjà souffrir.

\- Kurt, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu m'as observé pendant mon sommeil ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, ça fait à peine une minute que je suis là.

Je me demande s'il a fait des cauchemars cette nuit sans moi. Si je n'en avais pas été témoin, je pourrais penser que ça fait partie de ses trucs, mais je me souviens d'avoir tenu son visage entre mes mains et d'avoir vu la peur, bine réelle, dans ses yeux noisettes. Je me tais. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille. Je me déteste, parce qu'au fond de moi je ne veux pas vraiment qu'il s'en aille.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il une seconde fois.

Quand je fais non de la tête, il se passe les mains dans les cheveux et pousse un profond soupir.

\- Je dois aller en cours.

\- Finn est déjà parti. J'ai désactivé ton alarme. Il est onze heures.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Tu t'es couché tard. J'ai pensé que...

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Dégage !

La douleur qu'il m'a infligée hier soir est encore vive et bien plus forte que la colère d'avoir manqué mes cours de ce matin, mais je ne dois montrer aucune faille, sinon il va s'y engouffrer immédiatement. Comme toujours.

\- Mais tu es dans ma chambre.

Je sors du lit, sans me soucier du fait que je ne porte qu'un t-shirt, son t-shirt.

\- Tu as raison. Je m'en vais.

Le nœud dans ma gorge grossit et les larmes menacent.

\- Non, je voulais dire... je voulais dire... pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... c'est juste... que je ne pouvais pas dormir...

Surtout, ne pas en dire plus.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ta chambre de toute façon. J'ai dormi ici aussi souvent que toi. Et même plus maintenant.

\- Ton t-shirt à toi, ça n'allait pas ? Demande-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le t-shirt blanc que je porte.

Bien sûr, il se fiche de moi. Je suis au bord des larmes. Il essaye de croiser mon regard, mais je détourne les yeux.

\- Vas-y, moque-toi de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi.

Il se lève et vient vers moi. Je recule et lève les mains pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il s'arrête.

\- Il faut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, ok ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire de plus, Blaine ? On fait ça tout le temps. On se dispute toujours, encore et encore, et c'est pire à chaque fois. Je n'en peux plus. Ça va comme ça.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé de l'avoir embrassé.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Enfin, pas uniquement. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça, et le fait que tu ne le comprennes pas prouve que nous perdons notre temps. Tu ne seras jamais celui que je voudrais que tu sois, et je ne suis pas celui que tu veux.

J'essuie mes larmes pendant qu'il regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Mais si, tu es celui que je veux.

J'aimerais pouvoir le croire. J'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas si dénué de sentiments.

\- Eh bien, pas toi.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai pleuré trop souvent depuis que je le connais, et si je retombe dans ses filets, ce sera toujours comme ça.

\- Quoi, pas moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas celui que je veux que tu sois, la seule chose que tu sais faire, c'est de me faire souffrir.

Je passe devant lui et traverse le couloir pour aller dans la chambre d'amis. J'enfile rapidement un pantalon et je rassemble mes affaires, Blaine, qui m'a suivi, guette chacun de mes mouvements.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

J'espérais qu'il ne remettrait pas ça sur le tapis.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Si... je t'ai entendu.

J'évite de regarder dans sa direction. Sa voix devient hostile.

\- Et tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- Non.

Il se plante devant moi.

\- Pousse-toi.

Il est dangereusement proche de moi et je sais ce qu'il va faire, quand il se penche pour m'embrasser.

J'essaie de reculer, mais il m'attire fermement vers lui, m'empêchant de me soustraire à son emprise. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et sa langue essaie de forcer le barrage de mes lèvres, mais je refuse. Il rejette légèrement la tête en arrière.

\- Embrasse-moi, Kurt.

\- Non.

Je le pousse en arrière.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, et je m'en irai.

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je sens son souffle chaud sur moi.

\- Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi.

Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais il faut qu'il parte.

\- Si, je suis sûr que si,dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

\- Non, Blaine, et toi non plus. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais gober ça

Il me lâche brusquement.

\- Tu ne veux pas croire que je t'aime ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?

Il me dévisage une seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Tu as raison, je ne t'aime pas. C'était juste pour ajouter un peu de piment à toute cette histoire.

Il se met à rire. Je savais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais ça n'en rend pas sa franchise moins blessante. Une partie de moi, plus important que je ne veux l'admettre, espère toujours qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il reste debout contre le mur tandis que je sors de la chambre, mon sac à la main.

Quand j'arrive en haut de l'escalier, Carole lève la tête et me sourit.

\- Kurt, je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

Son sourire s'évanouit quand elle remarque la détresse sur mon visage.

\- Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va. Je me suis retrouvé à la porte de ma chambre, hier soir, alors je...

\- Carole.

\- Blaine !

Elle retrouve le sourire.

\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose, tous les deux ? Un petit déjeuner ? Enfin, déjeuner serait plus exact, il est midi.

\- Non merci. J'allais rentrer à la résidence universitaire.

Je descends les escaliers.

\- Moi, je mangerais bien un morceau, dit Blaine dans mon dos.

Elle semble étonnée et ses yeux dont le va-et-vient entre Blaine et moi.

\- Ok, super. Je vais préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Où tu vas ?

Il m'attrape par le poignet. Je me débats et il me lâche.

\- J'ai dit que je rentrais.

\- Et tu vas y aller à pied ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si on ne s'étais pas engueulés, comme si tu n'avais rien fait. Tu es vraiment un grand malade, Blaine. Tu me dis des horreurs et après tu me proposes de me ramener en voiture ?

Je n'arrive pas à le suivre.

\- D'abord, je ne t'ai rien dit d'horrible, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que je ne t'aime pas ce que tu as prétendu déjà savoir. Et, deuxièmement, je ne te proposais pas de te ramener en voiture. Je te demandais simplement si tu comptais rentrer à pied.

Son expression pleine se suffisance me rend dingue. Pourquoi est-il venu me chercher jusqu'ici s'il n'en a rien à faire de moi ? Il n'a rien de mieux à faire que me torturer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je me décidé enfin à poser la question. Cela fait un moment que je voulais le faire, mais jusqu'ici j'ai toujours eu peur de sa réponse.

\- Quoi ?

J'essaie de ne pas parler trop fort pour que Carole ne m'entende pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me déteste à ce point ? Tu peux avoir pratiquement tout les mecs que tu veux et tu t'acharnes à perdre ton temps et le mien à inventer de nouvelles façons de me faire du mal. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Est-ce que je te déplais tant que ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne te déteste pas, Kurt. C'est juste que tu fais une cible tellement facile, ce n'est qu'une question de tableau de chasse, tu vois ?

Ild it ça d'un air satisfait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Carole l'appelle et lui demande s'il veux des cornichons dans son sandwich. Il va dans la cuisine pour lui répondre et je sors de la maison.

En marchant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, je réalise que j'ai déjà raté tellement de cours dernièrement que je peux aussi bien rater le reste de la journée pour me chercher une voiture. Heureusement, le bus arrive quelques minutes plus tard et je trouve une place dans le fond. En me laissant tomber sur le siège, je repense à ce que Finn a dit au sujet des chagrins d'amour, que si on n'aime pas la personne, elle ne peut pas nous briser le cœur. Blaine n'arrête pas de me briser le cœur, même quand je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à briser.

Et j'aime Blaine. Je l'aime.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 18 est fini, ne m'envoyer pas de tomates, je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre tout roses. Le chapitre 19 sortira dans 2 semaines.

J'espère que la suite vous a plus est...

À Bientôt ! :)


	19. Chapitre 19

Note de l'auteur: Coucou tout le monde, je sais que j'avais dit que le chapitre 19 allait arriver rapidement mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le publier, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire c'est temps-ci mais je vais me ressaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture: D

 **Guest :** Coucou! Mon déménagement c'est bien passé et oui j'ai enfin récupérer internet! YOUPI! Voilà enfin le chapitre 19 j'espère que ça va mieux pour toi avec tes quelques jours difficiles. Malheureusement ton pouvoir de télépathie a été envoyé un peu en retard mais bon je l'ai bien reçu, tu peux enfin avoir une dose de klaine: D Merci pour tes critiques et à bientôt! :RÉ

 **Guest :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je penses à vous tous et je dis souvent que je ne peux pas publier mais je ne sais pas souvent publier un nouveau chapitre au moment où je ne peux pas voiture je n'ai pas mon ordi avec moi :( Merci beaucoup pour ta critique à bientôt!: D

 **Guest :** Coucou, les deux amoureux sont de retour! Tu peux enfin les retrouver! Merci pour ta critique et à bientôt: D

 **Saddy:** Merci à toi de m'avoir que les 2 semaines sont très décalés, ça c'est même transformé en 2 mois. À bientôt: D

Merci à tous ceux qui me rappelle de publier le prochain chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui me motive pour écrire la suite: D

Disclaimer: Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni Après

Couple: Evidemment c'est Kurt / Blaine et c'est le point de vu de Kurt

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Le vendeur à l'air louche et envoyé le vieux mégot, mais je n'ai plus le temps de faire le difficile. Après une heure de négociations, je lui fais un chèque d'acompte et il me donne les clés s'une Corolla 2010 correcte. La peinture blanche est éraflée à plusieurs endroits, mais j'ai réussi à lui faire baisser le prix pour laisser courir.

C'est une impression formidable de conduire sa propre voiture. Je n'ai rien à dépendre des transports en commun, je suis indépendant pour aller à mon étape. J'espère que le fait d'avoir coupé les ponts avec Blaine ne va pas changer la donne pour mon stage. Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, mais si jamais il se contentait de moi faire pleurer mais décider de faire quelque chose pour moi bousiller? Je devrais peut-être en parler à Devon pour essayer de lui expliquer que Blaine et moi ne sommes plus ... ensemble?

J'allume la radio, je monte le son, plus fort que d'habitude et ça marche: ça annihile toutes mes pensées et je concentre sur les paroles de toutes les chansons. Je refuse d'entendre que chacune d'elles me rappelle Blaine.

Avant de retourner au campus, je décide d'aller faire quelques emplettes. J'entre chez Marc Jacobs, je sais que j'y trouve ce que j'aime maintenant. Je finis par acheter quelques nouvelles tenues pour aller travailler chez Schuester, quelques chemises avec plusieurs cravate et aussi des jeans.

Quinn n'est pas là quand je rentre, tant mieux. J'envisage vraiment de me renseigner pour changer de chambre. J'aime bien Quinn, mais ne peut pas continuer à cohabiter si Blaine est dans le coin. En fonction de ce que je vais gagner mon pendentif mon stage, je peux peut-être prendre mon propre appartement à l'extérieur du campus.

Je plie mes nouveaux vêtements et je suis la gamme avant de prendre ma trousse de toilette et de me diriger vers les douches. Quand je reviens, Quinn et Adam sont assis sur son lit devant l'ordinateur.

 _Super._

Elle lève des yeux endormis.

\- Salut Kurt. Est-ce que Blaine t'as retrouvé hier soir?

Quand je fais oui de la tête, elle demande:

\- Bon, alors vous êtes des expliqués?

\- Non. Enfin, si, je suppose. C'est terminé.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, elle a besoin de lui qu'il remettrait le grappin dessus.

\- Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, en ce qui me concerne.

Adam sourit et Quinn lui donne une bande sur le bras. Son téléphone bipe, elle regarde l'écran.

\- Puck est arrivé, sur y va. Ça te dit?

\- Non merci. Je vais rester ici. Au fait, je me suis trouvé une voiture aujourd'hui.

Elle pousse des cris aigus.

\- C'est pas vrai? C'est génial! Il faut que tu me la montre à mon retour.

Ils vont vers la porte. Quinn sort, mais Adam traîne dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Kurt?

Sa voix est douce comme du velours. Je lève les yeux, il m'a sourit.

\- Tu as pensé à notre rencart?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ...

Je m'apprête à rejeter une demande, mais pourquoi pas, après tout? Il est très beau et il a l'air sympa. Il n'a pas profité de la situation quand il serait facilement le faire. Je sais qu'il serait d'une compagnie plus agréable que Blaine.

\- Oui.

Je souris.

\- Tu veux dire que tu acceptes mon invitation?

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas?

\- Ce soir?

\- Ouais, ce soir, c'est bien.

Je ne crois pas que ce soir soit une bonne idée, vu le boulot que j'ai rattraper, mais je suis toujours en avance même en ayant manqué plusieurs cours cette semaine.

\- Génial, je serai là à sept heures, ça te va?

\- D'accord.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

\- À ce soir, beau gosse.

En rougissant, je lui fais un petit signe de la main et il sort de la chambre.

-O-

Il est quatre heures, il me reste donc trois heures. Je me coiffe des cheveux en mettant en œuvre la laque et en les peignant pour qu'ils soient parfaits et j'enfile une de mes nouvelles, un jean foncé avec une chemise blanche. Je me regarde dans la glace, ça me rend nerveux.

 _Je devrais peut-être mettre autre chose?_

Je change pour un t-shirt bleu avec le même jean. Je crois pas, j'ai un rencart avec Adam. De toute ma vie, je n'ai eu qu'un petit ami et, maintenant, j'ai un rencart avec Adam après tout ce bazar avec Blaine. Peut-être que les mecs avec des tatouages et des piercings sont devenus mon genre?

Je sors mon vieil exemplaire d'Orgueil et préjugés et, pour passer le temps, je me mets à lire. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et le souvenir de Sam continue de me tracasser.

 _Est-ce que je ne devrais pas appeler?_

Je prends mon portable et fais dérouler la liste de mes contacts jusqu'à ce que sont nom apparaisse.

Je regarde l'écran fixement et ma raison reprise le dessus. Je balance mon téléphone sur mon lit.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer quand tout à coup sur frappe à ma porte. Je sais que ça peut être qu'Adam, parce que Blaine ne parle pas. Il entreait en trombe et balancerait toutes mes affaires à travers la chambre.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je reste interdit. Adam porte un jean noir serré, des baskets blancs et un blouson noir sur un t-shirt blanc. Il est trop sexy.

\- Tu es très beau, Kurt, dit-il en moi tendant une fleur.

Je suis surpris et en même temps flatté de cette attention.

\- Merci.

Je respire le parfum du lis blanc.

\- Tu es prêt? Me demande-t-il poliment.

\- Oui, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?

\- J'ai pensé que nous étions au cinéma, quelque chose de simple, pas de stress.

Il est radieux. Je tend la main vers la pièce de la portière côté passager, mais il m'arrête.

\- Permettez-moi, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Oh. Merci.

Je suis toujours nerveux, mais Adam est si gentil que je commence à me détendre. Une fois dans la voiture, il n'allume pas la radio et nous bavardons, il me pose des questions sur ma famille et mes projets d'avenir.

Nous arrivons dans un restaurant décontracté, café de genre, et nous nous asseyons à une table sur la terrasse. Après avoir passé notre commande, nous continuons à bavarder en attendant qu'on nous serve. Adam mange tout ce qu'il ya dans son assiette, puis commence à piquer des frites dans la mienne. Je lève ma fourchette d'un geste menaçant.

\- Si tu me fauches encore une frite, je te tue.

Il me semble un air faussement innocent et rit en passant la langue entre ses dents. Je ris pend ce qui me semble une éternité, ça fait du bien.

\- Tu as un rire adorable, me dit-il.

-O-

Nous finissons par aller voir un film assez nul qui nous fait rire d'un ni de l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'on s'amuse à faire des plaisanteries pendant la séance et, vers la fin, il pose sa principale sur la mienne. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Mais ce n'est pas pareil avec Blaine. Je m'imagine changer d'habitude où, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il me prend la tête.

Quand Adam me ramène sur le campus, il est presque onze heures. Je suis content qu'on soit mercredi, plus que deux jours avant le week-end, je vais pouvoir rattraper le sommeil en retard.

Il sort de la voiture et vient vers moi.

\- J'ai passé une soirée très agréable, merci d'avoir accepté de sortir avec moi.

\- J'ai passé une bonne soirée, moi aussi.

Je souris.

\- Je pensais ... tu te souviens de l'autre jour, tu m'as demandé si j'allais au feu de camp? Ça t'embête si je viens avec toi?

\- Pas du tout, ce serait sympa. Mais je serai avec Finn et sa copine.

Je ne crois pas qu'il a fait partie du groupe qui se moquait de Finn, mais je préfère m'assurer qu'il connaît mon désaccord sur le sujet.

\- Pas de problème, il a l'air sympa.

\- C'est d'accord, alors. On se retrouve sur place?

Il n'est pas question que je l'emmène dîner chez Finn.

\- D'accord. Encore merci pour ce soir.

Il avance vers moi.

 _Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser?_

Je commence à paniquer. Mais il prend ma main dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres. Il pose un seul baiser sur le dos de la main, ses lèvres sont douces sur sa peau et son geste est très délicat.

\- Bonne nuit, Kurt, dit-il en regagnant sa voiture.

Je respire profondément, soulagé qu'il n'a pas essayé de m'embrasser. Il est mignon et il a prouvé qu'il embrassait bien quand on a joué à Défi ou Vérité, mais là, ça ne sera pas le bon moment.

-O-

Le lendemain matin Finn m'attend à la cafétéria. Je lui raconte pour Adam, mais la première chose qu'il demande c'est:

\- Est-ce que Blaine est au courant?

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être l'être. Ça ne le regarde pas.

Je me rends compte que j'ai répondu un peu sèchement, alors j'ajoute:

\- Excuse-moi, c'est un sujet un peu sensible.

\- Je vois ça. Mais fais attention.

C'est gentil de sa partie de prévenir et je lui promets de faire.

-O-

Le reste de la journée passe à toute vitesse, Finn ne me reparle ni de Blaine ni d'Adam. Lire la suite de l'heure de cours de littérature, et je retiens mon souffle en entrant dans la salle avec Finn. Blaine est assis à sa place habituelle. Ma poitrine se serre en voyant. Il me jette un regard mais tourne tout de suite. Puis, quand je m'assieds, il me demande:

\- Alors comme ça, tu es sortie avec Adam hier soir?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Il se tourne sur son siège et approche son visage du mien.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite dans notre bande, Kurt, ne l'oublie jamais.

 _Est-ce qu'il me menace de raconter à ses amis tout ce que nous avons fait tous les deux?_

Cette idée m'a rencontré hors de moi. Je lui tourne le dos et moi concentrer sur le professeur, qui se racle la gorge avant de commencer.

\- Ok, tout le monde, reprenons où nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois dans notre commentaire des Hauts de Hurlevent.

Mon estomac se noue. Nous n'étions pas censés étudier Les Hauts de Hurlevent avant la semaine prochaine. Voilà ce que je gagne à manquer les cours. Je sens le regard de Blaine sur moi. Peut-être que, comme moi, il se souvient de cette première fois, dans sa chambre, où il a trouvé en train de lire son exemplaire du roman.

Le professeur passe devant nous, les réseaux derrière le dos.

\- Donc, comme nous l'avons vu. Catherine et Heathcliff ont une relation très passionnelle, leur passion est une force telle qu'elle emporte dans son sillage la vie de tous les autres personnages du roman. Ce document a été traduit de l'anglais.

Il marque une pause et regarde l'assemblée.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Habituellement, j'aurais immédiatement levé la main, féru d'étaler une connaissance approfondie des textes classiques, mais celui-ci me touche de trop près.

Une voix répond du fond de la salle.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont néfastes l'un pour l'autre, ils se battent constamment et Catherine refuse d'admettre son amour pour Heathcliff. Elle épousa Edgar alors qu'elle sait pertinemment depuis le début que vous avez aimé Heathcliff. S'ils se sont mariés au début, ils ont évité beaucoup de souffrance à tout le monde.

Blaine me regarde et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Je pense que Catherine est une gare égoïste et prétentieuse, dit-il.

Des cris étouffés fusent de toutes les parties et M. Schuester fusille Blaine du regard. Mais il continue.

\- Désolé, mais elle se croit trop bien pour Heathcliff, et elle a peut-être raison. Pourtant elle sait qu'Edgar ne sera jamais à la hauteur d'Heathcliff et elle l'épouse quand même. Catherine et Heathcliff sont simplement trop similaires, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont eu mal s'entendre, mais si Catherine n'était pas si butée, ils ont vécu heureux ensemble très longtemps.

Je me sens idiot parce que, moi aussi, je commence à ce coup d'oeil, Blaine et moi, aux personnages du roman. La différence, c'est qu'Heathcliff aime follement Catherine, qui ne fait rien quand elle épouse une autre et qu'il finit par épouser une autre lui aussi. Blaine ne m'aime pas de cette façon, il ne m'aime pas du tout, alors il n'a aucun droit à ce que ce soit à Heathcliff.

Toute la classe me regarde regarder et attendre que je réagisse. Ils espèrent probablement que nous disputer comme la dernière fois, mais je ne dis rien. Je sais que Blaine essaie de m'attirer dans un piège et je ne tomberai pas.

À la fin du cours, je salue Finn et vous voyez directement M. Schuester, pour m'excuser de mes absences et pour le remercier de m'avoir accepté comme stagiaire. Il me félicitait et m'expliquait qu'il était un peu modifié pour planifier le cours pour que je puisse aller tranquillement à mon étape. Je m'arrange pour faire durer notre conversation jusqu'à ce que Blaine sorte de la salle.

-O-

Tout seul dans ma chambre, j'étale toutes mes notes et mes bouquins sur mon lit. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon travail, mais je suis sur les nerfs. Quinn ou Blaine ou une foule de personnes qui vont et viennent dans cette chambre. Alors, je rassemble tout mon matériel dans mon sac et je dirige vers ma voiture. Je vais chercher un endroit pour travailler à l'extérieur du campus, peut-être une cafétéria.

Sur le trajet vers le centre-ville, je repère une petite bibliothèque au coin d'une rue animée. Il n'y a que quelques voitures sur le parking, je décide donc de me garer. Je vais au fond de la bibliothèque, m'assieds près de la fenêtre et sors toutes mes affaires pour moi mettre au travail. C'est la première fois que je peux étudier tranquillement sans être distrait. Cet endroit va devenir mon sanctuaire, l'endroit rêvé pour étudier.

\- Nous fermons dans cinq minutes, Monsieur, vient me dire un bibliothécaire d'un certain âge.

 _Ils fermentent? Déjà?_

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je m'aperçois qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que le seulir baissait. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes livres, les heures ont passé sans que je m'en rende compte.

Décidément, il faut que je vienne ici plus souvent.

\- Ah? D'accord. Merci.

Je remballe mes affaires. En regardant mon portable, je vois que j'ai un texte d'Adam.

De: Adam

A: Kurt

 _Je voulais juste te dire bonne nuit. J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi._

Il est vraiment gentil. Alors je réponds:

De: Kurt

A: Adam

 _C'est très gentil, merci. Moi aussi je suis impatient d'être._

Quand je reviens à la chambre, Quinn n'est pas rentrée, je me mets vite en pyjama et j'ouvre les Hauts de Hurlevent. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir en rêvant d'Heathcliff sur la lande.

Quand je me réveille le vendredi, un texte de Finn me dit qu'il ne sera pas sur le campus de la journée parce que Rachel arrive plus tôt que prévu. L'idée de sécher le cours de la littérature me traverse l'esprit, mais je n'y cède pas. Je ne vais pas laisser Blaine moi pourrir la vie.

-O-

Avant les cours, je passe à la cafétéria, je repère Nick devant moi dans la file, qui se retourne avant que j'ai le temps de m'éclipser en douce.

\- Salut Kurt.

\- Salut Nick. Ça va?

\- Ça va. Tu viens ce soir?

\- Au feu de camp?

\- Non à la fête. Le feu de camp, ça va être nul, comme toujours.

\- Ah? Eh bien moi, je vais au feu de camp.

Je ris avec légèreté et il ricane.

\- Si jamais tu t'ennuies, tu pourras toujours venir faire un saut, dit-il en prenant un café.

Je le remercie d'autant qu'il s'éloigne. Je suis soulagé que la bande de Blaine ne soit pas intéressée par le feu de camp, ça m'éviterai de tomber sur eux ce soir.

Quand vient l'heure du cours de littérature, je fais droit à une place sans regard en direction de Blaine. Le débat sur Les Hauts de Hurlevent se poursuit, mais Blaine garde le silence. Dès la fin du cours, je ramasse mes affaires et je me précipite vers la sortie.

\- Kurt!

Blaine m'appelle, mais j'accélère l'allure. Sans Finn à mes côté, je me sens plus vulnérable. Quand j'arrive sur le trottoir, je sens qu'on me touche le bras. Le picotement sur ma peau me dit que c'est lui.

\- Quoi?

Il recule d'un pas et moi tend un carnet.

\- Tu as perdu ça.

Le soulagement et la déception se disputent en moi. Je voudrais que cette douleur dans ma poitrine s'en aille. Au lieu de diminuer, elle se grandir de jour en jour. Je n'aurais pas dû m'avouer moi-même que je l'aime. Si j'avais refusé de regarder la vérité en face, cela m'aurait fait peut-être moins mal.

Ah! Merci.

Je lui prie le carnet des mains en grommelant. Nos regards se croisent, nous nous regardons quelques secondes sans rien dire quand je me souviens que nous sommes au beau milieu d'un trottoir bondé, et je jette un regard aux personnes qui passent autour de nous. Blaine secoue la tête avant de tourner les talons.

Je prends ma voiture et je vais directement chez Finn.

Normalement, je ne devrais pas y aller avant cinq heures et il n'est que trois heures, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre tout seul dans ma chambre. Je ne tourne vraiment que par Blaine est entré dans ma vie.

Carole m'ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire et moi fait entrer.

\- Je suis toute seule, Rachel et Finn sont allés faire quelques cours pour moi, dit-elle en moi faisant entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Excusez-moi d'arriver si tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas grâve. Tu vas m'aider à faire la cuisine!

Elle me tend une planche à découper et moi voilà en train de couper des oignons et des pommes de terre pendent que nous parlons du temps et de l'hiver qui approche.

\- Kurt, tu es toujours partant pour m'aider à remettre la serre en marche? La température est contrôlée, on n'a pas fait s'en faire pour l'hiver.

\- Bien sur. Ça me plairait beaucoup.

\- Super, demain ça t'irait? Le week-end prochain, je vais être un peu occupé, plaisante-t-elle /

 _Son mariage!_

J'avais presque oublié. J'essaie de lui sourire.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

Je regrette de n'avoir pas réussi à décider Blaine à y aller, mais c'était impossible avant, et maintenant c'est encore pire. Carole rencontre le poulet dans les quatre et prépare les assiettes et l'argenterie pour que nous puissions dresser la table.

\- Est-ce que Blaine vient dîner ce soir? Demande-t-elle quand nous commençons à mettre la table.

Il est évident qu'elle essaie d'avoir l'air détaché, mais je sens que la question est sensible.

\- Non, il ne viendra pas.

Je baisse les yeux.

Elle s'arrête.

\- Ça va, vous deux? Je ne veux pas être indiscrète?

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Je peux aussi bien lui dire dire dire.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ça aille.

Oh! Mon chérie, je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Vous êtes très bien ensemble, tous les deux. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un qui a peur de montrer ses sentiments.

Le tour que prend la conversation m'a rencontré mal à l'aise. Je peux parler avec mon père de ce genre de choix, mais il ya chez Carole une disponibilité qui me rend les choses plus faciles.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Eh bien, je ne connais pas Blaine autant que je souhaite, mais je sais qu'il est renfermé et qu'il cache ses émotions. Devon reste souvent éveillé la nuit à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il a toujours été un enfant mal dans sa peau. Il ne veut même pas dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait.

Elle a les yeux brillants.

\- Quoi?

\- Il refuse de le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Devon ne se rappelle pas qu'il ait jamais dit à l'un d'entre eux qu'il l'aimait. C'est vraiment triste. Pas seulement pour Devon, mais pour Blaine aussi.

Elle se tamponne les yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui refuse de dire qu'il existe, même à ses propres parents, on peut dire qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps pour utiliser ces mots contre moi d'une façon vraiment horrible.

\- Il est ... il est très difficile à comprendre.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

\- Oh oui, ça c'est sûr. Mais Kurt j'espère que vous continuerez à venir ici même si vous ne réussissez pas à vous rabibocher.

\- Bien sur.

Sans doute sensible à mon humeur, Carole change de conversation. Nous parlons de la serre en attendant que le repas soit prêt, nous nous posons tout sur la table. Au milieu d'une phrase, Carole s'arrête de parler et affiche un grand sourire. Je me retourne et vois Finn entrer dans la cuisine, suivi d'une très jolie fille avec des cheveux bruns. Je savais d'avance qu'elle serait superbe, mais elle est encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- Salut, tu dois être Kurt, dit-elle avant que Finn ait eu le temps de nous présenter.

Elle vient directement à moi pour m'embrasser, instantanément elle me plaît.

\- Rachel, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, je suis content de te rencontrer enfin.

Elle m'a sourit. Finn le costume des yeux entre elle passe devant moi pour aller embrasser Carole et s'asseoir devant le plan de travail.

\- Sur un doublé Devon en venant. Il faut prendre l'essence, il ne faut pas tarder, dit Finn à sa mère.

\- Super, nous avons mis la table Kurt et moi.

Finn s'avance vers Rachel, le prix par la taille et le conduit jusqu'à la table. Je m'assieds en face d'eux et regarde la place vide à côté de moi. Carole a mis un couvert pour les raisons de «symétrie», mais ça me rend un peu triste. Dans une autre vie, Blaine serait assis à côté de moi et à la tête de l'État et Finn le fait avec Rachel et je pourrais m'appuyer contre lui sans avoir peur d'être publié. J'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas avoir d'hôte Adam, bien que cela ait été trop gênant. Mais dîner en compagnie de deux couples amoureux peut encore pire.

Devon entre, ce qui me fatigue de mes pensées. Il s'avance vers Carole et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'asseoir.

\- C'est très appétissant, chérie, dit-il en posant une serviette sur ses genoux. Rachel, tu es plus belle chaque fois que je te vois.

Il lui sourit, puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Kurt, toutes mes félicitations pour ton stage chez Schuester. Will est venu me voir pour m'en parler. Tu as fait une excellente impression à lui et à sa compagne.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie de parler. C'est vraiment une opportunité incroyable.

Je souris et nous taisons pour entamer le délicieux poulet que Carole a cuisiné.

\- Désolé d'être en retard.

Je lâche ma fourchette qui retombe bruyamment dans mon assiette.

\- Blaine! Je ne t'attendais pas.

Carole me regarde, je détourne les yeux. Mon pouls commence à s'accélérer.

\- Ah bon ? Kurt, tu te souviens?

Il me lance un regard menaçant en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas moi foutre la paix tout simplement?_

Je sais que c'est partie de ma faute, mais apparemment, il prend un malin plaisir à ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi, alors je hoche la tête et ramasse ma fourchette. Rachel se demande ce qui passe et Finn à l'air inquiet.

\- Tu dois être Rachael.

\- Euh, Rachel, en fait.

\- Ouais, Rachel, c'est la même chose.

Je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table. Finn lui lance un regard d'assassin, mais Blaine ne fait pas attention. Devon et Carole se lisent entre eux comme Rachel et Finn. Je garde le nez dans mon assiette tout en réfléchissant à une stratégie de fuite.

\- Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée? Me demande Blaine d'un ton détaché.

Il sait bien que je ne vais pas faire une scène, alors il en profite pour me provoquer.

\- Très bonne.

\- Tu me demandes pas si moi, je passe une bonne soirée?

\- Non.

Je continue à manger.

\- Kurt, c'est ta voiture, là dehors? Me demande Devon, et j'acquiesce.

\- Eh oui, j'ai enfin ma voiture.

\- Depuis quand? Me demande Blaine.

\- Depuis l'autre jour.

 _Tu sais bien, le jour où tu m'as dit qu'il n'était question que de tableau de chasse._

\- Ah. Tu l'as trouvé où?

\- Chez un vendeur de voitures d'occasion.

Je vois que Rachel et Finn essaient tous les deux de masquer leur sourire. Je profite de cette occasion pour détourner l'attention de moi.

\- Alors, Rachel, Finn m'a dit que tu avais déposé ta candidature auprès d'une nouvelle série TV à LA?

Elle nous parle de son projet pour Los Angeles, et Finn a l'air sincèrement heureux pour elle malgré la distance qui va la séparer. Quand elle se tait, Finn regarde son portable.

\- Hé, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Le feu de camp n'attendra pas.

\- Déjà? Dit Carole. Bon, mais emportez moins de desserts, alors.

Finn accepte et aide à remplir un Tupperware.

\- Tu montes avec moi?

\- Quoi? Mais tu n'y vas pas.

\- Si, j'y vais. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, alors autant monter avec moi.

Il sourit en essayant de poser une main sur ma cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller parler dehors?

Il regarde son père en moi dit ça.

\- Non.

Chaque fois que nous parlons lui et moi, je finis par pleurer. Mais il se lève brusquement et moi pneu par la main pour moi faire levier.

\- Sur vous attendez dehors.

Il me fait traverser le salon et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Une fois sortis, je dégage vivement mon bras.

\- Ne me touche pas!

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu ne passe pas.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas venir.

\- Je suis désolé, pour tout, d'accord?

Il joue avec le piercing de sa lèvre et j'évite de regarder sa bouche. Je suis scotché par la façon dont ses yeux scrutent mon visage.

\- Tu es désolé? Tu n'es pas désolé le moins du monde, Blaine, tu veux juste t'amuser avec moi. Maintenant ça suffit. Je suis épuisé. Je suis vidé à force de moi battre avec toi tout le temps. Je vais plus. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre que tu peux faire marcher? Bon a chanté! Je serais même prêt à t'aider à trouver quelqu'un, un pauvre mec innocent que tu exploites le torturier, du moment que ce ne serait pas moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que je change souvent d'attitude avec toi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mais si tu me laisses encore une chance, une dernière chance, j'arrêterai. J'ai essayé de t'éviter, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin de toi ...

Il baisse les yeux vers la terrasse, frottant les pontes de ses bottes l'une contre l'autre. L'aplomb avec lequel je me parle, m'aide à m'enfermer mes larmes, pour une fois. Elles ont assez flatté son ego comme ça.

\- Arrête! Arrête ça tout de suite! Tu n'en a pas marre de ça? Si tu avais vraiment besoin de moi, tu ne me traite pas comme tu le fais. Tu m'as dit que même s'il ne se reproduisait pas dans ton tableau de chasse, tu te souviens? Tu ne peux pas te pointer devant moi comme ça et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne le pensais pas et tu le sais bien.

\- Donc tu reconnais avoir dit ça pour moi faire de la peine.

Je le fusille du regard en m'efforçant de ne pas faiblir.

\- Ouais ...

Il baisse les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à suivre. Sebastiano, il m'a dit qu'il a dit qu'il a dit qu'il a dit qu'il a dit qu'il a dit, et qu'il recommence à s 'excuser?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te pardonner? Tu viens de reconnaître que tu es agis pour moi faire de la peine.

\- Une dernière chance? S'il te plaît, Kurt. Je te dirai tout.

Je suis à deux doigts de croire à la tristesse de ses yeux quand il est mort.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas aller avec toi?

\- Parce que ... parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Adam là-bas.

Je vois son visage changeur d'expression, il s'épanouit là devant moi. Je dois faire un effort considérable sur moi-même pour ne pas le consoler. Mais Blaine l'a bien cherché. Même si, en fin de compte, il lui a vraiment fait quelque chose, il est trop tard.

Adam? Alors vous ... quoi ... vous sortez ensemble tous les deux?

Il a l'air dégoûté.

\- Non, nous n'avons même pas parlé de ça. Nous ... je ne sais pas, nous passons du temps ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Vous n'en avez pas parlé? Alors s'il te plaît, tu dirais oui?

\- Je ne sais pas ...

Et c'est la vérité.

\- Il est gentil et poli, et correct avec moi.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'esaie de me justifier auprès de ce mec?_

\- Kurt, tu ne connais pas même pas, tu ne sais pas ...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement et un Finn exubérant m'appelle.

\- Prêt?

Ses yeux sont accrochés sur Blaine qui, pour une fois, comme vulnérable et même ... abattu.

Je m'oblige à marcher jusqu'à ma voiture et je suis Finn qui sorte de pente du garage. C'est plus fort que moi, je regarde dans le rétroviseur, Blaine est toujours sous le porche et moi regarde partir.

-O-

Je me gare à la voiture de Finn et j'envoie un message à Adam pour prévenir que je viens d'arriver.

Il me répondra immédiatement pour moi dans le coin gauche du terrain. J'explique à Finn et Rachel où il est.

\- Cela semble bien, dit-il, mais il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste.

\- Qui est Adam? Demande Rachel.

\- C'est un ... ami.

Il n'est rien de plus qu'un ami.

\- Blaine, c'est ton petit ami, non?

Je la regarde. Elle ne semble pas sous-entendre autre chose, elle a juste l'air un peu perdue.

 _Bienvenue au club!_

\- Non, Bébé, dit Finn en riant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est l'est.

Je ris aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on pourrait le croire.

Dès que nous rejoignons la foule des spectateurs, l'orchestre de l'école commence à jouer et le terrain se remplit de plus en plus. Ouf! J'aperçois Adam appuyé contre la barrière. Je le montre du doigt et nous nous dirigeons vers lui.

Oh!

Je ne saurais pas si Rachel est étonnée par ses tatouages et ses piercings, ou par sa beauté. Peut-être les deux.

\- Salut, Beauté, dit Adam avec un grand sourire.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je lui retourne son sourire et son embrassade.

\- Salut, moi c'est Adam. C'est sympa de vous rencontrer tous les deux.

Il fait signe de la tête en direction de Finn et Rachel. Je sais qu'il connaît déjà Finn, peut-être qu'il essaie juste d'être poli.

\- Il ya longtemps que tu es là?

\- Une dizaine de minutes environ. Il y a beaucoup plus de monde que je le pensais.

Finn avance vers un endroit moins bondé près de l'énorme tas de bois, et nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe. Rachel s'assied entre les jambes de Finn et s'adossa contre sa poitrine. Le soleil descend et une brise se lève. J'aurais dû mettre un pull.

\- Tu es déjà venu à un de ces feux de camp?

Adam secoue la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, dit-il en riant avant d'ajouter: Mais je suis content d'être là.

Je souris pour le remercier de son compliment au moment où quelqu'un monte sur l'estrade et nous accueille au nom de l'école et de l'orchestre. Après quelques minutes de discours, il faut que le compte à rebours pour allumer le feu et trois, deux, un ... le feu commence et embrase le tas de bois. C'est vraiment magnifique d'être si près des flammes et je comprends que je ne vais pas avoir froid, en fin de compte.

\- Tu reste combien de temps? Demande Adam à Rachel.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Seulement le week-end. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir le week-end prochain pour le mariage.

\- Quel mariage?

Je regarde Finn, qui répond:

\- Celui de ma mère.

\- Ah ...

Il baisse les yeux comme s'il pensait à quelque chose.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien j'essaie juste de me rappeler qui d'autre m'a parlé d'un mariage la semaine prochaine ... Ah ouais, Blaine, je crois. Il nous a demandé un commentaire il s'habiller pour aller à un mariage.

Mon coeur s'arrête de battre. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage. Blaine n'a jamais dit à ses amis que son père était président de l'université ni qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser la mère de Finn.

\- C'est marrant comme coïncidence, non?

\- Non, ils sont ...

J'interromps Rachel.

\- En effet. En même temps, dans une ville de cette taille, il ya plusieurs fois chaque semaine.

Adam acquiesce d'un signe de tête et Finn chuchote quelque chose choisi choisi à l'oreille de Rachel.

 _Blaine envisage-t-il vraiment d'aller au mariage?_

Adam rigole.

\- En tout cas, j'ai du mal à imaginer Blaine dans un mariage.

\- Pourquoi?

J'ai parlé plus sèchement que je n'aurais voulu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Parce que c'est Blaine. La seule chose qui pourrait décider de passer à un mariage serait d'être sûr de pouvoir avec plein de mecs gays.

Il a l'air très satisfait de sa remarque.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez potes, Blaine et toi?

\- C'est le cas. Je ne dis pas de mal de lui, c'est juste qu'il est comme ça. Il couche avec un mec différent chaque week-end, et quelquefois avec plusieurs.

Mon sang bat dans mes oreilles et un feu me brûle la peau. Je me lève sans réfléchir.

\- Où tu vas? Ça ne vas pas? Demande Adam.

\- Non, ça va ... j'ai pas besoin d'air frais.

Je sais que ça a l'air idiot, mais tant pis.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. J'en ai pour une seconde.

Je m'éloigne rapidement de leur donner le temps de moi suivre.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?_

Adam est adorable, il m'aime bien, il aime être avec moi et pourtant il suffit que le nom de Blaine soit mentionné pour que je mette à penser à lui. Je fais un petit tour au milieu des stands et je prends quelques profondes inspirations avant d'aller le rejoindre.

\- Désolé, j'avais ... juste chaud.

Je me rassieds. Adam un fils portable à la main mais détourne l'écran de moi en remettant dans sa poche. Il me dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème et nous bavardons de tout et de rien avec Finn et Rachel pendant une heure.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je suis fatigué. Sur va y aller.

Finn se lève et aide Rachel à se mettre debout.

\- Tu veux retourner aussi? Moi demande Adam.

\- Non, ça va. À moins que tu veuilles y aller.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Tout Va Bien.

Nous disons bonsoir à Finn et Rachel et les regardons se fondre dans la foule.

\- C'est quoi l'origine de ce feu de camp, au juste?

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Adam le sache vraiment.

\- Je crois que c'est pour célébrer la fin de la saison de football. Ou le milieu, ou quelque chose comme ça ...?

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque pour la première fois qu'un tas de personnes présage des maillots.

\- Ah ... en effet, je vois ça maintenant.

Je rigole.

\- Ouais.

Soudain, il plisse les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas Blaine là-bas?

Je tourne là tête dans la direction de son regard. En effet, c'est bien Blaine qui vient à nous accompagné d'un mec brun. Je me rapproche d'Adam. C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai pas écouté tout à l'heure sous le porche: il a déjà trouvé un mec à amener ici.

\- Salut Adam, dit le mec.

\- Salut Tyler.

Adam me prend par les épaules. Blaine lui jette un regard assassin mais assied à côté de nous. Je sais que je suis impliquée dans ce mec, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne l'aime pas.

\- Comment ça se passe? Demande Blaine.

\- Chaud. Et presque fini, je pense, répond Adam.

La tension entre eux est palpable. Et je ne vois pas pour raison. Blaine a bien fait comprendre à ses potes qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

\- On peut manger ici? Demande Tyler.

\- Ouais, il ya une buvette?

\- Blaine, viens, on va chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il soupire mais se lève.

\- Rapporte-moi un bretzel, d'accord? Crie Adam avec un sourire, et Blaine serre les dents.

 _Qu'est-ce qui leur prend?_

Dès que Blaine et Tyler ont disparu, je me tourne vers Adam.

-Hé, on peut y aller? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de traîner avec Blaine. On se déteste plus ou moins lui et moi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

J'essaie de rire avec légèreté, mais ce n'est pas très réussi.

\- Ouais, d'accord, d'accord.

On se lève tous les deux et il me prend par la main. Nous marchons dans la main et je me surprends à chercher Blaine des yeux dans l'espérant que le verra pas.

\- Tu veux aller à la fête, moi demande Adam quand nous arrivons au parking.

\- Non, vraiment pas. C'est bien le dernier endroit où j'ai envie d'aller.

\- Ok, on peut se se balader un autre ...

\- Non, je veux bien traîner avec toi. Mais je ne veux pas rester ici ni aller à la fraternité.

Nos yeux se croisent et il a l'air surpris.

\- Ok ... on peut aller chez moi? Si tu es d'accord, sinon, on peut aller ailleurs? En fait, je ne sais pas très bien où on peut aller dans cette ville.

Il rit et je ris avec lui.

\- Chez toi, c'est très bien. Je te suis.

Pendant le trajet, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Blaine quand il va revenir et que nous sommes partis. Après tout, c'est lui qui a obtenu un mec là-bas, alors il n'a aucun droit d'être contrarié, mais cette idée ne suffit pas à dénouer mon estomac.

-O-

L'appartement d'Adam est juste à l'extérieur du campus. Il est petit mais propre et bien rangé. Adam me propose un verre, mais je refuse, j'ai l'intention de rentrer en voiture ce soir. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et moi la tendance avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour préparer un verre.

\- Je te laisse choisir, je ne connais pas tes goûts.

\- Tu vis seul?

Il hoche la tête. Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre quand il s'installe à côté de moi et moi passe le bras autour de la taille, mais je cache ma nervosité derrière un sourire. Le portable d'Adam s'est rencontré à vibrer dans sa poche et il se lève pour répondre. Il lève un doigt pour moi, il revient et retourne dans le coin cuisine.

\- On est parti ... Et alors ... Normal ... Dommage.

Les bribes des conversations que je capte n'a pas de sens pour moi, à part «on est parti».

 _Est-ce que c'est Blaine au téléphone?_

Je me lève pour rejoindre Adam dans la cuisine au moment où il raccroche.

\- C'était qui?

\- Personne d'important.

Il me raccompagne vers le canapé.

\- Je suis vraiment content qu'on fasse connaissance et toi, tu es différent des autres mec d'ici.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content. Tu le connais, Tyler?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Ouais, c'est le petit ami de la cousine de Mike.

\- Le petit ami?

\- Ouais, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont ensemble. Tyler est très sympa.

Alors Blaine n'était pas venu avec lui, pas dans ce sens-là du moins. C'était peut-être vraiment pour moi parler, une fois de plus, et non pour moi faire marcher avec un autre mec.

Je regarde Adam juste au moment où il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont fraîches d'avoir bu, elles ont un goût de vodka. Ses mains sont délicates et douces sur mes bras puis sur ma taille. Mais le visage triste de Blaine jaillit brusquement dans ma tête, la manière dont il m'a supplié une dernière chance quand moi j'ai refusé de la croire, la tête qu'il a fait en me voyant partir en voiture, fils Catherine et Heathcliff, l'habitude de voir toujours quand je n'ai pas envie de voir, le fait qu'il n'a jamais dit à sa mère qu'il l'aimait , la manière dont il a dit qu'il m'aimait devant tout le monde, la manière bénissante qu'il a eu de retirer ce qu'il avait dit, son attitude quand il est en colère et qu ' il casse des objets, le fait qu'il soit venu chez son père ce soir, même s'il déteste cette maison, le fait qu'il ait été demandé à ses potes commentaire s'habiller pour le mariage, tout le temps et même temps rien de tout ça n'a de sens. Blaine m'aime. À sa manière, il m'aime vraiment. Quand je le comprends brutalement, cela m'arrive en pleine figure avec la violence d'un camion lancé à toute allure.

\- Quoi? Dit Adam en s'écartant de moi.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu viens de prononcer le nom de Blaine.

\- Mais non.

\- Si, si, je t'assure.

Il se lève et s'éloigne du canapé.

\- Il faut que j'y aille ... je suis désolé.

Je ramasse mon sac et sors précipitamment sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 19 est fini, il ya enfin Rachel qui arrive! J'essayerais de sortir le chapitre 20 rapidement.

J'espère que la suite à plus et ...

À bientôt ! :)


	20. Chapitre 20

Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde, je sais je suis encore très en retard. Mais tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne année 2018. _Oui je sais, je le dit en mars soit 3 mois après le nouvel an._ Comme vous avez dû vous en doutiez, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre avant pour manque de temps. J'ai été beaucoup occupé pendant ces derniers mois et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre même si je suis en retard. Bonne lecture :D

 **Guest :** Je sais que la séparation est difficile mais bonne nouvelle ce chapitre est beaucoup plus joyeux. J'espère que la suite te plaira même avec ce très long retard. À bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Pour Noel je n'ai malheureusement pas pu publier car j'avais eu beaucoup de chose à faire durant cette période. Je sais que Noel est passé depuis longtemps mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre où tu peux enfin retrouver tes cocos. J'espère que la suite te plaira. À bientôt :D

 **Grell S :** Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. À bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Oui malheureusement c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Tellement que les semaines sont très courts et que j'ai pas eu le temps de remplir j'ai encore du mal à croire que ça fait depuis 4 mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. J'espère que même avec cette longue absence la suite te plaira. À bientôt. :D

 **Guest :** J'ai écouté ton conseil et j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre sous ma couette avec mes marshmallow. J'espère que la suite te plaira même après ce long retard. À bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Malheureusement je n'ai pas posté deux chapitres. Je m'excuse pour ça et aussi pour mon retard. La bonne nouvelle et qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira. À bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Je suis de retour ! :D

 **Guest :** Non pas besoin de faire le deuil de cette fanfiction. Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, pas besoin d'attendre 6 mois tu peux revenir pour découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre. J'ai été absence pendant longtemps car ces derniers mois ont été chargés et donc j'ai été très souvent fatiguée. J'espère que tu me pardonnera pour ce retard. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à bientôt :D

 **Guest :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) à vouloir la suite.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rappelé de poster ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Glee et Klaine ne m'appartient pas ni After

Couple : Evidemment c'est Kurt/Blaine et c'est du point de vu de Kurt

 **/** **!\ Rating M dans ce chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Un instant, je prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que je suis en train de faire. J'ai laissé tomber Adam pour aller à la recherche de Blaine, mais il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse à ce qui va se passer ensuite. Soit Blaine va me dire des choses horribles, m'insulter et me dire de partir, soit il va admettre qu'il a des sentiments pour moi et que tous ces jeux ne sont que sa façon à lui de les exprimer. S'il adopte le premier scénario, ce qui est le plus fort probable à mon avis, ce ne sera pas pire que maintenant. Mais si c'est le second ? Est-ce que je suis prêt à lui pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a dites et qu'il m'a fait endurer ? Si nous reconnaissons tous les deux ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, est-ce que tout va changer ? Est-ce que lui va changer ? Est-il capable de m'aimer comme j'ai besoin qu'il m'aime, et si oui, suis-je capable, moi, de tolérer ses sautes d'humeur ?

Le problème, c'est que je ne peux répondre à aucune de ces questions tout seul. Je déteste la façon dont il me trouble et me fait perdre confiance en moi. J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va dire ou faire.

J'arrive devant cette foutue fraternité où j'ai déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps. Je déteste cette baraque. Je déteste beaucoup de choses en ce moment, et ma colère pour Blaine est près d'exploser. Je me gare devant le trottoir et je monte les marches quatre à quatre. C'est blindé comme d'habitude. Je vais directement au vieux canapé sur lequel Blaine s'assied habituellement, mais comme je ne vois pas sa chevelure bouclés, je me planque derrière un mec costaud pour éviter que Quinn ou quelqu'un d'autre ne me repère.

Je monte à toute vitesse les escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre et tape du poing sur la porte, agacé qu'elle soit fermée à clé, comme d'habitude.

\- Blaine, c'est moi, ouvre !

Je continue à frapper désespérément mais sans succès.

 _Où est-il passé, bon sang ?_

Je n'ai pas envie d'appeler sur son portable, même si ça semble la solution la plus facile, mais je sui en colère et j'ai besoin de rester en colère pour pouvoir dire ce que j'ai à dire.

J'appelle Finn pour savoir s'il est chez son père, mais non. Le seul autre endroit où il pourrait être c'est le feu de camp, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit resté. Pourtant je ne vois rien d'autre pour le moment.

Alors je retourne au stade et me gare en répétant le discours furieux que j'ai préparé contre Blaine, je veux être sûr de ne rien oublier au cas où il serait effectivement là. En m'approchant du terrain, je réalise qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus personne et que le feu est presque éteint. Je fais le tour, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière déclinante pour discerner si Blaine et Tyler se trouvent parmi les couples qui sont encore là, sans succès.

Juste au moment où je décide de laisser tomber, je finis par le découvrir appuyé contre la barrière, à côté des buts. Il est seul et ne semble pas m'avoir vu approcher quand il s'assied dans l'herbe en s'essuyant la bouche. Quand il retire sa main, on dirait qu'elle est rouge.

 _Il saigne ?_

Soudain, il lève la tête comme s'il avait senti ma présence. Effectivement, il a du sang au coin de la bouche et un hématome est en train de se former sur sa joue. Je m'agenouille dans l'herbe devant lui.

\- Putain ! Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi et son regard est si hanté que ma colère se dissout comme du sucre sur la langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton rencart ?

J'écarte sa main de sa bouche, pour examiner sa lèvre tuméfiée. Il me repousse violemment, mais je ne réagis pas.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu t'es battu ?

Il soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Ses phalanges sont enflées et couvertes de sang. La coupure son index semble profonde et douloureuse.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Avec qui ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

\- Je suis là parce que je te cherchais.

Je me mets debout et je brosse l'herbe collé sur mon jean.

\- Ok. Tu m'as trouvé. Maintenant dégage !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi con. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et faire nettoyer ça. Ton doigt a peut-être besoin de points de suture.

Blaine se lève et passe devant moi sans répondre. Je suis venu pour l'engueuler d'être aussi stupide et lui dire le fond de ma pensée, mais il ne me facilite pas la tâche. C'était couru d'avance.

\- Où tu vas ?

Je le suis comme un petit chien.

\- Je rentre. Enfin, je vais appeler Tyler pour voir si il peut revenir me chercher.

\- Il t'a planté là ?

Vraiment je ne l'aime pas.

\- Non. Enfin, si, mais c'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir.

\- Je te ramène.

Je le tire par le blouson. Il me repousse sans ménagement et je me retiens de le gifler. Ma colère est en train de revenir et elle est encore plus violente qu'avant. La donne a changé, notre relation... ou je ne sais quoi s'est modifié. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui essaie de fuir.

\- Arrête de me fuir !

Il se retourne les yeux furibards.

\- Je te ramène, j'ai dit.

J'ai hurlé et il a un demi-sourire qui se transforme en froncement de sourcils. Il soupire.

\- Très bien. Où est ta voiture ?

-O-

L'odeur particulière de Blaine emplit immédiatement l'habitacle mais il s'y mêle maintenant une nuance métallique. Ça reste l'odeur que je préfère au monde. Je mets le chauffage et me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Me demande-t-il tandis que je sors du parking.

\- Je te l'ai dit, pour te chercher.

J'essaie de me rappeler tout ce que j'avais décidé de lui dire, mais j'ai l'esprit vide et je ne pense qu'à une chose, embrasser cette bouche tuméfiée.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour qu'on discute, il y a tellement de choses dont on doit discuter.

J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois et je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Je croyais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

Il tourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre d'un air décontracté que je trouve plus qu'agaçant.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Les mots ont jailli de ma bouche, je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça. Il tourne la tête vivement pour me regarder. Il a l'air stupéfait.

\- Quoi ? Pardon ?

\- Oui ou non ?

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine. Il détourne les yeux et regarde fixement devant lui.

\- Sérieusement, tu me demandes ça en voiture ?

\- Quelle importance où et quand je te le demande ? Contente-toi de répondre.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... non, je ne t'aime pas.

Il regarde autour de lui, comme s'il voulait s'échapper.

\- Et on ne demande pas à quelqu'un s'il vous aime quand cette personne est enfermée dans une voiture avec vous. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, putain ?

 _Aïe_

\- Ok.

C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire.

\- Et d'abord pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

\- C'est sans importance.

Je suis perdu, maintenant, trop perdu. Mon projet de discuter de nos problèmes s'effondre, comme le peu de dignité qui me restait.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Tout de suite.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

J'ai crié aussi fort que lui. Je m'arrête devant chez lui et il regarde la pelouse blindée de monde.

\- Emmène-moi chez mon père.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas chauffeur de taxi, merde !

\- Emmène-moi là-bas. Je viendrai chercher ma voiture demain.

Si sa voiture est là, il peut bien y aller tout seul. Mais je n'ai pas envie de mettre un terme à notre discussion, alors je repars en direction de la maison de son père, en marmonnant :

\- Je croyais que tu détestais cet endroit ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec tous ces gens pour l'instant. Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Adam ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Il a vraiment l'air inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de me demander si Adam m'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non... ça n'a rien à voir avec Adam. C'était juste pour savoir.

On ne peut pas dire que ça ait un rapport avec Adam, ça a un rapport avec le fait que je l'aime et que l'espace du'n instant j'ai imaginé qu'il m'aimait peut-être, lui aussi. Plus je suis avec lui, plus cette possibilité me semble ridicule.

\- Où êtes-vous allés avec Adam quand vous êtes partis du feu de camp ?

Je m'arrête dans la montée du garage devant chez son père.

\- Chez lui.

Je sens le corps de Blaine se tendre et il serre les poings, aggravant la plaie sur ses mains.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ?

J'en reste bouché bée.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, putain ? Tu ne me connais pas mieux que ça depuis le temps ? Et tu te prends pour qui pour me poser une question aussi personnelle ? Et même si je l'avais fait, tu as dit clairement que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi, alors ?

\- Alors, tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Ses yeux sont durs comme de la pierre.

\- Bon Sang, Blaine ! Non ! Il m'a embrassé, mais je ne coucherais jamais avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

Il se penche et coupe le moteur. Il enlève les clés du contact et les serre dans ses doigts tuméfiés.

\- Tu lui as rendu son baiser ?

Ses yeux sont voilés et semblent me regarder sans me voir.

\- Ouais... enfin... Je n'en sais rien. Je crois, oui.

Je ne me souviens de rien, sauf du visage de Blaine dans ma tête. Il hausse le ton :

\- Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? Tu as bu ou quoi ?

\- Non, c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ?

Il crie en se tournant vers moi ? L'énergie qui passe entre nous me dépasse et, pendant un instant, je reste là à essayer de savoir comment m'y prendre.

\- C'est juste que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

Son visage impassible s'adoucit incroyablement et il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Viens.

Il ouvre la portière.

-O-

Carole et Devon sont assis sur le canapé dans le salon et lèvent les yeux quand nous entrons.

\- Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Son père, paniqué, se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers nous, mais Blaine le repousse.

\- Tout va bien.

Devon se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est battu, mais il ne m'a pas dit avec qui ni pourquoi.

\- Hé, je suis là, et je viens de dire que tout va bien, putain !

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père.

Blaine me regarde, les yeux ronds. Au lieu de me crier dessus, il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire hors de la pièce. Pendant que Devon et Carole continuent à parler de son état, Blaine me force à monter les escaliers et j'entends son père se demander à voix haute pourquoi il continue à venir ici. Arrivés dans sa chambre, il me colle contre le mur en immobilisant mes deux poignets et s'approche tellement de moi que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça, dit-il les dents serrées.

\- Quoi ? Lâche-moi, immédiatement !

Il roule des yeux, mais il me lâche et s'avance vers son lit. Je reste près de la porte.

\- Tu ne me dis pas comment je dois parler à mon père, ok ? Occupe-toi de ta relation avec ta mère avant de te mêler de ma relation avec mon père.

À peine les mots sont-ils sortis de sa bouche que Blaine réalise ce qu'il vient de dire, et aussitôt il a l'air consterné.

\- Excuse-moi... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... c'est sorti comme ça.

Il vient vers moi les bras ouverts, mais je recule vers la porte.

\- Ouais, comme toujours, « ça sort comme ça », c'est ça ?

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de me monter aux yeux. Mêler ma mère à cette histoire, ça va vraiment trop loin, même de la part de Blaine.

\- Kurt, je...

Il s'interrompt que je lève la main.

\- En fait, c'est ça. Tu viens de dévoiler qui tu es, et ce que tu fais. Tu cherches le point faible chez les gens et quand tu l'as trouvé, tu l'exploites. Tu l'utilises à ton avantage. Depuis combien de temps tu attendais pour dire quelque chose à propos de ma mère ? Tu cherchais probablement l'instant propice depuis le moment où tu m'as rencontrée.

\- Bordel ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Mais c'est de ta faute. Tu me provoques exprès !

Il crie encore plus fort que moi.

\- Moi je te provoque ? Je te provoque ? Alors là il va falloir que tu m'expliques, s'il te plaît.

Tout le monde doit nous entendre dans la maison, mais pour une fois je m'en fiche.

\- Tu me pousses à bout ! Tu me cherches tout le temps ! Tu sors avec Adam, putain ! Tu crois que ça me plaît d'être comme ça ? Tu crois que j'aime que tu aies le contrôle sur moi ? Je déteste cette façon que tu as de t'insinuer sur ma peau. J'ai horreur de m'apercevoir que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Je te déteste... vraiment ! Tu es un prétentieux petit...

Il s'arrête et me regarde. Je m'oblige à le regarder en faisant comme s'il ne venait pas de me réduire en miettes à chacun de ses mots.

\- C'est exactement de ça que je parle !

Il se passe les mains dans les cheveux en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

\- Tu me rends fou, littéralement dingue, putain ! Et tu as le culot de me demander si je t'aime ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander ça ? Parce que je l'ai dit une fois par accident ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le pensais pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le redemandes ? Tu aimes te faire jeter, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu continues à me tourner autour, non ?

Je n'ai qu'une idée : partir en courant sans jamais, jamais, me retourner. Il faut que je me sauve. J'essaie de me retenir, mais il m'a mis dans une telle rage que je hurle la seule chose qui, j'en suis sûr, va l'atteindre et faire tomber ses défenses.

\- Non, si je continue à venir c'est parce que je t'aime !

Je me mets immédiatement la main sur la bouche, regrettant de ne pouvoir ravaler les mots que je viens de prononcer. Mais je ne veux pas me retrouver dans des années à me demander ce qui se serait passé si je le lui avais dit, et, de toute façon, il ne peut pas me faire encore plus mal. J'accepte l'idée qu'il ne m'aime pas.

C'est moi qui me suis mis dans cette situation alors que je savais depuis le début comment il était.

Il a l'air stupéfait ?

\- Tu quoi ?

Il cligne des yeux comme s'il essayait de comprendre les mots.

\- Vas-y, redis-moi à quel point tu me déteste. Continue à me dire que je suis stupide d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me supporter.

Ma voix sonne étrangement à mon oreille, je ne la reconnais pas, c'est presque un geignement. Je m'essuie les yeux et le regarde, c'est comme si je venais de subir une sévère défaite et je dois quitter le champ de bataille pour aller panser mes blessures.

\- Je m'en vais, maintenant.

Comme je m'apprête à sortir, il se rapproche de moi à grandes enjambées. Je refuse de le regarder quand il pose les mains sur mes épaules.

\- Putain ! Ne t'en va pas.

Sa voix est pleine d'émotion. Quelle émotion ? C'est la question.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Il parle à voix basse en me relevant le menton de sa main blessée. Je détourne les yeux et je remue la tête lentement, m'attendant à ce qu'il me rie à la figure.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son souffle chaud frôle mon visage. Je finis par le regarder dans les yeux et il a l'air... effrayé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu... comment est-ce que tu peux m'aimer ?

Sa voix se fêle et il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai le sentiment que ce que je vais dire va déterminer mon avenir plus que tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir que je t'aime ?

 _Il ne pense pas que je pourrais l'aimer ?_

Je n'ai pas d'explication, c'est comme ça. Il me rend fou, jamais de ma vie je n'ai été aussi en colère, mais pourtant je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Tu m'as dit le contraire. Et tu es sortie avec Adam. Tu me quittes tout le temps, tu m'as laissé sous le porche tout à l'heure quand je te suppliais de me laisser encore une chance. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu m'as rejeté. Est-ce que tu te rends compte combien ça a été dur pour moi ?

Ça doit être mon imagination qui voit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, mais je suis bien conscient de ses doigts calleux sur mon menton.

\- Tu as retiré ce que tu avais dit avant même que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour me faire du mal, Blaine.

Il acquiesce.

\- Je sais... je suis désolé. Laisse-moi me rattraper. Je ne te mérite pas, je le sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça... mais je t'en prie, donne-moi une dernière chance. Je ne te promets pas de ne plus me disputer avec toi, ou de ne plus être furieux contre toi, mais je te promets de me donner à toi, corps et âme. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi essayer d'être celui dont tu as besoin.

Il a l'air si peu sûr de lui que je fonds littéralement.

\- J'aimerais croire que ça peut marcher, mais je ne vois pas, avec tout ce qui a déjà été détruit, comment ce sera possible.

Mais mes yeux me trahissent et laissent couler mes larmes. Blaine lâche moon menton pour essuyer avec ses doigts, quand une larme unique roule sur sa propre joue.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé qui j'aimais le plus au monde ?

Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je hoche la tête bien que cela me semble si loin, et à l'époque je ne pensais même pas qu'il y avait fait attention.

\- C'est toi. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Je suis stupéfait, en un éclair, toute la douleur et la colère nichées dans ma poitrine s'envolent. Avant de me laisser aller à le croire et à devenir de la pâte à modeler dans ses bras, je lui demande :

\- Ça ne fait pas partie d'un de tes jeux pervers, c'est sûr ?

\- Non, Kurt. J'ai finis de jouer. Je te veux, c'est tout. Je veux être avec toi, partager une vraie relation. Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ce que ça peut vouloir dire, bien entendu.

Il rit nerveusement et je ris franchement, moi aussi.

\- Ton rire m'a manqué. Je ne l'ai pas assez entendu. Je veux être celui qui te fais rire, pas celui qui te fais pleurer. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre...

Je l'interromps en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses baisers sont impatients et je sens le goût du sang sur sa coupure. Mes genoux menacent de céder sous la force des décharges électriques qui me traversent. J'ai l'impressions qu'il y a un temps fou que je n'ai pas goûté sa bouche. J'aime ce salaud, endommagé, qui se déteste, je l'aime tellement que je crains que cela ne me détruise. Il me soulève et je croise les jambes autour de sa taille, emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il gémit sur mes lèvres et, poussant un cri étouffé, je tire plus fort sur ses cheveux. Ma langue court sur sa lèvre inférieure mais il grimace, alors j'arrête.

\- Avec qui tu t'es battu ?

Il rit.

\- Tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir.

\- Tu poses toujours tant de questions ! Je ne peux pas répondre plus tard ?

Il fait la moue.

\- Non, dis-le moi.

\- Seulement si tu restes.

Il me serre plus fort contre lui.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord.

Je l'embrasse encore oubliant complètement ma question.

Après un long baiser, je vais m'asseoir et Blaine vient me rejoindre, chacun d'un côté du lit.

\- Bon, maintenant dis-moi avec qui tu t'es battu. Avec Adam ?

J'ai peur de sa réponse.

\- Non, c'était des mecs qui passaient.

\- Ils étaient combien ?

\- Trois... ou quatre, je ne suis pas totalement sûr.

Il se met à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... J'étais furax que tu sois partie avec Adam et ça m'a semblé une bonne idée à ce moment-là.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! ( il incline la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.) Quoi ?

\- Rien... Viens là.

Il tend les bras vers moi. Je remonte à lui et m'adosse entre ses jambes.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça... de te traiter comme ça.

Son souffle dans mon oreille et son excuse spontanée font courir un long frisson tout le long de mon dos.

\- Ce n'est rien. Enfin, pas vraiment rien. Mais je vais te laisser encore une chance.

\- Merci. Je sais que je ne la mérite pas. Mais je suis assez égoïste pour la saisir. Dit-il, la bouche dans mes cheveux.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me le faire regretter. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter un autre de ces chauds et froids. Il me prend dans ses bras, et d'être assis comme ça avec lui me procure une sensation à la fois étrange et nostalgique. Comme je ne dis rien, il me prend par les épaules et m'oblige à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Rien. J'ai juste peur que tu changes d'avis encore une fois.

J'ai envie de plonger tête baissée, mais je suis mort de peur de toucher le fond.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'ai juste combattu mes sentiments pour toi. Jr sais que tu n'es pas prêt à me croire sur parole, mais je veux gagner ta confiance. Je ne te ferai plus de peine, promis.

Il pose son front contre le mien. Je sais que je suis pathétique.

\- Je t'aime, Kurt.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Les mots qu'il vient de prononcer sont si parfaits que je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les entendre de nouveau.

\- Je t'aime, Blaine.

C'est la première fois que nous prononçons ces mots ouvertement, et je combats ma peur panique qu'il puisse les reprendre encore une fois. Mais, même s'il le fait, je garderai toujours en mémoire la façon dont ils ont sonné et la sensation qu'ils m'ont procuré.

\- Dis-le encore une fois, murmure-t-il.

Dans ses yeux, je lis plus de vulnérabilité que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je me mets à genoux et prends son visage dans mes mains. J'y lis son besoin de me l'entendre dire, encore et encore. Je le dirai aussi souvent qu'il le faudra pour qu'il se croie digne d'être aimé.

\- Je t'aime.

J'embrasse ses lèvres. Il soupire d'aise, sa langue passe doucement sur la mienne. Embrasser Blaine est nouveau et différent à chaque fois, il est comme une drogue dont je ne peux me rassasier. Ses mains appuient sur mes reins et nos poitrines se touchent. Mon esprit me dicte d'y aller doucement, de l'embrasser délicatement et de savourer chaque seconde de ce moment de paix. Mais mon corps me pousse à agripper une poignée de ses cheveux et à lui enlever son t-shirt. Ses lèvres glissent le long de ma joue et vont se fixer dans mon cou. C'est le déclencheur. Je ne me contrôle plus. Ça c'est nous, la colère et la passion, auxquelles maintenant s'ajoute l'amour. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres et il grogne dans mon cou en m'attrapant par la taille nous basculons sur le lit, maintenant il est au-dessus de moi.

\- Tu... m'as... tellement... manqué.

Il ponctue sa déclaration de petits suçons dans mon cou. Je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts, c'est trop bon. Il déboutonne ma chemise et me l'enlève pour me regarder avec avidité. Sans me demander la permission, il remonte mon débardeur et me l'enlève. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse.

\- Ton corps m'a manqué... C'est si bon d'y promener mes mains.

Je gémis de nouveau et il s'appuie contre moi afin que je sente son érection, pressée contre le bas de mon ventre. Nous ne contrôlons plus notre souffle saccadé, je ne l'ai jamais autant désiré. On dirait, et j'en suis heureux, que le fait d'avoir admis nos sentiments n'a en aucune façon diminué la passion qui nous dévore. Sa main descend le long de mon ventre nu et fait sauter le bouton de mon jean. Quand ses doigts s'insinuent dans mon boxer, il pousse un cri étouffé.

\- Ça m'a manqué de te sentir bander pour moi.

Ses paroles m'excitent et je soulève les hanches de nouveau, recherchant désespérément le contact.

\- Que veux-tu, Kurt ?

Il respire lourdement dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Toi.

J'ai répondu sans me poser de question, mais je sais que c'est vrai. Je désire Blaine d'une façon primale, animale. Il entoura mon sexe avec sa main et commence à faire des mouvements de hautes en bas. Je rejette la tête sur l'oreiller.

\- J'adore te regarder, te reluquer quand je te donne du plaisir.

Pour toute réponse, je gémis. J'agrippe son t-shirt dans son dos. Il est beaucoup trop habillé. Mais je n'arrive pas à aligner trois mots cohérents pour lui demander d'enlever ses vêtements. Comment sommes-nous passés de « je te déteste » à « je t'aime », pour finir par en arriver là ? En réalité, je m'en fous. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ce qu'il me fait ressentir, ce qu'il me fait ressentir à chaque fois. Son corps glisse sur le mien et il retire la main de mon boxer, m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration, ce qui le fait sourire. Quand il baisse mon jean et mon boxer, je lui fais un signe.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Il rigole.

\- Mais certainement, Monsieur.

Avec un sourire entendu, il retire son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse tatoué. J'ai envie de lécher chaque trait de ses tatouages. J'adore le nom de _Teenage Dream_ sur son poignet.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait faire celui-ci ?

Je passe mon index sur le dessin.

\- Quoi ?

Il est distrait, ses yeux et ses mains sont scotchés sur mon torse.

\- Ce tatouage. Il est tellement différent des autres. Tellement... plus doux.

Ses doigts se baladent sur mon torse et il se penche en avant, appuyant son érection contre ma jambe.

\- Plus doux, hein ?

Il sourit en passant ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de s'écarter et de hausser un sourcil.

J'oublie totalement son tatouage ou la raison qui l'a poussé à le faire. J'ai juste envie de le toucher et de sentir sa bouche sur la mienne.

Avant que l'un d'entre nous ne gâche ce moment en continuant de parler, je l'agrippe par les cheveux et j'attire son visage. Je l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres puis descends dans son cou. D'après ma petite expérience de ce qui plaît à Blaine, je sais que ce point de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule, le rend dingue. J'y dépose des baiser humides et chauds et je sens que son corps tressaute et se tend tandis que je rapproche mes hanches de lui. La sensation de son cors nu sur le mien est délicieuse. La transpiration commence à rendre nos peux brillantes. Si nous faisons le moindre mouvement, nous allons franchir un degré. Un degré que je n'ai pas été encore prêt à atteindre jusqu'à maintenant. Quand Blaine se frotte lentement contre moi, en gémissant, ses muscles se bandent et je sens que je ne vais pas résister beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Blaine...

À nouveau, son corps glisse sur moi, me tirant d'autres gémissements.

\- Oui, Bébé ?

Il s'immobilise. Des talons, je pousse sur ses cuisses, le forçant à recommencer à bouger. Il ferme les yeux.

\- Putain !

\- J'ai envie...

\- Tu as envie de quoi ?

Son souffle est chaud et lourd sur ma peau moite.

\- J'ai envie... tu sais...

Je me sens subitement gêné malgré l'intimité de la situation.

\- Oh...

Il s'immobilise de nouveau et me regarde droit dans les yeux, visiblement en proie à un débat intérieur.

\- Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

 _Quoi ?_

\- Pourquoi ?

Je le repousse. Ça recommence.

\- Non... non, Bébé. Je veux dire, ce soir.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'allonge sur le côté, puis se glisse à côté de moi. Je me sens trop humilié pour le regarder.

\- Écoute et regarde-moi.

Il relève mon menton.

\- J'en ai envie, moi aussi. Putain ! À un point que tu n'imagines pas, tu peux me croire. J'ai envie de me sentir en toi depuis que je te connais, mais je... je pense qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... et... je veux juste que tu sois prêt. Je veux dire, vraiment prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, parce qu'une fois qu'on l'aura fait, ce sera irréversible. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière.

Mon sentiment d'humiliation se dissipe en un instant. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je sais que je dois y réfléchir. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que ma réponse puisse être différente demain. Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse quand je ne suis pas sous l'influence de son corps nu contre moi. Il est pire qu'une dose d'alcool dans le sang.

Il ajoute :

\- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît, il faut juste que tu réfléchisses un peu et, si tu est sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, c'est avec grand plaisir que je te baiserai. Encore et encore, où et quand tu voudras. J'ai envie de...

\- Ok, ok !

Je lui ferme la bouche de la main. Il rit contre ma paume et hausse les épaules comme pour dire :

\- C'était juste pour dire.

Quand j'écarte ma main, il la mord gentiment et m'attire contre lui.

\- Je ferai peut-être mieux de me rhabiller pour que tu ne sois pas tenté, plaisante-t-il, ce qui me fait rougir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus, le fait que je viens juste de suggérer que nous fassions l'amour ou le fait qu'il me respecte assez pour décliner.

\- Mais avant, laisse-moi te donner du plaisir.

Il me bascule sur le lit en un mouvement rapide. Il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche et en moins d'une minute j'ai les jambes qui tremblent et je mets ma main sur la bouche pour éviter que tout le monde m'entende crier son nom.

-O-

Quand je me réveille, Blaine ronfle légèrement, les lèvres appuyées contre mon oreille. Mon dos est tout contre sa poitrine et ses jambes repliées sous les miennes. Je souris en repensant à la soirée d'hier. Mais mon euphorie cède rapidement la place à un sentiment de panique.

Sera-t-il dans le même état d'esprit à la lumière du jour ? Ou bien va-t-il me torturer et se moquer de moi pour m'être offert à lui ? Je me retourne doucement pour le regarder, pour examiner la perfection de ses traits que le sommeil a débarrassés de son perpétuel air renfrogné. Ma main caresse l'hématome sur sa joue. Sa lèvre a l'air d'aller mieux, tout comme ses mains, qu'il m'a finalement laissé nettoyer hier soir.

Il ouvre les yeux brusquement quand mes doigts dessinent avec gourmandise le contour de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je n'arrive pas à décoder le ton de sa voix, cela me met mal à l'aise.

\- Excuse-moi... Je...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quelle va être son humeur après que nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Continue, murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Le poids disparaît de ma poitrine, aussi légèrement qu'un sourire. Je reprends le geste de mon doigt sur ses lèvres en faisant bien attention d'éviter sa blessure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il quelques minutes plus tard en ouvrant les yeux.

\- J'avais l'intention d'aider Carole dans la serre.

\- Ah bon ?

Il s'assied dans le lit. Il doit être furieux. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Carole, c'est pourtant une des personnes les plus délicieuses que j'ai jamais rencontrées.

\- Oui.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de savoir si ma famille t'aime bien. Ils t'aiment même probablement plus que moi.

Il ricane en me caressant la joue, ce qui fait courir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le ton de sa voix est léger, mais son regard est sombre.

\- Le seul problème c'est que si je continue à traîner ici, mon père pourrait s'imaginer des choses, genre que je l'aime bien !

\- Ton père et toi vous pourriez passer un peu de temps ensemble pendant que nous serons dehors ?

\- Certainement pas ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, mon vrai chez-moi, et attendre que tu aies fini.

\- J'ai envie que tu restes... On peut en avoir pour un moment vu l'état de la serre.

Il semble être pris de court, ce qui me réchauffe le cœur, car je sens qu'il n'a pas envie d'être séparé de moi trop longtemps.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, Kurt. De toute façon, mon père n'a probablement aucune envie de passer du temps avec moi...

\- Bien sûr que si. Il y a combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés tous les deux, seuls dans la même pièce ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas... des années. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux.

\- Si tu es mal à l'aise, tu pourras toujours venir nous rejoindre dehors.

Au fond de moi, je suis sincèrement étonné qu'il envisage de passer un peu de temps avec son père.

\- Très bien... mais je le fais uniquement parce que l'idée de te quitter, ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment, c'est...

Il se tait. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très enclin à exprimer ses sentiments, je me tais pour lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses idées.

\- Disons que c'est encore pire que de passer du temps avec mon connard de père.

Je souris malgré la brutalité des mots qu'il emploie pour parler de son père. Le père que Blaine a connu dans son enfance n'est pas le même que celui qui est en bas, j'espère que Blaine finira par s'en rendre compte.

Quand je me lève, je réalise que je n'ai emporté aucun vêtement, ni brosse à dents ni rien.

\- Il faut que je passe chercher des affaires dans ma chambre.

Il se raidit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas de vêtements propres et aussi que j'ai besoin de me brosser les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

j'ai peur de sa réponse. Le petit sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

\- Rien... T'en as pour combien de temps ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi...

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

\- Ah !

\- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es si bizarre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... seulement, je pensais que tu essayais de t'en aller. De me quitter.

Il dit ça d'une si petite voix, si inhabituelle chez lui, que je suis tenté de le prendre dans mes bras pour le câliner. Au lieu de ça, je lui fais signe de venir, il approuve, se lève et se plante devant moi.

\- Je ne m'en vais nulle part. J'ai juste besoin de vêtements propres.

\- J'ai compris... Il va seulement me falloir un peu de temps d'adaptation. J'ai l'habitude que tu me fuis, pas que tu partes et que tu reviennes.

\- Moi, j'ai l'habitude que tu me repousses, alors on doit tous les deux s'adapter à ce changement.

Je souris en posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Bizarrement, son inquiétude me rassure. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait changé d'avis ce matin, c'est bon de savoir qu'il avait aussi peur que moi.

\- Ouais, je suppose. Je t'aime.

Ces mots me frappent aussi violemment que la première fois, et que la vingtième, hier soir.

\- Et je t'aime aussi.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ne dit pas aussi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mes doutes se réveillent, prêts à l'entendre me repousser, mais espérant qu'il ne va pas le faire.

\- Je ne sais pas... c'est comme si tu disais ça juste pour dire la même chose que moi.

Il baisse les yeux. Je me rappelle la promesse que je me suis fait la nuit dernière de faire tout mon possible pour l'aider à vaincre ses doutes.

\- Je t'aime.

Au moment où je redis ces mots, il lève les yeux vers moi. Son regard s'adoucit et il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Merci.

Il s'écarte de moi. J'adore regarder la perfection de son corps vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean noir. Il ne porte jamais autre chose que des t-shirt blancs ou noirs et des jeans noirs, tout les jours, mais il est toujours parfait. Il n'a pas besoin de suivre la mode, son style lui va trop bien. Je remets mes vêtements de la vielle et il prend mon sac avant que nous descendions. Carole et Devon sont dans le salon.

\- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, dit Carole joyeusement.

Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise que Carole et Devon sachent que j'ai encore dormi avec Blaine. J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est pas un problème pour eux, et que nous sommes adultes, cela n'empêche pas le rouge de me monter aux joues.

\- Merci.

Je souris et elle me lance un regard intrigué. Je pense que je ne vais pas couper aux questions tout à l'heure, dans la serre. Dans la cuisine, Blaine et moi remplissons nos assiettes avant de nous asseoir à table.

Quand Carole entre, je lui demande :

\- Est-ce que Finn et Rachel sont ici ?

Rachel va sûrement être interloquée de me voir avec Blaine après m'avoir vu avec Adam hier soir, mais je repousse toute pensée négative.

\- Non, ils sont partis à Boston pour la journée pour la journée faire un peu de tourisme. Tu es toujours d'accord pour travailler dans la serre aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il faut juste que j'aille chez moi me changer.

\- Excellent ! Pendant ce temps-là, je vais demander à Devon d'apporter les sacs de terreau qui sont dans l'abri de jardin.

\- Si vous attendez qu'on revienne, Blaine pourra l'aider.

Je regarde Blaine. C'est à moitié une demande, à moitié une proposition.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu restes là aujourd'hui ?

Son sourire s'élargit. Comment fait-il pour ne pas voir que les gens tiennent à lui ?

\- Euh... ouais. Je pensais traîner ici aujourd'hui... Si ça v... vous v... va ?

Il en bégaie.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Devon ! Tu as entendu ça ? Blaine va passer la journée avec nous !

Son excitation me fait sourire mais Blaine a l'air tendu. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Sois gentil.

Comme son sourire est le plus hypocrite que j'ai jamais vu, je rigole et lui envoie un coup de pied sous la table.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 20 est fini, déjà le chapitre 20 ça passe vite. Klaine est enfin réconcilier !

J'espère que la suite vous à plus et...

À bientôt ! :D


End file.
